


All the Scars You Cannot See

by VengeSim



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Lesbian Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-10-30 20:01:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 111,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10883931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VengeSim/pseuds/VengeSim
Summary: It's been two weeks since Max made the choice to sacrifice Chloe. It was the right choice, rationally. It was the choice Chloe would have choose. It's just not the choice Max can live with.





	1. Paused

"I'm sorry Max," Kate says. I've ran out of digits to count the amount of times she's said that. I suppose I could keep a tally count in my journal, but that seems a little mean spirited. I mean, I've been on the opposite side of this equation and know how hard it is to find the words to say. So it isn't Kate's fault she starts every lunch by telling me she's sorry.

"Its fine Kate, you don't have to apologize. These conversations are the only thing keeping me sane," I say and it's partially true. My lunches with Kate are the only thing I look forward to each day. I love seeing Kate, it reminds me of the best thing to come from the choice I made. I don't think I'm sane though. I wouldn't say I've gotten that far yet. Maybe when I can get through a day without crying I'll consider it.

"Still, I'm sorry Max," Kate says sincerely. "And I enjoy our lunches too." She gives me a small smile and I smile back. Sometimes I feel like I'm taking advantage of Kate. Not many people have been able to put up with or even understand this new, broken Max. Actually, I think Kate is the only one who still bothers anymore. I mean, the others aren't being rude or anything, I've given them plenty of reasons to give up on me. Most of them just try to act like I'm not around. Except Kate. So I smile for her even though it's the last thing I want to do. I smile and hope she actually wants to be with me and I'm not just one of her charity cases.

"So", Kate begins as she steeps her tea. "When do you think you'll be coming back to class?" That's the question of the hour. It's on everyone's mind, including Principal Wells and my parents. I didn't really blame them, it's not their fault they're being insensitive, they just don't know better. To everyone else Chloe Price had been a punk, high school dropout who'd fallen in with a tough crowd and paid the ultimate price. And two weeks should be plenty of time to get over a girl I hadn't talked to in five years. It didn't help that for a couple days I did go back to class. For a couple days it seemed like I was going to pull through. How could they understand that that Max hadn't been me? How could I explain that that Max hadn't seen Chloe die over and over again, had never found Rachel's body in a junkyard, had never gone to the dark room. She'd only lost an old friend to a tragic mistake. Then I had to take back over and ruin everything. Unlike that Max, I know full well Chloe's death was not done by accident, but by design. My design. I murdered my best friend, the most important person to me in the whole world, and worst of all, I'd done it on purpose. Way to go Max. Sometimes I wish that other Max could have just stayed, that I could have faded away, and that Chloe and I could have left this world together. I think it would have been easier.

"I…know it's hard to understand Kate. But…I'm just not ready yet," I say, eyes fixed on my tea glass.

"Oh I totally understand!" Kate says quickly. She reaches across the table and gives my hand a squeeze. I give her another smile in thanks. "I was just thinking that some…distraction might be good for you. I know how bad things can get if you dwell on them too long." I nod because I understand what she's saying is good advice. She's been here. In this timeline she might not have tried to commit suicide, the arrest of Nathan and Mark Jefferson had made her video old news before the torments proved too much, but she'd still come very close. Now if only I could actually listen to her.

"Hopefully soon," I murmur and start sipping on my tea. Would Chloe have liked tea time with Kate? The thought bubbles up in my brain unbidden, like most of my thoughts about Chloe. Sure, she'd been jealous of Kate at first, but she'd come around quick when she learned what Kate had been through. I like to think she would have, though she'd probably call it hella lame the whole time. My smile grows just a little bit, almost turns genuine, but then my throat starts to go dry. Not good, time to abandon this thought train. "So how are classes going?" I ask Kate.

"Well, I'm enjoying them, though we don't have a photography class at the moment. They're trying to find a replacement for next semester and I hope they do. I do miss it… despite everything."

"You're a brave person Kate." Braver than me.

"Have you been doing any photography since…"

"No, not yet. Haven't felt up to it." I actually have two instant cameras now. My camera wasn't destroyed in this timeline, and Joyce gave me William's when….well I leave both my cameras at my dorm these days. Unlike Kate, I can't leave the dark room behind yet.

"I'm sure you will soon. You love it too much to quit."

"I'm not too sure," I say quietly. Her face falls and I can tell she's trying to think of something to say so I push straight into a different topic. Deflect Max! "So how is your drawing going?" I ask. She stares at me for a moment and I'm afraid she isn't going to let it go, but thankfully she decides not to press the issue.

"It's going really well. It might seem strange, but after everything… I just feel like there's no time like the present. I'm working on a children's book right now," she says happily.

"That's so awesome Kate! You have to show it to me when you're done. Promise?"

"Of course Max. You'll be the first to see it."

* * *

Lunch with Kate over, I walk out onto the front lawn with the rest of Blackwell. Afternoon classes are about to begin, but everyone's milking the last bits of nice weather before winter takes over. One of them, I notice, is Warren. He's sitting on one of the side benches reading a book. I almost walk past him and head towards the dorms. He's so engrossed at the moment he wouldn't even notice me slip by. I stop. Kate said I needed distractions right? Might as well try to make some.

"Hey Max! Just finished one of your tea ceremonies with Kate-San?" Warren asks as I walk over towards his bench. I wave a greeting.

"Yeah, at this rate she's going to make me a tea aficionado. Though she sticks to the European side of tea Warren-Chan."

"Too bad, too bad, you should expand her horizons Mad Max."

"I don't know, I'm not into the green tea thing. I know, not very hipster of me."

"Its an acquired taste," he admits with a smile. An awkward moment passes as I struggle with what to say. I've talked to Warren maybe three times since the funeral despite his numerous attempts.

"So…" I begin lamely. "Did you want to watch a movie today? I'll let you pick." So much for a seguway.

"Ah, I can't tonight. Have a date with Brook," he says with an apologetic face. So much for distractions. What, he gets a girlfriend and suddenly he has to be with her every second? What about our friendship? I take a deep breath and calm myself. And how many times did you ditch Warren because you wanted to hang out with Chloe? Granted, I didn't do that to this Warren but I still think that qualifies as hypocritical. It's probably better this way. I value Warren's friendship, he's done so much for me, more than he even realizes, but it's best that we have some space. I can still remember dream Warren's locker with its Max shrine all too well.

"Yeah, no problem Warren, tell Brook," I start but I'm interrupted by my phone tone. Warren glances at my pocket but I leave my phone where it's at. "It's probably just my parents," I say. "I think they're planning an intervention."

"Ah," Warren says awkwardly. "How are you doing Max? Honestly, you know you can talk to me."

"I'm fine Warren, I just need time," I say, which only makes him look more awkward. Time, the only thing I want and the only thing people don't want to give me.

"You know I could call Brook, let her know I'm gonna hang out with you tonight. If you really need someone she'd totally understand." I almost laugh at his face but hold it back. Brook would so totally not understand. Besides, I didn't need a pity party.

"That's how you end up single Warren. I'll be fine, enjoy your date," I say reassuringly.

"If you say so Max. If you need anything just send me a text, my offer still stands," he says. I think he even means it. No thanks Warren, I'm not breaking you up.

"Get to class, science nerd. You'll be late," I say which brings a smile to his face. Just fake it till you make it Max.

"I'll catch you later then," he says and I wave him off. Well now my afternoon is wide open. Decisions, decisions. I don't feel like going back to my dorm just yet, that never seems to end well.

_Max Caulfield, you should go to class._

Could, should, can't. I just can't bring myself to care. Everything I was ever passionate about has either been corrupted or taken from me. I sigh and sit down on the lawn, leaning my back against a tree. People file across the lawn for a while, but the traffic thins out quickly as classes begin again. Soon the only sound besides the wind is the distant scrape of a skateboard on rails. At least I'm not the only person skipping today. The sun's warm on my skin, but the wind is downright chilly. I pull my hoodie tighter around me as I start to shiver. Not too much longer and I'll have to bust out the winter gear. What would Chloe have looked like in the winter? I just can't imagine her in a winter coat. Time passes as I stare up at the sky, my mind full of vague thoughts that threaten to tear at my sanity. Finally I shake my head to clear it all away and pull out my phone. Sure enough, the earlier text was from Mom. I open the message and scroll through the last couple responses. The old Max had replied to a couple, but since the funeral I've gone silent.

**Mom**

Honey, I heard about Chloe. I'm so sorry Max, I know how much you cherished your memories of her. We understand if you have to take a few days to process everything. Please give us a call, we're worried about you. We're going to try to make the funeral.

7:20pm 10-7-13

**Max**

Thanks Mom, this is all so surreal. I can't even understand what's going on. I finally saw Chloe again and now she's just gone. I promise I'll call later, I'm still dealing with the police right now. I love you Mom.

8:00pm 10-7-13

**Mom**

Sweetie, we are so sorry we can't make it to the funeral. You know how much we enjoyed Chloe when she was little. I'm sorry you two never got the chance to reconnect, I know you were looking forward to that. Sometimes terrible things happen for no reason. We'll always here if you need to talk about anything. Please tell Joyce that all of our thoughts go to her.

9:00am 10-10-13

**Max**

I'll tell her. Call you later.

10:05am 10-10-13

**Mom**

Max, its been awhile since we've heard from you. Your dad is going ballistic with worry. We'd love to hear your voice. I heard you haven't gone to class since the funeral. I know that this can be hard, so please give us a call Max. We love you always.

8:00am 10-13-13

Max, we don't pay your phone bill so you can ignore us. We only bother you because we're worried. If you don't want to go to class we understand, but please come home if that's the case. We're here for you.

9:00pm 10-14-13

Your dad is ready to drive to Arcadia Bay Max, you know how unhappy he'll be if it comes to that. Please get in contact with us. Principle Wells says you still haven't gone to class. If you miss much more you'll have to redo the semester, even with the circumstances. Honey, you don't even have to finish at Blackwell if it's too painful there. Your room is just how you left it.

8:15am 10-17-13

I just want you to know that we're hurting too sweetie. We understand. You can talk to us. We're coming down this weekend to pick you up. Please Max, call us before then. We just want to know you're okay.

1:00pm 10-21-13

My finger hovers over my keyboard as I try to think of something to say. I put the phone away without a reply. I know they don't deserve my silence. They're worried. But…what could I say to them? How could I even begin to explain what's wrong with me, just how damaged their little girl is? They want me in Seattle. Part of me wants to go. I've almost packed a dozen times. But in the end I can't leave Arcadia Bay. It's all I have left of her, the whole reason I don't have her anymore. How could I run back to Seattle and just pretend those five days never happened? It would be like one final betrayal. I go back to staring at the sky. My eyes, my limbs, everything just feels so heavy. I can't move, can't think, can't anything. I just stare at the sky until my eyes finally surrender.

* * *

I always dream. The dreams are never good. At the worst of times they spiral into full on night terrors. At the best of times they're just full of grief. This is one of the better times. I don't remember the dream very well, another mercy. All I remember is the sound of crushing wind, the cold rain hammering into my very bones, and the feel of soft lips that taste like tears. I wake up to the sound of people talking around me.

* * *

The sun's moved down and classes must be out for the day because the lawn's full now. I nonchalantly wipe drool off my face and glance around, catching a couple people starring. Yeah, yeah catch a glimpse of the crazy girl before she goes to hide in her emo cave. I pick up my phone and check the time. It's been two hours. These afternoon naps are becoming far too commonplace. I should really try that sleeping at night thing that's all the rage these days. So far that wasn't going so well, though. I can't remember the last time I've gotten even a solid six hours of sleep. Part of me just wants to say fuck it, roll back over, and try for some more sleep. Who cares what people say? It won't work though, I'm up now and there's no way I'm falling back to sleep again. Besides, I'm just awake enough that this time I doubt my sleep will be so peaceful. Far too often they're filled with nightmares. Images of the dark room, Mark Jefferson, tornados, and Chloe's tear streaked face.

I get up, pick up my bag, and make my way towards the dorms. I actually packed my bag with all the books I could have used today, if I bothered to go to class. I guess some part of me thinks I really will make it to class, though I can't imagine where its optimism comes from. I trudge across the lawn. I don't look up or around, my eyes perpetually downcast. One hand grips my other arm forming a protective barrier around me to keep everyone else away. I'm glad now that Warren turned down my invitation. My mood's going sour I can tell. Talking with Kate over tea each day seems to be as much socializing as I can stomach, an hour being the longest I can pretend to be a functional human being.

Around me people laugh and carry out their day and I can't help but feel a smoldering anger because for me this world is filled with nothing but grey and ash. _Ugh, emo much Max? At this rate you're going to have to buy a black journal and start dictating out dark and brooding poetry that only you'd understand. Just…let it go. It's better to feel nothing than feel like this_.

I finally reach the entrance to the dormitory and climb the stairs to my hallway. No one is milling about here luckily, though I can hear a few people inside their rooms. Dana for one. Her door used to always be open, but now she has a habit of sneaking Trevor in so it remains fully closed most the time. I can't remember the last time I talked to her. I suppose I haven't tried very hard. I head down to my room and pause at the dry erase board.

It's filled with messages of encouragement from everyone in the hallway. Unlike with Kate, I feel like this time they are being sincere. I've thought about erasing it so many times, but that seemed like a too obvious cry for help. Still…it'd been days since they put it up and the dry erase messages were showing some wear. I raise my sleeve to wipe the board clean, pausing for a moment. Finally, I lower my hand and just leave the messages. If I erase it what would I even say? So much has happened, but I'm still the same girl I've always been. Empty and aimless. Without Chloe I'm not sure I can find the strength to change.

I walk into my room barely processing anything. I throw my bag onto my bed without a glance, it's been ages since I made it. The picture wall behind it was partially torn down, Polaroids strewn across the floor. I'd started tearing off pictures in a fit of rage after the funeral, but had given up halfway through. Clothes were piled everywhere. Can't remember the last time I'd made it to the washer. I try not to think about the mess that's starting to accumulate, nor the similarities between my room now and Kate's room during that fateful week. What was the point? I already know why they're similar, there's no point in analyzing it.

I walk over to Lisa, grabbing the bottle of water right beside her. Every other day, and I'm pretty sure I didn't water her yesterday. I'm not about to let her die now, the cost of keeping her alive was too high. My hand shakes as I tilt the water, but I don't spill so I ignore it. I cap the bottle and place it back on the desk. I stand there a moment, not looking out the window, or at Lisa, or really at anything at all. Just…standing there. It's almost like there's a presence in my room, a ghost stalking about.

I turn to the right and see the box of Chloe's old things. It had been such a shock the first time I'd seen it. The old Max had gotten it from Joyce I know now. I also know she went through it because I'm wearing Chloe's spike bracelet. Then she'd left the box on the desk by my bed. I haven't gone through it. I have to, I know, I can't keep ignoring it. Every time I spot it it starts to tear me apart. I should at least put it away.

I turn towards the box. It was so so nice of Joyce to give it to me, all these little mementos of who Chloe was. I don't even know why she did, I didn't deserve it. To her, I'm nothing more than the girl who left her daughter five years ago, abandoned her when she needed a friend the most, and finally came back just in time to watch her die on a dirty bathroom floor. She actually told my at the funeral that she was grateful someone had been with her in the end, how messed up is that?

My vision blurs as I stand there, unable to move any closer to the desk. Damnit, no Max. You can't think about this. I can't…I can't feel this way anymore. I can't…I'm not strong enough…it's better not to feel anything. But it's too late. A familiar feeling spreads through my chest as tears start streaming down my face. It's like someone reached their hands inside me and grabbed hold of my heart and throat. I can't cry, I can't even breathe. I'm not even sure I want to. My knees give out and I collapse to the ground, silent tears raining down on the floor in front of me. My lungs start to burn. Finally my chest heaves violently, protesting the lack of air. I breathe deep and a powerful sob racks my whole body. I roll onto my side, cradling my legs against me. I let everything out, everything that I'd kept bottled inside for the whole day. I hug my legs tight, but my body shakes and shivers with each pitiful sob.

On some level I know I'm being far too loud. There's no way these paper thin walls are holding this in, the whole dormitory must know that Max Caulfield is sobbing her eyes out yet again. I can't stop it though. Part of me doesn't even want to. Part of me wants them to hear, to make them realize that Chloe Price is gone. She's gone so they can go on living their little lives. My tears are proof of that. I can't do anything else for her.

_And Max Caulfield, don't you forget about me…_

_Never._

How could I ever forget? How could this feeling ever go away? I'm trying so hard, so fucking hard, but I always come back to this. I made a choice. It was the right choice. Rationally, I know that. It was the choice Chloe wanted, begged me to choose. It just wasn't the choice I could live with.


	2. Photo of a Girl

I'm in the dark room. My hands and feet are bound tight to my chair. Luckily I feel pretty lucid now. Good, he hasn't drugged me just yet. He stands in front of me, his camera flashing away as he takes shots. He mutters to himself as he works, though whether he's talking to himself or me is hard to know.

"Yes, yes, just like that. Good job, Max. I've waited so long for this moment. To have you here, my perfect subject. Wait..." He pauses, his camera lowering in his hands.

"No, no, no, no!" He screams suddenly, flinging his camera onto the sofa beside him. I shrink back in my chair at his outburst, try to draw in on myself afraid of what he might do.

"This won't do at all! You're supposed to be my perfect subject Max! The essence of innocence ripe for the taking." The anger melts away as quickly as it came. He looks at me, a measure of curiosity and amusement on his features now.

"But you Max, you're not innocent at all are you?" He asks. He's walking towards me now. I can't move away from him, I can only watch as he stalks closer.

"No Max, not after what you've done. Especially after what you did to poor Chloe," he says. What? After what I did? This doesn't make any sense. He's the sick freak that shot her.

"No, you're...you're the one who killed her!" I scream as he closes in.

"Why Max," he says. He's so close now. I can't see anything but his face. "We both know that isn't true." He pulls away and we're no longer in the dark room. We're in a bathroom. The girl's bathroom inside Blackwell. Chloe lays on the floor, blood flowing from the wound in her stomach. She looks at me, her face contorted in pain and confusion.

"Why...Max?"

* * *

"Chloe!" I scream, awakening on the floor of my room. My heart is going a mile a minute. I try to calm down. It was just a dream. Nothing more, just a dream.

" _Why Max."_

Just a dream. Nothing to worry about.

" _We both know that isn't true."_

"Fuck you!" I scream at the top of my lungs. My eyes go wide. Crap, that probably wasn't the smartest thing I've done.

I nearly leap out of my skin when I hear the knock at my door. My first instinct is that it's Kate, but no, her knock is more timid. There's nothing timid about this knock. I stare at the door from my spot on the floor, not knowing what to do. I don't feel like talking to anyone. Maybe they'll just go away.

The knock sounds again, even louder this time. I try to call out, to tell them to go away, but my throat is too dry. I swallow painfully as the knock sounds again.

"I'm fine," I manage to croak out. There's a pause outside and for a moment I think they went away. Then the door flies open and Victoria Fucking Chase waltzes right into my room. She's dressed in a gorgeous pair of pajamas I can only assume are made of pure silk while I'm still sporting the hoodie I was wearing yesterday. She looks down at me curled on the floor, her face an impassive mask.

"First it's hours of crying, now you're screaming bloody murder. How is a girl supposed to sleep in this dorm?" Victoria asks with a vaguely annoyed voice. I slowly pick myself up and scramble into a sitting position. I know I should be mad at her, but I just can't seem to care. I'm too tired and strung out to feel anything really.

"Stop staring at me like that Max. You know, before the funeral I almost felt like we were becoming...well maybe not friends, but something." Victoria shakes her head as if disappointed in me. Wait, was Victoria Chase attempting to have a heart to heart with me in our pajamas? Was this really happening? I know me and Victoria had had a moment in the other timeline, but I never considered we were close in this one. But...we had been friends in timeline where William was still alive, and she had come to Chloe's funeral...My head is spinning, time travel is a mess.

"Earth to Max," Victoria says.

"...Sorry," I manage to get out. Victoria glances at me and rolls her eyes. She moves over to my bed, brushes some of the Polaroids out of the way and sits down. She pats the bed and gives me a look that brooks no argument.

"You have a bed Max, how about you try using it. Unless hipsters are too cool for modern comfort," she says. Part of me wants to scream at her, kick her out of my room, and...well I don't know what I'd do after that. I don't want to go back to sleep, that nightmare saw to that. I think I'm too dehydrated to keep crying. I settle on sitting on the bed.

Victoria is silent for a moment as I sit next to her. Her eyes glance around my room, taking in every embarrassing detail. Finally she glances at me.

"I'd say the new bracket doesn't match your style, but you've never really even had a style so it works somehow," she says looking down at Chloe's bracelet on my arm. I glance at it and then back at her. I can't muster the energy for a reply. She leans back against the wall and we stay like that for awhile.

"This place looks like a twister tore through a hipster's wet dream," she says suddenly. She picks up one of the Polaroids and flicks it onto the floor. "We're cleaning this place up right now," she says. It takes me a moment to process what she said. I turn towards her.

"...Fuck you," I say quietly. One of her eyebrows raises.

"I guess Max Caulfield _is_ hiding in that zombie stare somewhere, " she says and she stands up with a flourish. "Come on. I'm not kidding, we're doing this right now. I'm not leaving till we finish so the sooner we get done the sooner you can go back to moping." I sigh, have I mentioned I don't have the energy to deal with her? What does she want with me? Well, she wants me to clean my room apparently. Who does she think she is, my mother? Not knowing what else to do I stand up without a word. Slowly I amble towards one of the numerous piles of clothes and start to sort through it. Victoria nods in satisfaction and turns towards my selfie wall.

"So, is there any order to this Polaroid wall thing?" she says with a wave at what remains of my selfie collage. I shrug in reply.

"Right…I can tell you're going to be a lot of help. I'll just...wing it." And with that she starts reattaching all my Polaroids back to the wall. In entirely the wrong order. I don't correct her, what would be the point? I just want to get this over with.

The night continues like that for some time. Victoria tries her best to put my room back together, but she has nothing but my zombie responses to guide her. Surprisingly, she remains pretty calm about the whole thing.

"Did your guitar go here?"

"No."

"Over here?"

"No."

"Over...fuck it. I'll...just put it here."

I keep expecting her to blow up and storm out in frustration, but for some reason she seems persistent. Eventually my dorm starts to look like someone might actually live here. It's not how I would have arranged it. It looks more...hip somehow. I hate to admit it, but Victoria might be better at arranging my dorm than I am.

With the last of my things put away I turn towards Victoria and stare, silently willing her to finally leave. It's gotta be like two in the morning or something. Doesn't this girl sleep?

Victoria ignores me as she takes one last glance around the room. Her eyes settle on the box on my desk marked Chloe. It's the only thing still out. My stomach clenches as she takes a step towards it. Without even realizing it I've stepped across the room, one arm out blocking her from getting any closer. She stops. She doesn't try to push past me, just turns to look at me with a frown on her face.

"Those Chloe's things?" She asks. I stare in response, not lowering my arm. Victoria sighs.

"Listen, how about this Max. Why don't you introduce us," she says. I blink in confusion, not understanding.

"Look, I went to the girl's funeral but I barely knew her. How about…" She points between the box and herself. "You show her to me. I'm curious. She must have been pretty amazing to reduce Max Caulfield into a sobbing, zombie girl." I stare at Victoria hard for a moment before slowly lowering my hand.

"She was," I say quietly. Victoria nods and walks up to the box. My stomach is still in knots, but I let her. She immediately picks up William's camera, inspecting it closely.

"Okay, even I have to admit this thing is pretty fucking cool," she says as she looks through the viewfinder. "Was Chloe a Polaroid hipster too?" I shake my head no.

"It's not Chloe's, it was William's, her father."

"Yeah, makes sense. She didn't seem the type," she says. She points the camera at me and before I can react the flash goes off.

"Hey!" I protest, but she's already taking the new photo across the room. She attaches it to my selfie wall.

"I kinda get why you like instant film. It's simple, no computers or editing or printing, just pure photography. It's kinda elegant." She looks back at me and smirks. "So is this where hipster Max was born, playing with William's camera?"

"Sort of," I say. I didn't want to explain how the first vivid memories I have were posing with Chloe for William's camera, how special that made kid Max feel.

"See, educational already," Victoria says. She walks back to the box and places William's camera beside it. "Let's see, what's next. Lots of Polaroids go figure. Oh, this one looks recent," she says as she reaches into the box and pulls out a photo.

"Don't touch that!"

My hand flashes out and rips the photo from her hands, bringing it back to my chest. I glance down at it, a pretty blue butterfly and my partial reflection. My eyes instantly start to water up. If I stare at it a little longer…I rip my eyes away and press the photo against my chest. I breath quickly, willing myself to calm down. My chest hurts so bad, but I manage to keep it together. I look up at Victoria. She's frozen in place, her hand still outstretched as if holding the photo still. Her eyes actually look a little shocked.

"I'm…sorry Victoria," I manage. "I know I'm a minefield right now."

She slowly lovers her hand.

"It's fine, I'm used to it. I was Nathan's friend after all," she says with a mirthless smile. That hurt. She might as well have punched me in the stomach. Did she just compare me to Nathan? Holy crap, I really have lost it.

"You…can keep going. Its just that this photo is private," I say lamely. Victoria shrugs and digs back into the box. She laughs suddenly as she pulls out another photo.

"Pirates?" She asks, showing me a photo of a young Chloe and I decked out in our pirate garb.

"Yeah, we were obsessed."

"You haven't changed much, but I barely recognize Chloe."

"She…had a hard five years."

"Oh?" Victoria remarks as she digs back into the box, pulling out photo after photo. "Most of these were taken awhile ago."

"Yeah. William…died when Chloe was fourteen. I moved away not too long after. Chloe lost her father and best friend at once. She didn't take it well." Victoria pauses and looks at me. She studies my face intently.

"I take it you didn't stay in touch?"

"Never even called. Next time I saw her was in the bathroom," I say flatly.

"So, this…" She waves her hand at me as if indicating my entire disposition. "Is a guilt thing?" I almost break out into hysterical laughter, I can feel it bubbling at the edge of my mouth, but I hold it in. Don't need to scare her even more. _Guilt Victoria? You have no idea._

"Kinda," I say instead. Victoria nods and digs back into the box, looking for the next treasure We go through everything, examining and commenting on each and every item. We talk about pirate forts, pancake breakfasts, sleepovers and movies. It ends up covering a lot of Chloe's life, pretty much everything but the five days that never happened. I feel a little guilty. I can't help but feel like Chloe would kill me if she knew I was showing Victoria Chase all her stuff.

But, in a way, it feels so good to finally go through all of it. It's like Chloe's right here laughing and crying with us, almost like I could reach out and touch her. I can even hear some of the comments she'd say. It's the most alive Chloe has felt since she died.

And it's also awful. As awful as I knew it would be. Because the good feelings are just for this moment, and like every other moment, it will pass. And when it does, Chloe will go back to being dead. After I go through our memories together its over, there's nothing else. Chloe and I can't make any more. When I pack up this box, it'll be like I'm burying Chloe all over again.

And finally the moment passes. We reach the end of the box, there's nothing else to say.

"Thanks Max," Victoria says.

"Of course," I say, suddenly feeling awkward. What we shared had been so personal. More personal than I'd ever imagined being with Victoria. Victoria reaches out and rests her hand on the box, touching it almost reverently.

"Goodbye Chloe. It was nice to meet you," she says quietly. I can't help it. I sniff once, and then the tears begin to fall all over again. I thought I had no more tears tonight. I was wrong. Victoria turns to me and slowly, awkwardly, raises her hand and rests it on my shoulder. She gives it a gentle squeeze.

"What do I do now Victoria? What do I even do?"

"Fuck Max, I'm not a phycologist," she says seriously. "You…only you know what's going to help you Max, what you need to do. And you need to do it soon because you can't keep this up." I nod and she gives me one last, hard squeeze. She lets go and walks back across my room. She pauses at the door.

"And Max, get some rest and then take a shower. You look like shit." And with that she's gone.

* * *

We lay in Chloe's bed, her feet by my head and mine by hers. She's got long blond hair and an eye patch. I'm sporting my Captain's hat.

"What do you want to do when you grow up?" I ask her.

"Pfff. That's a stupid question Max. Obviously I'm going to be a pirate." I bust out laughing. Of course. "And you Maximus, you're going to be a world-renowned photographer."

"Yeah right."

"I'm serious. You've got mad talent Mad Max."

"Okay, but only if you're there to inspire my greatness. We'll travel the world, go to exotic locals, I'll take pictures and you plunder the crap out of them." I laugh, but stop when I realize I'm laughing by myself.

"Chloe?" No response. I look up, but I'm the only one on the bed.

* * *

My eyes flash open. My breath comes fast and hard, but I slowly get it under control. It's okay, just a dream. My heart feels empty, but I'm used to the feeling by now. It's bright and sunny in my room, well past dawn. My room looks even better in the sunlight, far more improved than my mood. Guess that means Victoria really did visit last night. That had been real at least.

I lay in bed, just enjoying the morning. My mind wanders between my dream and the things Victoria had said last night. Something about it just won't let me go.

_"Only you know what's going to help you Max, what you need to do."_

I exhale deeply. Dog, growing up sucks. I guess I can't just mope today. Which means I have to actually do something. And just like that I know what it needs to be. An idea pops in my head. It nestles there, refusing to leave. It formulates, grows, until the idea becomes a plan. I roll over and check my clock. 9:15am. It's time to get rolling. First thing first, gotta take a shower.

I grab my shower things and throw open my door. To my surprise the hallway isn't abandoned, Kate stands near her door. She looks worried, but her face lights up with a smile when she sees me. It's…actually really cute. Like, heart-melting cute.

"Kate?!" I say as she walks up to me with a wave. "What are you still doing here?"

"I didn't have class this morning. How are you doing Max?" This close I can tell she's worried about me for some reason. It breaks my heart.

"I'm…doing." I say. Suddenly a thought strikes me. "Oh no, I didn't keep you up last night did I? I'm so sorry."

"No, you were totally fine," she quickly reassures me. "I was actually going to check on you last night, but then Victoria went barreling into your room. I thought I'd give you two privacy but I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Oh Kate, you're such a better friend than me," I say. Before she can argue I pull her into a tight hug. When I pull back her face is a little pink. "Don't worry Kate, Victoria was actually pretty cool…in a Victoria kind of way." She sighs in relief.

"That's good Max. I'm surprised, but happy."

"Actually I'm glad you caught me. I won't be able to make it to lunch today Kate, I've got some plans."

"Oh yeah?" She asks, surprised. "That's good to hear Max!" I give her a smile.

"Thanks for all you've done Kate. Seriously."

"Of course Max, you'd do the same for me," she says, a little confused.

"Okay, I seriously need a shower," I say before she can ask too many questions. "Have an awesome day Kate."

"You too Max!"

I hurry past her towards the shower. Once inside I strip down and turn on the water. The hot water feels like heaven on my skin.

_Did I take a shower yesterday? The day before that? Fuck, when was the last time I took a shower?_

I shampoo my hair. I take out my razor and get to work. I scrub myself pink. I want to look nice today. Finally satisfied I dry off and hurry back to my room.

I find an outfit that's mostly clean, jeans and a hoodie still, and throw it on. I grab my bag and empty it before slinging it on my shoulder. I pull on the sturdiest shoes I own, which isn't saying much. I'm ready.

I walk out of the dorms and head across the lawn and down onto the street. I briefly consider the bus, but change my mind. I've got time and the sunshine might do me some good. I head into town and hit up the gas station. I buy an iced coffee (sorry Kate, no tea today), a gas station mystery sandwich, and a pack of cigarettes. I pay for it with some leftover birthday money, briefly feeling guilty about using Mom and Dad's money to buy cancer sticks.

Supplies acquired, I hit the streets again, walking further across town. I nosh on my sandwich, which turns out to be decent, and enjoy the noon warmth. It feels a little strange being out on my own in Arcadia Bay like this. Even when I lived here I'd usually chill at home unless Chloe drug me out. I'd hardly gone anywhere without her. She'd always been the adventurous one.

Finally I arrive at the cemetery, be-lining for her grave. You can tell its new. They planted grass over the fresh dirt, but it hasn't melded with the rest yet. I look at the tombstone.

Chloe Price

03/11/1994-10/07/2013

"Hello Chloe," I say to the air in front of me. I walk up next to the tombstone, pull the cigarettes out of my bag, and place the pack on top.

"I don't remember what brand you smoke so I just bought the cheapest pack they had. It seemed like the Chloe Price thing to do," I say with a sad smile.

"Listen Chloe, I don't know if you're here or somewhere else or anywhere at all, but I felt like I should explain to you first. I miss you. I really miss you. I…don't think you realized how much I'd miss you. I'm…I'm not…I'm not sure miss you even covers how I feel." I take a deep breath. Here it goes.

"I've been doing some thinking. About what I want to do with my life. Actually, you won't believe this, but Victoria Chase of all people got me thinking about it. I know, hella weird. I just want you to know that I made the right choice. If my powers had been given to anyone else we'd still be right here. I mean, what sane person sacrifices an entire town for one punk girl." I blink tears out of my eye.

"But it wasn't up to just anyone. It was up to me. Max Caulfield. And I'm not feeling sane these days. I'm sorry Chloe. I know it took too long and I know you're going to be hella pissed with me, but I figured it out. I made the right choice but it wasn't _my_ choice. I choose you Chloe." I take the picture out of my bag. I haven't used my powers since creating this timeline. I'm not even sure I still have them, but I know this will work. It has to.

"Do you hear me God, or spirits, or aliens, or whoever the fuck gave me these powers!" I scream at the top of my lungs, not caring who hears me. "I change my mind. I'm going back in. You let me undo every other choice I ever made, so you sure as fuck are going to let me change this one."

I look at the photo, focusing on my reflection in the bucket. I focus…but nothing happens.

_No, no, no. I have to change this. If I can't…_

I feel the flutter of the butterfly wings. Each flap sends shock waves through my whole body. The edges around the picture start to blur. Just before the graveyard vanishes and I'm flung into the past again, I swear I see a blue butterfly land on Chloe's tombstone, settling in beside the cigarettes.


	3. My Kingdom Come

The flash goes off and I'm in the bathroom once again. How many times does this make it? Doesn't matter, this is the last time. I hear Nathan talking to himself but I barely process what he's saying. The hair on my arms is standing up, my heart is going so fast I'm afraid Nathan can hear it, every atom in my body is held in suspense. And then it happens.

"I hope you checked the perimeter as my step-ass would say. Now let's talk bidness…" My eyes go wide. I...I never thought I'd hear that voice again. I start going weak at the knees and tears form in my eyes. Everything in me wants to burst around the corner and pull her into a tight hug.

_Yes Max, and then Nathan would shoot us both. Not the best solution. Now get moving before you're too late!_

I blink away the tears and turn towards the cart. I pull it back as quietly as possible and grab the hammer off the ground. I hold it next to the fire alarm. Wait for it, wait for it.

"I'm so SICK of people trying to control me," I hear Nathan say. Close enough. I slam the hammer against the glass and set off the alarm, sending Chloe and Nathan scattering.

Okay, now for something new. I pull out the picture of the butterfly. This is it, the gateway that let me kill Chloe. Well, no more. I rip the photo in half before stuffing it back in the bag. I'm sorry other Max, Chloe, this time there wouldn't be a choice. This time and every time, Chloe gets to live. I feel the edges of my vision start to fade. I prepare for the jump forward. I don't care where I end up, because Chloe will be there.

* * *

When I fade back in my first thought is that I'm in my dorm at Blackwell. I feel a moment of panic, sure Chloe died again somehow, but then I realize the room is bigger than my old dorm. The bed's similar, but the selfie wall is twice as large. Lanterns cover every corner of the room and my desk is much larger. Not my dorm, this is my room in Seattle.

Oh Dog, did Chloe and I make it to Seattle? I quickly glance around for any sign that the blue-haired punk has graced my room with her presence. With someone like Chloe it shouldn't be hard to tell. There are a pile of books on my bed. School books by the look of them. Definitely not Chloe related. I must be going to school in Seattle now. Nothing else seems out of place. Well, we are adults now, maybe the parents bunked her in the guest room.

As I get up I feel something running down my check. I lift a finger to my face and it comes back wet. Okay, I must have been crying when I took over. That's...not the greatest sign.

I practically run out of my room and across the hall. I throw open the guest room. My heart sinks. Unless Chloe suddenly became a model citizen she definitely hasn't been here. The room is immaculate. What does this mean? Did I screw something up? Was there a way around not having the butterfly photo? _Other Max, if you killed Chloe again I'm going to kick your bony ass so hard you'll feel it in every timeline. Okay, think Max. How to check if Chloe is still alive. My phone!_

I pull out my phone and open. My heart soars. Top of the messages is Chloe Price, last sent three days ago. She's still alive! I didn't murder her again! I rush back into my room and pull up the texts, reading the most recent ones.

**Max**

I made it to Seattle.

7:01pm 10-15-17

**Chloe**

Oh, you actually texted this time. Surprise

7:24pm 10-15-17

**Max**

Please Chloe don't be like that. It isn't forever

7:26pm 10-15-17

**Chloe**

Yeah well this is all just seeming too familiar

7:45pm 10-15-17

**Max**

What did you want me to do? I asked you to come with me

7:51pm 10-15-17

**Chloe**

What was I supposed to do? Blow up the town and then walk out? Fuck that

8:03pm 10-15-17

**Max**

It wasn't your fault. We couldn't have known what would happen. Would you rather be dead? I can't accept that.

8:11pm 10-15-17

**Chloe**

I'm just dealing with some stuff right now Max. Need some time. Enjoy Seattle or whatever

8:30pm 10-15-17

**Max**

Chloe, I'm still here. I know I'm miles away but we can still talk whenever.

8:36pm 10-15-17

 

I saw some news about Arcadia today. They were talking about the clean up. I saw some blue hair flashing in the background. I hope you're doing okay and I'm proud of you. I'm sorry I wasn't as strong as you.

5:47pm 10-16-17

Chloe, I want to talk this time. Please. We can't make the same mistake as last time.

4:42pm 10-18-17

**Chloe**

Focus on your school work Mad Max. I'm hella busy right now, we can catch up lats I promise.

11:20pm 10-18-17

I read through the messages a couple times. Okay, reading through Chloe's standard passive aggressive responses it seems like I came back to Seattle to finish high school while she remained in Arcadia Bay to help out. And she's pissed at me for it. Can't really blame her, how could I leave her like that? How many times do I have to make a mistake before I learn? I swear, it's like the higher powers gave me this rewind ability because they were tired of seeing me screw up my life over and over again.

But...all in all I'm still in a better place than I was. Chloe's just a state away and we're kinda on speaking terms. I'll have to do some more research, but I can totally fix this. Best place to start is with the rest of my messages. It's always weird jumping into an alternate timeline. It's like I'm snooping on this other person, trying to steal her identity or something. Nothing for it though.

I open up some of the other messages and quickly realize how bad of an idea this was. Some things might be better left unknown. But no, I did this. It's time to face reality. I flip through each contact, painting a vivid picture of the world I created. Other Max sent a message out to almost every contact I had for people in Arcadia Bay. For the most part, there are no responses.

**Max**

Warren? Please, get out of the diner. Take Joyce with you. You have to get out of there now.

7:01pm 10-11-17

Warren?

7:03pm 10-11-17

**Max**

Dana? Are you okay?

7:40pm 10-11-17

**Max**

Kate? I didn't see what happened to the hospital. Are you okay?

7:45pm 10-11-17

**Max**

Frank? How are you doing?

8:00pm 10-11-17

Okay, all these people didn't necessarily die. Maybe they lost their phones in the storm. And haven't gotten a replacement in the last week and a half. I blink tears out of my eyes as the phone goes limp in my hand. What does it say about me that I'm less sad now then I was without Chloe? After everything Kate did for me, am I really okay with just killing her?

_Yes. You knew this was a possibility. You choose it anyway. Only you know how truly terrible you are. No matter what you do you leave only death in your wake._

I grip my phone tight. All true, but I made my choice. I can't kill Chloe. I'll just have to learn to live with the consequences.

All the news isn't bad at least. Victoria Chase survived. She was in San Francisco reaping the benefits of the Everyday Hero contest she won. I'm...actually really glad she made it. After all, it was her advice that gave me the drive to change the timeline. It's only right she would survive it.

Okay, no time for pity Max. You're feeling terrible, I can only imagine how Chloe's taking this. And I apparently left her all over again. Way to go Max. Again. One more thing to check. I get up from the bed and walk over to my desk. I open the middle drawer and, sure enough, there it is. My trusty journal. In my timeline I hadn't bothered to write anything at all. I'm hoping this timeline's Max had been a little less broken. I open the journal and flip through the familiar entries. They're mostly how I remember them, doesn't seem like the clandestine five days changed all that much. I get to the day of the storm and find an entry that's new.

10-11-17

_We watched a tornado tear apart our home town. There was nothing we could do but hold each other. After every good thing we'd done this week, it all amounted to nothing. All I could think as I saw building after building torn apart was how there were people inside each one. Every building destroyed meant more people died. Then it it hit Blackwell. Everyone I'd come to know, all their little problems I'd helped with, it had only amounted to dead bodies._

_All because I saved Chloe. I didn't even mean to, it just happened. And now Arcadia Bay was paying the price while me and Chloe hid. I wouldn't change it, I didn't want Chloe to die, never that! But I can't help but feel guilty, and I can tell looking at Chloe, she's taking it even worse._

_We spent the next several hours helping as best we could. There were survivors. There was so much blood. I'm not going to get into it here. I already remember too much. I don't think I'll ever forget._

_10-12-17_

_When the national guard showed up they wanted to evacuate us to a safe area. Chloe would have none of it, she even said she'd enlist as long as they let her stay to help. Eventually they decided it was too much trouble and let us stay._

_We found Joyce. I was optimistic when we figured out she made it out of the diner. Maybe Warren had gotten my message. She didn't make it too far though. Her body was hard to identify. Chloe had to do it. I thought she'd break down, but I think she's too numb right now. She's throwing everything at search and rescue. She barely slept last night and she never eats. I can't get her to talk to me. Two days ago I was going to try to tell her how I've started to feel about her, but now? How can I even start that conversation with what's going on. With Joyce and everyone else, I don't know what I could say. It's like William all over again. Why am I so bad at this?_

_10-13-17_

_I tried talking to her. I told her I could never let her go, that I don't regret what happened. She actually flinched away from me and said that was the problem. If I could have let her go then all this wouldn't have happened. I feel like I'm hurting her whenever we talk._

_The national guard got the temporary shelters up tonight and I got to talk to my parents for the first time since the storm. Obviously they want me back in Seattle as soon as possible. I understand where they're coming from. I still haven't finished high school and it's not like Blackwell will reopen any time soon. I don't have anywhere to live beyond the rescue tents. I can't even feed myself, I'm relying on rescue rations from the government. Between that and how much I seem to hurt Chloe whenever I open my mouth I think I'm doing more harm here than good._

_10-14-17_

_I talked to Chloe about Seattle. It went as well as expected. She told me it was a great idea. In the most sarcastic voice she could muster. Then she stormed out of the tent. I yelled after her that she should come with me but she just ignored me. I don't want it end like this but I don't know what else I can do._

_I've got it all arranged now. I'll ride with a convoy into Tillamook tomorrow and my parents will meet me there. I told them about Chloe and they're more than willing to take her in and help her get back on her feet. Convincing Chloe about the plan was a different matter entirely. It took me half the day to track her down. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out she's avoiding me. I know Chloe well enough now that I can see she's trying to push me away before I can leave her again._

_Eventually I tracked her down. Practically had to corner her to get her to talk to me. I tried to explain that we can't stay in Arcadia Bay, that we don't have a future here. Wasn't she the one who wanted to leave in the first place? Then the conversation kinda fell apart from there. She screamed at me about abandoning her and the Bay, that I was just running again. I screamed at her that we couldn't let guilt destroy our lives and I just wanted to help her heal because she wasn't going to heal here. Then we screamed some more. Then we cried because we hated screaming at each other. Then we hugged because we needed a hug. For a moment I thought I'd convinced her, but after we hugged it out she said she couldn't do this anymore. We should just go our ways for now and see what the future holds. I was too stunned to stop her when she walked away._

_10-15-17_

_I didn't think Chloe was going to see me off. She never came back to her tent last night. I spent most the night crying my eyes out. Chloe looked like she had too. When I saw her I broke down all over again and she gave me a hug. I begged her one last time to come with me, but she just shock her head. She practically shoved me into the National Guard truck and wished me luck. I promised her I'd see her soon, that I'd come back the moment I finished high school. She smiled. It wasn't a real smile. I could tell she didn't believe me._

_I miss her already._

_10-21-17_

_Today was my first day at my old school. It seems a certain poetic justice that I'd be coming back here. I was so smug and happy about leaving here karma just had to bring me screaming back._

_As first days go, this had to be the worst I've ever had. I'm not being dramatic, it was a day straight from hell. For starters, my locker is with the sophomores because that was the only spot that still had lockers. Then, when I finally got to class all anyone wanted to talk to me about was Arcadia Bay._

_People I've never even talked to, who didn't know I even existed the three years I was in Seattle, all of a sudden were acting like my best friend. Just because I saw my hometown get leveled by a tornado. That I created. Fuck them! By third period everyone had caught on to the fact I didn't want to say a damn thing about Arcadia Bay. Instead of, I don't know, maybe having some sympathy for the girl who lived through a tornado, everyone decided I was just a major bitch. It was almost a relief when everyone stopped talking to me. Now I get months of yet again being the weirdo. Even my old friends don't want to talk to me. Just because I didn't text since I left for Blackwell. Okay, maybe they at least had a good reason not to talk to me._

_I miss Chloe so fucking much._

My stomach drops a little as I read the entries. There's numerous days without any entries at all, just drawings of Chloe and ruined buildings. This...might be worse than I thought. Don't worry Other Max, you'll never have to deal with these memories again. I saw to that. It almost feels like cheating. I just erased a week and a half of angst in a blink of an eye.

No time for existential dread though, I have work to do. I turn the page in my journal and write out some notes, trying to get down everything I learned.

1) Arcadia Bay is toast. Somehow I'd hoped the tornado looked worse than it was, but that had been wishful thinking.

2) Joyce is dead. I'm the only support Chloe has now and I'm in Seattle. She needs someone and fast before she gets worse.

3) Chloe has no idea how I feel about her. I'm not entirely sure how I feel. Right before the lighthouse I thought I was in love with her. Love? Infatuation? I'm not sure, but weeks without her has transformed those feelings into a burning desire, a need to be with her. I don't know what these feeling mean, I don't know what she feels, but I know I need to be with her forever. In whatever fashion she'll let me. Most importantly, though, I need to let her know that.

4) Chloe is consumed with survivor's guilt. Helping Arcadia Bay is probably the only thing keeping her going. Of course she can't come to Seattle. I don't know if Other Max couldn't see that or just didn't want to admit it.

I tap my head, thinking about all this. I'm starting to realize that I really didn't think out the consequences of ripping the butterfly picture. I took the choice away and I think I left Chloe the worse for it. She doesn't realize that I purposely chose her, it wasn't an accident. To me, she's more important than an entire town, that's how much I love her. And without the choice neither Chloe or other me realized that.

And she doesn't realize that it's all my fault. In my timeline Chloe tried to do what was right, begged me to do it, but she didn't have the power to. Only I do, and I chose to destroy the town. That's my burden alone, she doesn't need to carry any of it.

Well, there's only one thing for it. I have to talk to Chloe, and judging by our texts it can't be over the phone. I have to talk to her in person, it's the only way I can reach her and hopefully undo some of the damage I've done. I have to go back to Arcadia Bay.

Which might be a little interesting considering I don't have a car or a license to drive said car. First things first, I have to gauge how for or against this plan the parents are. If I get their support this will be easy. If not things get more interesting.

As I leave my room I'm almost blown away with how much...passion I have right now. After weeks of feeling nothing it feels incredible to just...care about things again. Don't get me wrong, there's some intense emotions I'm burying down deep. There's enough sadness, guilt, and self loathing to put me under if I let it. But for the first time in a long time I have hope, I can picture a future I want to be in. It's completely and utterly selfish, but I don't care right now. I have to get to Chloe.

I head downstairs to find Mom and Dad. It doesn't take long, they're both in the living room talking quietly. As I walk in they go quiet and Mom turns to me in surprise

"Max?" Mom asked with a worried voice. "How are you doing sweetie?"

"Fine," I say, confused. She looks equally confused as well.

"It's okay darling. You can talk to us about it," Dad says. Talk to them about...oh right! Crappy first day at school. Probably was just bawling my eyes out upstairs. Focus Max. Wait, maybe I could use this to my advantage.

"I'm...doing better," I say, trying my best to channel my inner dramatic teenager. "I talked to Chloe and she helped."

"Oh yeah?" My Mom asks in a surprised but hopeful voice. "I thought the two of you weren't on the best of terms. That's great news."

"It's been really hard. For the both of us," I say.

"Oh course it has," Mom agrees. "I can't even imagine."

"Actually I was doing some thinking about that. I think I moved into school too fast. I'm not sure I'm ready. All anyone wanted to talk to me about was Arcadia Bay. It was awful," I say. If I could cry on command I totally would right now. I should have taken more drama classes and less photography. My parents glance at one another and I get the feeling that the conversation they were having earlier might have been related.

"We totally understand," Dad says. "We can call the school tomorrow and see if we can't work something out honey." Okay, first part of the plan worked like a charm. Now to just push to the next phase. Gonna have to really sell this.

"And...I was wondering if I could visit Chloe. The way we ended things last time wasn't ideal. I'd love to give her a proper goodbye." Dad frowns. Not a good sign.

"Has she left Arcadia Bay yet?" He asks. Decisions. If I say yes I have to come up with a convincing lie on the fly, which is not my strong point. If I say no my chances go down.

"No," I decide. "But she says it's really calmed down there." Dad's already shaking his head before I even finish the sentence.

"You know we can't let you go back their honey. We'd love for you to visit Chloe again, but it's too dangerous. How about she visits us? You know we don't mind."

I raise my hand, maybe if I try… I freeze in horror. What was I about about to do? Rewind just to try to get my parents to agree? It was pure reflex, one I have to suppress. I have no idea what really caused the tornado, but I sure as hell know I'm not about to tempt fate if I can handle it. It's fine, this is why I made a backup plan.

"Of course," I say and both my parents noticeably relax. "I'll go call her to see if she can. Thanks guys."

"No need honey. Like I said, we understand," Dad says. I turn around and head back upstairs. Looks like I'm doing things the hard way. Time to make some plans.

* * *

Plan Ninja, as I named it, put me in Arcadia Bay by 1pm the next day. It's 7pm now as I finally walk into the Bay. I'm wet, thirsty, hungry, and so tired. Needless to say, there were a couple hiccups with the plan. The beginning went so well. I woke up super early in the morning and tiptoed out of my room. After staring down a crazed teen with a gun, a drug dealer with a knife and living through the dark room and a tornado you'd think sneaking out of my parents house would be no big deal. Nope, I was terrified. Every sound made me jump. I did leave a note saying I had decided to give school one more try. I didn't think it would fool my parents for long, but maybe long enough I'd be out of Seattle before they caught on. I also went through my mom's purse and stole her pocket money to pay for bus fare and food. Not my proudest moment, but I figured after everything I'd already done a couple twenties from my parents was just a drop in the ole guilt bucket.

No, the first hiccup came when I got to the bus station. Turns out, Greyhounds don't have direct routes to disaster relief areas. Who knew? No problem, I just had to adjust a little. I get a ticket for Tillamook, it's only about ten miles from Arcadia Bay. From there I can hitch hike or something the rest of the way.

I was barely out of Seattle when I got the first text from Mom.

**Mom**

Max, tell me you actually went to school.

8:01pm 10-22-17

I thought about not replying, but then she'd just call the school and things would spiral out from there.

**Max**

I'm sorry Mom. I really have to see Chloe. I promise I'll stay safe. I'm on a Greyhound bus now. I'll let you know when I get there. Please don't call, I don't want to get in an argument while the rest of the bus listens in.

8:16pm 10-22-17

**Mom**

I don't know what's gotten into you Maxine, and don't think I didn't notice the money missing from my purse. Was school really that bad? You could have talked to us.

8:20pm 10-22-17

**Max**

It's difficult to explain Mom. I promise I'll pay you back and you don't have to get me anything for birthdays or Christmas from here till I die, I just really need this.

8:24pm 10-22-17

There were more texts. From her and Dad. Needless to say I'm grounded till the day I move out when I come back. If I come back. I didn't tell them that part though, one bomb at a time.

* * *

Turns out it's hard to hitchhike to Arcadia Bay when the only people allowed to drive there are military. I didn't think the National Guard would be willing to give me a lift. I thought about buying a bike, but it turns out bikes are ridiculously expensive. My leftover pocket money wouldn't even buy a tire. I even considered stealing a bike if I'm honest. There's a serious threat of me becoming a petty criminal. When I think of Chloe it's hard to hold myself back, I've already done so much for her.

I finally came to terms with the knowledge that I was walking the rest of the way to Arcadia Bay. According to Google maps it'd only take a little over three hours to pull it off if I stuck to the roadways. And I was definitely sticking to the roads because I have zero survival skills. I stopped by the gas station to buy some supplies and started walking.

I like to think that I appreciate the outdoors, I'd even kinda label myself as outdoorsy. I no longer think that. It was a sham perpetrated by my love of outdoor pictures. Walking ten miles through the woods killed my enthusiasm. It also rained a lot and my hoodie is not rain proof. It did not improve my lack of enthusiasm.

I was severely under prepared to walk ten miles. I've never walked a half marathon, I had no idea what I was getting into. My shoes were just my old converse ones so my feet were throbbing after mile three. By mile four I'd already drank all my water. I really should have bought some snacks that didn't have salt in them. At mile six I wished I'd bought toilet paper. I won't go into details, but needless to say I hope I don't have poison ivy on my butt. By mile seven my phone died.

I don't know who makes the guestimates for time for Google maps, but I didn't reach Arcadia Bay in three hours. Their estimate must not have been made with waif hipsters in mind. It took me four hours and some change. So yes, it was 7pm before I made it to Arcadia Bay. Needless to say, I put more thought into the talk with Chloe part of the plan and not nearly enough into the reach Chloe part. Hindsight and all that.

Did I mention I'm tired? I don't know how time travel works, but either I carried over my exhaustion from the other timeline or Other Max hadn't been sleeping well either. Couple that with the fact I just walked ten miles soaking wet in fifty degree weather and my brain is feeling pretty sluggish.

It doesn't take me long to find the temporary shelter. It's set up on the edge of town near the lighthouse, where the tornado damage was less severe. The area looks like a shanty town. People are piled into what buildings are still standing and there's tents and RV's of all kinds camped out on roads and lawns everywhere. I search for probably fifteen minutes trying to find any sight of blue hair. Eventually I find someone I recognized, but it isn't Chloe.

"Mr. Madsen?" I call out in surprise. My journal didn't mention David at all. Do I know he's alive?

"Max?" He pauses and turns towards me. He hasn't changed much, he was always rough around the edges anyway.

"Do you know where Chloe is?" I ask, deciding on a safe question.

"Uh, I think she's up the ridge past the diner doing some searching. What are you doing here Max? Shouldn't you be in Seattle?" His eyes narrow somewhat, suspicion clear on his face. I can't help it, I actually laugh. It's so good to see some things never change.

"I just came to see Chloe Mr. Madsen. We didn't leave on good terms last time," I say. He frowns, but seems to decide to let it go.

"I won't lie, Max. I'm glad to see you. Chloe...I'm proud of all the work she's done don't get me wrong, she's been like a new person but...she reminds me of me at my worst. I don't think she's dealing with things well and I'm...not the best person to help her with that."

"I know Mr. Madsen, that's why I'm here."

"Then I won't hold you back," David says. He pauses for a moment, looking closer at me. "Are you doing okay Max? You're looking a little pale." The pale girl looks pale? Probably not a good sign.

"I'm doing fine," I lie. "Just a little cold."

"Maybe you should find some dry clothes, we don't have much but I'm sure I can find something," David says.

"I'm okay, I'll look for something after I find Chloe."

* * *

I head out into the town proper. I...knew what to expect, but knowing something and seeing them are two entirely different things. The streets are familiar, but everything around them is strange. Buildings that should be there just aren't. Pieces of wood and brick lay everywhere, it's the kind of thing you see in movies, not in real life. I pause as I walk by what remains of the Two Whales, the iconic sign twisted and discarded beside the gutted building. I remember a different timeline where I saw it explode and shudder. Up the ridge is a little vague as far as directions go, but I don't let that deter me.

* * *

Her hair's longer, she has her bangs swept back behind her ears, and the blue is faded some underneath her usual beanie. She's wearing a military jacket that's covered in dirt. Her hands and face are spotted in grim. She's beautiful.

"Chloe.." I say. She pauses from rummaging through the wreckage. She looks at me and her eyes go wide in surprise.

"Max!? What are…" I don't wait for her to finish. I run and pull her into a tight hug, pressing her body against me. After a second she hugs me back and it's everything I've wanted. She feels so familiar, and for the first time in a long time everything makes sense. I breathe deep. She smells a little different, more sweat and dust, and she's changed deodorants. There's no trace of weed on her at all, but she still smells like cigarettes and somehow the new combination still manages to feel uniquely Chloe.

"Dude, did you just smell me?" She asks with a laugh. Against her neck I feel my face burn.

"Shut up, I missed you," I say. She holds the hug for a couple more moments but then pulls me off her. Honestly, I don't want to let go, but I do.

_Calm down Max, you don't want to freak her out._

She looks down at me, a million questions burning in those blue eyes.

"Why are you here Max? You're supposed to be in Seattle," she finally asks. There's a sadness in her voice and I can tell the Great Wall of Chloe is starting to come up. I caught her by surprise with that hug, but she's still feeling hurt and angry.

I've had plenty of time to think about what I was going to say to Chloe. The main question was how soon do I drop the "I'm a different Max" bomb on her. My instinct was to come clean immediately, I didn't want to lie to Chloe ever. The more I thought on it the more I decided that would be unfair to her though. Other Max did a number on her and Chloe needed to work through some of that. It would be a total dick move to hand-wave all those emotions away and expect her to just move on. So, I'm not going to tell her today. Today is about letting her get everything off her chest, yell at me till she gets it all out. Then tomorrow or the day after that or a week from now, whenever we've worked through it, I'll let her know. And then we start moving forward.

"I'm sorry Chloe, I know I waited too long but I just couldn't stop missing you," I say. All technically true. Just because I'm not going to tell her immediately didn't mean I needed to lie to her. I just need to...stretch the truth a little bit.

"You should have thought of that before you left, " Chloe says quietly. She backs away from me and I can feel the distance between us. Something's wrong, this isn't the Chloe that chewed me out in her truck after we met for the first time in five years. That Chloe had been full of righteous anger. This Chloe...this Chloe reminds me of the girl who just lost her father, raw and hurting. _Oh Chloe, what have I done to you?_

"I should have," I agree. "That could be the name of my autobiography. Maxine Caulfield, the girl who really should think things through before she does them." Chloe actually snorts a tiny bit.

"That's a crap title, wouldn't even fit on the DVD. And Maxine? Seriously?" she asks.

"Look Chloe, I know I messed up. I've done things I shouldn't have and because of that I hurt you. I am so sorry."

"...You apologize a hella lot, you know that Max? I feel like all you've done since we've met back up is apologize," she says. She's still not screaming at me like she normally would. It's actually more unnerving, like she's completely numb.

"I know Chloe, cue autobiography title again. I'm trying to work through it, I want to be someone you can count on," I say. I reach out to grab her arm but she pulls back farther from me, turning away.

"I don't want to hear any of that Max, just go back to Seattle. I told you, I need time to process all of this, everything that's happened. I need you to respect that," she says. She's not even looking at me anymore. My mind goes back to the journal. Is this what Other Max had meant when she said she felt like she was just making things worse?

"I'm not going back to Seattle," I say. Chloe finally looks at me. She actually looks...worried?

"You have to go back Max. You still have high school to finish and…"

"I don't care," I say, interrupting her. "All of that can wait. I have my whole damn life to graduate high school. We can finish together some day. But right now, this is the only chance I have to stand with my best friend and help her get through a shitty situation. I messed up and missed the last one and I'll never stop feeling sorry about that. There's no way I'm doing..."

"Will you listen to me Max!" Chloe yells suddenly, interrupting me in turn. "I don't want you here. Do you understand me? I don't want you in Arcadia Bay, don't want you to get caught up in all of this. It...hella sucked when you left, I won't lie, but it was for the best. I'm serious Max, I don't want to see you in the morning." She shoulders past me, heading back to tent city. My mind's rolling, every careful argument I rehearsed seeming pointless as she walks away from me.

_Think Max, think. She's feeling guilty, you understand that better than anyone. What does she need to hear? What did you need? I...needed someone to kick my butt into gear._

"Chloe Elizabeth Price," I say. I enunciate every syllable, my tone as hard as ice. She actually pauses, frozen in place. "I want you to take a careful look around as you walk back, really look at what's left of our home, and I want you to understand something. I did this. All of it. And I wouldn't change it, not a single thing, because I need you in my life. That's not on you, you didn't ask for that. You didn't ask for me to have these feelings, I just do. So you don't get to tell me to leave, this is my fucking mess. I'm staying. And I'll see you in the morning." I turn and walk away from her, not looking back.

* * *

And the saga of Max Caulfield not thinking things through continues once again! After walking away from Chloe, being all mysterious and cool, I realized that the temporary shelters were the only place to sleep in town. The smart decision would have been to turn around and discreetly follow Chloe back. But even then, I didn't have a shelter to even sleep in. What was I supposed to do, lamely ask Chloe if I could bunk with her? _That_ would have been anticlimactic after everything. In the end I was just too tired to think of a clever solution to my predicament. I went to the only home in Arcadia Bay I knew.

There isn't much left of Blackwell academy. Most of the buildings have been razed to the very ground and the lawn is covered in debris. I carefully pick my way through it, heading to what's left of the girls dormitory. My room isn't actually there of course, hardly anything of the girl's dormitories is still standing, but it feels nostalgic in a sad kind of way. It can't be later than eight, but I'm so tired. My poor brain is demanding rest and I can't argue with it much longer. I find a particularly tall pile of bricks and sit down, leaning heavily against it. My butt feels wet on the damp ground but I barely notice as sleep quickly takes me.

* * *

"Max!" I hear a voice calling from far away.

"Go away," I mumble to myself. I just want to sleep, leave me alone.

"Caulfield! Max!" I recognize that voice I realize. Maybe I can get up, it might be worth it.

"Chloe," I call out. It comes out a whisper. I think my throat's pretty dry.

"Max?!" The voice calls out.

"Chloe," I get out.

"Max!" I hear footsteps getting closer and then a beam of light falls on me, quickly blinding me. I raise my hands to block my face, and then the light falls to the side. Soon she's right next to me looking an amusing mix of pissed and worried.

"Answer your fucking phone Caulfield," she says angrily. Oh, right. I pull my phone out of my pocket and show her.

"Dead," I say.

"Your parents have been blowing up my fucking phone because they can't get a hold of you. You ran away from home? What the hell Max? And what the fuck are you doing up here?"

"Sleeping," I say. "Until you interrupted me."

"Boo hoo. They said you took a Greyhound. Greyhounds aren't coming to Arcadia Bay Max. How'd you get here?"

"Walked, after it dropped me off in Tillamook," I say.

"That's miles away Max," she says quietly. I nod. "Fuck Max, what the hell was going through your mind?"

"You," I say. _Aww, made her blush. Score._

"You're crazy Mad Max," she says quietly. She stands there a minute, staring at me. "Max? Are you okay, you don't look so good."

"I've felt better," I admit as my vision swims uneasily. "I think I need some rest," I say. I hear her call my name once before darkness takes me.


	4. You Found Me

I'll deny it if you tell anyone, but I'm kind of a fuck up. I mean, I probably fuck up more than I don't fuck up if you get me. For instance, my best friend ever travels from a state away to come see me. Instead of being all "Oh dude, thanks for coming to see me. I hella missed you" I get all butt hurt, yell at her, and scare her off. Then she spends the night sleeping in a ruined building in wet clothes and passes out because, newsflash, she also walked for miles in the rain to make it here. Like I said, the fuck up is kinda the Chloe Price special.

"She'll be fine," Doctor Evans tells me. He came with the Red Cross people not too long ago. I've talked with him a few times. Nice guy. "Beginning stages of hypothermia and a high fever. Coupled with exhaustion and mild dehydration. We've got her in warm, dry clothes. She just needs some rest followed by lots of fluids. She'll be back to normal in a day or two."

"Thanks doc," I say.

"No problem, it was almost cathartic to deal with something so normal after the week we've had," he says with a smile. I try to smile back, fail, and settle on nodding as he leaves the room. It's not a hospital room, the hospital isn't in good condition. It's actually an office building the Red Cross repurposed.

With the doc gone it's just Max and me. Well, really just me because Max is still snoozing away. She's snuggled up on the bed underneath a thermal blanket looking as peaceful as can be. You'd never guess she's slowly tearing away my sanity right now.

What was with yesterday? She comes out of nowhere, no text or call, and it's like she's a completely different person. Now she wants to stay in Arcadia Bay? And that last bit.

" _And I wouldn't change it, not a single thing, because I need you in my life."_

I can't get the fucking words out of my head. What did she mean by that?

Fuck, slow your roll Chloe. This is Rachel all over again, pining after someone who doesn't feel the same way. _Why should she? Why should anyone need you? They don't, it's why they all leave. You shouldn't even be alive right now. If you were dead then everyone_ … I stop thinking. I've already had this thought everyday so it's nothing new. Usually I throw myself into recovery work, but I can't afford to today. I should be here when Max wakes up. Because I'm a masochist or something.

I settle in on the chair beside the bed. It's an office chair so not particularly comfortable, but that seems to be how the day is going. I fidget. I get up and go outside to get a glass of water. She's still asleep. I put the water on the table. Sit down again. Fidget. When the fuck is she waking up? I guess it's a good thing she's sleeping right? Fuck Chloe, just calm down.

"Chloe…" Max says suddenly as she stirs. She says it just like she did yesterday, full of desperation and need, like a kid calling for her mother. It sends a chill down my spin.

"I'm here Max."

"Chloe, I know you're angry with me and we can totally go back to arguing in a moment, but right now I just really need a hug." She holds her arms up. They poke out of her thick blanket making her look like an oversized infant. Her eyes shine with pure need. It looks fucking adorable. That's not why I hug her though, no I'm just terrible at telling Max no. Even when I do I just end up feeling like a dick afterward.

It feels like I'm hugging a stuffed animal with all the blankets they've got her under. The only part that feels like Max is the hands on my back. They slowly crawl their way up till she latches onto my shoulders and tries to pull me in even closer. There's a desperation to the hug just like yesterday, as if she's afraid I'll vanish if she lets me go. _What the hell is going on with you Max? Hug a girl like that and she'll start getting ideas._

"I think you're suffocating me Max," I say. Deflect with humor, standard Chloe move. I don't know what to think though, one minute she's fine leaving me for Seattle yet again, the next she's running away from home and spouting crap about how she needs me. I don't know if I want to pull her in for another hug or ring her neck.

"Sorry," Max says as she pulls away. She goes quiet, her eyes watching me nervously. That would be ball in my court then. I sit back and stare at her in turn. Her face flushes red and she quickly looks away. Something's definitely up with this girl.

"So I guess that means you win. It's morning and I'm looking at you right now," I say when I've decided I've tortured her enough.

"I said you would," she huffs out.

"Yeah, well, I didn't expect such underhanded tricks. The hypothermia was a nice touch."

"Don't underestimate me Price, I've only began to fight."

"I shudder to think what your next move will be. Stomach flu?"

"If I have to," Max says with feigned dignity.

"Well you can skip it for now. You win Caulfield, I'm no match for your skills. You can stay." Her face visibly relaxes and she shoots me a smile so earnest and pure I can actually feel it washing over me. Damn, it's just like before. I think I've finally moved on and then she walks back into my life and wrecks all my carefully built defenses. I can't even hate her for it. Does she even realize what she does to me, how much my life revolves around her when she's here and how much it comes crashing down when she leaves? Don't leave again Max, I don't think I can take it.

"Your parents are hella pissed though. Prepare for the tongue lashing of the century," I say with a smirk.

"I could have handled that one better," she admits. "But…" She says with a coy glance at me. "I can't argue with the results." I roll my eyes and grab the glass of water.

"Scoot over Caulfield," I say and lay down on the bed beside her. I drape one arm over the pile of blankets that hides her and hand her the glass of water. "Can't say I wasn't impressed, running away from home, stealing from your parents. Don't worry Max, I'll be here to help you transition, it isn't every day I get to witness a brand new punk born from the ashes of hipstertood." Max laughs and I have to admit it's a good sound. Man I've missed having someone who actually laughs at my shit.

"I don't think I'm ready for all that. I was a punk for one day and it almost killed me. I think I'll go back to my quiet hipster ways. I miss my soothing acoustic music."

"If you say so Max, but I think you'd be rocking with some hot pink hair." Max chokes on her water as she takes a sip.

"I… definitely don't think I could pull that off," she says.

"You'd be surprised," I say seriously. Her face goes red and she clears her throat, clearly trying to change the topic.

"So… are we cool?" She asks nervously. I sigh, wishing we could have kept up the harmless banter a little longer. Max always has to get to the heart of the matter. Girl's got no chill.

"We're… cool for now," I say. "We still have a lot to talk about, but we'll get through it. We always do."

"Yeah," she says with a smile. She finishes off the water and I take the empty glass away. She snuggles into her blankets tighter and we sit there for a moment. I listen to her breathe as it gets more steady. I glance over at her and her eyes are closed and her mouth is partially open, the poster child for innocent sleep.

"You're already asleep again aren't you?" I ask quietly. She doesn't respond. Well, the doc did say she needed rest. Besides, lords know I could use a cigarette. I untangle myself from Max's clutches and make my way out of the building.

* * *

When I reach the outside I find David of all people, leaning against the building by the door. I grab some wall beside him.

"David," I say. We have an unofficial truce thing going ever since Mom...Anyway, I don't call him step-douche or any number of other cute names and he doesn't try to control every aspect of my life anymore. It's been working okay so far.

"How's Max?" He asks.

"Doc says she'll be fine after a little bed and breakfast."

"Good. Told her she needed to change clothes, but she was so determined to find you for some reason. Not like you were going anywhere, I should have stopped her." I exhale slowly. I'll throw that info on the pile of 'something's up with Max' I'm collecting.

"You did what you could, can't hold yourself accountable for other people's shit decisions," I say as I take out a cigarette.

"Chloe…" He says testily as I light up. "We're next to a hospital."

"What? You want one?" I ask with a smirk. I hold the pack out toward him.

"Haven't smoked since…" He shakes his head. "Eh, why not?" And to my utter surprise he pulls one of the cigarettes out.

"Happy to enable your bad habit dude," I say as I light his up.

"Where do you even get these?"

"Trade secret," I say with an air of mystery. Truth is I just find them around town. Be a waste to just let them rot. We sit there a moment, two embers burning in the midday sun.

"Her parents are going to want her to go back," he says suddenly. _What the hell dude, is it literally impossible for you not to be a wet blanket?_

"She's eighteen. Doesn't matter what her parents want," I say with some patented Chloe venom.

"I know, it's just...I know how they must feel is all," he says, dropping the topic easier than I figured. I puff on my cig for a moment, trying to calm back down.

"If it was me who'd run off you'd drive across the state and drag my skinny ass back," I say. He actually laughs. "And we both know how that'd turn out." David nods.

"Listen Chloe, I know I...didn't always do the best job. I went from never having children to having a rebellious teenager. And I was still working through my own crap and…"

"I prefer punk over rebel," I interrupt. I don't want to hear another apology. Getting tired of those considering I don't deserve them. "It sounds less cliche that way. Look David, I was a shitty teenager. I was shitty to you, shitty to Mom, shitty to everyone. I had my own stuff but...whatever you know? It's in the past. You're the closest thing I have to family anymore now so let's just leave it at that." David almost drops the cigarette his jaw falls that fast.

"Chloe, you don't have to…"

"You caught me on a good day David. Take it while you can. Max is back and I'm feeling generous," I say. I throw the cigarette on the ground and stamp it out. "Anyway, I have to grab some munchies for when sleeping beauty wakes up. I'll catch you later." I almost clap him on the shoulder, but I think that's too friendly for right now. We'll start with being civil and see where it goes from there. He gives me a nod and I swear there might be a tear in his eye. Fuck me, it's time to bail on this feels train.

* * *

She whimpers in her sleep now I discover when I get back to the room with some food. I don't know if that's new but...I set the food down and sit beside her on the bed. I slowly place her head on my lap and sneak an arm into her blanket, gently rubbing her back. I don't know if it's more for me or her but it makes me feel like I'm doing something at least.

Eventually I feel her jerk and tense against me.

_Crap, this is creepy isn't it? Yes Chloe, you're being creepy._ But then she relaxes against me, sighing happily. Okay, maybe not creepy then.

"Bad dreams huh? I ask softly, still rubbing her back.

"...yeah. I have them now most nights. Sorry," she says just as quietly.

"Stop apologizing. You've been through...well I don't even know everything you've been through. You've earned some bad dreams."

"This is nice though. I could get used to this, helps it all fade away. Thanks Chloe." My heart skips a couple beats before returning to its usual pattern. Don't read too much into that Chloe.

"Got some food for you Mad Max," I say as I stop rubbing her back. "Time to eat up before you pass out again." She grumbles but climbs off me and I slide off the bed and pass some of the food her way. She goes at it pretty hardcore so I know she really was hungry. I let her eat in silence. It's not an awkward silence this time, more of the normal kind. Two best friends content to be in each other's presence without the need for small talk.

"So...you wanted to talk," Max says eventually after her food is completely gone.

"I did yeah, doesn't have to be now though. You should be taking it easy," I say.

"It seems like a good time, don't really have anything else to do at the moment," Max says, trying and failing to sound nonchalant. She's obviously nervous about something, which is only making me more nervous. I don't do this...feelings thing very well. Max and Rachel are about the only people I've ever opened up to since Dad died, and even then they usually had to drag it out of me. I sigh and motion for her to scoot back over. I take a seat on the bed. We both stare forward, not looking at each other. Well, here goes.

"Okay," I say. How to put this? "I guess, it just seems like something's off with you Max, like something happened to you. One minute you're all 'it's only one semester, don't take it so hard. We have to get out of Arcadia Bay' and the next you're saying you want to stay here and you're clinging to me like a lost child. I'm not complaining, but it doesn't seem to add up." I feel her tense beside me.

"Your powers of best friendship are as strong as ever Chlo," she says quietly.

"Max?" I ask, confused.

"If I tell you something, do you promise not to get mad? I mean, I'll tell you anyway, but I'd like it if you didn't get mad."

"People usually only say that when they know it'll make the other person hella angry," I say dryly.

"True enough," Max says. "I guess I'll just tell you, but know I never meant to hurt you. Even if everything is my fault."

"Max, you've done a lot of stupid things sure, but you're still the best thing that's ever happened to me," I say. "You'll always be my Super Max." She places her hand on my knee and I squeeze it in reassurance.

"Thanks Chloe." Two days ago I would have said I wanted nothing to do with Max anymore. Now I'm trying my best to make the girl happy. That's just the way I am around her. _Chloe Price, you are so hella whipped._

"Chloe...I'm...I'm not the same Max that went to Seattle." My mind stops for a moment, and then whirls into overdrive.

"Not the same? You mean like...just like with Warren's picture at the End of the World Party?" She nods. "Then you...what did you change Max?" I ask, suddenly afraid I have an idea where this is headed.

"I changed something about the five days. I went back because I didn't like how something turned out, I needed something back I couldn't live without," she says. Her body shakes like she's holding back a sob.

"Me," I say quietly. It seems pretentious, but I know that's the answer. I just don't know how it's the answer.

"Yes."

"How? How did you lose me? I don't...I don't understand."

"There was a picture, you probably remember it since I put it back in my bag. It was a picture of a butterfly."

"Uh, yeah." I say. I reach into my back pocket and pull out my wallet. I don't know why I kept it, but even at my worst I couldn't get rid of it. I guess part of me really did believe her when she said she'd come back. I pull out the two halves of the photo and hand them to her. "Wait, does that mean you ripped it? You couldn't remember why it was ripped, not much of anything that happened in the bathroom actually. I didn't think anything of it at the time."

"Yeah, I ripped it. It changed everything. Please...please don't be mad at the other Max, I messed her up too. It's all my fault. She really did miss you."

"But...I don't understand. How does a picture of a butterfly kill me?"

"It doesn't kill you." She says sadly and she turns to face me. Instinctively I turn too. Her blue eyes are filled with tears as they stare into my own. "I killed you Chloe."

"Max?" I can't look away. Her eyes are like two pools and water is flowing endlessly from them, pouring down her face.

"It was the lighthouse. We were standing there, watching a tornado tear apart our town," she says. As she speaks she takes me back, I can feel the rain and wind beating into my face. "In your timeline we couldn't do anything, just watch, but not mine." I suddenly realize where this is going.

"Max, don't…"

"No Chloe, I have to say it," she says gently. She doesn't break eye contact. It's strangely intimate even though we aren't even touching. My blue eyes staring into hers. "In my timeline you had the photo. You took it out and told me it was the only way."

"Max I…" She reaches up a hand and cups my cheek. I go quiet as she gently brushes tears I didn't realize I had off my eye.

"I told you I wouldn't trade you. That you were my number one priority, all that matters to me. And I meant that, every word. I didn't get to say that this time Chloe, so I want you to hear that now." She pulls my head down into the curve of her neck. She smells like sweat and tears and Max. Slowly everything she's saying starts to penetrate into my head, everything I've ever wanted her to say. She means so much to me and I just want to mean as much to her. And apparently I do. I hate to say it, but I break down right there, sobbing into Max's neck.

"And you were so brave Chloe, my brave, beautiful punk. You told me it wasn't a trade, it was destiny. You were supposed to die and I'd just been delaying the inevitable. That so many other people deserved to live, more than you. You said that I had made you so happy, that the last five days had been a glorious goodbye party that we'd remember forever, but it was time for it to end." I feel her rock as a sob rolls through her. I lift my arms around her back and pull her tight against me. I know she's speaking the truth. I never really doubted her, but those words she just said? They were the same things I'd been thinking over and over in an endless loop this past week, I just never told her. I never told her how much I wanted to die that day so no one else had to, how I'd cut my wrists this instant as a blood sacrifice to the gods if that'd bring them all back. I never told Max, but this Max knew. Some other Chloe got to tell her.

"And...I did it Chloe. Fuck, I did it. You wanted it so bad and I wanted to be strong for you. I went back and I watched you die. After everything I'd done for you that week I erased it all and let you die on that bathroom floor. You never even got to meet me, to know that I had been thinking about you nonstop for five years and that we got to reunite and it was the most magical thing either of us had ever found."

"It worked?" I ask before I can stop myself. There's a long pause and for a moment I don't think she's going to answer me.

"Yes it worked," she says finally. She says it so quietly. My mind races as I think about that, about how she saved everyone. We saved everyone. And then...then we didn't. I wait as she sobs, tears running down her neck into my hair. I know I'm crying to, and I cling to her just as desperately as she clings to me. I wait. I don't know how long I wait, but eventually she starts talking again. Her voice is husky as she holds back more sobs.

"I couldn't do it Chloe. I… couldn't do it. I know you wanted me to, but I still couldn't. I know it makes no sense. I know I left you for five years and we were only together for five days. I know that, but fuck Chloe, you'd become my everything. Without you I was nothing. I wanted to live for the both of us, but I couldn't even live for me." I pull away from her and try to look into her eyes, but she turns away from me.

"Max...I'm not worth that. I'm not worth everyone. Mom and Kate and Justin and Frank and...I'm not worth that," I say quietly, pleading with her.

"You are to me!" Max screams. It makes me jump after all the quiet. She turns further away, until her back is to me. "I know what I've done Chloe. I'm a murderer."

"Max, you aren't…"

"I know what I am Chloe! The moment I ripped that photo I knew I was killing hundreds of people. I was killing Kate, Warren, your Mom. I ripped it anyway and I don't regret it. I know what that makes me. I'm...sorry your best friend turned out to be so fucked up." In a moment I'm across the bed, pulling her body against me hard.

"You are not fucked up Max. I'm not worth it, I know that, but I also know I couldn't have done it in your shoes. If God or the Devil walked up to me right now and said they could bring everyone back, even if they threw in Rachel and Dad for good measure, and said all I had to do to bring them back was kill you I'd spit right in their face. I could never hurt you, could never even think of it. You're the better person Max, at least you tried to do the right thing. I wouldn't have even gotten that far."

Slowly she turns around in my grip. I loosen it to make it easier. She looks at me, her blue eyes shining in gratitude. And then before I know it she's leaning towards me. Her eyes close as she gets closer. _Fuck Chloe, fuck fuck fuck. She's going to kiss you, fuck Chloe get ready, don't sit here like an idiot._ I manage to close my eyes before she reaches me. Her lips touch mine. They're chapped and small and so perfect as they press against me. This isn't a peck like last time, this is the real deal. Her lips bury into mine and it's better than I could have imagined. They travel up and down caressing each of my lips tenderly. I always pictured, and yes I've pictured this in my mind so many times, that I would take the initiative. After all, I have the experience. But either Max lied about her kissing history or she is a natural because she is blowing me away. She pushes her lips against me and suddenly they part and she lightly bites my lower lip, causing a surprised moan to escape my lips. I feel her giggle slightly at the noise. _Okay Chloe, you can't be upstaged here._

I reach out and wrap my fingers into her hair, pulling her lips tighter against me. I feel her fucking moan as her body crashes into mine and I devour it wanting more. _Is this happening? Okay, this is happening. Definitely did not see this happening today._

Her hands go up my back sending shivers through my body. How can I go from so incredibly sad to so happy in a blink of an eye? This is...is...hella amazeballs. So much more than that. Her hands latch onto my shoulders again. She pulls so tight against me I'm afraid our chins are going to bruise. Right when I think I can't take anymore, when I realize I really need to breath, she pulls away and we collapse on opposite ends of the bed, staring at each other. I'm pretty sure my eyes are as wide as hers.

"That was… ummm… something else from the lighthouse that happened in my timeline. I thought it best I give you a demonstration. Help you understand part of why I couldn't get over you," Max says nervously. She glances up at me then quickly back down, her face turning scarlet. I work my mouth a couple times, trying to get my brain to process something, anything. Max Caulfield just kissed me, like hella real kissed me. I can't… what is happening?

"Chloe?" Max asks, her face suddenly afraid.

"All that…just didn't happen because of one photo?" I ask.

"I guess?" Max says unhelpfully. "I'm so sorry Chloe, I had no idea so much would change, what it'd do to both of us. I never meant to hurt you or take away so much. I just wanted you with me." I reach out and grab her shoulders.

"It's okay Max, I'm just glad you brought it all back." I turn her around and place my legs around her. I pull her back so she's resting against my chest as I wrap my arms around her.

"Always Chlo. It's you and me forever."

"I'm just glad you're here Max," I say. Would I be if it was still the Other Max? Would we still have gotten to this point? Does it matter?

"Don't be too hard on the other me Chloe," she says suddenly. Fuck, mind reader much? Get out of my head Caulfield. "She was me, she just didn't have the experiences that gave me such clarity, and it's completely my fault she didn't. My fault, not hers. She still would have came back, I know it. She was miserable in Seattle. You should have seen her diary, chalk full of Chloe angst."

"Yeah, well, who would say I would have taken her back," I say with as much pride as I can muster. I might have forgiven this Max, but I'm not entirely over what the other Max did. Fuck, does that even make sense? How does Max keep all this straight? Time travel is hella confusing.

"Take her back? Didn't know we were a couple." My mouth goes dry. What does she mean? I mean we aren't, but that was definitely a couple kiss. Wasn't it? I mean, that wasn't a best friend kiss, that was way too hella passionate for that. Wait, what the fuck am I thinking? What the fuck is a best friend kiss? What…

She turns towards me, her eyes lit up and mischievous. A slow smile crawls across her face and I know I've been played.

"Oh that's it Caulfield," I say and my hands flash to her sides as I unleash the mother of all tickle attacks. It's just like when we are kids, she's squirming and laughing, trying hard not to fall off the bed. Okay, not exactly like when we were kids, I wasn't this… ummm… aware of where I'm touching her body back then. For some reason tickling her sides is a lot more enticing than it used to be. Finally I relent and she starts gasping for air as the laughing fits subside. "Still ticklish I see, Maximus."

"Not...fair…" She pants out as she falls against me again. "And you'd totally still take me back. I left for five years and you forgave me in two days. You're way too nice to me."

"Well you did kinda save my life. It was a nice start."

"It was a hell of an icebreaker." She agrees. A thought enters my mind and I laugh.

"That's why you kept the photo in the bag, so I'd know you saved me. That's a manipulative move Super Max."

"No! I just didn't want to change anything and…"

"It's okay Maxironi, you saved my life. You get bragging rights." I kiss the top of her head, finding the move as natural as breathing.

"It really wasn't just that! I loved when you kept it as a memento of us. It was the first time I really felt like my photography meant something to someone. I didn't want to lose that memory for either of us."

"Then no worries Max," I say as I take the two pieces of the photo back. "It still means the world to me." She leans against me, burying her head into my shoulder. From my angle I can just make out a smile on her face. Do I really make her that happy? I want to believe it so bad because she just blew my world away. She grabs one of my hands and places it on her chest, right where here heart is. She holds onto it tightly and I can feel the slow, steady beating of her heart. I'm also getting a nice feel of her cleavage but I'm trying to stay classy here. Unsurprisingly she falls asleep once again. What am I going to do with this girl? Oh well. How did she put it? I could get used to this.

Not too long after Doctor Evans walks into the room again. He looks at Max and I and one of his eyebrows raise.

"I know I said she had hypothermia but the blankets would have done fine," he says evenly. Well, one point to the doc and none for Chloe.

"She sleeps better this way," I say and try not to let my face blush.

"Whatever floats your boat," Doctor Evans says. "Mind if I take her temperature?"

"Go ahead." He walks over and puts a thermometer in her ear which she somehow sleeps through. He checks her pulse, feels her head, feels her breathing, other doctor things. Finally he steps away and makes a couple notes.

"Her fever seems to have broken and her core temperature's better. You've given her plenty of fluids?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, I wouldn't be surprised if she gets a cold or something after this so she needs to keep taking fluids and maybe some Vitamin C but she should be good to go when she wakes up. I give her a clean bill of health."

"Thanks Doctor Evans," I say seriously. He just shrugs.

"Easy work, like I said. Keep her healthy." He says and walks out the door.

I sit for a while, absentmindedly stroking Max's head. Slowly I decompress all the information Max has thrown at me today. Needless to say, it's a lot. My head is swirling, going in a million directions. Max is staying here with me and this...could be going places. Do I want it to go places? Yes I do, so much so, but what places do I want it to go? Every place. Max came back to me. Not only that she saved my life again. I have mixed feelings about that but it proves how much she cares about me. She saved me, I didn't even know that was possible. What...what else was possible?

* * *

"Max, I've been doing some thinking," I say slowly as she stirs against me

"That must have hurt," she says sleepily. I flick her ear. "Ow!"

"Physical pain to match my emotional," I say dryly. She rubs her ear and gets up to glare at me.

"Well, lay it on me Chlo. What does the great thinker have on her mind?"

"I was just thinking, you changed something big from right now. You went back and saved me days after everything. I guess I hadn't really thought that was possible," I say. She backs down the bed to get a better look at me. She looks...wary.

"What...what were you thinking Chloe," she asks, all playfulness gone from her voice.

"I...I want to save Arcadia Bay Max," I say firmly.

"I'm not sacrificing you Chloe. Never again," she says, her voice becoming steel.

"I know that Max, but there has to be another way. I've been doing what I can here, but we could do so much more. We were so rushed those five days, if we take our time and really think things through, maybe we could come up with some kind of solution. Some kind of better solution that didn't occur to us originally," I say. I know I sound desperate, but I can't help it. If there's any way, any way at all, I have to try. She looks me in the eye. Suddenly she looks so small and tired. Her eyes are so deep and I swear I see her shudder. _Crap, it's too much. She's already been through so much I shouldn't ask her to do this._ She looks down and I open my mouth to say something, take it all back, but then she looks back up and all signs of weakness are gone.

"I won't lie, I've given it some thought. I have some hypotheses." She jumps up off the bed like she hasn't just spent the whole day half passed out. "Well don't just sit there, we've got work to do. We need someplace more private. And we'll need some paper and pens, I need to write a bunch of stuff out," she says as she walks across the room. I sit there, staring after her completely dumbfounded. She pauses and looks back. "Come on Chloe, move it."

"Yes sir, Captain Caulfield!" I say. I jump up and follow after my partner in time.


	5. This World Will Be Our Clay

I wake up curled against something warm. Oh man, I fell asleep again? How lame can I get? I'm so so comfortable right now though, I can't really blame myself. I'm wonderfully warm and everything smells like Chloe. Wait, Chloe?!

My eyes fly open as my heart starts beating recklessly in my chest. I look down to see her creamy white arms wrapped around me protectively. I'm leaning slightly against her tattoo, my nose scant inches from her. _This is really happening, oh dog I did it. Chloe's back._

"Max, I've been doing some thinking," Chloe says above me. Her voice sends a surge of emotions through me. I could cry right now, whether from relief, happiness, joy, surprise, or something else entirely I have no idea.

"That must have hurt," I say as I stretch against her, waking up. Suddenly a sharp pain goes through my ear. "Ow!"

"Physical pain to match my emotional," she says dryly, but I can tell she does have something on her mind. I reluctantly get off her while rubbing my ear. The flick really did sting.

"Well, lay it on me Chlo. What does the great thinker have on her mind?"

"I was just thinking, you changed something big from right now. You went back and saved me days after everything. I guess I hadn't really thought that was possible," she says slowly. All thoughts of my ear vanish as I listen to her. I can think of a number of ways this conversation can go and I'm not really happy with any of them.

"What...what were you thinking Chloe," I ask. I sit back on the bed and look her over. She seems nervous, but there's a determination in her eye I recognize all too well.

"I...I want to save Arcadia Bay Max," she says.

"I'm not sacrificing you Chloe. Never again," I say instantly, firmly.

"I know that Max, but there has to be another way. I've been doing what I can here, but we could do so much more. We were so rushed those five days, if we take our time and really think things through, maybe we could come up with some kind of solution. Some kind of better solution that didn't occur to us originally," she says in a tumble. Her eyes lock onto mine. No Chloe, don't do this to me. I'm finally here, with you, can't that be enough? Can't we just leave the rest of it alone? Every time I try to fix things I just make them worse, at least this time we have each other.

Suddenly her eyes look concerned and I quickly look away from her. She saw I realize. She saw how scared I am. I disappointed her.

 _What do you want more Max? Her to be with you, or for her to be happy? It's time to stop being a shitty best friend._ I take a breath. I bury all my doubts, fears, and selfish desires. I shove them all deep down. I'll deal with them later, along with all the other repressed emotions I've been ignoring. Totally healthy.

I look back up at her, catching her reaching towards me. She pauses as something in my look surprises her.

"I won't lie, I've given it some thought. I have some hypotheses," I say with all the confidence I can muster. I turn and hop off the bed in one stride. She doesn't move, looking at me like I'm some undiscovered creature of the deep. "Well don't just sit there, we've got work to do. We need someplace more private. And we'll need some paper and pens, I need to write a bunch of stuff out," I list off as I cross the room. A lot happened those five days and every piece of it is important. We'll have to remember every detail, in the correct order. This is...man I hope we have coffee somewhere.

I get to the door and turn back towards Chloe. She's still sitting there looking lost and confused. "Come on Chloe, move it," I say. It's kind of fun to be the bossy one this time. Finally Chloe snaps out of it and a big grin crosses her face. My entire heart melts. This is why I love her, nineteen years old and she's been through shit no one should ever have to and yet she still has the same smile she did when she was five. How can I ever tell her no, ever hold anything back? I'd do anything to keep that smile on her face forever.

"Yes sir, Captain Caulfield!" She says sharply, and she's next to me in an instant. She grabs her jacket and tosses it on as we leave the room.

"Hypotheses huh? Pretty big words there Max," she says as we walk down the hallway.

"Yep, I'm a wise Time Master now. Listen and learn well padawan Chloe," I say.

"I am but your humble pupil Time Whiz," she says with a laugh. I glance over at her and she gives me a cocky grin.

"Do...do you think we can actually do this?" I ask quietly, stopping suddenly. It all seems so impossible, I've already tried so hard. But if I could make Chloe happy? If I could bring Kate back?

"Of course I do Super Max," she says without hesitation. "You've already done so much, I mean you've saved my stupid ass how many times now? I keep telling you, you've got mad powers Max. And now you have hypotheses and shit? Tornado doesn't stand a chance." She claps me hard on the back, dispelling all my doubts, and shoves me forward.

"Thanks Chloe," I say. She's the only person who's ever looked at me and expected great things to happen. The only person who looked at Maxine Caulfield and thought 'That girl? Yeah, she's going places.'

"For what? Telling you the truth? Stop fishing for compliments Caulfield," she says with a shake of her head. I love her. It's a simple thing. And utterly terrifying because someday soon I'm going to have to tell her that. But not right now.

* * *

"Hypothesis number one," I say as I write on the wall. Finding a private place wasn't hard. There's plenty of half collapsed buildings to hide in. In the end we picked a house a couple blocks from Chloe's house. The room we're in is mostly intact. It still has a roof and three of its walls. It used to be a den. We cleared of one of the walls and taped all the paper we could find to it, making it a makeshift white board. I stand by the wall and Chloe is seated on the daybed. "Saving you in the bathroom broke time. Your fate was to die there and changing that causes the storm." I say evenly, trying to keep the lump out of my throat. I turn towards Chloe after writing it down. "That's what we went with at the lighthouse. If this one's true there's not much we can do." Chloe looks like she wants to say something but wisely holds her tongue. I turn back to the paper.

"Proof," I say, writing it below hypothesis number one. "When I went back and let you die in the bathroom no storm."

"Pretty damning proof," Chloe remarks.

"However," I say, raising my finger like a professor. "When I saved William and altered the timeline the bathroom scene never happens. I didn't use my powers around you at all in that timeline and yet the storm was still coming."

"I still didn't die in the bathroom though. Maybe the universe just really wants to see some Chloe blood in the Blackwell girls bathroom, no matter what timeline I'm in."

"Maybe," I say. "Seems a little weak though."

"Or maybe saving Dad caused the storm that time. He was supposed to be dead," she says. I'm a little impressed she can talk about it all so casually. I'm one good emotional shove away from tears myself.

"Again, possible. Seems weird though. I save William and five years later the storm shows up on the same day as the other timeline?"

"I don't know, maybe storms are expensive and the universe couldn't afford to change the day." I sigh and move over to start the next hypothesis.

"Number two, the storm was caused by my rewind power. Saving you in the bathroom was the first time I'd used it. Maybe saving you was just incidental, anything done with it would cause the storm."

"Kinda promising, but we still run into the same problem. You need the rewind power to save me."

"Not necessarily. We've already proven that using a photo jump to kill you in the bathroom stops the storm. Therefore, using my photo hopping ability doesn't trigger the storm. If I save you with that power and not the rewind power, then maybe we could stop the storm and save you."

"Well…" Chloe says, processing it. "That actually sounds pretty fucking promising."

"I know right!" I say.

"But what about the William timeline? You just said you never used your rewind power there but the storm was still coming."

"Well, I'm not sure. I jumped into that timeline on Wednesday and I don't know what Other Max was up to before that. Things were a little...weird there."

"Weird? Like beyond me being a dying paraplegic weird?" She asks. I laugh before I can catch myself. How can she say that with a straight face?

"Uh. Yeah. I kinda told you this, but...I was like the Victoria Chase of Blackwell in that timeline." I can feel my face flush so I stay facing the wall so Chloe won't see.

"Seriously?" Chloe asks.

"Yeah, I read through a couple of my texts and there were some comments people said to me. I had Victoria eating out of the palm of my hand and Nathan was like my best friend or something."

"That's hella weird Max, but I don't know what that has to do with the storm." I finally turn towards Chloe.

"Think about it. I'd only been at Blackwell for like a month or two but I was already the alpha chick. I wouldn't be surprised if Other Max hadn't been abusing our powers for some personal gain."

"Holy shit Max, you think? Damn, you got a dark side sista," Chloe says with a laugh.

"I don't like to think about it. I mean, what the fuck, William lives and I become a Victoria clone? I don't want to know what that says about me."

"It says jack shit Max. It was another timeline, who knows what happened to you? Look at me, you finally come back into my life and I end the day together by asking you to kill me? I mean, who does that to their best friend?"

"You were in a lot of pain Chlo and…"

"Yeah, and maybe you had a lot of stuff going on too. Maybe there was a good reason you were trying to take over Blackwell. Let's not dwell and move on." Chloe says with a dismissive wave of her hand.

"Right," I saw with a grateful smile. "Anyway, if this hypothesis is true we'll have to make sure I never use the rewind power once until I take back control again. Then we should be golden."

"Easy," Chloe says.

"Not so easy," I say. "I used the rewind power a lot those five days, for some really good reasons. You, Kate, me, David, there's a lot of people who could end up dead if we don't make a lot of changes."

"We can do it," Chloe says firmly. I wish I felt her confidence.

"Okay," I say, turning back to the wall. "Hypothesis three. The storm is completely unrelated to anything that happened in the bathroom."

"Can't we disprove that one? You stopped the storm by going back to the bathroom. Seems pretty related to me."

"Not necessarily. I had that vision of the storm before I ever went to the bathroom. That at least suggests there might be another cause."

"Again though," Chloe says a little annoyed. "You went back to the bathroom. You stopped the storm. I'm not buying it."

"Remember though," I say turning back toward her. "I have no memory of anything that happened the five days after you died. A whole lot of stuff changed. The bathroom could have been the first domino, but not necessarily what actually stopped the storm."

"Okay, this is hurting my head," Chloe says.

"Welcome to time travel."

"Still," Chloe says after a moment. "Hypothesis two holds the most promise I think. We should focus there first."

"I agree, we'll start there. But first things first, I need you to promise me something  
Chloe."

"Shoot Maximus. Anything."

"No matter what, you'll never bring up destiny or death again. I'm totally serious. You get to live, end of story."

"Max, even if I promise, every time you change something, I mean, I won't remember the promise. Other Chloes, they're probably going to bring it up." She says. It's the first time she's brought up the absolute suckiest part of this plan. Don't cry Max, you have to be strong for her.

"I know Chloe, but I still want you to promise. At least one Chloe will have promised me."

"I promise Max. Never again," she says sincerely. I nod.

"Thanks Chloe."

"Was it really that bad Max?"Chloe asks after a moment. I walk over to the daybed and sit beside her. I turn and look at her. Her face is still dusty and her hair is still faded. She looks so...feminine when her eyebrows are scrunched up with concern. So fragile. Not at all like her normal demeanor. How many people does she show this face to? She looks so beautiful.

"No," I say. "It really wasn't. Warren and Brooke got together. Kate didn't try to commit suicide, we had lunch together everyday. Dana and Trevor were getting pretty hot and heavy. Victoria Chase was being kind of nice to me, she even went to your funeral."

"What? You're joking," Chloe says.

"Nope. Honestly it wasn't that different than my life before the five days."

"Then why…"

"Because I wasn't the same Chloe. Life just moved on and tried to act like you never even happened, but I couldn't forget. I... _need_ you in my life Chloe. Without you, I couldn't do anything. Couldn't even function. It's sad, I know. You did that too me punk," I say, punching her shoulder.

"I don't know how," she says quietly. "I don't understand Max, no one's ever needed me before. I haven't done anything for you Max and you've done so much." I reach up a hand to her cheek and pull her face towards me.

"You stay with me Chloe. I keep messing up but you still stay with me, keep thinking I'm amazing when I'm anything but. You're so warm when we hug, so beautiful when we watch the sunset together. You listen when I talk and understand when I'm babbling. Chloe, you've been my other half since I was like six. I didn't understand that when I was younger, but now that I do...I can't live without it." I cup her chin and pull her in for a kiss. Her lips are soft and warm and full of love.

"And you're a great kisser," I say with a smile as the kiss ends.

"Wowser," she says with a smirk. Her cheeks are red and her blue eyes shine with tears. _Please Chloe, after all this is over, please still be mine. I love you so much._

"Damn Max, a couple kisses and you're talking forever plans. You fall hella fast."

"You've ruined me Chloe Price. What can I say?"

"Say you'll stay with me forever," she says, suddenly serious.

"Forever Chlo," I say easily. She nods.

"Guess that makes us official then. You're stuck with me Caulfield."

"Across all of time," I say, hoping, willing it to be true.

"Partners in time you dork," she says with a quick side hug. "Now get back up there, we still have a lot of work to do Time Whiz."

* * *

I start detailing out the entire week in a flowchart. It's not at all easy. Each time I use a photo I have to create new lines and make sure they all connect correctly. Pretty soon lines are sprawling out every which way and the five days look like twenty. I try to keep times to events as best I can but some of them are hard. When I get to the dark room it only gets even more complicated because my sense of time is completely fucked.

Chloe fills in her own details of the five days in case any of it might matter. There's a lot of baking sessions and sleeping in, it's kind of cute. It quickly becomes apparent, however, that there are a lot of things about those five days we still didn't know about each other.

* * *

"Wait, you went looking for me after I saved you in the bathroom?"

"Well, some of that, I was also putting up Rachel pictures. Look, I knew you were at Blackwell Max, I missed you. I just wanted you to make the first move. But after the near death experience I just wanted to see my friend."

"I'm so sorry Chloe."

"It's all in the past Max, you more than made of for it. Besides, you were apparently too busy talking to every person on campus except for me. Man, Warren hella had the hots for you."

* * *

"I died while we were playing with guns at American Rust?"

"Yeah, I guess I never told you that one. Thought it'd ruin the moment. Ricochet right through the chest."

"Holy fuck, I'm the Christmas Story kid. That's two times in one day. I swear I was really good at not dying before you showed back up."

* * *

"So I'm all alone up at the lighthouse and you're off snuggling with Warren? I'll remember that one Caulfield."

"...Okay, so maybe I sent Warren some mixed signals. To be fair I was really upset over Kate and then there was the eclipse…"

"I'll let it slide for now, but next time you get all cuddly it better be with me."

"Dully noted."

* * *

"Okay, this was kinda a hella perfect day right? Sneaking through Blackwell, swimming in the pool, having our first sleepover since you left."

"Yeah, if only someone hadn't ruined it by jumping down my throat over something I didn't do. Hmmm...who would that be?"

"Okay, I admit I didn't handle the Rachel and Frank thing well. But now that we know all about these secret Warren rendezvouses, I don't think you have a soapbox to stand on."

"It was one hug! Okay wait, maybe two."

"Two?"

"Yeah, we'll get there, let's just move on."

"Oh, I'm so not letting this go."

* * *

"Damn Max, were you like BFF's with every girl at Blackwell before this week was over?"

"I was cheating like there was no tomorrow. This is what I mean, convincing me not to rewind is going to be hard. I was kinda addicted."

"Well, you didn't use your rewind powers on our conversations that often."

"I didn't have to, you already liked me. Taylor, Juliet, Courtney, they only started liking me because I forced them too."

* * *

"This is fucked up Max."

"I...didn't want to tell you most of this stuff Chloe."

"I'm so sorry Max. Some James Bond I am, the one time the gun would have been useful and I totally blew it."

"The gun wasn't the answer in the first place. Seriously Chloe, Jefferson was a piece of work. We'll have to take him down in whatever timeline we create. The quicker the better."

"Oh, I couldn't agree more."

* * *

Eventually, slowly, the flowchart came together. It covers most of the wall. It's dark out but we're using a flashlight now. Every once in a while Chloe dozes off but I keep working. Finally, as the finishing touch I take out every selfie I have in my journal and fix it to its proper place on the flow chart.

"Max, it's two in the morning. I can't think anymore. I think it's time to call it a night. Unlike a certain someone, I didn't sleep the day away," Chloe says sleepily when she wakes up again.

"I know Chloe, but time is not our ally right now. The longer we wait the harder it will be to deal with the changes we make. The sooner the better."

"It's not going to be tonight though. You need sleep. It's not going to do us any good if you get the flu tomorrow."

"...you're right. But we should get started tomorrow."

"First thing after breakfast Mad Max. Now get over here, I'm not missing my first chance to snuggle the night away with my new girlfriend."

"Girlfriend," I say, testing the word out. I like the sound of it. I especially like the sound of Chloe saying it to me.

"I said we're official now. I hope that's what you meant because otherwise this is going to be hella awkward." I don't answer her. Instead I move over to the daybed and curl up against her. The daybed isn't big but I don't care. I want to be as close to Chloe as I can. And unbelievable as it sounds, Chloe must want to be close to me too because she wraps her arms around me and pulls me in tight. I curl up against her, my body flowing perfectly into hers. In a moment she's asleep again. In another I am too.

* * *

"Okay, the place to start is obvious," I say between mouthfuls of dry cereal. Cereal we stole from the house we're squatting in. Yep, it's official. I'm a criminal.

Chloe nods and points at the classroom selfie, taken ages ago by what feels like a different person. She chews her cereal with her mouth open. It's cute, but I think in a couple weeks it'd drive me crazy.

"It's right before the bathroom. You stop me from going in and boom, no need for a rewind."

"Probably won't fix the problem by itself, but it's a good first step. Any advice on how to convince you to give up on your Nathan plan?"

"To be honest Max, I'm gonna be hella pissed at you."

"I figured." It's going to suck to go from this Chloe to one that hated me but it wasn't anything I didn't deserve.

"Well you know me, when I'm mad I'm not the most reasonable person."

"Not in the moment. You're usually sweet afterward though," I say with a smile. She smiles back.

"Doesn't help this situation though dork. Plus, even if you convince me you'll forget about it right afterward which will be hard to explain."

"Yeah, maybe a different angle on this then," I say as I think about everything that happened that day. How to stop her from entering the bathroom without making her pissed or horribly confused? "Wait, I got an idea! What if I tell David about Nathan and the gun? He might not believe me but he'll have to at least go to the bathroom to check it out."

"And if step-douche is near the bathroom when I show up there's no way I'd go near." Chloe says excitedly. "That could work. Still leaves you in a hella awkward situation after you jump out though. David won't think it's funny you suddenly don't remember telling him about the gun."

"We'll see how it plays out. I can always take it back if it doesn't work, but I'd rather David be annoyed and confused at me than you. After that, everything should still play out the same. I'll still get Warren's flash drive and we should still meet in the parking lot." Chloe shrugs.

"Should work out, I don't know. Only one way to know for sure."

"Yeah…" I shove another handful of cereal in my mouth and then set the box down. I stand up and walk over to the wall. I glance over the flowchart we made. "I wish I could take a picture of this with me. It's going to be a pain to recreate it again."

"Well you've done it once, so it should be easier the next time."

"Hopefully so," I say. I stand there. My heart hammers in my chest.

"Max? I think it's time dude," Chloe says behind me.

"I know," I say quietly. I don't move.

"Max," Chloe says and her arms wrap comfortably around me.

"I can't lose you all over again Chloe," I say. I can feel tears running down my cheek.

"You're not losing me. I'll be right there with you after you jump. A couple different memories sure, but still me."

"Chloe," I say, not knowing what else to say. A single sob escapes and I clamp my mouth down before more come.

"Hey, chin up dude. Time Masters don't cry."

"Well considering I'm the only one I'd say they cry all the time."

"Hey, partners through all of time right? Nothing's gonna keep us apart Mad Max. Now lets save everyone so we can get back to some cuddle time." I nod and she lets me go. I turn toward her and look her right in the eye. Surprisingly I see a couple tears running down her cheeks too. "Don't you dare do something dumb like say goodbye. I'll be right there with you on the other side," Chloe says.

"I love you Chloe," I say. Her eyes go wide and her skin turns even more white if that's possible.

"Oh," she says.

"Not exactly the response I was hoping for," I say and we both laugh softly.

"Fuck Max, I love you too. Now get the hell out of here before we're both a sobbing mess."

"Aye Aye First Mate." I turn towards the classroom selfie. I focus on it till the ruins of Arcadia Bay start to disappear around me. My hell and my paradise.

"Shshshsh! I believe Max has taken what you kids call a selfie...:"


	6. Time Marches On

**October 7**

_Keep it cool Chloe, this will be easy. Just walk into the bathroom like you own the place. The kid's loaded, he's probably used to throwing money at problems. Just push him a little bit and he'll fold. No problems._

I walk right into the Blackwell main hallway with as much punk as I can muster. I quickly stop in my tracks.

_What the hell, what is step-douche doing next to the girl's bathroom? And is that Nathan he's talking to? Shit. Fuck fuck fuck._

Before he can see me I turn around quickly and head back out onto the lawn. Okay, calm down Chloe. There's no way step-ass knows what you're up to. It's just a strange coincidence. What now though? Nathan will have to leave the school eventually. I'll just ambush him on his way to his dorm or something. It might even work better, I'd have the element of surprise.

I look around the lawn and spot a familiar face sitting on the railing by the street. _Good, I could use a chance to calm my nerves._

"What's happening Justin," I say as I reach him. He holds out his hand and I give him a slap and a fist bump in greeting.

"Nothing much Chlo, nothing much. Got my chill on," he says easily.

"When don't you?" I say with a laugh. I like Justin, doesn't have a dramatic bone in his body.

"Fair point. So what brings the punk queen of Arcadia Bay to Blackwell?"

"Got some bidness to take care of."

"Yeah? Sounds important."

"Yeah, but I hit a bit of a snag," I say, but then the front door of Blackhell opens up and all thoughts vanish from my brain. The girl who walks out, put her hair back in a ponytail and you wouldn't even be able to tell five years have gone by. She hasn't changed one bit. Me on the other hand…

"Oh? You know the new girl?" Justin asks as he notices my attention has wandered.

"Huh? Uh, no not really," I say as I continue staring at her. She looks lost in thought and confused, five years later and I can still read her like a book. "What do you know about her?" I ask Justin.

"Uh, name's Max. She's some shy, hipster girl. Seems nice enough, but hard to get her to open up you know? Always has her camera on her, some old Polaroid thing. Kinda cool."

"Yeah, yeah." I say absently. She's still into Polaroids? Damn, she is a hipster. Ms. Grant walks up to her and starts chatting her ears off. "She got any friends?"

"Not really I guess. One of the nerd boys seems into her but other than that I've never seen her with anyone." Well that shoots down one of my dreams. I always figured she just made some better friends and didn't need me anymore. She finally finishes talking to Ms. Grant and heads across the lawn. She doesn't make it far though, she stops at the fountain. She actually takes out her camera and snaps a pic of the statue before sitting down and staring off into space.

"Okay, yeah, she's not making many friends acting like that." I say with a chuckle. I'm still pissed as hell at her, but damn if she isn't adorable.

"Yeah, but she's nice enough," Justin says. Is he actually defending her?

"What, you got a crush on her?"

"What? No, it's just, you know, she's got this cute and innocent thing going that makes her hard to dislike."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," I say with a sigh. I give Justin a wave and then make my way over to the fountain. I have no idea what she's thinking about but it must be important because she doesn't even notice me as I walk up right next to her.

"Hiya Max!" I say, channeling everything I can remember about the fourteen year old Chloe. It has the desired effect. Max recoils from me in pure terror, her eyes going wide as she starts tumbling backwards. I reach out and grab her arm, catching her before she falls into the fountain.

"Chloe!?" Max says in horror and disbelief.

"In the flesh," I say as I pull her back into her sitting position. "You can't avoid me forever."

"Chloe, I wasn't avoiding you. I was just…" She dies off for a second, her eyes dropping in shame. "Just trying not to be a total geek before I meet you again."

"Whatever Max, doesn't matter. Now the five years you didn't call? That I'll take an apology for."

"Chloe it's not that I didn't want to, I really meant to, but…"

"Whatever Max." I really thought confronting her would help blow off some of my steam, but so far she was just making me more angry.

"Please Chloe, let me make it up to you," she pleads, looking up at me with those blue eyes I remember so well.

"I don't know if you can Max, forget about it for now. You want to hang? Maybe catch up or something?" _What the hell am I saying? That was not where I wanted this conversation to go. I'm supposed to talk to Nathan._

"Right now?" Max asks. She looks at me like I just suggested she jump into a shark tank and it pisses me off.

"Yes right now, I think I've waited long enough."

"It's just...I promised Warren I'd return his flash drive and…"

"Well tell him to get in the fucking que. Fuck Max, if you don't want to hang out then just say so," I say before turning away. _Fuck Max! Fuck this! What the fuck was I thinking asking her to hang out? That was so fucking stupid…_

"Chloe!" I stop as feel a small tug on the back of my jacket. "Please, I was just saying we'll have to stop by my dorm to get the flash drive and then drop it off with him. He's in the parking lot so it'll be on the way. But then, then I'd love to hang out you Chloe. Just like old times." I pause a moment as equal parts rage and excitement pull me in opposite directions.

"It won't be like old times Max, it's been five years. I've changed." I say quietly.

"I know...I barely recognized you when you walked up. But, you...look so cool Chloe. I'd like to get to know you again." _Damn it Max. I really should just walk away from you, but I just can't for some reason._

"Well then Max," I say as I turn towards her. "We better get that flash drive. Take me to the hipster lair hippy!" She laughs and for the first time since I was fourteen I see Max smile.

"Of course," she says and starts leading the way. "It figures I'd run into you today. I'm having the weirdest day."

"Oh yeah, what's up?"

"I don't know, I had a weird dream about a tornado destroying Arcadia Bay. And then I blacked out in class and got in trouble because I apparently made a phone call right during one of Mr. Jefferson's lectures. Everyone said I did, but I don't remember it at all."

"That is weird. Maybe you should cut back on the grass before class Mad Max."

"What?! I don't smoke Chloe jeez."

"Oh yeah? Maybe you should, works wonders for me."

"...I'm starting to have a bad feeling about today."

"It's only beginning Max, just you wait."

* * *

October 22

" _Max?"_

" _Chloe! Thanks for picking up."_

" _Max, I'm a little busy right now. I'll call you back lates."_

" _Chloe, this is important, it can't wait."_

" _Max, just, later okay. I'm not feeling up to it right now."_

" _Chloe Elizabeth Price, last time I drug my ass down to Arcadia Bay in a grand gesture of commitment but I simply don't have time for that. Do you want to save Arcadia Bay from destruction or don't you?"_

" _...what?"_

" _In the last timeline I went back to Arcadia Bay and we made up and decided to save the Bay. Only, I changed something and now I'm back in Seattle all over again and you're butthurt again. I don't have time for it, I need your help to figure out my next jump."_

* * *

October 8

The new day didn't start off that well. I ended up sleeping in and I knew there was no way I'd make it to the Two Whales in time. I hadn't slept well last night. I feel so on edge. I haven't felt this wired since the first time I met Rachel. Yesterday had been so much fun, but a part of me keeps expecting it to come crashing down on my head. I mean, Max was awesome, but how much longer before she bails on me again? Part of me just wants to cut ties before this gets too real, but the other part knows there's no way I can.

I roll over and send Max a text letting her know I'll be late. She wastes no time in sending a snarky reply. I snort and snark right back. I can tell she's trying so hard to resurrect a friendship that I'm not sure even exists anymore. I take a quick shower, throw some clothes on, and head towards my car. Which is when my phone rings. It's Max. _Jeez, calm down girl I said I'd be late._

"Chloe!" She shouts immediately when I answer. Fuck, has she been downing coffee already? It's way too early for that amount of energy.

"Max? I told you I'm coming. Won't be too much longer."

"Yeah, I know. There's just something I need to tell you before you get here. It's really important."

"Well okay, lay it on me."

"Chloe, I have time travel powers. I'm from the future."

"...Max as jokes go that was terrible."

"No joke Chloe, I'm from almost two weeks in the future." What the hell Max? Did the last five years make you crazy and you just hid it real well yesterday?

"I don't know where you're going with this Max."

"I don't have much time so I asked future Chloe to tell me something to convince you. I don't know what this means because she didn't tell me but she said to say September 21, 2010." My heart stops immediately. How could she know about that? The only person who knows about that day was Rachel. "Chloe?"

"Fuck you Max." I whisper. This is seriously not funny.

"Not me, you. You told me to say that."

"What the hell does that mean? How could you know that?"

"Your future self told me. It's why I also know you're going to take me to American Rust today and I'll see you and Rachel's special spot, complete with friendship bracelets, a mixed CD, and a dart board which you apparently suck at." What the hell? How could she know all that? I mean, it wasn't official, but I had been considering bringing Max to the junkyard today since she seemed curious about Rachel.

"... Max, you're blowing my mind right now."

"Good, because I need you to listen."

"You have my undivided attention."

"This week I develop the ability to rewind time. The first time I used it was to save you from dying."

"Wait, I die this week?"

"A couple times. But using my power to save you summons a huge storm that levels the town in a couple days."

"You mean like that vision or whatever you were complaining about yesterday?"

"Yeah Chloe, it's real. Now I have to undo every instance of me using my power, which is where this call comes in. Chloe, you can't take the gun to American Rust. Leave it in the car or something. And when we walk on the train tracks, don't sit down on them." My hand goes to my jacket where the gun sits in my pocket.

"How'd you know about the gun?"

"Chloe! This is important."

"Okay, no gun and don't sit on the tracks. So I don't die. This is freaking me out!"

"Good, and when you get to the diner I won't remember this conversation. That's how this power works. I change something then leap back to my present time to deal with the changes. For me that's October 22nd." Instantly some alarms go off in my head. She tells me all this but then mysteriously can't remember them afterward?

"Wait, this sounds like a set up."

"It's not Chloe please. You can't tell me about any of this. Just record how the week goes and on the 22nd report back to me how it all went down. This change won't fix everything. The storm will probably still come and destroy the town. I need you to tell me what else went wrong so I can keep changing things till it works."

"Max this sounds…"

"I don't have much more time. Remember what I said. Also, convince me to take a selfie with you before we leave the diner, should be easy. I use the photos to leap through time."

"What?"

"Okay, don't forget, don't mention this conversation. And if I end up going back to Seattle after the storm this time come with me. I'll need you on the 22nd"

"Max?"

"Bye Chloe." And the line goes dead. I stand by my car, staring at my phone for a good minute. I unlock the phone and check my recent calls. Yep, I totally did just talk to Max. That happened. What. The. Fuck.

* * *

I walk into the diner to find Max and Mom talking away in our usual spot. My heart beats like crazy as a thousand memories go through my head. Shit, I didn't expect this to be so nostalgic.

"Hey, you totally did know the new girl," Justin says to me as I walk by.

"I said I didn't really know her, which is true," I say. "Trevor," I say to his eating partner. He holds his hand out and I give him a clap and a fist bump as I go by.

"Mom and Max, together again!" I call out.

"And Chloe looking for a free meal. You've put your whole damn college fund on your tab," Mom says, but I barely pay attention. My eyes are on Max, studying for any sign she remembers the phone call we just had.

"I'm treating Chloe for breakfast," Max says with a smile and waffle in her mouth.

"Are you atoning for yesterday?" Mom says with a hint of a threat. That breaks me out of my stupor.

"Oh God Mom, please do not give Max any shit for that, she apologized."

"I know she did, Max is a good girl...woman. She's 18 now."

"Yes she is, too old to get lectures from you or Sgt. Pepper."

"Call him David if you don't want to be lectured." I roll my eyes and plop down on the seat as Mom says something about bacon, but I could give two fucks about breakfast right now. I focus on Max instead, trying to figure out if she's crazy or trying to set me up for some overly complicated trick.

"What?" Max asks as I continue to stare at her. "Crap, is there something on my face?" She says suddenly, grabbing some napkins and scrubbing her face with them. The action finally breaks me out of my suspicion. Either she's the best actress in the world, or she really doesn't remember the phone call.

"There's nothing on your face Maximus. Though the way you attack those waffles there really should be."

"Yeah, well, it's been forever since I've had your Mom's cooking," Max says with just a hint of a blush.

"Well stick around me Caulfield and there's plenty more waffles where those came from."

"It's a deal," Max says with a smile. "So if I don't have something on my face what were you staring at?"

"Your face obviously. Makes me feel nostalgic, it's like you haven't changed at all."

"Well you definitely have," Max says. "Your blue hair looks awesome. It's so Chloe."

"Well don't feel too jealous, not all my changes have been for the better. And I for one am glad you haven't changed. Feels like I got my best friend back."

"It does, and I promise this time I'm not going anywhere."

"Well, let's not be too hasty. Hate to throw around more promises we can't keep," I say. Instantly Max's face drops. Sometimes I wish I could just keep my mouth shut, but like always my thoughts just come bursting right out. Oh well, I'm not going to apologize. I didn't say anything that wasn't true.

"Chloe, I know it's hard to believe but I'll never make that mistake again. Being apart, it hurt me too. I never want to go through that again."

"Look Max, I'm not trying to make you feel guilty or anything I'm just being cautious. But I really did have a good time yesterday so let's just take it day by day."

"Okay Chloe," Max says, though she still looks a little sad. Her appetite seems to have gone away because her fork just idly plays with the last piece of her waffle. I roll my eyes.

"Come on Max, shove that last piece of waffle in your mouth and let's blow this place. I've got a special spot I want to show you. Sort of my secret lair so you should feel hella privileged."

"Oh? Well that sounds mysterious," Max says and shovels the last of her waffle away. She grabs her bag and that reminds me of what Future Max told me.

"Oh, hipster, you bring your Polaroid with you?"

"Of course," Max says as if I insulted her.

"Well then Max, why don't you take a photo of us before we leave. Max and Chloe, kickin' it at the Two Whales again."

"Yeah!" Max says immediately, excitedly pulling her Polaroid out of her bag. _Damn, she didn't lie. That was really easy._

Max slides into the booth next to me and pulls herself in close. It's the closest I've been to her since we reunited. I can smell the girl's shampoo as she leans her head into me. It's a nice, clean smell that matches Max perfectly. I look up at the camera as Max positions it and raise an eyebrow as the flash goes off. Okay, I can scratch selfie off the list.

"As much as I like having you squished up into me, we should get going Max," I say as Max just sits there for a second.

"Sorry Chloe," Max says. She scoots back and stares at me for a moment. Something about her just seems off. For one, she seems a lot more tired than she was a moment ago.

"You okay Max?" I ask. Max smiles.

"Powers of best friendship still going strong I see."

"What?"

"It's the other Max Chloe. The one from the phone?"

"Okay, now I know you're just fucking with me Max, this isn't funny."

"I'm serious Chloe, that's why I asked you to take the seflie. I can travel back through the photos, like I said. I only get a little bit of time to make a change though so I have to get to the point."

"What change? I haven't even got to the junkyard yet."

"I know, and thank you. You avoided the gun and train incidents perfectly. I just didn't foresee Frank showing up without the shooting going on."

"Frank shows up? Why's that a big deal?"

"Okay, I've already tried this a number of ways and all of them failed for some reason," Max says. Her eyes have a far away look to them, not really focusing on anything as she talks. "I even tried avoiding the junkyard but it still went wrong somehow. I think I worked out a way though."

"Max, slow down, you're not making any sense."

"Sorry Chloe," Max says. Her eyes focus on me. "I don't have time to explain everything, I wish I did, but I don't. Listen to me, this part is going to be hard."

"Okay," I say since there wasn't much else I could say at this point.

"When Frank shows up he'll have a knife and Rachel's bracelet." My mind instantly goes white hot and my stomach twists painfully.

"What? Why does he have her bracelet Max? What the fuck is he doing with her bracelet?!"

"Calm down Chloe, it isn't what you think. This is exactly the reaction I'm trying to avoid. You can't freak out like this at the junkyard. You just piss off Frank and then things just fall apart from there."

"Wait, you're saying Frank stabs me?" Max nods.

"And then I use my rewind power. I need you to keep calm. I know it sucks, but we can worry about Frank later. I need you to focus on making it through the junkyard okay."

"...okay fine, I'll do my best Max."

"That's all I ask," Max says with obvious relief. "Hopefully I'll see you on the 22nd Chloe. Oh yeah, and I'm sorry about the phone call. It's important though." She closes her eyes.

"Max?" I ask.

"One sec, she's coming back. Oh, I almost forgot. Take another selfie when you drop me off at Blackwell. I can't stress that enough," Max says quietly. A moment later and Max opens her eyes again. She looks around confused and I see a moment of panic pass through her eyes.

"Wowser, just had another one of those blackout moments. I didn't do anything weird did I?"

"Not that I noticed," I say with what I hope is a straight face. _Man, I hate lying to Max. Even if Max is the one who asked me to. This is so complicated._

"I hope these aren't becoming a thing, this is so weird," Max says as she puts her camera away. _You and me both Max._

"Come on Max, let's head out."

"Okay!" She says happily. We pull out of the booth but don't get far before Max's phone goes off.

"Don't even answer, we have places to go and people to do...Come on, before Mom starts some more shit. Let's bail!" I say as I see her reach for her phone.

"It's Kate Marsh. From Blackwell," she says with some concern. Which I ignore.

"Big whoop. You don't call me once in five years and now you're all over some beeatch you see every day at school? I see how you roll. So go ahead, chat up Kate Marsh from Blackwell. I have other people to hang out with." And then she answers the damn phone anyway! Fuck! I just feel like storming out, but my conversation with Future Max stops me in my tracks. Crap, this is what she was talking about with the phone call. Fuck, I just want to be angry with her but she won't even let me do that.

"What's all the commotion." Mom whispers angrily at me as she walks over.

"Just a little girl fight Mom, nothing to worry about," I say dismissively.

"I'm not worried, I'm angry. You're upsetting the customers."

"They're not upset, they like the show. We're leaving anyway, don't get your panties in a bunch."

"You do not talk to your mother that way," Mom whispers tersely. "Here." And she slaps one piece of bacon into my hand.

"One?" I ask incredulously.

"I said one didn't I, now you behave with Max. She's trying."

"We both are," I say stubbornly as I shove the bacon in my mouth. Max finishes her phone call and walks over to me with a guilty look on her face.

"Chloe…"

"Come on Max, let's get out of here," I say before she can say anything else.

* * *

October 22

" _You told me about Rachel's bracelet but you conveniently forgot to mention Rachel was buried in the fucking junkyard? Don't even try to tell me you didn't know!"_

" _We've already discussed this."_

" _No, you discussed it with some other me, but I haven't. But hey, I guess I was mistaken when I thought my feelings mattered in this friendship."_

" _I'm so sorry Chloe, I didn't mean it like that. That was, was terrible of me. I'm just...too focused right now, trying to get to the end. I just want it to be over."_

" _...Fine. It doesn't matter anyway, I'll just forget we ever had this argument in a few minutes anyway."_

" _It does matter. It matters to me Chloe. I always remember you. All of you. Everything we've ever done is locked away in my head. Each moment matters. I treasure everything I do with you."_

" _I know Max, I do, it's just...I'm sorry about pressuring you. You're the one with all the plans, I should just listen."_

" _No Chloe, I need your input. I can plan myself in circles but you have such good intuition. Plus, you're the only thing keeping me sane through all this. I need you here."_

" _I'm right here Max."_

" _You always are Chloe. Thank you. I'm sorry about Rachel, I really am planning to tell you at some point but I haven't worked out when yet. I don't mean to sound insensitive, but there are more important things we have to fix this week."_

" _I know Max, it's just...hard. I wish there was more we could do for her."_

" _Me too Chloe, me too."_

* * *

October 8

"That was so awesome Chloe," Max says with a shy smile as we pull up to Blackwell. "Thanks so much for today, cereal."

"It...actually was a lot of fun," I say which earns me another Max smile. "It's pretty cool having my best friend back in action. Sorry about Frank."

"It's no big deal, you really should get better friends though Chloe, that dude is seriously no good." I open my mouth to say Frank's not that bad, but I close it.

"I'm working on it," I say instead with a smile for Max. I'm not so sure about Frank anymore. Man, when I saw that bracelet I wanted to punch that fucker right in his mouth. Why does he have her bracelet? You better have some answers Future Max, because I just let the only lead I've had about Rachel for months walk away.

"Well, we should totally do this again soon Chloe. I love being with you, but for now, Blackwell beckons."

"Go get your smarts on girl!" I say with a smile. _Oh crap, almost forgot again._ "Before you go though, time for a truck selfie." Max's eyes go wide in surprise and then she chuckles.

"Seriously Chloe, I think you're a bigger hipster than me. And they call me the selfie girl."

"Just get your camera out Max, photograph my awesome." This time I reach behind her and actually give a real smile as the flash goes off. Instantly I turn towards Max, trying to catch the moment Future Max takes over. It's not hard to see. Her eyes scrunch up in concern and enter thousand yard stare mode.

"Thanks for remembering the photo Chloe. Okay, I really hate to ask you to do this but I don't have any other options."

"Do what?"

"There's someone else I have to save this week Chloe. In my timeline I only managed to get there in time because of my powers. I won't make it in time without them so you'll have to take my place."

"Your place?"

"You have to help Kate, Chloe."

"Kate? The girl you were talking with at the diner?"

"Yeah. I still answered her call? That's good, that might help. Okay Chloe, you have to get up to the top stairwell of the girl's dormitory in the next fifteen minutes. In less than half an hour Kate jumps from the top."

"Fuck, and I was angry at you for taking the call. Fuck I'm so stupid." Max waves away the apology with an impatient hand.

"You can apologize later, we have to save her now. Listen, she has a father and sisters that are important to her so you can bring that up. Don't mention her mother or aunt, they don't get along. She's got a bunny named Alice she looks over. She's into the Bible and stuff, but I know that's not your strength. You can mention there's other people who care about her, that'd be sad she's not here. Just...try to be yourself Chloe, you're hella motivating when you want to be. You always cheer me up."

"But I don't even know her Max. How am I supposed to talk a stranger off of a building?"

"By being Chloe Price. I know the two of you would hit it off if you ever got the opportunity. You can do this. If I could, you can. We have to try. Remember, if you fail we'll try it again okay? We'll try until she walks down off that building with you."

"Okay Max, okay. Yeah, I can do this." She reaches a hand out and squeezes my arm with a sympathetic smile.

"Thanks Chloe, thanks so much for all of this. Crap, I need to get going and so do you. Off to Jefferson's class." The way she says Jefferson is a bit weird, but I can't put my finger on why. Before I can ask she flings open the truck door and jumps out. "Hurry Chloe! And remember, selfie once it's all finished." She yells as she slams the truck door shut. I waste no time driving towards the parking lot wondering what the hell I'm going to do.

* * *

October 22

" _I didn't have my powers yet did I?"_

" _Not till Wednesday."_

" _Which means the storm happens...on Sunday now?"_

" _Yeah, why? Doesn't it always happen on Sunday?"_

" _No reason, just checking. So I didn't have my powers so I couldn't freeze time long enough to reach the roof before she jumps."_

" _Kate survived in your timeline?"_

" _Yeah, and she'll survive this one too. The question is how to handle this…"_

" _Just give yourself a heads up so you can get there in time."_

" _No Chloe, I don't want the other me to figure out her powers at all. I don't need her to have any temptations. I have to figure out how to fix this without tipping me off."_

" _Why are you staring at me?"_

" _Well, if I can't be on the roof in time I know who can."_

" _Wait, what, no, you are not sending me up there! I hardly know her."_

" _I'll tell you everything I remember. This will work Chloe."_

* * *

October 8

_What am I doing here? What does Max expect of me, I don't know how to stop someone from killing themselves. Fuck, I don't even know what Kate looks like. Calm down Chloe, how many people are going to walk up to the top of the stairway during classes? Just assume the first girl you see is Kate._

I tap my finger impatiently as my mind races to keep up with all the things Max said about Kate. I'm itching for a cigarette to help quiet my nerves, but I don't want the stairwell to smell like smoke when she gets here.

Eventually, after what feels like an eternity of waiting, I hear the soft patter of feet from down below. I lean myself back against the wall and spread my right leg out across the path so she can't get past me. If everything else fails I could just tackle her and drag her back down. That might work.

The girl comes into view. She looks like a porcelain doll. Her clothes are so perfect and modest they look like something my grandmother would have worn. The cross necklace just brings the whole package together. No wonder this girl is having trouble, she has bully magnet written all over here.

Her eyes are downcast as she walks which reminds me of Max a little bit. She almost walks right into me before she notices I'm there.

"Oh, what...what are you doing here?" the girl asks, seemingly annoyed at my existence.

"I smoke up here sometimes," I say, which had been true when I used to be in Blackhell. "What's your excuse? Shouldn't you be in class?"

"That's none of your concern. Would you let me through please," she says.

"Going up to appreciate the view?"

"Something like that."

"Chloe Price by the way," I say, holding out my hand. She stares at it like it's a foreign object for a moment.

"Kate...Marsh," she says and lightly shakes my hand.

"Kate...Kate...that name sounds familiar for some reason," I say dramatically, tapping my head for emphasis. Her eyes go wide with terror for a moment. Wonder what that's about. "Oh I remember. I'm actually kinda pissed at you Kate." I say with a predatory smile. She takes a step back.

"Mad at me? I don't know what I could have done to you. I don't know you."

"Oh I know, but you see, I was hanging out with an old friend today. Haven't seen the girl in five years so it was kinda a special reunion. We used to be the best of friends, but we drifted apart. It happens. So anyways, I'm all stocked to be hanging with her again when suddenly she gets this phone call. And I'm like, 'dude, the call can wait. It's been five years, whoever it is can wait a few minutes' and she's all 'it's a good friend from Blackwell, she's having a hard time right now. I have to take the call.' And she takes the call! Shows where I stand on the totem pole. And who do you think was on the other end of that phone call Kate."

"Me? So wait, you mean Max is your friend?"

"Bingo. And then Max gets off the phone but she won't stop talking about you, about how she's worried and crap. Kinda ruined brunch."

"I'm sorry?" Kate says, clearly out of her depth.

"Well Kate, did Max have a reason to worry? I'd hate to think brunch was ruined for no good reason."

"I, I don't know. I just needed to talk with her. Sorry if I ruined your reunion, but I won't be a bother much longer," she says as tears fall down from her face. Her eyes are bloodshot I can tell now that she's close to me. She has some massive bags under them as well. She tries to push past me, but I don't let her. She's so frail. I could probably pick her up and tuck her under my arm.

"So you're just going up to enjoy the view," I say dryly. Her eyes go to mine and I can tell she's afraid.

"That's none of your business! Just get out of my way."

"Don't think so Kate. Couldn't live with myself if I had to tell Max I let her good friend hurt herself."

"I'm not…" Kate starts, but falters.

"Not going to hurt yourself? Don't lie to me Kate."

"I'm not!" She screams at me. "I'm not going to hurt myself. I'm going to make all the pain go away."

"And what, cause a bunch of pain for everyone else? That's real responsible."

"No one will care. No one cares about me."

"I know Max cares a whole fucking lot, so don't give me that shit. Your sisters, your father, I know they'd care too. Max even says you have a pet rabbit, Alice or something, pretty sure she'd care since you're her primary food source."

"They wouldn't…" She takes a step backwards and I reach out and grab her shoulders, not trusting her to keep her balance right now.

"Look Kate, you don't know me. That's fair. I don't know you either. I don't know what you're going through, why you think you need to do this. But I do understand pain. I've had plenty of it in my life. I know what it's like to stare death in the face and think 'that might be better than what I'm going through.' And I almost did it Kate, but someone stopped me. And you know what? It didn't get better the next day. It didn't get better anytime soon and I almost thought stopping that day had been a mistake. But eventually it stopped getting worse, it stopped hurting as bad as it had. Eventually I started to move on. And now, now I get to meet up with Max again and have the most hella fun day I've had in forever. And I get to be right here, to talk to you."

"I wish you weren't," Kate whispers.

"I know. This sucks, I get it. I'd be cussing me out if I were you too. Doesn't change reality though. You're not going on that rooftop. We're going back downstairs. You're going to talk to Max and we're going to get you some help."

"No," Kate says, her whole body tensing. "No, I can't go back. I can't." I pick her up and throw her onto my back. She screams and hits my back as I start walking down the stairway. After a floor though her punches get weaker and then stop entirely.

"Why do you care?" She says weakly.

"Because Max says we'll be hella best friends if we get the chance. She doesn't lie to me, so it must be true. And it's hard to be your friend if you leap off a building."

"I don't have many friends," she says. I stop walking for a moment.

"I don't either. But now we are, me, you and Max. Hella best friends okay. So stick with us."

"...I could try." I nod.

"Want to walk the rest of the way with me? You're pretty punny, but I'm not made of muscles."

"Okay Chloe. I...think I can do that."

"That's my girl Kate." I set her gently down on the stair below me. "Now let's go find Max."

* * *

October 9

We stayed with Kate for a long time after that, talking things through. I think Max is right, she seems a little uptight at first, but Kate might be made of pure goodness and cotton candy. By the end of the night she was even thanking me for what I did. Both her and Max treat me like some big damn hero. It's...a new experience for me. I didn't exactly earn it, but it is pretty awesome.

"Man, I can't believe you were on the stairway when she went up. What are the odds of that?" Max asks as we leave Kate's dorm. _Pretty high when your future self comes back to tell me Max. Really, you're the one who should be treated like a superhero._

"I used to smoke up there when I went here. Was just feeling nostalgic. Right place at the right time."

"That's probably the first time smoking has _saved_ a life!"

"Nah, smoking saves lives everyday. Without my cigarettes I'd have punched step-douches' face in every day."

"Pfff. Seriously though Chloe, you were awesome," Max says with a smile as we reach the door to her dorm. It feels good, Max complimenting me, even if I don't deserve it. I know it's egotistical, but that's part of what I like so much about her. When she says I'm awesome I know she means it.

"You feeling tired Max?" I ask with a wicked smile. The day's been too good and I'm feeling too amped up. There's no way I want this night to end just yet.

"Not really," she says. I can tell she's lying, but I can also tell she's excited.

"Okay then, I've got me a plan. We'll need to run back to my house to pick up something, but then this school will be ours for the taking!"

"Well Captain Price, how can I say no to such an intriguing offer? Lead the way, for fame and booty!"

"Oh there will be booty all right," I say with a wink. "Oh wait, before we go. Another selfie."

"For cereal? I think I'm a bad influence on you, you're getting addicted," she says, but she's already reaching for her camera.

"Hey, I just talked a girl off of a building. I think I earned a commemorative picture."

"I couldn't agree more," Max says as she holds up her camera.

The moment after the flash Max dives me and hugs me hard. The girl can squeeze pretty damn hard despite those bony arms of hers.

"Thank you so much Chloe, you did amazing!"

"You did all the heavy lifting Maximus. I just went where you told me."

"Yeah, but I didn't tell you what to say. You talked her down Chloe, and you didn't need my help to do that."

"Well, we make a pretty good team I have to admit."

"The best, partners in time," she says with one final squeeze.

"Whatever you say dork." And she pulls back and looks at me. There's something...off about her. It's like she's looking at me, but only with half her attention. Her eyes have this unfocused look like she's lost in thought.

"Okay, okay. I've tried this...I can't remember how many times. Nothing was supposed to happen tonight, but everything's changing and I don't know why. But we can get through this."

"Of course, lead the way Super Max." I was hoping for a smile, but Max doesn't even respond.

"Okay, first, when we leave Principal Wells will be by the dorm entrance. He forgets his keys. Don't try to sneak past him, he'll leave to look for them in his car after a little while. After that, don't go to Well's office. It doesn't work."

"I have the keys though, it should be easy."

"His aren't on David's keyring, the guy's straight paranoid. He'll put cameras all over the school, but won't give security his office key."

"Hypocrite."

"Yeah, so just skip it. We can't get in without my rewind power. Something always goes wrong. Pipe bombs, David, car accidents, I can't seem to get through that one. We'll have to skip it. It shouldn't matter...there's some stuff we'll have to give up...fuck, we'll just have to live without it."

"...okay, no office building. Kinda sad about that one, was looking forward to doing some spy work. We're still going to figure out about Rachel right?"

"Yeah," she says impatiently with a wave of her hand. That wasn't like her, cutting me off like that. "I just haven't figured out when yet. We will though. This comes first. Okay, so no office building. But we can still do the pool I think."

"Pool?" I ask. She looks at me and a sad smile crosses her face.

"Aww, the pool was a spur of the moment thing? That's kinda sweet Chloe."

"Uh, sure...no idea what you're talking about though."

"Take me to the pool Chloe. That's what you should do. Just...keep the lights off okay? And strip down to your undies so your clothes stay dry."

"What?"

"It's important. And try to leave by...two I think? David shows up eventually but I'm not sure when. We can shift things around next time if it fails again."

"It kinda sounds like this pool thing might be a pain. Why don't we just skip it?"

"No Chloe!" She says, her hand grabbing my arm painfully. Her face looks desperate. "Please, the pool was such a beautiful moment. Don't take it from me. I just...want some things to stay the same. Please, we have to at least try."

"...Yeah Max, sure. We can try. No problem." I say but a pit forms in my stomach. Something tells me Future Max's plans aren't going too well.

* * *

October 23

" _You got your powers on Thursday."_

" _Did you die?"_

" _Yeah, stupid Frank's fault again. We needed information. He was being completely confrontational. When he reached for the door to let the dog out I just panicked and shot him."_

" _Why did you have the gun in the first place? I thought we covered that!"_

" _I was trying to stop you from using your rewind power! I thought if I handled the situation you wouldn't need them. And I know I'm an idiot, but thanks for pointing it out."_

" _You're not an idiot Chloe. I'm so sorry. I'm not mad at you, it's just, all of this is taking a toll on me. I feel like I twisted reality into such a knot that week that untwisting is only making more knots."_

" _I take it this was different in your timeline?"_

" _Yeah, we had the money so he was a lot more supportive. Even then I had to rewind to get the right answers. Wait, if you shot Frank how did you die?"_

" _Fucking dog tore open my leg and was going to town on me I guess. You looked pretty shook up, just said there had been a lot of blood…"_

" _Man, I liked that dog too. Fuck, okay, we can fix this. I should just tell you where the dark room is, then you wouldn't need the information so you wouldn't go to Frank in the first place. Or maybe just circumvent the dark room entirely? Maybe it's time to make some bigger changes. We're up to Thursday now so maybe it's time."_

" _Max, when was the last time you slept?"_

" _I don't know. I can sleep once Arcadia Bay is back."_

" _Max, you can't keep going like this."_

" _I don't have a choice Chloe, I can't waste time. It's hard enough as it is with two weeks between the jumps and me."_

" _Max…"_

" _It's fine Chloe. I'm fine. I just need to finish this and then everything will be fine._

* * *

October 9

"Photobomb!" I shot as Max holds the camera. She laughs.

"Photohog," she says and takes the picture.

The flash goes off and instantly Max falls back onto the bed. Her face is pointed back, away from me so I can't see her eyes.

"Max?" I ask.

"I love this moment. Waking up in your room, the night we had all fresh in my memory. I think this is my golden hour." She says softly. Her voice is so different from the Max from a moment ago, so empty.

"Is everything okay?"

"Why can't I keep you alive Chloe? It seemed so simple, keep you alive for five days. Sounds so easy. But it's like this week is fighting against me." I hate the way she sounds right now. And it's because of me right? She's going through all of this because she's trying to save me.

"Maybe it is just destiny. Maybe I'm supposed to die."

"At least one of you promised," Max says so quietly I almost don't catch it. Before I can question it she keeps talking. "I thought stopping Jefferson would be the end of it but it keeps getting more confusing. I've changed so much I barely recognize this week anymore. I can't predict what's going to happen, I'm just reacting now and hoping it'll all work out. Every day I fix just pushes the storm back another day, creating more time I have to keep you alive. What if I push the storm past the 24th? Will some other future Max have to take over? Am I destined to fight this storm until I die? I don't know how much more I can take." I scoot back on the bed till I'm leaning my back against the wall. I look down and can finally see her face. Her hair lays around her. Her chin is pointed up and her eyes are screwed shut casting her forehead into wrinkles. Silent tears run down her face. Somehow she looks years older than the Max I spent last night with.

"The 24th? I thought you were from the 22nd?"

"I was, I'm a bit farther than the Max you've been talking with Chloe. I shouldn't even be here, I'll have to come back and redo this all over again. I just...needed this right now"

"Two days?"

"Two more days worth of changes Chloe. Two days and I still haven't fixed anything. Every time I change something you forget, forget about the week I remember, forget all of our conversations we have. You're still there, but...it's so lonely Chloe."

"Max, maybe it's time you let all this go. I know you want to save everyone, but maybe that's not possible. Maybe it's not meant to be."

"I can't believe that Chloe. I refuse to believe that the universe is so against you being happy." I can. The world's been against me since the beginning, why should this be any different?

"What about you Max?"

"Me?" She asks. She opens her eyes and looks over at me. I beckon to her and she slides over so her head is resting in my lap.

"What would make you happy Max?" I ask quietly.

"I just want you to be happy. For you to still have a mom. For you to be friends with Kate, I know you two would hit it off." We sit in silence a moment as I stroke her hair.

"Maybe...you should just not worry about this week for a little bit," I say as an idea starts to form in my head.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you've been obsessing over this week right? Trying to micromanage all the little details and shit. Why not just, I don't know, make a big change somewhere? It doesn't even have to be something from this week, in fact it shouldn't be this week. Just, I mean you're a time traveler for fuck's sake Max, there's gotta be something in your life you've always wanted to change."

"Chloe…" Max says in her disapproving voice.

"I'm serious Max, you need a break from all of this. Just do something big, something just for you. If it doesn't work out you could always change it back."

"You're crazy," Max says with a laugh.

"Dude, if I were you I'd be changing so much shit. Ever since you got your powers you've been so obsessed with making my life better. What's your biggest regret Max?"

"Well that's easy, it'd be…" Suddenly her eyes snap open and she stares up at me. "Oh my Dog Chloe, you're a genius!"

"Well of course I am," I say though I have no idea what she's talking about.

"I don't know what it'll change but it'd be so cool!" She says as she sits up. I can't help but smile, now that's more like my Max.

"Of course it's cool dork, I thought of it. So what did you have in mind?"

"Uh huh, you'll just have to wait until the 24th. Then I'll show you," she says with a smile.

"Well now you're just being cruel…" And suddenly she's leaning in towards me. Her small body presses up against me as a soft hand cups my cheek. Warm lips touch mine in a tender kiss. Before I can even process what's happening she pulls back and gives me a soft smile. Then her smile falters and her eyes go wide.

"Oh fuck," she says.

"That bad huh?"

"No, it's just this morning something special happens. Fuck, okay. Promise me you won't forget to dare me okay. No matter what you still have to do it."

"Dare, what are you talking about?"

"Chloe, just because you got a kiss doesn't mean I don't get mine! You dare me to kiss you this morning or I will be so angry with you!"

"What?!"

"Remember! I'll see you on the 24th okay Chloe. And I'll kick your ass if you don't you understand me?" I gape at her, my brain refusing to work. It's too early for all of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a bear of a chapter to write. I actually wrote three fourths of it from Max's perspective, but didn't like how it turned out at all. Shifted it to Chloe and was much happier. Hopefully everything made sense. Till next time friends.


	7. Roadtrip

The first thing I notice when I come back is that there's an arm draped over my shoulder. The second is that I'm in a large canvas tent seated on a cot. I turn to look at the girl seated next to me and Chloe looks back with concern on her face.

"Hello Chloe," I say.

"Hello Max, welcome back."

"I'm sorry Chloe."

"For what?"

"For coming back, for Other Max leaving."

"It's okay Max, it's not your fault. It had to happen." I nod though I don't agree. I take another look around.

"We're in Arcadia Bay," I say.

"Yeah, is that surprising?"

"A little, we usually end up in Seattle."

"Oh, well we were working through some things here," Chloe says with a little bit of discomfort. Something must have gone down.

"Oh well, doesn't matter. We'll just have to take a road trip to Seattle then."

"You need to go there? Why didn't you say so? Could have taken care of that."

"Nah, it's better this way. I get to finally go on a road trip with you."

"Well, can't say no to that," Chloe says. Her arm's still draped over me. It seems a little possessive and I…don't really mind that. Not one bit.

"So is this, like, my tent or something?"

"Our tent," Chloe says as if she's offended. "Well technically it's the National Guards' tent, but it's assigned to us." Her hand comes down to rest on my upper arm. Slowly it starts rubbing softly which is a new sensation that I could definitely get used to.

"You're being awfully nice to me," I comment.

"Am I not usually?" She asks, clearly surprised.

"Nope. Usually when I come back from a jump you're either really mad at me or really depressed." Chloe pauses a moment.

"Why do you put up with me again?"

"I actually like it."

"What, are you a masochist?"

"You wear your emotions on your sleeve Chloe. I never have to wonder what you're thinking, worry that you're hiding something. When you're upset you let me know, and then we work through it. We always work through it, and we're stronger afterward." Chloe opens her mouth to say something, but then clips it shut. Her eyes dart to my face and then she quickly looks away. "Like right now I know you're holding something back. With someone else I'd be worried about that, but not with you. I know you'll tell me what it's when the times right. You're honest Chloe. It's why you're my best friend." _Why I'm in love with you._

"Fuck, it was that obvious?"

"Always Chloe."

"Okay, well yeah, I do have something I need to talk to you about. But not right now, there's other things we need to talk about first."

"Of course, how did it go?" I ask.

"The two weeks you were gone?"

"Yeah, how did I get my powers this time?"

"Well, after you left that morning I actually told you everything."

"What?"

"You were freaked out again about the blackouts. You made the connection that they were happening after you took selfies. You were starting to worry you had epilepsy, that your selfie career was over. You were so sad so I just sort of…told you."

"How did that go?"

"Well actually. It explained some things like the dream and what happened when you blacked out. I kinda made a plan too. I figured we were the forgotten timeline, you know. You weren't coming back and it sounded like we were doomed to have the storm come so I thought it wouldn't hurt to experiment a little. So I tried to fix everything. I told you we'd just hide, try to wait everything out, not do anything and then maybe we'd make it through."

"What?"

"You know, I thought that'd be a great welcome back gift. I'd be like, 'Welcome back Super Max. You know how you were trying to fix the timeline and all that? Well I just did it. First try. Not trying to brag or anything but maybe I should have gotten rewind powers cause I'm kinda hella awesome at this.' Just something humble like that."

"Well, what happened since it doesn't look like it worked."

"Hey, it's not my fault. It was actually going pretty well until Victoria disappeared."

"Fuck, I didn't think of that. I'm so sorry, I didn't stop Jefferson this time. Coming back to that morning undid a lot of changes I'd made. I...didn't really think through what that'd do to the two of you. Like usual. I'm so sorry Chloe."

"It's fine, I understood, even back then. I told you to take some time off after all. Like I said, we were the forgotten timeline. I knew there'd be consequences. But with Victoria gone, you couldn't sit out anymore. You had to get involved."

"Told you telling me is a bad idea. I can't help but meddle."

"Yeah, well, I bet you can imagine how that went. Jefferson got his filthy paws on you, I died, and you had to use your rewind power to get free."

"Sounds about right," I say quietly. No matter what I do I always screw up.

"It's okay Max."

"It's not really. If I had been thinking I could have spared you all that."

"It's my fault for dying like a bitch. Should have gotten him. It's always me, I screw up and die and you have to drag my ass back. And Arcadia Bay pays the price."

"It's not you Chloe. I chose to bring you back every time. Even when you ask me not to."

"...We've had this conversation a lot I'm guessing."

"Yes, but it doesn't make it any less important each time we do. I know what you're going through. It's not something that can be fixed with a few sentences. It takes time, time we haven't gotten yet."

"Because we've been trying to cheat the system."

"I like to think of it as exploring the options fully."

"Apparently there are a lot of options," Chloe says.

"You have no idea Chloe. I tried so many things and none of them worked out. Not fully at least. I could push the storm back, but I could never stop it from happening."

"Well, that's why we're doing something else Max, I have a good feeling about this" Chloe says and she squeezes me so hard I almost believe her. "So what is the big change? What does Super Max have up her sleeve?"

"Oh no, you have to wait until we get to Seattle. I'm not spoiling anything until I can show you."

"Have I ever told you you suck Max Caulfield."

"Probably," I admit.

"Though, tripping to Seattle does mean we'll have to deal with your parents. They aren't thrilled with you at the moment."

"Again," I say with a sigh. "What did I do this time?"

"Well, it started when you told them you weren't leaving Arcadia Bay. Didn't get better when you said you had no interest in finishing high school at the moment, and completely fell apart when you spent the last week ignoring their text messages and calls." _Fuck._

"This is my karma. I've been a horrible daughter in a couple timelines now. It had to catch up to me somehow."

"Well, we could sneak in during the day and do your thing. Then we wouldn't have to deal with it." I shake my head.

"No Chloe, I should talk with them. I've ran away from enough of my problems. It'd be good to put some of them to rest."

"If you say so Max, but I'm like the queen of avoiding problems so no judgement from my side."

"I appreciate it. So what have we been doing since the storm?"

"Oh, uh, mostly helping and stuff," Chloe says with some obvious discomfort.

"Helping and stuff?" I say with a smile. "That was amazingly descriptive and informative."

"Right, there was some stuff going on. With you. With me," Chloe says. She pulls her arm off of me. I look at her, waiting. The silence stretches as Chloe nervously fiddles with her hands.

"Max, I think I have to tell you something," she says finally.

"Just spit it out Chloe, you're making me nervous."

"We're...kinda a couple now?" Chloe says with a nervous glance at me. Suddenly things start to click. Why we're still in Arcadia Bay. Why Chloe's been on edge this whole conversation. Why there's only one bed in our room. And...

"Chloe! That's why you're being so nice to me! You're trying to butter me up so you can make your move. Poor, innocent me, completely clueless to your manipulations."

"What?!" Chloe says, scooting away from me. Her face is scarlet now. "No, that's not why...I just figured you were having a hard time you know...you seemed so sad that morning on my bed and…" She glances at me and I give her my best innocent smile.

"And?" I ask.

"And...fuck, yeah okay. Maybe a little bit," she says as she gets up off the bed and begins pacing around the small tent. Her hand goes to her hair as she talks, loosely running through her bangs. "I'm just saying, it's hella not fair. I went through all the work of asking you out last time and now I'm back to square one and I...have to work up the courage to ask you out all over again I mean...fuck." She finishes. Her hand practically covers her face now as if she's trying to hide from me.

"Chloe, come over here," I say seriously. Shoulders slumped, Chloe makes her way back to the bed and sits beside me. I let myself go limp and slam my full weight into Chloe's shoulder, almost pushing her off the bed. "I accept," I say.

"Fuck Max, what was that...wait what?"

"I accept, I'd love to still be your girlfriend."

"Seriously Max?" Chloe asks as if that surprises her. I can't imagine why though. How could I ever tell her no?

"I've never been more serious about anything in my entire life."

"That's...that's fucking amazeballs Max."

"Though…" I say sadly. "I guess it's only for a couple more hours." We both go silent for a moment. "Are you sure about this Chloe? What if we just say fuck the change? You're my number one priority Chloe."

"I'm sure Max. I mean this is amazing, being your girlfriend. I never even dreamed...but the price? Arcadia Bay? Mom? I don't think I'd mind if this universe didn't exist anymore. It helps, knowing you'll be somewhere else free from all of this. And wherever you go Max, I'll be there too."

"I'm not promising it'll fix anything Chloe. I don't know what'll happen."

"And that's the point Max, you've been thinking too much. It'll be good to clear some of the cobwebs out." I try to think of something witty to say back to her cobwebs comment, but I'm too busy enjoying resting on my girlfriend's shoulder. Sitting in our room, on our bed, it just seems so surreal. And then something occurs to me.

"Wait, if there's only one cot, did we…did we do anything?" I ask.

"What?! What, no! I mean, there was some touching, but no. I mean the walls on this tent are paper thin. Besides, you uh, you weren't up for much other than cuddling. Jefferson, the storm, they kinda did a number on you."

"I...can understand that."

"You actually seem to be doing better than she was," Chloe says.

"I've...had my moments Chloe. There were times I couldn't do much over than lay on the floor and cry. But lately I've been so obsessed with trying to fix everything. I haven't had the chance to really think through what's happened. Repression is a hell of a drug."

"Well, you got time now. And the supportive shoulder of your girlfriend. Do you need to talk about anything?"

"That's sweet Chloe, but I'm okay. I'd rather not spend the few hours I have with my girlfriend talking about how crazy I might be."

* * *

I could have stayed there for hours but the road beckoned. Luckily, Chloe's truck survived the storm somehow and we were able to beg some gas money off of David. He seemed happy to get Chloe and I out of the Bay area honestly. He also was very aware Chloe and I were a thing which was strange, but in a good way. This is the second time Chloe's been my girlfriend but it's the first time anyone's actually acknowledged it.

I will say, traveling in Chloe's truck beats the hell out of traveling by greyhound. More leg room, better music, better smells, way better views, and the conversation is a million times improved.

* * *

"So, did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"I'd hate to kick my girlfriend's ass, so you better have done it Chloe."

"Oh, yeah that. Yes I did it, thanks a lot by the way."

"Oh, it didn't go well this time?"

"Not at all, you thought I was joking and completely ignored it. I guess I did sort of ruin the mood by dropping the whole time travel thing on you."

"Wait, you told me all of that before daring me to kiss you? Well of course it didn't work!"

"You were worried you were having epileptic seizures! Wasn't really the greatest time to do it then either."

"I'm so disappointed in you Chloe. I gave you one job."

"Hey, I did my part. Ball was in your court and you fumbled the shit out of it."

"...I'll spar you your punishment this one time."

"How noble of you."

* * *

"So how did you ask me out?"

"You were there. I thought your memory was better than that."

"Not this time! The other time. How did you ask out other me?"

"Well I said 'Yo Max, you're my girlfriend now.' and you were all 'Oh thank you Chloe, I worship the ground you walk on and will be eternally grateful.'"

"Chloe!"

"Owe, since when do you hit? Time travel's made you violent."

"Don't make me punch you again."

"And now threats? I'm seeing a lot of red flags in this relationship. Anyway, we spent a whole day and a half holed up at my house trying to wait everything out. There was a whole lot of...tension I guess. On my end at least, thanks to a certain someone kissing me. And then, after the dark room and the storm you were really messed up Max. You wanted me around you constantly, and I needed that too. We made promises to always be together and shit and it just made sense after all that. It wasn't anything grand, I just asked while we were falling asleep one night and you said yes."

"Thanks Chloe. Thank you for always having my back."

"Always Super Max."

* * *

"I have to pee."

"Now?"

"Yes."

"We stopped for lunch an hour ago. How small is your bladder dork?"

"You let me refill my drink. You should have known better. You have no one but yourself to blame."

"Fine, but no more pit stops till we get to Seattle."

"Yes _Mom_."

* * *

"I think you were right Max, I think me and Kate really would have hit it off."

"I know you would."

"I'm...glad I met her, but kinda not at the same time. It made the storm so much harder. I tried to stop it, but I couldn't. I can't imagine what is must have been like for you. I failed once and it felt like my heart had been ripped out."

"...We'll find a way Chloe. Somehow we will."

"Sorry Max, that isn't what this trip is about."

"It's okay Chloe. No matter what happens after this, I'm not giving up on everyone."

* * *

"So, September 21, 2010," I say as we near the five hour mark on our trip. Her knuckles turn white as she grips the steering wheel, but she doesn't say anything.

"My fifteenth birthday," I continue.

"Max," she growls. It's a warning, letting me know the conversation isn't welcome. I ignore it.

"You didn't tell me why that date was important."

"And I'm going to keep it that way. Drop it Max." I stay silent for a moment.

"Normally I would you know. I wouldn't bring it up again and some night months or years from now you'd finally be ready to talk. We'd talk about it all night and we'd cry and make up and it would be a wonderful moment. But I don't have months or years, I only have right now. And I want to understand before I change everything and miss my chance."

"Fuck," Chloe swears under her breath. I watch the road, waiting as she silently fumes. "Well I'm sure you've worked through some of it. Why don't you tell me what you think."

"Well, it would have been two years since I left," I begin. She nods. "Joyce would have just married David I think." Another nod. "And you hadn't met Rachel yet."

"Not quite yet," she says and the way she says it, quiet and reverent, tells me the final piece of information.

"Then I'd say you hurt yourself that day Chloe, or were about to, and then Rachel saved you. I'd say September 21, 2010 is the day Rachel became your angel."

"Right as always Maxaroni," she says quietly. She stares at the road for a little while and I let her. Her hands grip and ungrip the steering wheel as she works through her thoughts. I wait, trusting she'll tell me.

"I skipped school that day," she says eventually. "I had no one then. You were gone. Mom was busy settling in David. David had no experience with children and I loathed him anyways. I was raw back then. I like to think by the time you showed up at Blackwell my rough edges had smoothed out a little and I'd developed a kinda roguish charm," she says with a lopsided grin.

"Roguish charms are my favorite," I say with a smile.

"But I didn't have any of that back then, I was raw and angry and I pushed everyone away. I didn't have any friends, no one to talk to. I didn't...think I could do it anymore."

"Chloe…" I reach out and she takes my hand with a strong smile.

"It's fine Max, it's all in the past. Anyway, I skipped school that day and stole a bottle of David's sleeping pills. I went to the junkyard. I didn't have any plans, I just knew that I wasn't going to come back, that that day would be my last. I was sitting there staring at the bottle and I guess working up the nerves to do it when Rachel Amber showed up."

"At the junkyard?"

"Yep. Heard someone walking up behind me. Freaked me the hell out. I stuffed the pills in my pocket and turned around ready to chew out whoever it was, it took even less for me to blow up back then. Of course I turn around and there's Rachel Amber, looking like a fucking punk princess. It was the first time I'd met her since she was a year behind me. Let's just say it was infatuation at first sight," Chloe says matter-of-factly which I'd love to say doesn't send a icy shard of self-doubt stabbing into my heart, but then I'd be lying.

"Anyway, for some reason she decides to stick around and talk to me. Rachel had this, this charisma that was intoxicating. In an hour we were chatting like we were the best of friends. We talked about how much I hated my new step dad, how mad I was at my mom. She talked about how she hated being a kid, having no control over her life. We talked about how we hated this hick town and couldn't wait till we could leave. She told me about her dreams to move to L.A. and be a big shot model. I said that sounded so cool and then she said I should go with her. And I just agreed without a second thought. Rachel was like that, her enthusiasm was contagious and she'd have you agreeing to do the craziest shit. One conversation and my whole life had changed. I was going to leave Arcadia Bay and all the shitty memories of my life behind and go to L.A. with Rachel Amber. I went home that night, snuck the pills back in the bathroom and never touched them again. I never...I never even told her how much that day meant to me. And now I never will," Chloe finishes. I don't need to look at her to know there are tears in her eyes. A familiar cocktail of emotions goes through me, the same ones that always come out when Chloe talks about Rachel. Sadness that such a lively girl was gone and I never met her, happiness that Chloe found someone to help her when I was gone, jealousy that someone else meant so much to Chloe, and anger that Chloe went through all of this and I was too chicken shit to help her. I squeeze Chloe's hand and I hear her sniff. She takes the hand away to wipe her eyes and when she returns it to mine it's slightly damp.

"If Rachel were still here, do you think you'd still be with me?" The question bubbles out of me and I know it's the worse thing I could say right now, but I can't help it. It was one thing when Rachel made me doubt our best friendship, it sucks ten times worse when she makes me doubt us as a couple.

"What kind of fuck question is that Max?"

"She was your angel Chloe and you were crushing on her pretty hard. I'm just curious about things."

"You do realize me and Rachel were never a thing right?"

"I know, but if you were, if you could be, would that have been better?" I know I'm being the stereotypical teenage girlfriend right now, but fuck I never claimed to be perfect.

"Max, you're my angel now. You both saved me. All that's in the past."

"Please Chloe. I'm just...trying to understand why you're with me. I just don't understand. I...left you. Made you go through that. I don't know how you could want to be with me after all that, let alone be my friend." Chloe goes silent and sighs heavily.

"I loved her Max. It…made sense. She saved my life. She was into the same stuff as me. She was beautiful and lively. When I was with her I could forget all the shit things I was going through. No one lived like Rachel, you just felt more alive being around her and I needed that at the time." She says. She looks at me and I can't imagine what I look like right now. Tears stream down my face and I can feel my nose starting to run.

"You Max, you've never made sense. I don't even know how we became friends. We're so different. And I don't mean like, we're just into different things. I mean we are, I love listening to you talk about photography but I don't understand it at all. No, I mean, we're just two very different people. How we react to things, how we think, how we chill, what gets us worked up, everything is different. And the way you make me feel is different than anyone else. My feelings about you are so intense. Max, I've never hated someone like I hated you for leaving. Not Dad for dying, not Mom for marrying step-douche, not David for being...well step-douche. I hated you Max."

"I'm so so sorry Chloe, I..."

"And then, when you came back, I wanted so badly for you to accept me. I felt like I was seven all over again and my whole world revolved around whether Maxine Caulfield would be my friend. Because, through all of it, through all my hate, I just wanted you to be with me. I've never needed someone like I've needed you every second of every day." She goes silent a moment and I have no idea what to say.

"But it's not always easy being your friend Max. Rachel was easy. Not you. You call me out on my bullshit. You get on my case when I'm being stupid. You don't stop prying when I try to block you out. You worry about the shit in my life when I'd rather just get blazed and ignore it. Rachel didn't do any of that. With Rachel I didn't have to change, I could be the self destructive punk girl forever. Not you though. You make me want to be that perfect, hella awesome Chloe that only exists in your head. Make me want to be worthy of calling you my best friend. Max, Rachel was my morphine. She dulled the pain, flattened the edges, and got me hella buzzed on life. But you Max, you're healing me, making me feel whole again. And it sucks some days, and sometimes it hurts like hell, but you make me feel like me again. So yeah Max, I think we'd still be together if Rachel were still here. It's always been you and me."

"Pull over Chloe."

"What, why? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just have a hella strong urge to make out with my girlfriend."

"Aye Aye Captain!" Chloe says jokingly, but she instantly starts slowing the truck and pulling onto the shoulder. The instant the car stops I unbuckle my belt and jump onto Chloe. I rip her seat belt off and start kissing her like it's the last time I'll be able to, and in a way it is.

My hands move up her shoulder, pushing her jacket back and she quickly moves to shrug it off, revealing the loose tank top underneath. I let go of her lips and start kissing down the curve of her neck, marveling at how perfect her skin is. I kiss all the way down to her shoulder and I push the fabric of her tank back so I can kiss down to her collar bone. The smell of her fills my nose as I kiss across it. She dips her head back and moans as I reach the hollow of her neck.

Suddenly she pushes me off her. She attacks my lips as she lowers me down onto the seat of the truck. She pulls open the front of my flannel shirt, exposing my chest and bra. I feel my face burning and I screw my eyes shut. _Calm down Max, it's nothing she hasn't seen before._ This is different though. This time, when she looks at me I want her to feel things, the same things I feel looking at her.

And I don't know how she could. Chloe's skin is so perfect, alabaster perfection. My skin is anything but. It always feels dry and it's covered in splotchy freckles. I wait for Chloe to pounce, but after several moments of nothing I open my eyes.

Chloe sits there staring at me with the strangest look on her face. It's some mixture of excitement and wonder and I've never seen it before and I realize it's all for me.

"Chloe?"

"I've always wanted to stare at you Max, but I've always felt like such a pervert when I do. This is the first time I can just look at you. Max, you're fucking gorgeous." Before I can say a single word her mouth is all over me. Her lips are everywhere, kissing my neck, my stomach, my shoulders, the tops of my breasts above my bra. Suddenly the piece of fabric feels more restrictive than it ever has. I don't want it on me. I want Chloe to kiss everywhere. My back arches and Chloe starts kissing a line down my body. She starts at my neck, down my sternum, through my cleavage, down towards my navel. It's too much. My hands reach behind my back and undo my clasp.

Instantly the kisses stop. I open my eyes and look down to see Chloe looking up at me. Her eyes search mine, asking me a silent question. I nod and remove my bra.

Slowly white hands move up to cup freckled breasts. She squeezes me lightly, cups my breasts as if memorizing the feel of them. I never want her to stop. I'm all hers. I want her to touch me forever. She gets more bold as she feels me. The squeezes get harder, rougher. Fingers trace my nipples before finally pinching them. My back twists and turns as noises I have no control over escape me. Suddenly warmth envelops my right breast as Chloe's mouth explores me. She kisses and licks and when she clamps down and sucks my world comes undone. I didn't know I could feel this much.

"Ch-chloe!" I get out as a wave of intense pleasure rushes through me, as my back spasms. Chloe stops her attack and wraps her arms around me as my body starts to shake. It feels like an eternity later, but finally I come back down. _Wait, did I just?_

"Max, did you…" Chloe asks as I pull away from her, wrapping my flannel around me to cover myself, my whole body burning from embarrassment.

"Oh God Max, was that…I didn't mean to…I'm sorry if that was too much." Chloe stammers as I move to the other side of the truck. She reaches a hand out but seems afraid to touch me.

"No Chloe, that was…exactly what I wanted," I reassure her. "I'm just, uh, just really embarrassed right now. "

"Don't be, that was hella amazing Max. Guess this mouth is good at something other than snarky comments," she says with a very suggestive smile. I don't think it's possible for me to blush any harder.

"Oh Dog, just… shut up and drive Chloe, I have to get my bra back on." I reach down and grab my discarded bra and look up to see her still watching me intently. "Will you stop staring?"

"What, and miss the chance to see my two favorite things in the world? Not on your life Caulfield."

"Why did I sign up for this?!"

"Too late now Max, you're stuck with me." And she laughs as I turn away and try to put my bra back on with as much dignity as I can muster.

* * *

"Okay, Dog, this was such a bad idea. Why did I think this was smart? Why couldn't we have just snuck in like you suggested?" Chloe squeezes my shoulder and gives me a reassuring smile.

"Come on, you fought through time to get to this point. After all that, your parents should be a breeze."

"Okay, yeah, this will be fine. Just got to play it cool. Apologize for staying in Arcadia Bay and somehow bring up that I'm a lesbian and my best friend is now my girlfriend."

"I already told you, you don't have to go into that. We're going to change the timeline afterward anyway so it's not like it matters."

"No Chloe, I want to tell them. I'm proud to be with you."

"Well aren't you an adorable dork. Okay, so if we're coming clean about this should I tell them I was munching on their daughter's boobs a couple hours ago?"

"Chloe!"

"Okay, that's a no then. See? Glad we had this conversation." I groan and throw the truck door open. When we reach the door it doesn't take long for someone to answer.

"Max!" Dad calls out as he opens the door. Before I can say a word he pulls me into a tight bear hug.

"Ummggghhh!" I groan out as he squeezes the life from me.

"Happy to see you too," Dad says with a laugh and sets me back down. His eyes go to Chloe. He looks my punk girlfriend up and down, taking in her blue hair, beanie, and black jacket. "Chloe Price, I guess I'll forgive you for keeping Max a couple days. She's pretty hard to give up."

"Couldn't agree more Mr…"

"You're nineteen now Chloe, I think you can call me Ryan," Dad interrupts her.

"Oh, okay...Ryan," she says with obvious discomfort.

"It's a start," Dad says with a smile. "Come on in girls, I know your mother is dying to see you Max." We walk into the house and start heading for the kitchen. As we walk I reach out and take hold of Chloe's hand, finding the familiar warmth comforting. She shoots me a slightly terrified glance, but I give her a smile and squeeze her hand. She doesn't let go as we walk into the kitchen. Mom stands in front of the stove and quickly turns around as we walk in. Her eyes dart between me, Chloe, and our hands as she rushes over.

"Max! Oh God, I'm so happy you're home," she says as she hugs me tight. I give her a one armed hug in return, not letting go of Chloe.

"It's good to be back," I say honestly. I guess no matter how old you get a hug from your mother always feels good.

"I can't say I was happy with you taking so long to get here, but I see you had some things to work out," Mom says which I don't know quite how to take. Before I can answer, though, her gaze moves on to Chloe.

"Chloe Price, it's been years!"

"Yo, Mrs. Caulfield," Chloe says with a smile. "Sorry for holding up your daughter."

"It's okay sweetie," Mom says as she pulls Chloe into a hug of her own. "I'm so sorry about Joyce Chloe, that wasn't fair at all. You can stay here as long as you need." And just like that Chloe starts breaking down, tears flowing fast and easy. Yeah, Mom hugs really are magical.

"Thanks," Chloe says as the hug finally ends. She looks at me and I can feel tears of my own start to fall and I pull Chloe to me and give her a hug as well.

"All this hugging is great, but I think dinner's ready and this man is starving," Dad says with a laugh.

"Here here!" I say as I let go of Chloe and help set up the dinner table. Dinner conversation quickly turns to Arcadia Bay, which I let Chloe handle most of. My parents quickly pick up on the fact that it's still very much a touchy subject and thankfully turn the conversation elsewhere. Eventually, as dinner starts to run its course Mom looks between Chloe and me and asks.

"So Max, is there anything you'd like to tell us?" She has this knowing look on her face and fuck, she totally knows.

"Well, Chloe and I we're...Chloe, Chloe is my girlfriend now," I finish lamely. Dad glances up from his plate, pausing for a moment.

"Oh," he says. "Okay then. Congrats Chloe, you just won the lottery."

"Oh I know it," Chloe says with a smile.

"Well, you take care of my daughter Ms. Price. And, I'm happy for the two of you. Glad you both found something good after everything," Mom says.

"I will Mrs. Caulfield," Chloe says seriously.

"Well, okay then. Glad we had this chat. I think it's time we got our stuff out of the truck," I say as I hurriedly stand up.

"I hope we can still trust the two of you staying in the same room now," my Dad says with a knowing smile.

"Dad!"

* * *

"Are you sure about this Chloe?" I ask again as we stand in my room. Chloe stops snooping for a moment. I only let her snoop because I have no ground to stand on, I'm a queen of the snoops.

"I've already told you it is," Chloe says, opening one of my desk drawers.

"I was just making sure, after everything that's happened. It's been...absolutely wonderful being your girlfriend Chloe."

"You mean, do I still want to change the timeline after I got to completely rock your world in my truck and get approval from both your parents?" Chloe asks as she pulls out a stack of my photos and goes through them.

"Uh...yeah," I say as my face flushes for what feels like the hundredth time.

"Max, I trust you. I absolutely love being with you, like something in my life has finally clicked. But I absolutely hate knowing Mom and Kate are gone and that's the only reason we can be together. I trust that if whatever you're planning makes things better than everything was meant to be. And if things aren't better, than you'll come back and we'll make this work the best we can. There's no reason to be nervous. You and me, partners in time."

"You always know what to say," I say and move beside her.

"I just make it up as I go," Chloe says with her classic smirk.

"Are you ready?" I ask. Chloe stops shuffling through the photos and looks into my eyes. Her eyes are clear and determined, and full of trust.

"Bring it on Mad Max." I take the photos from her, quickly flip through them and take out one near the bottom. It's a photo of me in the living room of our Seattle house years ago. I look noticeably miserable. I turn it towards her.

"What's that?" Chloe asks, confused.

"The first photo I have of me at our Seattle house. It's a from a couple weeks after we moved."

"...okay. What's your game here Max? What's special about this photo?"

"I'm going to call you Chloe." Chloe's eyes widen.

"Max?"

"I'm going to get our five years back."

* * *

The girl sits in the middle of her bed. Her blond hair hangs haphazardly around her head in a tangled mess. Her room is a hurricane, childhood decorations scattered on the floor and desks, a dark mirror of the girl's mind. Her thoughts spin, resurfacing in a constant circle she can't end. A cold funeral, empty promises, and an endless loneliness.

"Chloe!" The girl's mother calls up. If the girl hears her she does not move, too preoccupied with her thoughts.

"Chloe, Max is on the phone. She says it's urgent!" The blond hair tumbles back as blue eyes snap open. She flies up off the bed and is across the room in a heartbeat, down the stairs, and at the phone.

The girl's mother smiles as she hands her the phone and discretely makes her way to the kitchen. The girl stands there a moment, holding the phone like she's holding the holy grail. Finally she moves the phone to her ear.

"M-Max," the girls says.

"Chloe," the phone replies. It whispers the name, soft and passionate, like a lover in the middle of the night, causing the girl to blush faintly.

"Max?" The girl asks incredulously.

"I'm sorry it took so long to call," the phone replies. The girl's whole demeanor changes as she listens to the voice on the phone. Her posture straightens, her face loses some of its vulnerability, and a smile tugs at the corners of her mouth.

"Pfft. It's been a couple weeks. I know you had to unpack and shit," the girl says.

"Still, I'm sorry."

"Jeez Max, don't sweat it. You called, that's all that matters."

"You have no idea. Okay, I don't have much time but can you make me a promise? A best friends forever promise?"

"Yeah Maximus, what's up?" The girl says easily.

"Call me tomorrow?"

"Yeah, sure. That's it? You should have shot for something harder."

"There's more. When you call me tomorrow I won't remember this conversation, so don't bring it up. Just say you miss me and you want to try out this best friends forever thing for real, like calling every day. Say you need me, whatever it takes."

"Uh? What the hell are you talking about Max? Breath too much of the Seattle air?"

"Just promise you'll do exactly as I said."

"Max, I don't know what…"

"Just promise me Chloe, I mean it."

"Fine, fuck, what's gotten into you?"

"Thanks Chloe. Now the next thing, grab a piece of paper."

"Next thing? There's more?"

"Do you have the paper?"

"Fuck, just...," the girl says, scrambling for the writing pad near the answering machine. "Okay I got some."

"Write this down. October 25th, 2013 at 8:13pm. Did you get that?"

"Yeah, but what…"

"Good. I need you to promise to be with me then, to stay friends with me up to that point. When it's October 25th, 2013 at 8:13pm I'm going to forget everything that happens between now and then. I'll need you to tell me what happens the next couple years. Do you understand?"

"Max, what the fuck has gotten…"

"Do you understand?"

"Yes, but…"

"Good. One last thing and it's important. If you remember nothing else from this conversation remember this. I love you Chloe Price." The girl's face goes beat red. There's nothing platonic about the way that was said, it was the real deal and some part of the girl knows that. She opens her mouth to say something, but can't find any words.

"Listen Chloe, I don't know what the next five years are going to be like. I don't know if this will make anything better, and tomorrow I won't remember any of this. But I want you to know this Max right here loves you with all that she has and wants nothing more than to be with you forever. Never forget that, you are so loved Chloe. If nothing else, I'll be back on October 25th, but I'm hoping the other me might figure it out before then." The phone goes silent for a moment. A thousand questions flash through the girl's mind, but she can't seem to get out a single one.

"Chloe?" The phone asks.

"...yeah?" The girl manages.

"Talk to you tomorrow." And the phone goes dead. Slowly the girl places the phone back on the machine. She walks into the kitchen.

"How was Max Chlo...what's wrong? You're all flushed." The girl's mom asks.

"Fuck if I know," the girl says.

"Language Chloe!" The girl's mother says, but the girl barely registers it. She's too lost in thought, only this time for the first time in weeks, the girl's thoughts focus on the future instead of the past.


	8. Texting the Years Away

**Max**

Mom finally got me a cell phone! Unleash the texts!

11:05am 12/25/08

**Chloe**

Fuck Yeah! About God damn time. I was getting tired of waiting till night to call you. Shit Max you just made my day!

11:07am 12/25/08

**Max**

So many cuss words! My innocent eyes are stained forever. XoX

11:08am 12/25/08

**Chloe**

You've had your phone barely an hour and you've already fallen to the evils of Emoji?

11:09am 12/25/08

**Max**

I like them! It's so you know what face I'm making. :)

11:11am 12/25/08

**Chloe**

You've been my best friend for eight years I don't need an Emoji to know what face you're making

11:12am 12/25/08

**Max**

Then what face am I making right now?

11:13am 12/25/08

**Chloe**

You rolled your eyes at me then got a little impish smile before doing your pirate face

11:14am 12/25/08

**Max**

What the heck, do you have a camera in my house?

11:15am 12/25/08

**Chloe**

Heck Max? What are you twelve?

11:15am 12/25/08

**Max**

It just feels weird typing out cuss words. It feels ten times worse than saying them. It's just so much more deliberate.

11:16am 12/25/08

**Chloe**

Fuck

11:17am 12/25/08

Bitch

 

Ass

 

**Max**

Stop!

11:17am 12/25/08

**Chloe**

Fuck bitch shit

 

Damn pissing goat whore

 

**Max**

Oh my dog Chloe stop!

11:18am 12/25/08

**Chloe**

Piss on an ass shit

11:19am 12/25/08

Damn fucking hell

 

**Max**

My Mom's asking why my phone's blowing up. Please stop!

11:19am 12/25/08

**Chloe**

Fucking fuck fuck fuck fucker fucked fuck fuck

11:19am 12/25/08

FUCK FUCK FUCK

 

**Max**

Shut the fuck up!

11:20am 12/25/08

**Chloe**

There was that so hard?

11:20am 12/25/08

**Max**

You are such a bad influence on me :(

11:21am 12/25/08

**Chloe**

No Emoji!

11:21am 12/25/08

But how fucking awesome is this!

 

You're right at my fingertips. Feels like I got my best friend back

 

Only you're small enough to fit in my pocket

 

But not the cute kind of small cause you're all black and square now

 

**Max**

Chloe, what the heck are you smoking?

11:27am 12/25/08

**Chloe**

I'm high on Max!

11:27am 12/25/08

* * *

**Chloe**

Hey Noki

4:40pm 1/5/09

**Max**

Umm...wrong number?

4:40pm 1/5/09

**Chloe**

Nope, you're Noki now.

4:41pm 1/5/09

Because I own a Nokia

 

 

And since the only thing I do with it is talk to you that makes you my Nokia.

 

Noki for short, because you're cute.

 

**Max**

So what, that makes you Eris? Because of my Droid Eris?

4:43pm 1/5/09

**Chloe**

Eris? Fuck yeah! I have a hella sweet name! I sound like a total badass

4:43pm 1/5/09

**Max**

Where Noki makes me sound like the cutesy side character in an anime.

4:44pm 1/5/09

**Chloe**

We all have our struggles in life Noki

4:45pm 1/5/09

* * *

**Chloe**

Turns out we don't have unlimited texts

6:20pm 2/4/09

Mom says I spent my birthday and Christmas funds on texts last month.

 

**Max**

Maybe if you could finish your thoughts in one text instead of sending them one sentence at a time?

6:22pm 2/4/09

**Chloe**

Bite

6:23pm 2/4/09

Me

 

 

Maxine

 

Caufield

 

* * *

**Chloe**

Mom's dating someone

9:23pm 5/7/09

**Max**

Really? It's only been a year.

9:25pm 5/7/09

**Chloe**

I know right?

9:26pm 5/7/09

Where the fuck does she get off?

 

I thought she loved Dad but I guess I'm the only one that cares.

 

**Max**

I'm sure she still loves your dad Chloe, she's probably just lonely.

9:27pm 5/7/09

**Chloe**

Well she has me. Isn't that enough?

9:28pm 5/7/09

**Max**

You know what I mean, it wasn't a slight on you. Who's the dude?

9:28pm 5/7/09

**Chloe**

Ha, you called him dude. That's funny for some reason.

9:29pm 5/7/09

Some exmilitary tool

 

**Max**

Well, military isn't always a bad thing.

9:31pm 5/7/09

**Chloe**

He called me a little soldier

9:31pm 5/7/09

**Max**

Okay, that's bad.

9:32pm 5/7/09

**Chloe**

He has no idea what to do with kids. Dude was hella awkward the whole time. He probably wished I wasn't even in the picture.

9:33pm 5/7/09

**Max**

I doubt that, he was probably just nervous meeting you.

9:34pm 5/7/09

* * *

**Chloe**

Happy birthday super Max!

12:01am 9/21/09

**Max**

Why were you up at midnight?

6:02am 9/21/09

**Chloe**

Had to claim first birthday wishes! You got a package on the way, don't lose it birthday girl

6:14am 9/21/09

**Max**

Oh Dog Chloe, you can't give me this! This belongs to you!

4:20pm 9/21/09

**Chloe**

It was just gathering dust in my closet, you'll actually use it. I know it would have made Dad happy for you to have it. You guys were such Polaroid dorks.

4:28pm 9/21/09

**Max**

Still Chloe, this is so huge.

4:30pm 9/21/09

**Chloe**

Just promise you'll send me plenty of pics. After your famous and in every gallery in the world I'll sell them at a premium and retire at 35.

4:31pm 9/21/09

* * *

**Max**

I swear school in the city is harder than Arcadia. Im barely managing a B- average. :(

7:24pm 2/15/10

**Chloe**

How many times do I have to…

7:25pm 2/15/10

No Emoji!

 

Maybe you're just getting stupider?

 

**Max**

Thanks for the vote of confidence! I'm trying, really. It would be so cool to get into the art program at Blackwell! Then we could finally be in the same city again.

7:27pm 2/15/10

**Chloe**

I think you are getting stupider.

7:28pm 2/15/10

Blackwell is senior only. I'll be graduated and off to college before you get here.

 

**Max**

Oh fuck, how did I forget that! Fuck! I was so happy for a moment. Curse your year advantage!

7:30pm 2/15/10

**Chloe**

Chill Maxaroni, I've got you covered.

7:33pm 2/15/10

I'll take a year off after I graduate to chill. We can hang in Arcadia Bay for a year and hit the college scene together.

 

We could be room mates or some shit.

 

**Max**

You promise?! That would be so amazing Chloe!

7:35pm 2/15/10

**Chloe**

Best friends forever promise.

7:36pm 2/15/10

That is, if you can make it into Blackwell.

 

All bets are off if you fail Noki.

 

**Max**

Yikes, talk about pressure.

7:37pm 2/15/10

I can do this though.

 

**Chloe**

Of course you can Mad Max. I have no doubt.

7:39pm 2/15/10

Even if you are stupid.

 

* * *

**Chloe**

Today's the big day

6:27am 6/12/10

Shot me please

 

**Max**

Can you be happy that your Mom's happy?

6:28am 6/12/10

**Chloe**

Why does her happiness have to make me miserable?

6:29am 6/12/10

**Chloe**

Surely there's a compromise somewhere

6:29am 6/12/10

Like, they can get married after I move out.

 

And forget to invite me to the wedding.

 

And I'll spend the rest of my life pretending it never happened.

 

**Max**

Is he really that awful?

6:35am 6/12/10

**Chloe**

He's nothing like Dad Max. I know Mom can't just marry Dad again, but this guy's his polar opposite.

6:36am 6/12/10

I swear he spends the whole day thinking about how to piss me off.

 

**Max**

At least they didn't ask you to be the flower girl.

6:38am 6/12/10

**Chloe**

Thanks for that Max. I really needed clarity during this whole thing. It could be so much worse.

6:39am 6/12/10

**Max**

Exactly, that's what I'm here for.

6:39am 6/12/10

* * *

**Chloe**

What have they done to my beautiful math this year?

12:32pm 1/23/11

**Max**

You're washed up already? So much promise, but she plateaued in 11th grade.

12:40pm 1/23/11

**Chloe**

Just you wait till next year then we'll see who's laughing

12:41pm 1/23/11

Oh wait, make that two since your straight C's couldn't get you into to advanced math.

 

**Max**

Sounds like I'm not missing anything.

12:41pm 1/23/11

**Chloe**

I swear there are more letters in my math homework than my English.

12:41pm 1/23/11

I think my Calculus problem is singing beat poetry.

 

* * *

**Chloe**

Step douche caught me sneaking a sip off Mom's wine bottle.

4:55pm 8/5/11

Grounded me for a week.

 

**Max**

What the heck, William only grounded you for a day when we spilt that one bottle all over the floor.

4:56pm 8/5/11

**Chloe**

And he couldn't even do it with a straight face since he kept laughing at how guilty you looked

4:57pm 8/5/11

Don't know why we bothered trying to hide it with your terrible poker face

 

Fuck I miss Dad

 

**Max**

Me too Eris. And don't you worry, they may lock you in your room, but they can't keep me away. Not with the power of texts! Bwahahahahaha!

4:58pm 8/5/11

**Chloe**

You're such a dork

4:59pm 8/5/11

Thanks Noki

4:59pm 8/5/11

* * *

**Chloe**

(x²+y²-1)³-x²y³=0

6:17am 2/14/12

Happy Valentines Day dork.

 

**Max**

What the heck is that? Homework for Valentine's Day?

6:19am 2/14/12

**Chloe**

Ask your math teacher if your brain can't handle it.

6:20am 2/14/12

**Max**

Aww, Chloe! That's surprisingly sweet. I think my math teacher fell in love with you, he got all choked up.

2:32pm 2/14/12

**Chloe**

Soak it all in I can only be sweet a couple times a year so don't waste it Maximus

2:33pm 2/14/12

* * *

**Chloe**

So Max, got any hot dates on the way?

5:32pm 2/27/12

**Max**

Where'd that come from?

5:34pm 2/27/12

**Chloe**

Dunno, you never talk about crushes or anything so I figured you're keeping the hot dets to yourself

5:37pm 2/27/12

**Max**

I got no dets dork.

5:38pm 2/27/12

**Chloe**

Nothing? You're not crushing on anybody and nobody's crushing on you?

5:40pm 2/27/12

**Max**

I mean, I like skater boys I guess.

5:41pm 2/27/12

**Chloe**

Any skater boy in specific?

5:42pm 2/27/12

**Max**

No, just the idea I guess? I've got nothing Chloe. It's not a subject I'm terribly interested in.

5:43pm 2/27/12

**Chloe**

Dating? You're not terribly interested in dating?

5:44pm 2/27/12

**Max**

Not really, I have enough going on. Besides, if I had a boyfriend that'd leave less time for me to text you.

5:45pm 2/27/12

**Chloe**

Nicely done Padawan, you've passed the test with flying colors.

5:46pm 2/27/12

* * *

**Max**

Happy birthday Chloe!

12:01am 3/11/12

Hey birthday girl, wake up!

5:49am 3/11/12

Wake up wake up wake up wake up wake up wake up wake up wake up wake up

wake up wake up wake up wake up wake up wake up wake up wake up wake up wake up wake up wake up wake up wake up

 

**Chloe**

Holy fuck, I'm up. What do you want?

5:51am 3/11/12

**Max**

I have to use the restroom. Let me in.

5:51am 3/11/12

**Chloe**

?

5:51am 3/11/12

**Max**

Let me in

5:51am 3/11/12

"What the fuck?" I say out loud as I move to my bedroom window. My heart does a sumersault as I see a very familiar mop of brown hair standing beside an ancient Oldsmobile parked in our driveway. I can feel my eyes bugging out of my head. She stops for a moment, her hand going to her arm, before she looks up at my window and gives me a shy smile and a wave. _Shot through the heart, and you're to blame._

"Holy Fuck!" I scream as I race down the stairs towards the front door.

"Language Chloe!" I hear my Mom call from somewhere, but she doesn't sound that mad. I fling open the door and run across the driveway to pull the hipster into a tight hug before she can say a word.

"Chloe!" Max screams in protest and I completely ignore her. Her hair's shorter now and soft against my cheek. _Still taller than her. Score!_

"What the hell are you doing in this shit town?" I ask with a laugh as I set her back down.

"Uh, well…" Max says meekly. She reaches into her bag, takes out a bow and sticks it to the top of her head. "I'm all yours today. Happy birthday?" She says awkwardly while she goes beat red. My mind goes straight to the gutter. Then it splashes around and settles in, refusing to leave.

"All mine huh? I didn't know you were such a naughty girl," I say while working my eyebrows up and down as fast as they'll go.

"What? No! I didn't mean it like that!" Max says hurriedly and manages to somehow turn even redder. She quickly pulls the bow off her head and winces as the sticky side rips a couple of her hairs out. "I'm just...I'm here for your birthday! Why is your mind always in the gutter?"

"You love it," I say with a smirk. Max rolls her eyes, but, yes, there it is, a little smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. Fuck this is awesome, Max being here.

"So was it a good present?" Max asks hesitantly.

"Fuck yes!" I scream and pull her in for another hug. "Though I have no idea what I'm going to do with you all day. Shove you in my backpack and sneak you cereal?" Max pulls back from the hug with a smug look on her face.

"Actually, I already talked to Joyce about that. She called you in from school today. No school for Chloe's birthday." My mouth falls wide open. It might have crashed into the ground, I don't know.

"Holy shit Max, you are a miracle worker, nay, a mastermind! I bow to your genius," I say with a flourish of my hand before taking a deep bow. Then I pull Max into yet another hug. Man, these are addicting. I hug my Nokia sometimes after Max sends a particularly sweet text, but it really just doesn't compare.

"Chloe, I need you to let me go. I'm two seconds from peeing my pants and you are not helping," Max says with a laugh and I reluctantly comply.

"Well then, step into the Price abode. I'll be honest with you, it really hasn't changed much in four years. Just got a little older and a little shabbier."

"Sounds perfect," Max says with a smile that lights up her whole face and a portion of mine.

"I take it Max has already told you the news?" Mom says from the kitchen as we walk inside. I rush to her and pull her into a hug. I'm just full of hugs today. What have you done to me Max?

"Thank you so much Mom," I say despite the fact it makes me feel like I'm seven.

"Wow, a hug from my daughter. These are getting rarer by the day. Feel free to stay as long as you like Max, you're a good influence," Mom says with a laugh as she returns the hug.

"Sounds like a plan Joyce," Max says shyly.

"Well look at you," Mom says as I pull away and she looks Max up and down. "Go away for four years and you just turn into a woman. You're making me feel old Max."

"Good thing you don't look it. You haven't aged a day," Max says with a smile which causes Mom to just beam. _Damn Max, no wonder you were able to convince Mom to let me play hookie. You're playing her like a fiddle._

"I knew I liked you. Hope you're hungry, I've made breakfast for an army."

"I'm starving! I've been dreaming about your cooking the whole way here."

"Oh yeah, it's like six in the morning. When did you leave Seattle?" I ask Max.

"I left at midnight," Max says with a thumbs up.

"How are you alive right now?" I ask. The shocks, they just keep coming. Holy hell, Max is amazeballs!

"My blood is about 70% coffee. Which is why I really need to use the restroom. Still in the same place?" Max asks.

"Hasn't moved since the last time I checked," I say. She turns and almost runs straight into step-dude. Max stops in her tracks, her eyes going wide with alarm as she takes David in with his full security guard getup.

"Uh...sorry," Max says meekly.

"Max right?" Step-dude asks.

"Yep," Max squeaks out.

"You the girl Chloe's always texting twenty four seven?"

"That'd be me."

"Well then, maybe now I won't have to hear her phone going off every four seconds. Stay out of trouble today," he says as he moves out of Max's way. Max wastes no time in sprinting past him. "That goes for you too Chloe," he says to me.

"Yes sir, Sergeant!" I say with a mocking salute.

"Dammit Chloe just…" He stops himself and visibly swallows whatever remark he was about to say. "Just have a nice birthday," he says instead. Damn, this birthday must be fucking magic or something. I wish I could turn 18 every day.

"Here's a to-go plate," Mom says as she brings some food over to him. Step-dude takes it and kisses Mom goodbye, a sight that still makes me want to retch all over both of them.

Max returns and we take our seats at the kitchen table, awaiting our breakfast.

"Chlo, your step-dad scared the crap out of me," Max whispers to me.

"Hopefully not literally," I say which earns me a scowl from Max. "Believe it or not, I think that was step-dude's idea of a joke."

"Seriously? He sounded so pissed."

"I think that's just his normal state of being really."

"Damn Chlo, that sucks. Everything you've said is starting to make so much sense now."

"Only the beginning Max," I say as Mom brings plates of food out. She wasn't joking, there's enough food here to feed all of us three times over.

"Holy crap Mom, way to go!"

"Happy birthday Chloe, I hope it's a good one," Mom says with a smile.

"The very best!"

We eat till we all feel like we're going to bust in two.

After breakfast we drag our bloated asses over to the couch while Mom leaves for the diner.

"Max, you're falling asleep," I say as I hear heavy breathing coming from her side of the coach.

"Food comma. Too strong. Can't fight it," Max whispers.

"I vote movie time to get our stomachs time to deal," I say.

"Which one?"

"Shaun of the Dead," I say which earns a groan from Max.

"Really?"

"Hey, my birthday and you're going to pass out before the movie even starts anyways."

"I will not," she says and then yawns. "Okay, maybe you have a point," she concedes.

"Then let British zombie humor commence!"

She didn't fall asleep right when the movie started, she lasted half an hour. I don't mind though, I just like having her here with me, where she's meant to be. I end up watching Max sleep more than I watch the movie. I watch the way her chest rises and falls, how her hand drapes across the chair, how a tiny spot of drool forms in the corner of her mouth. It takes me back to when we were kids. Max would always fall asleep first and her rhythmic breathing always made me feel so calm.

Once the movie is over I don't wake sleeping beauty. I head upstairs to get ready. I take a shower, mess with my hair till I'm happy, shave everything, and rub on some deodorant.

I go into my room and throw on some clean underwear, pull on some ripped skinny jeans, and finish the ensemble with a white tank top and pale blue flannel. I nab my black beanie on the way out and throw it on my short blond hair.

When I come downstairs Max is still dozing. Man, she really did drive all night, she's completely dead to the world. Oh well, beauty sleep is over, we got shit to do. I tiptoe over to her and lean down till my mouth is right next to her ear.

"Rise and Shine Maximus Prime!" I shout. Max jerks and falls off the couch in one fluid motion, colliding with the floor.

"Ow," she says mildly without getting up.

"Come on Max, we got to get my birthday on. Get moving." Max gives me a thumbs up from the floor before groaning and pulling herself up.

"How long have I been out?"

"Two and a half hours?" I guess.

"Crap, sorry Chloe!"

"No problem dude, I'd be dead if I was in your shoes." She finally gets back on her feet and nonchalantly wipes the drool off her face before turning towards me. She looks me up and down for a moment with a slightly shocked expression.

"Chloe, you look so cool!" She says.

"You dig the digs huh?" I ask while leaning back to strike a pose.

"And your hair, you look so good with bangs!"

"Same to you, don't think I didn't notice the new due."

"I guess we both got too old for ponytails," she says with a chuckle. She looks down at herself and sighs. "My clothes are nothing to write home about though," she says, indicating her jeans and hoodie.

"Don't sell yourself short Max, you pull off that artsy hipster look perfectly."

"I don't think I'm going for any look in particular."

"I know, that's why it works. It's just who you honestly are."

"You make me sound way cooler than I actually am."

"That's my job Cap'n Caulfield! Now seriously, let's motor. We have to thrash this town, let everyone know the Pirates of Arcadia are back in bidness."

"Y'arr matey, let's sail!" Max says in her trademarked horrible pirate voice.

"Four years and you still suck at that."

"Don't badmouth the captain!"

"Yes ma'am!"

We head outside and walk over to the truck. Max does a double-take as I walk up to it.

"Wait, the truck's yours? I thought it was David's."

"Nah, he has this little car kinda like yours. Truck's mine."

"Dude, your car looks like it could eat mine!"

"Of course it could. I'd have to revoke your hipster license if you drove anything that couldn't get at least 30 mpg."

We pile into the truck and I take Max on a quick trip around town to see all the sights, of which there are like five if you really loosen the definition of 'sight.' I drive by the school and we laugh at the landlubbers stuck in class. We head out to the boonies and chuck rocks at an old barn. We head down to the beach and spend a couple hours walking along the tide, making sandcastles, and talking about anything that popped in our heads.

* * *

"A secret? Huh, okay. I have a couple jazz cd's up in my room I listen too when no ones home."

"Jazz? Chloe Price listens to jazz?"

"What? I liked the Cowboy Bebop soundtrack."

* * *

"Dude, I know tigers are the shit and stuff, but the gorilla is going to win hands down. Thing could bench press the tiger. They're hella strong."

* * *

"You know most pictures I don't see the point of. They almost always turn out worse than real life. Not your photos though, you can take a picture of the dumbest shit but when it comes out of your Polaroid it's like gold."

"Thanks I think? You're my friend though, you have to say that."

"I'm totally serious Max. Once you believe in yourself you're going to take over this world."

"If only it was really that simple."

"You just have to believe in the me that believes in you."

* * *

What we said or did, none of it really mattered. The important things were seeing the way Max's laugh lit up her face, the feel of her hand when she put it in mine, and the way the wind rippled through her clothes and hair. It was intoxicating, all those little things you can only get when your best friend is right beside you.

After the beach we hit up the Two Whales for a late lunch/early dinner. Max's appetite definitely hasn't changed. Really, the amount of food she fits in that tiny body of hers is like some kind of physics problem. The final stop on the Max and Chloe reunion tour was the lighthouse.

"Wow, our pirate ship is still marked on the map!" Max calls excitedly as she rushes up to the map of Arcadia Bay.

"Well we did it in permanent marker so it'd be hella impressive if it wasn't," I say.

"This is so cool!"

"Is it? You're such a dork."

"Man Chloe, it's been so awesome coming here," Max says as she takes out her camera and snaps a photo of the map. "It's like I never even left. Everything is exactly how I remember it."

"I wouldn't mind if some things change though," I say, unimpressed.

"And what would you change?" Max asks as she flicks her photo and puts it in her bag. The question catches me off guard. I stare at her, at the way the sun shimmers in her hair, at the pattern of freckles on her face, at how delicate her fingers look wrapped around her bag, at how perfect the curve of her neck is. _I would change us, change what we are Max. Would that be okay with you? Do you look at me the way I look at you?_

"I don't know, anything. Town get's hella boring when it's the same thing every day," I say instead.

"Well it's a good thing I'm here today to shake things up."

"Full of yourself much Caulfield? Well I'll give it to you today, this has been awesome. Thanks for this Max."

"Anytime Chlo." We move up to the bench by the cliffside and we both stand there, taking in the ocean. Max takes out her camera and snaps a couple shots. I'm pretty sure I'm in a couple of those but I don't mind, kinda the opposite in fact.

"Chloe?" Max asks after a couple moments of silence.

"Hmm?"

"After I come to Blackwell, after college is over, when real life begins. What do you think will happen?"

"Sorry to tell you but I'm still not a prophet."

"I know, it's just...you're 18 now. I'll be 17 in a couple months. Feels like I've almost ran out of time to be a kid. How many childhood friends make it into adulthood? Do you think we'll last Chloe?"

"What kind of fuck question is that Max? Of course we're going to last," I say as I look at her. She's looking out at the ocean, camera in hand, looking more like a vulnerable teenager than I've ever seen her.

"Yeah," she says with a nod, turning towards me with a smile. "I'll hold you to that Price. Today has been so special. We haven't hung out in four years, yet today we just picked back up like we've never been apart. I don't want to go through those four years again. Once I get to Blackwell I'm sticking to you like glue. You've got a friend for life Chlo, so you best get used to it."

"Oh I'm counting on it Caulfield. Now let's get home. No Max/Chloe sleepover is complete without a movie marathon."

"You have our heading First Mate!"

* * *

We were well into our third movie when it happened. The movie was Final Fantasy Spirits Within, Max's revenge for Shaun of the Dead. By this point it was getting dark outside my room window and the two of us were cuddled together under a blanket leaning against my bed. I was spending more time watching Max than the movie, and I was being more daring about it because she was completely engrossed. I must have been starring a tad too much because all of a sudden she turns towards me with a confused look on her face. I don't turn away, don't say a word. We stare at each other, blue on blue. I don't plan it, don't even think about it, but I'm leaning towards her.

My lips touch hers, small and soft. For a moment my heart rushes in my chest and I'm soaring ten miles up. Then I realize she's not kissing back and I come crashing back down into the ground. I pull back like Max's lips are on fire. Her face is blank, her eyes are wide and unfocused. She looks at me and her eyes wrinkle in confusion.

"Chloe?" She asks and every bit of my confidence is shattered. I fling the blanket off and stand up.

I'm up and moving in a moment. I need to go somewhere that isn't here. Holy fuck I messed things up.

I feel a tug on the back on my shirt and my instinct is to just keep going. But this is Max, the girl that's always had my back. I can't bring myself to walk out on her.

"I'm sorry Max, that was hella dumb of me. Just forget about it."

"No Chloe, don't be sorry. I'm so honored." _Honored? What the fuck does...oh fuck...oh fuck, she's letting me down easy._ "I just...haven't thought about romance much. I don't know how I feel." _Translation: I'm not gay Chloe._ "And this Chloe, you and me, it's the most important thing in the world to me. I don't want to do something stupid and mess everything up. I can't lose you Chloe, I'd be so lost." _And there's the classic 'it's not you it's me.'_

Part of me wants to scream at Max. Tears threaten to bubble up in my eyes. _You told me you loved me Max, and then you forgot. How am I...how am I supposed to move on from that?_

_Shut up Chloe, that was just a dream. The desperate dream of a broken girl who needed the courage to call her friend. And you got Max back, that's all that matters. Don't go pushing this into something it isn't. You need Max as your friend. Don't ruin that trying to get something that isn't even there._

"It's okay Max," I say as I turn back towards her plastering my classic smirk on my face. "You know me, just try anything that pops in my head. Let's finish the movie." Max stares at me a moment as Final Fantasy plays in the background. _Come on Max, take the easy out. Don't push this._

"Okay Chloe," Max finally says. We head back to the bed and maybe Max hesitates before settling in beside me under the blanket again and maybe she looks distracted through the rest of the movie, but when we put in Road to El Dorado next she recites the entire movie with me, being the Migel to my Tulio. And this, this is enough I decide. I want more, but I can settle for this. As long as Max is with me.

* * *

I roll over and slap my alarm so it will shut the hell up. I roll back over and almost collide with Max. In my half awake state I'd completely forgotten the small girl was here. All the memories of yesterday come crashing back into my brain, all the good and the bad. At least I can now say I fully understand the meaning of the word bittersweet.

I watch her for a moment as she sleeps soundly, my alarm having no effect on the hipster. I'm making this into a habit. Can't help it though, she's hella stunning. This is the only time I can stare at her without it being awkward. Oh Max, the things I'd do to you if your ass was gay.

_Oh, get over yourself Chloe. The girl still drove across the state and skipped class so she could spend the day with your ungrateful ass. Even if she isn't gay for you she's still the best friend anyone could ever have. You're lucky Price._

Somehow, though, I just can't quite fill the emptiness in my heart. I sigh and get out of bed to get ready for school. With Max snoozing away in my bed though, my motivation for school is below zero. It takes me twice as long as normal to shower and get dressed. At this rate I won't have time for breakfast. Through it all Max snoozes away. I run downstairs and grab a Joyce special and throw it on a plate and head back upstairs. I place the plate on the bed beside Max.

"Wakey wakey sleeping beauty."

"Ummm..." Max groans.

"One belgian waffle Maxaroni, delivered bedside," I say as she shifts around.

"Oh wowser, what's gotten into you?" Max says as she eagerly grabs the plate.

"Can't a girl say thank you for giving her the best day ever?"

"I hardly did anything Chloe, I don't think it was the best..."

"You mean the day meant nothing to you? That's cold Caulfield." Max almost chokes on her waffle and it takes every ounce of my self control not to immediately burst out laughing.

"No! I didn't mean it like that. Damn it Chloe, you know that's not what I meant."

"Do I though?" I say with a smirk.

"Yeah, yeah. Hey, where's your waffle? You already eat yours?" Max asks with what almost sounds like hurt feelings. Damn she's too cute for this world.

"Don't have the time unfortunately. My ass has to get to class." Max face falls.

"That sucks."

"Parting is such sweet sorrow and all that shit. I do have to run though. Take your time and lock the door when you leave. Are you headed straight home?"

"Uh, no. I was thinking of looking around Blackwell to get a feel of the place."

"Really?" I ask. "Sounds hella boring to me. Seen one school you've seen them all."

"Still, after yesterday I'm even more determined to get there. I need to...absorb some of it's aura or something. Any help I can get."

"Absorb some of its aura? My god, you're shooting past hipster and straight into Woodstock hippy." Max's face turns a little pink.

"Yeah, well, whatever man," Max says in her best hippy voice which causes us both to instantly burst into laughter. Eventually the laughter dies down and silence follows as we stare at each other, neither one of us wanting to end the moment.

"Well hippy, I'm not saying goodbye because we'll see each other in no time. And I always have you right here Noki," I say with a smirk as I wave my phone.

"You know it Eris," Max says with such a sweet smile. I nod and in one fluid movement I turn, grab my bookbag off my desk chair, and head out the door. I don't turn around as I leave the room because skater punks don't cry, they just get dust in their eye.

* * *

**Max**

That was so much fun Chloe! The only crappy part was that it had to end. I wish I could stay with you forever. I know Blackwell's just less than a year away but it already feels like an eternity.

5:41pm 3/12/12

**Chloe**

All the thanks goes to you Mad Max. I can't believe you pulled a surprise sleepover! Blew all my birthday presents away

5:42pm 3/12/12

**Max**

Yeah right, William's camera has completely changed my life. Nothing will ever beat that.

5:43pm 3/12/12

**Chloe**

Look Max, I'm sorry again about my stupid little thing. Didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. Last thing in the world I want to do

5:45pm 3/12/12

**Max**

Don't worry at all Chloe, I'm always here. I should be the one that's sorry. I've always felt like I've been a late bloomer when it comes to this romance stuff. I feel like I'm a complete newbie and I don't want to ruin the amazing thing we have going with my complete ineptitude.

5:49pm 3/12/121

**Chloe**

You can't ruin a friendship as good as ours Caulfield. Let's just forget about it for now and move on

5:50pm 3/12/12

**Max**

There's nothing to forget Chloe, really. I'm your best friend even if I'm a complete clueless idiot.

5:52pm 3/12/12

**Chloe**

Don't you worry Max, I was the idiot this time. I was just so overwhelmed having you next to me again. Got carried away. Nothing more to it. Thanks for making my birthday weekend such a fucking blast

5:56pm 3/12/12

**Max**

Always Chloe, anything for you.

5:56pm 3/12/12

* * *

**Chloe**

Holy hell Max, step dude just became an Arcadia Bay hero or some shit.

8:33pm 3/24/12

**Max**

What? What did he do?

8:34pm 3/24/12

**Chloe**

He busted a Blackwell teacher and the Prescotts on some creepy sex studio.

8:35pm 3/24/12

Found their secret lair and everything

A secret lair in Arcadia Bay. What is even happening?

 

**Max**

Wowser, that's messed up. Way to go step - dude!

8:37pm 3/24/12

**Chloe**

Yeah, I might have to go easy on him for like a day

8:38pm 3/24/12

**Max**

How generous of you.

8:38pm 3/24/12

* * *

**Chloe**

So we've been invited as guests for dinner

3:47pm 4/17/12

**Max**

Wow really? And step-dude's okay with this?

3:49pm 4/17/12

**Chloe**

He is, it's some girl and her family. Guess she was next on Jefferson's hit list.

3:50pm 4/17/12

So now they want to say thank you for saving their daughter's life

 

**Max**

Wowser, that's heavy stuff.

3:51pm 4/17/12

**Chloe**

No shit. Now I have to go. Sounds like a waste of an evening.

3:52pm 4/17/12

**Max**

Free food is free food.

3:53pm 4/17/12

**Chloe**

I suppose.

3:54pm 4/17/12

* * *

**Chloe**

Okay evening was actually hella awesome

9:57pm 4/18/12

**Max**

!

9:57pm 4/18/12

**Chloe**

Girls name is Rachel Amber. She was actually hella interesting. She kinda reminded me of you mixed with a really confident runway model.

9:58pm 4/18/12

**Max**

Runway model?

9:59pm 4/18/12

**Chloe**

Yeah, she was hella gorgeous.

10:00pm 4/18/12

**Max**

Oh?

10:01pm 4/18/12

**Chloe**

Yeah i think I'm going to hang out with her again

10:02pm 4/18/12

**Max**

Really?

10:05pm 4/18/12

**Chloe**

Yeah at least she seemed into it

10:06pm 4/18/12

**Max**

Oh.  Cool.

10:07pm 4/18/12

**Chloe**

Who knows, maybe if we hit it off we can all hang when you get back in town. She's going to Blackwell too next year.

10:08pm 4/18/12

**Max**

yeah

10:10pm 4/18/12


	9. A New Challenger Approaches

The Oldsmobile didn't have power windows. The radio only had a dial knob. The seats though, they had been broken in perfectly after decades of use and were the most comfortable things in the world. Despite that, hours of driving were starting to take their toll and my butt was going numb. I was ready to get out and stretch my legs. I was not, however, ready to be in Arcadia Bay again.

It's silly of course. I've had months to figure my shit out. I've done nothing but think about Chloe's birthday but I felt like I was no closer to figuring anything out then I was the moment _it_ happened.

If I haven't been able to stop thinking about it nonstop for the past couple months does that mean I'm gay? If my heart soars every time she texts does that mean I'm gay? If I think that Chloe looks like the coolest person on the planet does that mean I'm gay? If I'm dying to be able to reach out and touch her again does that mean I'm gay? But most importantly, even if I am gay does it matter? Chloe's all over Rachel Amber. She's clearly moved on. And I let her. Does that mean I'm not gay?

I have no fucking clue.

The only consolation is that Chloe won't be at Blackwell when I arrive. She's picked up a part time job at the Two Whales, part of her agreement with Joyce while she takes a year off and bums at the Price residence, and she's got a shift she can't get out of. I'm a little ashamed to say I'm relieved.

* * *

I walk across the lawn towards the dorms with my first box. There's plenty more in the Oldsmobile I left in the parking lot. It's going to take a lot of trips to get them all. Mom and Dad had wanted to help me move in, but I had decided I was too grown up to need my parents on the first day of Blackwell. That's seeming like a terrible idea right now.

I'm so glad I stopped by campus after visiting with Chloe back in March, I know exactly where I'm supposed to go. It's still hard to see around my box, however, which is why I almost run over the girl with short, blond hair.

"Hello, watch where you're going," she says as she steps out of my way.

"I'm so sorry," I say quickly as I lower the box to get a better look at who's in front of me. My heart drops as I realize I almost ran over not one, but three girls. They look like your classic gang of high school populars, the kind that always come in packs to better encircle and devour any competition.

The girl with short, blond hair is the obvious leader. She's glaring at my as if annoyed she even has to acknowledge the fact I exist while the other two spend equal time adding their own glares and looking worriedly at Lead Girl.

"You should be!" Minion One chimes in. She's taller and has long, blond hair. "Are you okay Victoria?"

"I am no thanks to this idiot," Victoria says scathingly. "What's in this box anyway?" She asks and before I can even react she reaches into my box and pulls out one of my lantern lights. "Lanterns? Seriously? How cliche can you get?" Both minions laugh on cue.

"She must be a science nerd, no way they'd let someone with such horrible tastes into the art program," Minion Two sneers. She's shorter than the other two with shoulder-length black hair. As much as I hate to admit it, she also has impeccable makeup.

I reach for the lantern, but Victoria flicks it back into my box like she's throwing it into the trash.

"What's your name?" Victoria asks. I wish that my whole body didn't freeze up, that my throat didn't go dry, that I could think of any of the dozens of smart aleck remarks I'm sure Chloe would have thought of in this situation.

"It's, uh, Max," is what I manage to get out instead.

"Well, uh, Max," Victoria says, which causes her minions to dissolve into fits of laughter. "How about you make sure you get your head out of your ass and pay attention to where you're fucking going or next time I won't be so nice."

"Max, is that you? I've been waiting for you!" A girl greets me enthusiastically from across the lawn, a girl I know I have never met in my entire life. She has straight blond hair that floats perfectly around her head. Her face looks just exotic enough to be alluring while also native enough to make her comfortable. Her flannel and ripped jeans put her halfway between hipster and punk and are just tight enough in the right places to show off curves that are non-existent on me.

The girl's effect on the Victoria gang is immediate. Instantly they forget all about me as they shift towards the new girl, circling in. It's different then with me, though. With me they acted like wolves circling a lamb. With this girl it's more like hyenas circling a lion.

"You know her Rachel?" Victoria asks. Instantly my stomach drops and I look back at the new girl. _That's_ Rachel Amber? I know Chloe said she looked like a runway model but I was hoping that was an exaggeration. Who cares if I'm gay or not, there's no way I could compete with _her!_ I might as well give up on Chloe entirely.

"She's a friend of a friend, so I'd hate to think you weren't getting along," Rachel says pleasantly.

"Oh, nothing like that. I was merely making sure she was paying attention. There are a lot of people walking around the lawn right now," Victoria says with a smile. To the outside observer the conversation might have sounded pleasant enough. Any high school girl would know better though and, since I have the misfortune of being one myself, I knew Rachel and Victoria might as well have knives to each other's throats. And somehow I am the cause of all of it.

"Of course, that was nice of you. You can't count on other people to have the common sense and courtesy to make way for the girl with the heavy load," Rachel says with a smile. Victoria's eyes narrow but her smile doesn't falter. Minions One and Two glance nervously between Victoria and Rachel, not daring to say anything.

"Guess we all have to do our part," Victoria says finally.

"Couldn't have said it better myself," Rachel says. She looks over at me and gives me a smile, a real one. Despite myself my cheeks flush a little. She's absolutely gorgeous. "Let's get you to the dorms Max." I hurriedly pick my box back up. For a moment it seems like Victoria won't get out of the way, but after a moment she steps to the side and lets us pass without a word.

"Don't mind Victoria, her bark is worse than her bite. Underneath all that bitch exterior there's an okay person hiding away," Rachel says after we cover some distance.

"You know her?"

"We've gone to school together for forever, both Arcadia Bay natives. We've even been friends a couple times, though not recently."

"Had a falling out?"

"Boy trouble," Rachel says with a sly smile. "Mind if I help you to your dorm?"

"You don't have to do that," I stammer out, terrified of spending any more time alone with Rachel. She's on a whole other tier than me, I feel even more frumpy and dorky just being near her.

"It's no problem at all! Actually I've been waiting for you. I couldn't miss out on the opportunity to meet the infamous Max Caulfield."

"Infamous?" I ask. I stop walking, but Rachel keeps going. I hurriedly run to catch up. _Did Rachel just call me infamous?_

"Don't worry, I'll keep everyone out of your way," Rachel says as I catch up to her. "And yes, infamous. What else could you be with the way Chloe goes on and on about you." Chloe talks about me with Rachel? Is that a good sign? Wait, didn't Chloe talk about Rachel with me all the time too? What does that mean?

"I've heard about you too. Chloe was really excited to meet you."

"Aww, that's sweet, I had no idea," Rachel says with a smile. "Chloe only has the greatest things to…wait a minute. Logan!" She shoots suddenly at a jock throwing a football across the lawn.

"Yeah?" The jock calls back.

"Stop tossing the ball around for a minute, Max needs to get her crap across."

"It's okay, he doesn't…" I begin, but Rachel shushes me before I can finish.

"Of course Rachel, she can cross," Logan says. He never once glances at me, his eyes are fixated on Rachel. I'm used to being invisible, but being next to Rachel brings it to a whole other level.

"I feel like I know you already," Rachel says as she returns her attention to me.

"Oh yeah?" I say not knowing what else to bring to the conversation. Chloe had talked about Rachel a lot, but most of it had been vague 'Rachel is awesome' kind of comments and I hadn't really gone out of my way to dig for concrete details.

"Oh yeah. Whenever I go out with Chloe it's like there's an invisible person following us around. Chloe brings you with her wherever she goes," Rachel says.

"That...must be annoying," I say. I can't imagine how that would feel, trying to hang out with someone and they're constantly thinking about someone else. Wait, does that mean Chloe's constantly thinking about me?

"It can be. I mean, I can never get that girl to put her phone down, she's got a serious texting problem. I swear Chloe must text you every time she uses the restroom," Rachel says with a laugh.

"Sometimes," I admit. Chloe's never been one to be embarrassed by bodily movements, as much as I've tried to teach her otherwise. Unfortunately, telling Chloe not to do something just increases the likelihood that she will.

"No worries Max, it's good to have you here. It's like I'm meeting Chloe's imaginary friend. Now the three of us can all hang out instead of Chloe hogging both of us to herself."

"We'll see how she does, she doesn't like to share," I say which earns a laugh from Rachel. Dog, even her laugh is perfect. Half the time when I try to laugh it just ends up as a snort.

"Chloe said you were a shy one, but I think you're opening up just fine," Rachel says smugly.

"Chloe told you that? Makes her sound like my mother."

"Oh you have no idea. I'm actually here on Chloe's orders. She couldn't settle you in at Blackwell because of the diner so she told me to watch out for you, keep the Victoria's of the world from devouring you whole." My whole face starts to burn, though from embarrassment or anger I can't tell. _What the heck Chloe?! I can watch out for myself, I've been doing it for five years!_ I stop walking and turn towards Rachel

"I'm so sorry Rachel, you don't have to help me. Chloe's just overreacting, I can handle myself just fine. There's probably a billion things you need to do." Rachel laughs and shoves me forward so I keep walking.

"Chloe's not my boss Max," Rachel says as we resume heading for the dorms. "She might have suggested it, but I agreed because I wanted to, simple as that. Chloe can be overprotective of people she likes, but that's part of what I like about her."

"No arguments here," I say with a smile. Rachel smiles back, radiant as ever, and then rushes forward as we near the dorm building.

"Here, I'll get the door for you," Rachel says as she opens the door with a flourish.

"Why thank you kind lady," I say with equal pomp.

* * *

My dorm's on the second floor and my arms are acting by the time we reach it. Rachel opens the door to the hallway and we walk in. The hallway's empty except for one girl. She's tall, a good head taller than me or Rachel, and she's got some serious curves. Her brown hair is down in a ponytail and she's busy writing something on a whiteboard next to her dorm door.

"Hey Dana," Rachel calls to the girl as we get close.

"Oh, hey Rachel," Dana says with a smile.

"This is Max," Rachel says as Dana's eyes glance over at me. She seems a whole lot nicer than Victoria and her minions, she actually smiles and waves at me.

"You two know each other?" Dana asks.

"She's a friend of a friend," Rachel answers.

"Oh cool! Max right? I think your room is the last one on the right. Room assignments are on the door," Dana says. I turn around and confirm. Last one on the right, simple enough. I also notice that Rachel's dorm is the first on the left. I glance over at the door and see that she's drawn a doormat with the words 'Welcome, come on in' on her whiteboard.

"Thanks," I say to Dana.

"No problem, once you two get settled in we definitely should get together."

"Totally!" Rachel says with just the right amount of enthusiasm.

"Yeah," I manage with way too little enthusiasm. I don't know if I'm up for even more socialising, Rachel is already exhausting me.

"Do you know absolutely everyone?" I ask Rachel as we move past Dana.

"Well, a lot of people are from the area. And I moved in yesterday so I've already done the rounds," Rachel says dismissively. I just shake my head. It would take me weeks to 'do the rounds.' Talking to strangers is not my strong suite at all.

"Home sweet home," Rachel says as we reach the end of the hallway. She throws the door open and I take in my home for the next year.

I walk in and turn slowly around. A bed, closet, desk, two windows, and a futon. Honestly, it's better than I was picturing. Smaller than my room in Seattle, but I like it.

"This will do," I say as I put my box down with some relief.

"Seems big now, but wait till you unpack your stuff," Rachel says as she closes the door behind her. "I like your lanterns," she says as she pulls them out of my box.

"My room in Seattle is covered in them. I just brought a handful with me," I say as I set the lanterns on the desk for now.

"Oh, so kinda like a little piece of home then."

"Yeah, you could say that," I say. Rachel cocks her head to the side as she looks at me. It makes her look like a lovable puppy and I resist the urge to reach out and scratch her head.

"Feeling homesick?" She asks.

"Not exactly. I love being here, it's all I've wanted for years. Seattle never really felt like home. But…I was there and it did affect me you know. It's kinda like a reminder not to leave it all behind." Rachel nods her head as if what I said actually made sense.

"Deep Max, I think you'd be a blast to hang out with a couple joints."

"What?" I ask as my thoughts deadpan at the sudden mention of drugs.

"Grass makes you go deep and since you're already there I can only imagine what it'd do to you," she says. Before I can respond Rachel reaches into my box again and drags out Captain.

"And what about this guy? He remind you of the importance of childhood innocence?" Rachel asks as she holds up the teddy bear. She doesn't smirk like Chloe would, but there's definitely some amusement in her eyes. I grab the bear quickly from her hands as my face starts to burn.

"You weren't supposed to see that," I say.

"My lips are sealed," Rachel says as she makes a key turning gesture over her mouth. "I won't tell a soul…except for maybe Chloe."

"Oh Dog, she would never let me live it down if she realized I still slept with this thing," I say which causes Rachel to crack up.

"Man, how long have you two known each other?" She asks after she finishes laughing at my misfortune.

"Umm...since I was seven. How ever many years that makes," I say, too lazy to do basic math in my head.

"Damn," Rachel says as she drags out my sheets and covers from the box. "I didn't think anyone actually stayed friends that long."

"It's not always been easy. We've had our moments," I say as I help her make my bed.

"How did you two meet?" I sigh. No matter how many times I think of the story it's still embarrassing.

"I got her suspended," I say matter-of-factly.

"What?"

"I was in the hallway shortly after school let out. Some girl from class was making fun of my freckles, just a stupid little thing, nothing new. I was ignoring it when out of nowhere this girl with a long blond ponytail gets up in the girl's face and starts laying into her. Before I know it the two of them are rolling around on the floor trying to claw each other's eyes out." Rachel breaks out laughing.

"Oh man, eight years old and she was already a punk," Rachel says. I'm starting to realize Rachel sucks at making beds. We've tried to set the same sheet down four times and she always manages to get it twisted somehow. I shoo her away as I continue the story.

"Needless to say, teachers were called and both of them got suspended for a day. I felt terrible about it. That next night I went to Chloe's house to apologize. William almost gave me a heartattack when I told him who I was. He acted like he was all mad for corrupting his daughter and getting her kicked out of school. I started apologizing but then him and Chloe just busted up laughing. They had the exact same kind of humor. Anyway, I stayed the evening and watched movies with Chloe and I guess the rest is history," I say as I finish putting my bed together. I glance over and catch Rachel deep in thought.

"Chloe doesn't talk much about her dad other than to say he was amazing," Rachel says contemplatively.

"He was. They were really close. It's still hard on her," I say.

"Wish I had met him," Rachel says.

"Me too." Rachel blinks and then her cheery disposition returns in a moment.

"Well, that's the end of this box. I'm sure you got others."

"Plenty," I say and we head out the door.

As we walk back out into the hallway I spy a girl I haven't meet across the hallway. She's got a similar build as me, but she looks like she just walked out of Sunday school. She's dressed in an elegant dress shirt and skirt with a cross necklace around her neck. She seems nice enough, but also engrossed in writing something on her whiteboard so I walk by without saying anything. To my surprise so does Rachel.

"Who was she?" I ask when we're safely out of earshot.

"I hate to disappoint you already, but I don't know," Rachel says.

"You did disappoint me, I was starting to think you were the Comeau of Blackwell," I say with a smile. I'm already starting to feel comfortable with Rachel despite all my misgivings. The girl's endless enthusiasm is breaking through even my tough outer shell.

"Oh, don't tell me you're a movie nerd too," Rachel groans. "And fine, I guess I do know her name's Kate. That's all I know though. I...haven't talked to her yet. Even I can be out of my depth with some people." I know what she means. When it comes to the Man Upstairs I have absolutely no opinions. I thought diehard Christians had all died off in the northwest.

* * *

"Wait, do you have a plant in the back of your car?" Rachel asks as we arrive at my Oldsmobile.

"Yeah," I say. Lisa blocked half my rear-view mirror all the way here, but Mom had been insistent that I bring her along. "My Mom thinks keeping a plant alive will help me learn responsibility, so here she is."

"She?" Rachel asks. Crap, why did I have to let that one slip? Rachel's going to know all of my dark secrets at this rate.

"Uh, yeah. Her name's Lisa," I say, not even trying to make that sound cool.

"Man, most people get their kids a dog or something," Rachel says as I open the car and start pulling out two more boxes.

"We didn't really have a great house for a dog."

"So she got a plant? That's rough. I think plants are harder to keep alive than dogs. I've killed every plant I've ever owned."

"Well, she's alive for now. Let's hope she stays that way." We grab the boxes and make our way back to the dorm.

"Oh wow," Rachel says as we reach my room and start unloading the boxes. She holds up a Polaroid, one of dozens I brought from home. I tried to limit myself to just my favorites but it was super tough. The one she's holding now is a selfie I took on the balcony of our house in Seattle. I'm facing away, looking at the night lights of Seattle. The shots unfocused so you really can't even tell it's me, but I thought it gave the photo a dreamlike quality.

"Oh yeah, Seattle looks really pretty at night," I say.

"Fuck Seattle, this is an amazing shot Max. Chloe said you were good, but holy hell you are _good!_ "

"I'm okay," I say as I go back to unpacking my box. I don't know how to take compliments. I get them rarely and I never feel like I deserve them. "I'm sure you're even better. Chloe said you're artistic."

"Pfft," Rachel says as she reaches into the box. "I'm decent with a camera, but my passion lies in being on the other side of it."

"You want to be a model?"

"Yep, I'm hitting the modeling scene in L.A. the moment I graduate from this place."

"You'll do great Rachel. You're absolutely stunning, it'll be a perfect fit."

"Well look at you you little charmer," Rachel says with a wide smile that is so bright they could probably use it to power a solar power plant. "You know what could help though?"

"What?" I ask, suddenly afraid as I notice Rachel is staring at me way too intently.

"If you put your talents to work on my portfolio. Your camera plus my face, a match made in heaven." I laugh, completely relieved. That I could do.

"It's a deal Rachel." She starts shuffling through my pictures, totally engrossed, so I start putting things away.

"This is awesome," Rachel says suddenly, holding up a picture of Chloe. "You actually made Chloe look angelic! When did you take this?" I take the picture from her and look at it.

"Her last birthday, I came down to visit her. I took it by the lighthouse." The whole day comes flowing through my mind. I can still remember it so clearly even though it was months ago. It's easily the best day of the last five years. It also completely turned my world upside down. Why can't I let that kiss go?

I suddenly realize Rachel's watching me as I mindlessly stare at Chloe's picture. She's doing that cocked to the side, dog look again. I quickly put the picture down on the stack Rachel's gone through and pick them up to put on my desk near the lanterns.

"So, you and Chloe ever have a thing?" Rachel asks from behind me. Her tone sounds pleasant, but there's an edge to it that sends a shiver down my spine. It reminds me of how she talked to Victoria. I try to keep a cool head but all I can think about is how warm Chloe's lips felt on mine.

"What?" I manage to squeak out.

"Well, you guys have been close friends for so long and Chloe clearly adores you. I think you're pretty fond of her too and since she happens to be a little gay it just seems like something must have happened at some point."

"A little gay?" I ask. There's a pause from Rachel.

"Yeah, you didn't know?" Rachel asks, clearly taken aback. Did I know? I mean, she kissed me so that's a pretty big hint, but then she played it off and never spoke about it again. Because she wanted to still be my friend. _Dog, of course she's gay Max, you just didn't want to admit it._

"I guess I knew," I say quietly. I fiddle with the pictures absentmindedly, not daring to turn towards Rachel. I can only imagine what my face looks like now.

"So nothing ever happened?" Rachel asks sounding surprised. _No Rachel, nothing ever happened. Chloe never kissed me. I never spent the last few months agonizing over it every day wondering how that made me feel. I never rewatched Final Fantasy at least once a week reliving the moment in my head over and over and over and over and over trying to figure out how I felt about Chloe while she moved on to you._

"I don't think so," I say. How could it have been anything when I made sure it wasn't?

"Oh," Rachel says behind me. "I guess...she just seemed so certain you weren't gay so I thought something must have happened."

"She said I wasn't gay?" I blurt out before I can stop myself, turning towards Rachel. _Fuck Max, why can't you keep it cool!_

"Uh, yeah she did," Rachel says giving me a searching look.

"Wonder what gave her that idea," I hear myself say. _Fuck Max, get control of your mouth._

"Wait, are you?" Rachel asks. At least she seems as flustered as me.

"Well I don't...I mean...are you?" I ask with the worst attempt at deflection ever used. Rachel stares at me for a moment, her eyes surprisingly hard as she looks me over. My stomach feels like it's melting, like it might slip right down into my shoes, but I don't dare break eye contact.

"Bi," Rachel says finally. She seems so confident. Confident, beautiful, charming, charismatic, strong, and everything else I'm not.

"So you and Chloe?" I ask. I don't know why I ask, I don't want to know. I don't want to know at all.

"We've...dabbled a little. Neither one of us has much experience with girls so we're taking things slow," she says evenly. There's something in the way she's looking at me that I can't quite place.

"Oh," I say, turning away from her. My heart starts melting too. I so didn't want to know that. "Right, let's get back to unpacking boxes."

"Max?" Rachel asks. I turn back towards her.

"Yeah?"

"You play guitar?" Rachel asks, holding up my guitar. I blink rapidly, my mind trying to follow the sudden change in topic.

"Y-yeah."

"That's cool, I've always wanted to learn," Rachel says cheerfully, her demeanor completely changing back to her old self.

"I don't play that well," I say earnestly, glad to return to a topic that isn't eating my insides out.

"Well, you already play better than me," Rachel says with a smile. I learn two things over the next couple hours. One, Rachel sucks at interior design. I'm pretty much decorate the dorm by myself. Second, Rachel is the goddess of conversation. By the end of the day I feel like she knows my whole life story. Meanwhile I've learned basically nothing about her. I am so out of my depth.

* * *

**Chloe**

Maximus!

Where you at?

"Oh, Chloe just texted. She's off work," I say as I type out a response.

**Max**

Room 219. My new home! Rachel's here helping me decorate.

"Oh yeah?" Rachel asks. "Jeez, you and Chloe are lightning texters. I can't even see your fingers." Rachel says as she pulls her phone out. She glances at it and a frown crosses her face. Clearly she hasn't gotten a text. _Wait, did I just make Rachel Amber jealous? Savor this moment Max, another one might never come in your entire life._

**Chloe**

My two favorite bitches in one place finally!

I'm omw.

"Okay, she says she'll meet us here," I say and Rachel nods absently before putting her own phone away.

* * *

It doesn't take long before my door bursts open and the blond-haired punk herself walks into my room. She's wearing a similar outfit to the one she wore on her birthday, tight jeans that accent her long legs perfectly, a tank top that mostly covers her bra I can't help but notice, an unbuttoned green flannel, and her beanie. I've always thought Chloe looked like the coolest person on the planet, but today she seems a little something else as well. Beautiful? Gorgeous? Neither of those seems right.

"Maximus, Arcadia Bay resident once again!" Chloe says as she beams at me and pulls me into a tight hug. Chloe's always been a touchy kind of person. With most people I don't want them anywhere in my personal space, but Chloe's always been an exception. Until today that is. I've never been this aware of Chloe before. One kiss and it's like Chloe's a total different person.

"Welcome to my humble abode," I say as I awkwardly return Chloe's hug. If she notices she doesn't let on. She pulls back and surveys the room.

"Looking like a hipster's wet dream," she says with a chuckle. "I mean that in the best way possible."

"Sure you do," I say, rolling my eyes.

"The picture wall is hella sweet though, I mean it," Chloe says as she walks over to it. "Fuck Max, these look incredible. I told you she was good Rach."

"You did and you were right," Rachel says with a smile as she walks up next to Chloe. "I've already asked her to help with my portfolio."

"Max and Rachel working together? That's a hella scary thought. I don't know if the world's ready for that level of awesome."

"It better be because we're taking L.A. by storm," Rachel says with a wink at me.

"Where's your diner outfit? I was so looking forward to seeing waitress Chloe," I say.

"Ditched that ugly ass thing the moment I got off work. Totally not my style."

"Everything's your style babe, you look good in anything," Rachel says easily and before I can even process it she leans over and plants a kiss on Chloe's lips. Chloe's cheeks go pink and she quickly glances over at me with a worried look on her face before quickly turning away.

"Well I can't deny that, if anyone can pull off an apron is Chloe Fucking Price," she says but my mind barely processes it. My eyes are glued open as what's left of my insides start to burn away into nothing. Why did that hurt so much? Why do I feel like running into my closet and hiding there until I waste away into nothing?

Because I'm in love with Chloe. Right now, it seems so obvious. What had I even been questioning?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for all the kind comments so far. I love hearing from all of you. Poor Max, now the pressures on. She's got some serious catching up to do.


	10. I've Kissed the Lips That Kissed You

_September 3, 2013_

_Yesterday I met Rachel Amber._

_Not only did I meet her, but she saved me from some Mean Girl wannabe predators._

_Turn out, she's everything that Chloe made her out to be. She's beautiful, cheerful, peppy, interesting, and complementary. She helped me get my whole room set up so I'm all ready to go for classes this morning. It took her hours and she was amazing the entire time._

_There were some awkward topics. It's clear Rachel is way more adept at the art of conversation than me, she dug up a lot of dark secrets in just one day of talking. Luckily I held onto the darkest secret of them all, the kiss with Chloe. I think she's totally got Chloe in her sights and I'm scared what the girl would do if she figured out I'm gunning for the same girl._

_My heart almost stopped writing that. That's the closest I've gotten to admitting that out loud. I want to be with Chloe. In the Biblical sense. Okay, maybe not entirely like that yet, I'd settle for some hand-holding and some more kissing. Lot's more kissing. With me actually kissing Chloe back._

_So yeah, anyway, Rachel was awesome. She introduced me to people all over the school, didn't make fun of me too much for owning a pet plant and teddy bear, and wants me to work on her professional portfolio. Then she kissed Chloe._

_I want to tear her eyes out._

_Not really. I mean I do, but it's not Rachel's fault. If I hadn't been a complete naive spaz and responded to Chloe in the first place, then Rachel might not have been able to steal Chloe away. And I might be responsible for Rachel being here in the first place? I don't know, it was all really vague._

_I know Chloe wants all three of us to be the best of friends, but I don't see that happening. Especially because Rachel's going to win and I don't know if I can just watch them make out all the time. There's no way I can steal Chloe back from a girl like that. She might be the product of illegal scientific experiments designed to create the perfect human female. And she's definitely into Chloe. Chloe would be an idiot to pass on her. My only hope is that Chloe kinda is an idiot sometimes. I think that's the definition of a long shot._

_I need to think up a plan. The problem is I've never asked out anyone before, let along tried to win them from what amounts to a super model. To top it off, Chloe is also my best friend and I can't lose that. If Chloe isn't interested in leaving Rachel, me trying to push myself on her might only serve to destroy our friendship. I guess I need to try to get a feel for how Chloe's feeling about all of this. Detective Max is on the case._

* * *

My very first class at Blackwell Academy was World History. It's not that I dislike history, it's just that…well okay I don't like history. As far as I can tell it's an endless list of horrible things horrible people did to other people for horribly selfish reasons. Frankly, I don't know why people care so much about it. Plus, my long-term memory kind of sucks so studying for history tests is like practicing for a marathon, only your progress is reset the next day no matter how hard you work out.

Added to my general disinterest in the subject matter was the fact that I recognized absolutely no one when I walked into class. Usually on the first day I like to show up for class early so I can take a seat in the back and try my best to ignore everyone else as they mill into the classroom. I didn't get the chance to today because someone has been blowing up my phone this whole morning trying to plan a movie night for tomorrow. With Rachel. She's trying so hard to make the three of us all be friends. I'm not entirely against it, Rachel's pretty awesome. I just wish she didn't have this habit of kissing Chloe in front of me. Or at all.

Everyone in the room stops and stares at me as I stand by the door. It's this kind of thing that I try to avoid by being here first. Chloe's gonna pay for this. The rooms arranged with large desks, with two chairs per desk. There aren't too many spots left, and none of them are by themselves. I look towards the people sitting without partners and almost all glance away from me as I look at them, clearly not interested in sharing their desk.

That's until I look at a younger looking guy with a mess of brown hair and a blue shirt. When I look at him he gives me a smile and a friendly wave. Well that solves that problem. I walk over to his desk and he gives me an eager smile as I sit down.

"Hi, my name's Warren," he says to me as I sit my bag down.

"Max," I say with a smile of my own. Up close I can see his shirt features the picture of an 8-bit ox-cart with the words "You have died of dysentery" underneath. "I like your shirt," I say because I fail at thinking of clever things.

"Oh yeah? Thanks! Always good to find a fellow nerd," he says with a wink. Crap, one minute into the first day of my new school and I'm already the nerd girl all over again. I was kinda hoping I could make a whole new Max this time around. A cooler Max that could actually talk to other people without shoving her foot in her mouth. But...I am a nerd. And a girl. Maybe I should just accept my fate.

"Yeah, likewise," I say, trying to sound cheerful. _Make a good first impression Max._ "Thanks for letting me sit beside you by the way. I was afraid I was going to be late to class."

"Anytime Max, your butt will always have a space in History Class. I'll make sure of it," he says which causes me to laugh. He reminds me of Chloe in a weird way. I mean, he's nothing like Chloe at all, but both of them are pretty good at thinking of clever ways to say things. I've never been mistaken for clever.

At that moment another girl walks into class and I'm relieved to know I'm not the last one to arrive. The girl's Asian and she's wearing a hoodie like me, though her's looks a bit more fashionable than my simple one. She also has a few strokes of pink hair in her ponytail and thick black glasses. She looks like the cool kind of nerd versus whatever kind I am. She takes a look around the class before settling on Warren. She glances over at me. Maybe I should smile at her? I like it when people smile at me. Before I can even attempt to form some kind of smile she glares at me before huffing off to an empty chair. What did I do to her? Maybe I'm just seeing things? I shrug and look towards the front as class begins.

* * *

"Wow, a Polaroid? And I thought you couldn't be more cliched. Some of us bring actual cameras to class hipster," Victoria says as I walk towards the back of the class.

"I wouldn't judge a book by its cover Victoria, I've seen some of her photos, she's damn good." Rachel says, slapping my back and causing me to jump. I swear Rachel must have ninja training, I never see her coming.

"I'll be the judge of that," Victoria says with a glare for Rachel.

"Actually, I think that's Ms. Drey's job," Rachel says pleasantly. Victoria's face turns just slightly red.

"Whatever Rachel, enjoy your charity case," Victoria says before turning away.

"Thanks Rachel," I say gratefully. I almost regret writing that I wanted to rip her eyes out.

"Think nothing of it, Victoria has her flunkies so you need yours," Rachel says before giving me a quick squeeze of a hug.

"You are not a flunky," I say.

"Come on, let's get a seat in the back before they fill up," Rachel says happily as she leads me to two of the tables in the back.

"So, I heard that boy Warren is all about Max Caulfield," Rachel says slyly as I set my stuff down, causing me to almost drop my camera.

"How did you hear that?

"Dana overheard Brooke complaining about you in the girl's restroom. Then she told me naturally because we're friends. I'd watch out, sounds like you've already got a rival."

"I don't have a rival! I'm not interested," I say forcibly. Seriously, can't a girl just be friends with a guy without it turning into drama?

"Doth she protest too much?" Rachel says with a smile. I glare at her and she holds her hands up in defeat, though the effort is wasted by the shit-eating grin she can't wipe off her face. "First day and you already have a fan club. And Chloe says you've never dated anyone," Rachel says with a chuckle.

"I haven't," I say seriously. Rachel pauses a moment.

"Seriously?" She asks.

"Seriously," I say, trying to hold back the wave of embarrassment threatening to turn my whole face red. I'm going to be eighteen in less than a month. At this rate I might as well go for the world record.

"Well what are you waiting for? I can name three people off the top of my head who would be completely down for a Caulfield date," Rachel says.

"Uhhh, no thank you," I say. _Three people? Shit, I'm a little curious. No, don't think about it. You're trying to get Chloe._ Rachel's head cocks to the side as she stares at me, looking at me like I'm a particularly hard crossword puzzle.

"We are so going to talk about this later," Rachel says. Before I can reply an older lady waltzes into class and starts talking.

"Everyone take their seats," the woman says. She's a little on the short side, but still taller than me, with short grey hair and tanned, wrinkled skin.

"Welcome to photography class. My name is Ms. Drey. Like the rest of you, this is my first year at Blackwell. Now I know the circumstances of my arrival aren't ideal, but I don't plan on that holding me back," Ms. Drey says as she reaches the front of the class. Her eyes sweep the class and they have this intense focus as if she's taking in every detail. It makes me a little self-conscious. What does she see when she looks at all of us?

"A couple things before we get started. Number one, this is a photography class. I am your teacher. I'm not your parents or your friends. I'm not here to tell you how great you are, I'm here to tell you where you could use improvement. Constructive criticism is my bread and butter. If you can't take it, then you won't make it in this industry." A couple of the other students exchange nervous looks, but for once I'm not one of them. I already know my pictures are shit. The whole reason I'm here is to get better. I can't do that unless people tell me what I'm doing wrong.

"Number two. Some of you are here to take pictures for art. Some of you are more interested in functional photography. I'm here to tell you that to the professional photographer, they are one and the same. Unless your photography serves a purpose you might as well put it on your tumblr blog, because that's as far as it will take you. Likewise, if you aren't always taking the most expressive and evocative photos in the field, there's no reason to hire you versus the next Joe with a camera. In this class I will teach you form and function," Ms. Drey says as she slowly looks each of us in the eye. When she meets my eyes it takes everything in me not to look away. Somehow I manage.

"Finally, number three. Principal Well's has asked that I enter one of you in the national 'Everday Hero' contest. The student I choose will have their art on display in the biggest art gallery in the northwest. You have one month to give me your entry. This is not an assignment, you will not be graded, and I will not give you extra time to work on this project. However, I cannot stress enough how important this opportunity is. I will be blunt, you will not receive a better or easier stepping stone to launch your photography career. I would take this _very_ seriously. Are there any questions?" A dozen hands fly up in unison.

* * *

"What did you of Ms. Drey?" Rachel asks as we pack up after class.

"I kinda liked her. She seemed a little intense, but it made me feel like she knew what the heck she was talking about."

"Yeah, personality matches her photography I'd say," Rachel says. I'd have to agree. I spent a couple nights researching her photos when I heard she was the replacement for Jefferson. She specializes in photos that captured the gritty reality of everyday life, but portrayed them in an ethereal way. She was particularly gifted with playing with light and exposure.

"So...Warren." Rachel says with eyes that dance with mischief as we walk into the hallway.

"No. No so Warren. Warren is just a friend," I say quickly, attempting to kill this conversation once and for all.

"That's not what Brooke says."

"And who is...wait. Is she the Asian girl with pink hair?"

"That would be Brooke. So you know her?" Rachel asks.

"Fuck!" I say, maybe a little too loudly. It's all coming together. Why did life have to be so complicated?

"I know," Rachel says sagely. "Already have some competition for your man. No worries, a little rivalry just makes you more serious," Rachel says. The way she says it, I just can't tell if she's being serious or making fun of me.

"He's not my man," I whisper vehemently at Rachel as we reach the main entrance.

"He won't be with that attitude."

"I can't help but think you're not actually listening to anything I'm saying."

"Oh I know! Invite him over to the movie night! I hear he's a movie guru. He'll fit right in with you and Chloe," Rachel says excitedly as we push the doors open and head out into the lawn. I decide trying to fight Rachel on this might be a losing battle. Instead I decide to change topics.

"So Chloe's been texting you about the movie night too? Has she decided on a day and time yet?" I ask.

"Oh yes!" Rachel says. I give myself an imaginary pat on the back. Topic successfully changed. "It's going to be tomorrow at 8pm. My dorm room."

"Tomorrow at 8," I muse. "It's a date."

* * *

"For tonight's viewing pleasure!" Chloe says dramatically as she stands up, the movie hidden behind her back. She stands in front of Rachel's TV. It's not overly large, but I'm still jealous. I don't have one. Rachel's dorm reminds me of Chloe's room. There's a lot of personality. She's got fashion posters on the wall and she's constructed two rooms in the dorm by hanging dark drapes on the ceiling that can split the dorm in two. There's also a lot of mess with clothes scattered everywhere and random knick knacks placed haphazardly. Needless to say, I feel right at home.

I smile at Chloe and start drumming on the frame of the bed. Rachel looks over at me and rolls her eyes before smiling and joining in. Chloe enjoys the drumming and building suspension for a moment before whipping the movie out for us to see. "I present Donnie Darko!"

"Yes!" I say with a smile.

"Ugh," Rachel says with a look of defeat.

"This is a classic Rachel, you have to see it. For the good of your soul," Chloe says encouragingly. Kinda like a mother trying to convince a five year old to take their cough syrup.

"That line worked last time, but not this time. Did you forget? You made me sit through this monstrosity already?" Rachel says desperately.

"Oh no, one time won't do," I say with an evil smile. Rachel looks at me with a shocked and terrified expression. "Donnie Darko makes no sense the first time you watch it. You have to watch it at least three times to fully understand and appreciate the movie's brilliance."

"No…" Rachel whispers, her eyes going wide. "Surrounded and ambushed in my own dorm room. What have I done to deserve such torments?" She collapses dramatically in her chair. She raises one limp arm and waves it weakly at Chloe. "I relent. Begin your torture but know my heart shall never give in to your nerd ways!"

"Pffft, I give you two months max. By Christmas Max and I will have you quoting lines from Princess Bride and loving every minute of it," Chloe says, inserting the DVD into the machine. Job down, she runs back to the bed to join Rachel and me, settling in between us. Settling closer to Rachel I notice.

As the movie begins Rachel leans back, putting both her arms out and resting on her palms. Her right arm rests on Chloe's back and Chloe leans into it slightly. I try to concentrate on the movie but even the genius of Donnie Darko can't keep my eyes off of Chloe and Rachel. A familiar feeling creeps into the bottom of my heart, seeping in like hot lead.

The movie continues and Chloe leans further into Rachel, almost resting in the crook of her arm. Rachel's head moves towards Chloe so that it rests on her shoulder. Donnie Darko is just a blur at this moment, I can't focus on it at all. All I know is that I have to stop Rachel and Chloe's love fest before I end up tearing the two apart. An idea hits me.

"Donald… let me preface this by saying that your Iowa test scores are intimidating. So… let's go over this again. What exactly did you say to Ms. Farmer?" I say along with the Principal in the film. On the bed next to me Chloe arches an eyebrow and looks over at me. It's a game we used to play all the time when we were younger. We'd quote along with the movie, taking turns with each line. The first person to miss a quote losses. _Come on Chloe, play along._

"I'll tell you what he said. He asked me to forcibly insert the Life Line exercise card into my anus!" Chloe says with a laugh, sitting up and dislodging Rachel's head from her shoulder. For her part, Rachel looks completely bewildered and maybe a little annoyed at the sudden loss of her head rest. _It's working!_

Chloe and I continue for the next half hour straight, matching quote for quote. Between the two of us we've probably seen this movie a hundred times so the contest keeps stretching onward. At some point we both stood up, facing each other across the room. We get more and more animated as the contest continues, starting to not only say the lines, but act them out as well. Rachel, growing bored of being the only one on the bed, stands up to join Chloe. She turns her head side to side as we go back and forth, a bored expression on her face.

"How did you feel, being denied these "Hungry, Hungry Hippos"?" I say. Chloe opens her mouth to say the next line, but then Rachel leans across and plants her lips on Chloe, interrupting her.

"Regret," Donnie Darko says on the T.V. Chloe misses the line, her lips preoccupied. Rachel pulls away from Chloe with a smirk.

"You missed the line, guess that means Max wins," Rachel says to Chloe.

"How did you know it was a contest?" Chloe asks, returning Rachel's smirk.

"Because everything's a contest with you," Rachel says innocently.

"You know me well," Chloe says with a low laugh, so different from her normal one. Is that her seductive laugh? Before I can even process that Chloe moves towards Rachel and then _she's_ kissing _her._ It's worse, it's so much worse. My breath lodges in my throat, my heart crumbles into ash. I can't...I can't watch this anymore. I can't...be here anymore. I turn and rush for the door.

"Max?" I hear Chloe ask from behind me as I fling Rachel's door open.

"Bathroom," I say without turning as I run into the hallway and slam Rachel's door shut. I run down the hallway, past the bathroom, and into my own room, locking the door after I pull it shut.

* * *

"Max?" I hear from outside my dorm door accompanied with a few knocks. I groan into my pillow. Chloe. I can't talk to her now. How can I even begin to explain what just happened? And if Rachel's with her…

"Max, please, let me in. It's just me. Come on Caulfield, we need to talk," Chloe says from outside. There are a couple more knocks. I can't get up off my bed. My face is burning, my stomach rolling, my head pounding. I can't deal with Chloe like this. Inside my pocket my phone buzzes. Reluctantly I pull it out and am not surprised to see its from Chloe.

**Chloe**

Let me in Noki.

I'm not leaving till you do.

I sigh. Sometimes I wish Chloe wasn't so fucking stubborn. I have no doubt she isn't making idle threats. I roll off of my bed and take a look in the mirror. Sure enough I look terrible. My face is red, my eyes are puffy from the tears I'm holding back, and I did a number on my hair. I straighten my hair the best I can and give up on the rest. There's only so much I can do.

I open the door to find Chloe standing on the other end of it, phone in hand. She looks up at me in surprise before glaring at me and stomping into my room.

"About time," she says as she sits down heavily on my bed. I calmly close the door and turn around to stare at her. She stares back at me trying her best to seem uninterested, but I can tell by the way her fingers fidget endlessly that she's nervous.

"Care to talk about what the fuck just happened?" Chloe asks after a couple moments of silence.

"Not really," I say quietly.

"Fuck Max," Chloe says tiredly. She leans back against the wall so she's looking up at my ceiling. "Look, I'm sorry about Rachel. I didn't know she was going to be that...handsy. I know that must have been hella awkward. I didn't mean to make you feel like the third wheel." _Third wheel?_ The comment cuts me right to the heart. Is that all I am to Chloe now? The friend she has to make time for?

"How serious are you and Rachel?" I ask. I have to figure out just how screwed I am. Chloe sits up straight at the question. She looks me in the eye and I can tell something she sees makes her nervous.

"Max, I don't know if I ever told...Max I'm gay," Chloe says.

"I know," I say quietly.

"And, are you okay with that?" Chloe asks. The look on her face, the hurt and worry, melts away a good chunk of my own hurt. Now isn't the time to be jealous, my best friend needs me. She might look like a skater punk, but underneath it all she's still a nineteen year old girl. Something she only really admits to a few people, and I'm proud to be one of them.

I sit down on the bed beside her and take her hand in mine, squeezing tightly. She looks over at me, her eyes meeting mine once again, and I smile.

"Of course I'm okay with it Chloe. I'm your best friend, nothing's going to change that. I love everything about you," I say. For a moment her eyes widen with surprise, but they quickly go back to normal as her familiar smirk appears on her face.

"Love huh?" She said with a wag of her eyebrows.

"You know what I mean," I say with a roll of my eyes. Except she probably didn't. For once I'm grateful my face is already a mess because she won't notice me blushing like an idiot.

"Well, if it wasn't that, then why did you run off?" Chloe asks.

"You haven't answered my question," I say.

"How serious I am about Rachel?" She asks with a confused look. I nod and turn away from her. I don't let go of her hand though. _Please tell me she's just a friend Chloe. A kissing friend. Then I might be able to work up the nerves to tell you the truth._

"I...don't know Max," Chloe says awkwardly. "I haven't really dated that many girls. Well, any girls really."

"So you two are dating?" I ask, my heart falling.

"Not officially I guess? Just more like...exploring our options. Rachel just got through some rough relationships, she's not ready to jump into another one just yet. She says we should get to know each other better first."

"And kissing helps that?" I ask. Chloe sighs.

"Rachel's more experienced than me. Kissing doesn't mean that much to her. Hell, she'd probably be up for tossing around in the sheets if I wanted." The image of Chloe and Rachel laying in Chloe's bed 'tossing around' pops in my head before I can stop it. My heart feels like it catches on fire it hurts so bad. The fact that it's in Chloe's room, on Chloe's bed, makes it so much worse. It just felt so wrong, Chloe's room was our special place. Rachel had no business doing _that_ there.

"Fuck Max, you're squeezing my hand off," Chloe says. I quickly let go of her hand.

"I'm so sorry Chloe," I say sadly, turning back towards her with an apologetic look. She rubs her hand with a wince on her face.

"Damn Mad Max, you've got a hella strong grip for those bony hands of yours," she says, putting her hand back down. "So, what, you don't like Rachel is that it?" She says it sadly, as if resigning herself to the fact.

'No!" I say quickly. I really don't, it would be so much easier if I could. "Rachel's been nothing but nice to me. I can't imagine where I'd be at Blackwell without her. She's pretty much single-handedly made sure no one fucks with me at school." Chloe laughs, her face instantly brightening up. I love her laugh. I love being the cause of her laugh.

"Well then, what's the problem?" I turn away and lean forward, resting my chin on my hand. What to say? It seems obvious Chloe wants to date Rachel. Rachel, however, doesn't seem ready yet. I could confess to Chloe now. But would that be fair to Rachel? She's gone out of her way to make my first couple days at Blackwell go so smoothly, I really owe her. It would be such a shitty move to just steal Chloe away behind her back. If I even could. Should I tell Rachel first? Should I tell them both at the same time? Should I tell no one? I don't know what to do, all I know is the whole situation is playing murder with my heart.

"Do you remember the promise you made on your birthday?" I ask.

"To go to college together? Dude, of course," Chloe says as if offended I could imply anything else.

"Are you going to keep it?" I ask.

"Max…" Chloe says. She reaches an arm over and rests her hand on my shoulder as she leans forward beside me. I look over at her, her eyes deadly serious. "Of course I am."

"Rachel's going to L.A. at the end of school," I say simply. Her eyes look down for just a moment, but then they're back on mine.

"Yeah, well, if we end up in L.A. then that's awesome, but no matter what I'm keeping my promise to you. You've been my friend for, fuck, eleven years now? I'm not walking out on that for a crush." A crush. Not exactly what I want to hear. But...I'll take what I can get. At the end of the year Chloe Price is coming with me. No matter what Rachel does. I'll settle for that for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again. I hope this chapter finds all of you well!  
> I've had a busy weekend but I'm happy to finally get this chapter out. Thank you to everyone who's made my story feel so welcome here. I love hearing from all of you so seriously thanks to everyone who takes the time to leave comments and everyone who's enjoyed my story. Till next time friends.


	11. Questions

_September 18, 2013_

_Life goes on. That's about all I can tell you about the last couple weeks. I wish I had something more exciting to say but it turns out life at Blackwell can be just as boring as life at home. Classes aren't that different than classes in Seattle, they just give me more homework. Mountains of homework! If I never write another entry after this than you know how it all ended. Max Caulfield, crushed by her homework. The exception is photography of course, it's the only thing keeping me going._

_Because Chloe definitely isn't. Ever since movie night she's been too busy to hang out with me apparently. I've seen her maybe two times in the last two weeks. She says she's been working but I'm pretty sure she's just avoiding me after the talk we had. The only consolation to my pain is that she's been avoiding Rachel as well. Both of us are starting to get seriously pissed about it._

_But if I'm completely honest with myself, part of me is a little relieved. The part of me that's a complete chicken shit. Because now I know I can't idly sit by and watch Chloe and Rachel making out. I can feel it in the air, a reckoning is coming. I just wish to Dog I knew what I should do about it._

* * *

I glance at the date on my phone as I walk into the diner. September 18th. In a couple days it'll be Max's birthday. I've been making plans for months, but now I'm feeling hesitant. At first I was excited and eager to think of a birthday bash that would put her surprise visit to shame. Now that the day is fast approaching all I can think about is a sheet of paper sitting in the top drawer of my desk. A sheet that says October 25th at 8:13pm. A date that's fast approaching.

I'm pretty sure the whole thing was a dream, a delusion born from deep depression. There's absolutely no way Max called me claiming she was in love with me, but wouldn't remember it for five years. Or that, on the day she remembered, she'd forget everything else that happened in between. There's no way I believe that.

Except for the fact that I've kept that sheet of paper in the same spot for the past five years despite memorizing the contents ages ago. Or the fact that I'm still in Arcadia Bay. The truth is, I'd been planning to stay for a year long before Max asked me to. There's no way I was going to be anywhere but with her on October 25th, because I won't break a promise to Max, even if that Max didn't actually exist.

I glance at the clock in the diner. Five minutes before my shift begins. Today Max is taking Rachel's photos. God I hope that goes well. So far my attempts at making the three of us best friends forever has failed miserably. We seem to work great in teams of two; Rachel and me, Max and me, Max and Rachel, any of those combinations works just fine. Throw all three of us together, though, and everything gets hella weird. Rachel gets more touchy, Max gets more awkward, and I feel guilty all around.

All of which has made it really hella awkward for me the last couple days. I feel like I can't hang out with both of them, and I can't ask just one of them to hang out with me because I'd feel guilty about not hanging with the other. Which means I've pretty much spent the last two weeks alone. Pity party, party of one.

I grumble as I pull my apron on. I feel like I've been living in this diner as of late. I've picking up as many shifts as I can get, mostly so I have a legitimate reason to skip out on Rachel and Max. I know I can't keep this up, Rachel has already told me she's pissed at me and ,though Max is more tactful, I know she's seeing through my shit too. Plus, in three days it's Max's birthday and I would be the shittiest friend in the world if I missed that.

Which means I just have to bite the bullet and figure this shit out. Basically I have to figure out the answer to two questions. 'What does Rachel mean to me?' And 'Why exactly does Max get awkward around Rachel and me?' The problem is the answer to one of those questions influences the answer to the other in an endless loop of unanswerable misery.

Oh yeah, I can tell this shift is going to be fun.

* * *

"Warren, how do you ask someone out that has a crush on somebody else?" I ask idly as we eat lunch together, a habit we've gotten into on days Chloe can't, which is most days lately.

"What?" Warren asks, his hand dropping his half eaten cheeseburger as his eyes snap to me in an instant.

"I mean, hypothetically, say I have a crush on someone, but that person has a crush on someone else. How should I ask that person out?" Warren stares at me dumbfounded for a moment, but manages to eventually get his composure back together.

"Well, how do you know this guy…"

"Girl," I interrupt without thinking. My eyes go wide as I realize what I said. I look at Warren who returns an equally surprised look.

"Uhh...well...okay. So girl. Okay. Then, uh, does this girl like girls?" Warren asks, pushing past the awkward moment. I smile in appreciation. Warren really is a good friend. I'm lucky to make such a good friend so quickly.

"Yeah, no problem there. She's very into girls."

"Okay, that's one big obstacle out of the way. So now, wait. Are we talking about Rachel?" Warren asks suddenly.

"No! Not Rachel." I quickly clarify. Last thing I need is for that rumor to get around and make things even more complicated.

"Oh good, I know half the male population at Blackwell would die of sadness hearing that news," Warren says with a smile. _Well, this is slightly ironic. Don't need to clarify that though._

"So, we've established it's a girl who's not Rachel. Hypothetically. What do I do?"

"Don't worry Max, Warren, love expert, is on the case. How do you know this girl?" Warren asks.

"We've been best friends for eleven years," I say.

"Wow," Warren says. "Just wow, okay well, it's hard enough to jump from friend to dating potential, but that's some serious friend-zoning you have to overcome there."

"That's not advice Warren," I say warily.

"Right, so if my experience with manga is any indication then it will go something like this. Your crush will start dating their crush. This will last a volume or two. Meanwhile, someone else will ask you out and you'll accept to fill the gaping hole in your heart. Then your crush will release she actually loves you, but you won't want to break up with your current girlfriend and you'll debate between the two of them for half a volume before settling on your one, true love. You'll confess and the two of you will finally go on a date after months of useless drama." He nods in self-satisfaction before returning to his hamburger.

"Warren...what the hell?"

"Hey, I don't have any experience with this either," Warren says with a shrug. I sigh.

"Sorry, I'm just thinking out loud. I can't think of an answer either. Hypothetically."

"Yeah, seems like we're both on the loser table for this one. Forever alone," Warren says with a sad smile.

"What about Brooke?"

"Brooke?" Warren asks.

"Yeah, she's totally into you Warren."

"She is?" Warren asks with an arch of his eyebrow. I dramatically facepalm.

"Of course she is! How could you miss that?"

"Well, I was kinda working up to asking you out so I wasn't really paying attention," Warren says nonchalantly as he munches on his fries.

"...Oh," I say. That stole all of the thunder out of my argument. Kettle, meet pot.

"Yeah, so this conversation killed any hopes of that working out," Warren says.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Warren! That was so insensitive of me." Warren waves his hands, batting the apology away.

"Really I should be thankful. It probably would have taken me at least a month to work up the courage to ask you out so you've saved me from weeks of agony."

* * *

The rush hour didn't last too long thankfully. I did awful today. I never do great, apparently customers find my personality brash and condescending, which means I get fewer tips than most the other waitresses but I keep more of my dignity. At least that's what I tell myself when I count out the bills at the end of the day. Today was a particularly bad day though. My mind just wasn't in it, which was obvious by how many orders I got wrong.

"What's wrong Chloe?" My Mom asks me as she sits in the seat across from me, taking a load off of her feet.

"Hmmm?" I ask, still mostly lost in my own thoughts.

"You're moping," Mom says. I glare at her.

"I am not," I say.

"I think I know when my own daughter is moping, and Chloe, you are moping. Bad day?" Mom asks. Okay, maybe she's right. Maybe I was moping.

"Not any shitier than normal," I say simply.

"Then what's the hangup? You look like someone just ran over your cat, and we don't own any cat."

"Girl trouble," I say simply. At first Mom was a little uncomfortable with my preferences, I came out to her two years ago, but now she doesn't even miss a beat.

"Rachel got you down?" She asks. She doesn't talk about Rachel much. I asked her straight up if she liked her once and she'd only said to be careful, whatever that meant.

"Max actually," I correct her. She frowns at me.

"I thought you said you were done with Max," she says carefully. I can't blame her. After Max went home on my birthday I'd ended up skipping the second half of school. Mom had been furious, been when she confronted me about it I'd ended up bawling my eyes out like a baby and telling her everything. It was not a moment I'm particularly proud of, nor one I care to repeat. Hence my current predicament.

"I was but…she's been hella weird the last week. I don't know what's going through that head of hers, and it's messing me up. I mean, I know she's not into me, she made that obvious, but she's been real awkward around Rachel and me. I think she's jealous of me being closer to Rachel than her, which isn't true, but it's fucking with me."

"And why's that Chloe?" Mom asks.

"Why's what?" I ask, confused.

"Why is Max acting jealous of Rachel messing with you?"

"I-I don't know. It just is. Makes me think things that aren't true. I want to believe she's thinking about me, you know, differently now, but that's probably just me wanting something that isn't there again. It's always just been us, she's probably just afraid I'll be all girlfriend crazy and ignore her." Mom just shakes her head.

"That's not what's messing with you Chloe. It's just part of the symptom," Mom says.

"What the fuck does that mean?" I ask, already regretting bringing this up to Mom.

"Language Chloe," Mom says mildly. "It's not my place to explain. You're nineteen now Chloe, time you figure your own heart out," she says before getting back up and walking back behind the counter.

"What the hell does that mean?" I shout at her as she walks around.

"Poor Chloe Price, got two girls pining over her and she's acting like it's the end of the goddamned world. Get your butt up, customers are coming in."

"Max is not pining over me," I say as I get up and brush off my apron. "Weren't you listening? If she was this wouldn't be a problem."

"I think that's all the answer you need," Mom says.

* * *

"Hey Max!" Dana calls out happily to me as I cross the door to her dorm.

"Oh, hey Dana," I say with less enthusiasm than her. It's not that I'm less excited to see Dana, it's just hard to beat a cheerleader in enthusiasm.

"What are you up to girl?" Dana asks.

"Got a photo shoot with Rachel. She wants to work on her portfolio."

"Oh, so you're her latest photography victim."

"Photography victim?" I ask, confused.

"Oh, that came out harsher than I meant. It just seems like almost everyone in photography this year is taking pictures of Rachel."

"Oh?" I ask. Rachel didn't mention that, she made it sound like it was a her and me kind of thing. Of course she never actually said that, I just assumed. And it made sense that she'd want a couple different photographers to work with her so her portfolio would be more varied.

"Yeah, did she not tell you?" Dana asks with a look of concern on her face.

"I don't remember, doesn't matter though. It's good practice for the both of us," I say with a smile.

"That's the spirit Max! Well have fun, if nothing else Rachel is usually good for a good time," Dana says with a laugh. I wave and start to walk away when something occurs to me. Dana's had a boyfriend since...well I don't even remember. Maybe day two of classes? Not only that, but her boyfriend is Logan who, despite being a mostly rude idiot, no offense Dana, still manages to be the most eligible bachelor of Blackwell somehow. If anyone would know dating advice it would be Dana. I turn back towards Dana's door and she looks up at me in surprise as I reappear.

"Hey Dana, I have a question."

"Shoot Max," Dana says without missing a beat.

"How do you ask someone out that's got a crush on someone else?"

"Max, I'm pretty sure Warren only has eyes for you," Dana says with a shake of her head. _Why does everyone think I have a thing for Warren! I only sit with him in two of my classes, talk to him during breaks, sit with him at lunch, find most of his jokes funny. ...Okay, I can see where the confusion comes from._

"It's not about Warren," I say.

"Oh," Dana says with far too much surprise showing on her face. "Does Warren know? He's carrying a pretty big torch for you."

"I, uh, might have told him accidently today at lunch," I say with an apologetic smile.

"How did he take that?"

"Well mostly. I didn't mean to, but I'm glad I did. Don't want to give him the wrong impression."

"Well huh? I figured that'd crush the poor kid. Damn Max, you're like a hipster heartbreaker."

"I am not, anyway, what about my question?"

"Asking out someone who has a crush on someone else," Dana says as her hand comes up to her chin. She strokes it a couple times, lost in thought. "Well, the way I always do it is just make yourself more available than the crush. Men don't have a huge amount of willpower Max. If you just make it obvious that you're into them and available for dating right now then they'll give in."

"What if their crush is making herself available too, to a certain extent," I say, successful ignoring the man comment this time. It had been awkward enough with Warren, but I have no idea how Dana would take it. Plus, I like Dana but I'm not sure I could trust her with that bombshell. Her best friend is the biggest gossip in Blackwell afterall.

"To a certain extent huh? Then you just have to make yourself even more available." I try to picture myself calling Chloe babe and kissing her out of the blue. That would put me on even footing with Rachel, and Chloe had been pretty open about the fact that they weren't dating yet so it wouldn't be homewrecking technically. But my stomach is rolling just thinking about it.

"I don't think I could pull that tactic off," I say meekly.

"Yeah, probably not," Dana admits. "You could always try just asking them out. Some guys like being asked."

"I suppose it's really one or the other," I say sadly.

"Pretty much," Dana says with a sympathetic look.

"I was really hoping you had some kind of magic spell I could cast from my room that would cause me to wake up the next day and be dating them."

"I think that's more Warren's purview," Dana says with a laugh.

"And he was no help whatsoever. Thanks anyway Dana."

"Anytime Max. I hope it works out for you."

"Thanks Dana," I say before turning and walking away.

"That means you have to come back and tell me what happens! You can't leave me in suspense!" I hear Dana call from her room. I might come to regret that conversation but for now I just chuckle. As I walk forward I see the girl who lives across from me, Kate I think her name was. Her eyes are wide, probably from the sudden outburst coming from Dana. Despite being in photography together I've barely said anything to the girl. Between Rachel and Chloe, I've been too busy. I nod at her which earns me a shy nod back.

"Sorry for the commotion," I say with a grimace.

"It's no problem," she says back shyly. I really should get to know her better. She seems nice.

* * *

I met Rachel at my car in the parking lot. She looks absolutely, breathe-caught-in-your-throat, gorgeous. Rachel Amber never looks bad, but today she looks every inch the supermodel she wants to be. It's nothing I can really put my finger on, she doesn't look that different, it's just that everything is perfect. Her skin is flawless, her makeup is natural and complementary, and her outfit looks like any girl could wear it, just not as well as she is. And this is the girl I'm going up against.

"Hey Rachel," I say.

"Max!" Rachel shouts as I walk up. She pulls me into a hug. "Thanks so much for agreeing to do this. I've been looking forward to it since I helped move you in." Ever since 'The Incident' as I've lovingly started calling it, Rachel has been acting the exact same, almost like it never happened. Part of me is happy, that's not a conversation I really want to go through with Rachel. On the other hand it bothers me a little though. Rachel had to know I was upset about something but she's never asked me about it. So I'm caught in this endless loop of wanting her to bring up movie night, but also being terrified that she actually will. Just proves I'm an impossible person to please I guess.

"Me too Rachel, so where did you have in mind?" I ask.

"The junkyard, you ever been there?" Rachel asks.

"No actually. Chloe mentioned it in her texts this summer, but I've never been there myself."

"Chloe? Who's that?" Rachel asks with a wink.

"Strange, I can't remember anymore," I say with a laugh.

"Whatever, we're too cool to hang out with her punk ass anyways," Rachel says with a laugh. "Come one, I'll be your handy navigator," she says happily as she moves towards the passenger side door. I unlock my door and let us both in.

* * *

"These are incredible Max! I think this is the first time I've really felt like a model," Rachel says. We're both laying down on the grass hill beside the forest. It gives a marvelous view of the junkyard as the evening sun shines down, giving everything a slightly orange tint, as if the air itself is starting to rust.

"You always look like a model Rachel. I didn't do anything special there," I say sincerely. She's going through the photos we took today. I ended up using a lot of film for the photoshoot. I won't tell Rachel just how much our little session ended up costing. I hope she doesn't want to do too many more of these or I won't have enough film to end the year.

"I really mean that Max, I don't think I've ever looked this good. This isn't empty praise, you have a serious gift for this."

"Well hopefully some of them will be useful for your portfolio."

"Some of them? They're all good enough! The problem is just picking a few of them. I've had a couple other people take my photos but none of them get me like you do. Thanks for this Max," Rachel says, her voice strangely serious.

"So what are you planning to do for the Everyday Hero contest? I haven't got a clue," Rachel says.

"Actually, I kinda already have an entry picked out," I say awkwardly. I don't think this conversation is going to end well.

"Oh? Wow, you are incredible Max! I haven't even begun thinking of what I'm going to do. What's your picture of?" Rachel asks from beside me.

"Well, you've already seen it. I'm totally cheating, I'm picking a photo I took months ago," I say in a rush, hoping she won't linger on this topic for very long.

"Ha! I should have thought of that! Of course, that would mean I'd have to have taken a photo that was actually worth a damn," she says with a laugh.

"I'm sure you have Rachel."

"It's okay, I'm well aware of my limitations. My destiny isn't in an art gallery. Unless it's someone else's picture of me," Rachel says. Her hand reaches over and lightly taps on my elbow. "So Max, what's this mystery picture of?"

"Uh, you remember the picture I took of Chloe by the lighthouse?" I ask.

"Oh yeah, that one looked amazing. That's a great choice," Rachel says enthusiastically.

"Thanks," I say gratefully. I was sure she wasn't going to like the choice.

"So, Chloe's your everyday hero?" Rachel asks after a moment. I expected the question and I don't hesitate with my answer.

"She's always been, ever since the day I met her." Rachel rolls her head to the side and looks at me. I turn my own head to face her. Her eye's are a mystery, constantly shifting between shades of green and blue and brown depending on the angle you look at them. "I love her," I say suddenly as we stare at each other. She doesn't flinch away or look surprised, her expression doesn't really change at all.

"I know," she says. I nod. Of course she knew, for some reason that doesn't surprise me. "You know what I like about Chloe? She's honest. I've been in a lot of bad relationships Max. I've been used and abused and I'm sick of it," Rachel says. For a moment as Rachel stares at me her eyes wander far away, her forward wrinkles, her lip quivers. For a moment I just see a girl, not Rachel Amber.

"Rachel…" I say softly, but the moment's already passed. Rachel smiles and her face returns to it's normal, perfect self.

"Don't feel sorry for me Max. I did it all to myself. I made bad choices and it almost cost me everything. If David hadn't...but he did and I intend to learn from my mistakes." I keep my face neutral as I listen to Rachel.

"And Chloe is you learning from your mistakes?" I ask, eager to move the conversation on.

"Chloe is different from anyone I've ever been with, and I don't mean because she's a girl. I don't need to tell you how amazing she is," Rachel says with a smile.

"No you do not," I say with a sigh. I could kick myself in the face, because she's right. I know Chloe is the most amazing person on the planet. Why the hell did I hesitate and let myself get in this situation?

"There's no...questions with Chloe," Rachel continues. I should be uncomfortable. I've never stared into someone else's eyes this long before, not even Chloe. But for some reason I'm not. It's like there's a connection between us, this shared feeling for one punk girl. "I never have to wonder what she's thinking, what she's doing because she always lets me know. When she tells me something I never worry if it's the truth. When I call her she wants to talk to me. When I ask her to hang out she gets so excited at just the prospect of being with me. When she's with me she's really there you know?"

"I do. Chloe's the realest person I know," I say. Rachel nods in agreement.

"Except for the last couple weeks of course," Rachel says with a frown. "Which I think is my fault."

"What do you mean?" Rachel gives me a look. The 'you can't be this stupid' look.

"Chloe kissing me really upset you, which has Chloe all concerned. Now she's worried about hurting either of our feelings so she's avoiding us."

"That's...what I figured," I admit.

"You're just like her you know," Rachel says. My eyebrows furrow in confusion.

"I'm nothing like Chloe," I say. Rachel laughs.

"Okay, yeah, you're mostly nothing like Chloe. But you're both honest. You're both real. I think it's because you've both had each other for so long, someone you could open up to."

"I've never thought of it like that. Chloe's just...always been there," I say. Rachel goes silent as we stare at each other. I can't tell what she's thinking. "Do you love her?" I ask suddenly.

"I don't know," Rachel says. It's surprisingly candid for Rachel, shockingly straight-forward. "I think I will. I was trying to take my time, figure things out, but I don't think I can afford to anymore," Rachel says.

"Because I'm in love with her," I say quietly. Rachel nods, not angry or upset, just accepting. "And because I'm going to tell her," I continue. The words come out of my mouth before I really can even process what I'm saying. I swear Rachel is magic, she's able to draw out secrets I didn't even know I had.

"I figured you'd tell her soon. I'm not exactly making it easy on you so you have to bring the big guns."

"No you aren't," I say, glaring at her just slightly. Rachel just smiles back at me.

"I won't apologize. I do like you Max, it's unfortunate, but I do. In different circumstances I think we would have been really good friends."

"But not now?" My stomach turns just a little. I hate conflict.

"No Max," Rachel says, her eyes staying on mine. "After today we're rivals. And though you are a formidable opponent, I don't plan on making it easy for you."

"I appreciate the warning," I say sadly.

"I don't usually give warnings, but like I said, I do like you."

"Does this mean I need to get a new flunky?" I ask, which makes Rachel bust out laughing, finally breaking the eye contact.

"No matter what happens, I promise I will never take Victoria's side over yours. I do have standards."

* * *

I walk out of the diner after a long day. I picked up an extra shift since both Max and Rachel were busy with their photo shoot. My legs hurt from standing all day, I've never wanted to sit down so much in my life. The first thing I'm doing when I get home is hugging my mom for doing this for years just to get us through. The second thing I'm doing is sitting down and not getting back up till the day I die.

As I climb into my truck my phone goes off.

"Fucking...shit. Fuck, okay," I complain as I awkwardly twist my body into a position that allows me to pull my phone out of my skinny jeans. I glance down and see Rachel's ID come up on the phone.

"For the love of God, say something that isn't food related. Or weather related," I say as a greeting for Rachel.

"Long day babe?"

"You have no idea."

"Well, Max and I had a wonderful day."

"Yeah?" I ask, trying not to let my jealousy show. I would kill to have spent the day with either of them. Of course I only have myself to blame for the fact I didn't.

"Oh yeah, the temperature was a perfect sixty nine degrees. The breeze was just strong enough to ripple my clothes for the pictures, and the sun was shining all day. Heard we might get rain tomorrow so the timing was perfect."

"I hate you sometimes," I say as I pull the truck door shut and key in the ignition. _Oh glorious seat, how I have missed thee!_

"Well, lucky for you I didn't call just to torment you."

"Lucky me indeed. What did you need?"

"Can you meet me at Blackwell? There's something I need to talk to you about."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this chapter finds everyone well! As always, thank you so much to everyone who's stuck with me to this point. This chapter was a bit of a doozy to write for me for some reason but I'm happy with how it turned out. Prepare for an action packed Caulfield birthday next chapter. Till next time friends.


	12. Hitting the High Seas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a long one. I hope it makes up for the late post.

September 20, 2013

I hear a knock at my door, which causes me to jump in surprise. I'm not expecting anyone tonight. I get up and open the door and then try to throw it shut when I see who's on the other side.

"Wait Max, I can explain!" Chloe says as her hand comes up to block my attempt.

"Do I know you?" I ask innocently as Chloe holds my door open. Chloe's other hand flies up to her heart, clenching her shirt as if shot.

"Oh, you wound me lady," Chloe says with a pained look on her face. I maintain a neutral expression, staring her down. I'm not letting her joke her way out of this one. After a moment Chloe drops her hand and stands up straight.

"Okay, not amused, I get it. I'm sorry Max, I know I've been a dipshit these past couple weeks," Chloe says.

"That's an understatement. I thought you were going to miss my birthday," I say coldly.

"I'd never miss that," Chloe says with an offended look on her face. "I know I've been busy, but here I am."

"Yes you are," I say matter-of-factly. "You do realize it isn't my birthday today."

""Of course I know that. Just, come with me, there's something I want to show you," Chloe says. I stare at her.

"Right now?" I ask. I've been studying since I got off from school and I wasn't expecting to go anywhere. My hair is probably a mess, I have no makeup on, and I'm dressed in my sleep shorts and a shirt.

"Yes right now, unless you have something better to do?" Chloe asks a little irritated. I hold back a laugh. Chloe's so easy to fluster. I pause, letting Chloe stew just a little bit longer. Chloe stares back. Slowly her annoyed look starts to falter and I wait just long enough to see a prickle of fear enter her eyes.

"Okay then, let me get some pants on," I say cheerfully and then slam the door in her face.

* * *

"Note to self, don't piss off Max," Chloe says in an almost proud voice as we walk down the hallway. I have no idea what she has planned, but considering she's dressed in her normal attire I decided to keep things casual, opting for jeans and a hoodie.

"That wasn't even a taste Price. Remember that next time you want to ignore me for weeks on end," I say seriously.

"Hey, I didn't completely ignore you. I texted and stuff," Chloe says in a huff.

"Oh my, I forgot I have an exam on Monday," I say, swiftly doing a 180 and heading back for my dorm.

"Okay, I was an idiot, I'm sorry Max!" Chloe says. She quickly catches up to me and pulls me into a hug from behind. Her arms wrap around me and pull me against her. My heart goes into overdrive as I feel her body press up against my back. "I'm sorry Max. Really," Chloe says quietly. Her breath is warm on my neck. My whole body tingles from the sensation and any trace of irritation I still have disappears in an instant. Oh, this is so not fair.

"Fine," I say, giving in far too easily. As fast as the hug began, it's over. Without Chloe's arms around me the hallway suddenly feels cold.

"You won't regret it Maxaroni! Come on, time's wasting," Chloe says happily and with a sigh I turn and start to follow her down the hallway. My eyes wander to Rachel's dorm door as we reach the end of the hallway. The last couple days Rachel has mostly been ignoring me. She hasn't gone out of her way to avoid me, she just wasn't talking to me besides common courtesies. I know she said we were rivals now, whatever that meant, but I didn't realize she'd take it so seriously.

I look over at Chloe and realize she's staring at Rachel's door as well. There's a look on her face I can't quite place. Did something happen between those two, or is she just feeling guilty about avoiding her too? Come to think of it, I'm a little surprised Chloe didn't invite Rachel on whatever adventure this is. Weren't they practically dating?

When we walk through the hallway door and start our way down the stairs I decide to voice my question, curiosity getting the better of me once again.

"So, Rachel not coming along on...whatever this is?"

"Uh…" Chloe says, pausing on the stairs and almost causing me to walk into her back. "I thought it would be nice to catch up, just the two of us," she says finally as she starts to walk again. Would I be selfish if I say I was instantly relieved when she said that? Or that my heart warmed just a little? I also feel a little guilty though. I don't want her to sabotage her relationship with Rachel solely to make me feel better.

"Is this about movie night Chloe? I'm...sorry about that. It's not my place to tell you what to do. And I really do like Rachel…"

"It's not about that Max, so don't worry. It's almost your birthday and the pirates of Arcadia Bay are hitting the high seas again. Nothing more to it."

"Yeah," I say, pushing thoughts of Rachel away for now. "That sounds perfect."

* * *

"So, care to tell me where we're going?" I ask as I crawl into Chloe's passenger seat.

"Uh uh, there's no way I'm telling you a thing. Don't you have any concept of surprise?" Chloe says as she starts the car up and pulls out of the Blackwell parking lot.

"I might be slightly aware, I was just hoping you weren't," I say with a smirk. Chloe looks at me and quirks an eyebrow.

"Smartass," she says.

"Always," I say and we both laugh. It's good, laughing with Chloe. I feel like the last time we got to just be the two of us was on her birthday. I hope Chloe and I isn't becoming a birthday only kind of thing. "So, care to enlighten me about what you've been up to the last couple weeks?" I ask. Chloe lets out a slow breath, somewhere between a sigh and the first exhale of a cigarette after a long day at work.

"I told you already, I've been working. Picked up a bunch of extra shifts to get some fast pocket money," Chloe says.

"Sure, and it just happened to coincide with you, me, and Rachel getting all awkward," I say. Chloe glances at me, probably judging how pissed off I am. Newsflash, I'm pretty pissed Chloe.

"Okay, maybe that had a little bit to do with it," Chloe says as she puts one arm up on her truck door and leans her head against it.

"So what, you just decided avoiding both of us was the answer? I thought we were better friends then that Chloe. We've been through everything together, could talk about anything, but I get a little weird about Rachel and suddenly you're just fucking gone?"

"I know Max, I was being an idiot. I didn't, I didn't want to hurt either one of your feelings but all I ended up doing was hurting both of you." I open my mouth to say something else, but the thought dies as I see a tear fall out of the corner of her eye. I exhale slowly, letting out some of my anger before erupting again. This isn't how I want my birthday to begin.

"I couldn't have made it easy on you," I say instead. Chloe looks over at me and I give her a small smile. She smiles back and we both look back at the road. My eyes widen as I see the "You are leaving Arcadia Bay" sign.

"Chloe, where are we going?" I ask again.

"Why do you ask?" Chloe asks sweetly, a smirk appearing on her face.

"Why did we just leave town?"

"Well, you did say it wasn't your birthday," Chloe says, smirk still plastered on her face.

"Yeah…" I say, afraid where this is going.

"And you're right, it isn't your birthday. I do have plans though, they just require us to not be in town anymore. I didn't want to spend half the big day driving, so we're getting a heads start."

"...What?" I ask, my brain scrambling to catch up to what she was saying.

"Consider your ass kidnapped Max, you're mine for the weekend," Chloe says before smiling smugly.

"Chloe! You didn't tell me anything! I can't leave, I don't have any extra clothes, I don't have my homework, I don't have...I don't even have my phone charger! My phone's half dead!" I say as I think of everything wrong with this plan. Chloe reaches into her middle console and pulls out a charging cable.

"Here you go, just take out my lighter. You've got your camera right?" She asks as she glances at my bag.

"Of course," I say, confused.

"Right, I'll take care of the rest. Don't worry Max, I got this hella planned out," she says before giving me a smirk. Her blue eyes are dancing with enjoyment. Fuck, she's so beautiful. What do I care, it's a whole weekend with Chloe, just the two of us. I could be dressed in a trash bag and she'd still probably be able to convince me to go.

* * *

"Portland," I say after an hour of driving. "We're going to Portland."

"It sure does look that way," Chloe says. She's smiling though. It's not the full answer. She expected me to say that.

"You're enjoying this way too much," I say darkly.

"Hey, who says you're the only one who gets to enjoy your birthday. Don't be selfish."

"So what are we doing in Portland?"

"Well the first thing we're doing is getting you some more clothes," Chloe says.

"If you'd just allowed me to pack beforehand then you wouldn't have to," I say irritably.

"But then it wouldn't have classified as a kidnapping, which, again, would have lessened _my_ enjoyment of this whole thing."

"Well I'm glad someone's having fun," I say.

"Oh stow it Caulfield, you're enjoying yourself too," Chloe says with a dismissive wave of her hand.

"Well I was planning for a weekend of studying so...I'd say it's a toss up."

"That's it, you admit you're having a blast and I'm a hella awesome birthday planner or I'm turning this truck around," Chloe says in a pretty good imitation of William's dad voice.

"Anything but that!" I say with mock alarm. "I bow to your superior birthday planning powers birthday master!"

"That's better," Chloe says approvingly.

"Though maybe I could better appreciate your abilities if you actually clued me in on what your birthday plans are," I suggest.

"Nope. Nice try Max, A for effort, but you get nothing."

"So all I have is clothes shopping in Portland?" I ask.

"Yep," Chloe says, popping her P like she's chewing bubblegum. Clothes shopping? Doesn't sound very much like Chloe. But then again, she's got ten times more style than me so maybe this could help me out. I try to picture myself wearing Chloe's clothes, but any way I look at it I just look ridiculous. _I'm starting to have a bad feeling about this._

* * *

I look at myself in the mirror and can't help but cringe. I tried to tell Chloe this wasn't going to work. The black skinny jeans might look good on someone else, but they just make my legs look like two twigs. The shirt, a tie dye blue affair, is really tight too, which highlights my complete lack of cleavage and makes me look too skinny. Thrown over that is a dark jean jacket that makes me look more punk than I've ever felt in my entire life. It's a disaster.

"Max, I know you're dressed, get that ass out here," I hear Chloe yelling from outside. Yelling. In a store. What is she seven? I sigh. There's no way I'm getting out of this one. I might as well face my destiny.

I open the door and walk out, resisting the urge to cover myself up. Chloe's eyes light up as I walk out. Then they widen. She looks me up, her eyes traveling over my whole body which makes me even more self-conscious. Too late I recognize my camera in her hand. Before I can protest it comes flying up and she snaps a photo, immortalizing my shame.

"That's it, I'm putting the clothes back. I look ridiculous," I say quickly, before turning back towards the dressing room.

"Oh no, that's a hard no. You're getting that outfit," Chloe says as she grabs hold of my hand and whips me back around.

"I look terrible," I say quietly, not able to meet her eyes.

"I've told you a million times Noki, the only thing you lack is confidence. You look absolutely fucking hella awesome in this."

"Cereal?" I ask. I look up to meet her eyes and realize she's only inches from me. Her look is intense, her eyes boring into mine. My throat clenches and I couldn't say anything if I wanted to. Slowly Chloe's eyes travel back down to my outfit and then up again. She looks at me but this time her eyes are soft. Her lips part slightly, invitingly

"Yeah, I'm cereal," she says quietly, her voice heavy.

"O-okay," I manage to get out. Chloe smiles softly and then turns around.

"Okay, change back into your old clothes and bring those to the cash register, you'll need them tomorrow. I'm going to grab a couple other things and I'll meet you there."

* * *

"Chloe, this is an airport," I say, more than a little confused as we turn off the main highway and into the airport exit. I don't know where I expected us to go after the clothing store, but the airport wasn't even on my list.

"Thank you Captain Obvious," Chloe says.

"Why are we at an airport?" I ask. _What the hell does Chloe have planned now?_

"To catch a plane. Seriously Max, what are they teaching you in that school?"

"You bought us plane tickets? How could you afford that?!"

"I wasn't lying, I was working a lot. I'm rolling in dough Mad Max. Even still, I could only afford one ticket so I'm here to see you off."

"Like hell you are. And aren't you supposed to be saving that money for when you go to college? What's wrong with hanging out in Portland?" I ask, my brain going a mile a minute. This goes way beyond a birthday. I haven't spent this much on all of Chloe's birthday's combined.

"We can go to Portland anytime, this is special. A girl only turns eighteen once."

"I didn't even see you on your eighteenth birthday!"

"Not your fault, and you drove through the middle of the night to see me on my nineteenth."

"This shots way past that , I just walked around town with you."

"It meant the world to me Max," Chloe says, turning towards me with a serious look on her face. "I'm just returning the favor."

"Chloe…" I say, completely blown away by this blond-haired girl sitting beside me.

"Don't you worry Max, I'll have you back in time for your first class on Monday. You just sit back and let Air Chloe take care of the rest." I quickly undo my seatbelt and fly across the truck to pull Chloe into a tight, awkward hug.

"Oh," Chloe says in surprise as I pull her in against her.

"Fuck Chloe, I don't know how I can ever repay you for this," I say softly.

"You already have Max, you already have."

* * *

"Were going to LA?!" I yell as we walk up to the departure gate.

"We're going to LA," Chloe says with a smirk. I look over at Chloe and then back to the gate. I'm completely confused, why is Chloe taking me to LA? This seems more like a Rachel trip. Shouldn't she be going to LA with her? I mean, they are...kinda dating, sort of?

"And we didn't bring Rachel?" I ask, completely confused.

"Look, I had this planned long before I met Rachel. There's a good reason we're going to LA okay. Just hang with me," Chloe says, her voice pleading. I can't quite shake a feeling of unease. What's Chloe's game plan here, get me to fall in love with LA so all three of us can stay together after leaving Blackwell? So I can be a third wheel for the rest of my life? _Cool it down Max, Chloe's taking you to LA. Even if she has ulterior motives it's still sweet._

"I get the window seat," I say.

"Fine, but only because it's almost your birthday. Don't say I didn't get you anything."

* * *

"I don't think I'm going to be much fun tonight. I am so pooped," I say as we walk to the hotel room. In LA. Which Chloe also paid for. She must have spent all the money she's saved since she started at the Two Whales. It's horribly irresponsible. And cool as hell.

"Totally fine, we've got a lot of things to do tomorrow," Chloe says as she pulls out the swipe card and swings the door open. "After the birthday girl," she says with a wave of her hand. I walk through the door but then pause after I flick the lights on.

"Is something wrong?" Chloe asks from behind me.

"There's two queens." I say as I survey the room. The sight of them makes me sad for some reason. We've always slept in the same bed for our sleep overs. Granted we've only ever had one bed, but it still seems wrong.

"Oh, uh, yeah," Chloe says with a blush. Normally I would have taken the opportunity to appreciate the rare scene of a flustered Chloe, but I'm too busy with the bed situation. "You see, the thing is, I made the reservation not too long after my birthday. I thought maybe you'd be uncomfortable being in the same bed with my gay ass."

"Oh," I say simply. Man I wish I could change the past. Undo one stupid action. The last couple months would be so much better. I look over at Chloe as she tries her best to look like her cool, uncaring self. It's not quite working though and I can tell she's embarrassed. "It's going to be lonely without your gay ass next to me," I say with a smile. In a moment Chloe's vulnerability flashes away as she rolls her eyes at me.

"Psh, you sleep by yourself every night Caulfield," Chloe says dismissively as she walks in and claims a bed.

"Yeah, but it doesn't mean it isn't lonely," I say quietly and take the other bed.

* * *

I feel a hard shove that half wakes me up.

"Scoot over," a voice says tiredly. I blink several times trying to jump start my brain. Where am I? Another shove.

"What the hell?!" I say, ready to punch whoever is daring to try to wake me up.

"Chloe, scoot your butt over. There isn't room." Max? Max! I'm in a hotel with Max. And she's crawling into my bed. I roll over so my back is turned to her as she gets under the covers with me.

"Max?" I ask. What time is it? What the hell is going on?

"Can't sleep. Feels wrong being in two different beds. Should just use this one," Max says tiredly behind me.

"O-okay," I say. Every nerve in my body is on high alert as Max shifts around beside me. Fuck, if I need any other clue that I'm still in love with my best friend this is cementing it. She slides in close to me, her body pressing against my back, as her head comes to rest in the curve of my neck. My whole body clenches tight as I come fully awake, waiting for Max's next move. But there isn't another move, Max sighs contently and within moments she's breathing evenly. I roll my eyes and smile. _Max Caulfield, you are the biggest cock tease in the world._

* * *

I woke up this morning in Chloe's bed. Not the first time that's happened, but it definitely felt different this time. For one, the bed was a lot smaller. And I was practically spooning her.

And it was her bed which means _I_ must have crawled into _her_ bed. Definitely don't remember doing that. Crap, what else did I do last night? Am I a sleepwalker and just never realized it till now? When I untangled myself from her she'd only murmured unhappily so I rushed to the bathroom before she woke up. Now I'm taking a very long shower and waiting for my blush to go away.

"Hey Maximus, you're up early," Chloe says suddenly as she opens the door and walks into the bathroom.

"Chloe!? I scream, trying to cover myself in the shower. So much for my blush going away.

"Chillax Max, the showers got frosted glass. I can't see a damn thing. I brought an extra toothbrush for you." I hear the bathroom door close and I breath a sigh of relief. "Oh," Chloe says suddenly causing me to leap out of my skin. "Happy birthday Max." I can practically hear the smirk on her face as she opens the bathroom door again and walks out. I hang my head. _Smooth Max._

* * *

"Tada!" Chloe says proudly as the taxi pulls into what looks like a college campus, our first destination after hitting up the hotel's free breakfast. They might have been sad compared to Joyce's cooking, but I still enjoyed the waffle machine. I ended up wearing the outfit Chloe picked out yesterday despite feeling completely out of my element in it. It was either that or wear my dirty clothes from yesterday, something I'm sure Chloe planned.

"University of California," I read off a sign as we pull in.

"UCLA," Chloe says happily. It feels like we've driven into a whole other world. The stylish, sleek skyscrapers are replaced with grandiose brick buildings and there's so much space.

"And we're here because?"

"It's the best photography college on the west coast? How do I know this and you don't?"

"Right," I say. My mind is elsewhere, I'm barely able to focus as Chloe starts going on about all the great things about UCLA. All I can think about is how Chloe thought it'd be great if we could all go to LA together. All three of us.

"Are we getting out?" I ask.

"Yeah, thought we could take a look around, absorb some of that aura you hippies are all into," she says with a smirk as she throws the door open and steps into the bright sunlight. I sit in the cab for a moment trying to work through my emotions. The rational side of my brain knows that Chloe's right, UCLA is a great photography school and I'd be lucky to go here. It's sweet that she's thinking about my future.

On the other hand my heart is tearing itself to pieces because I think Chloe's just trying to convince me to go to LA after I graduate so she can still be with Rachel _and_ keep her promise to me. And she's doing it on my birthday of all days. I swallow back the hurt in my chest and blink several times so the tears don't settle in. Then I open my door and follow after Chloe.

"Do you know where we're going?" I ask.

"Yeah, I downloaded a map," Chloe says as she hands some bills to the cab driver.

"Well, what did you want to see?" I ask, trying to keep my lack of enthusiasm from showing.

"I figure we should hit the science and liberal arts buildings so we can get a lay of the land, then hit up the dorms so we know what shithole we could be living in for four years, then finish up with a cafeteria to judge the food situation. Sound good Max?"

"Uh, sure. Lead the way oh downloader of maps."

* * *

"Did you get enough of that aura thing absorbed? I'm about done with this place," Chloe says as we walk back out into the main area. We've been to at least a dozen buildings and they're all starting to look the same to be honest. Despite everything, though, I find myself actually starting to like it. It makes me almost sad we have to go back to Blackwell tomorrow. There's a feeling here, an independence, that's a little more than intoxicating. It feels like we're in elementary again and Chloe and me are taking on the whole world together.

"Yeah I think so. I think I'm going to like college life," I say. The campus feels like it's at least ten times as large as Blackwell. I kinda like it. At Blackwell everyone knows everybody else's drama. It might be a nice change of pace to disappear in a campus this large.

"Yeah?" Chloe asks. She pauses to look over the campus from the top of the stairs. With her head of blond hair she reminds me of a lioness surveying her domain. I reach into my bag and dig out my camera, quickly snapping a photo. Chloe turns and arcs an eyebrow at me but wisely doesn't say anything. "Yeah, I can totally feel you." Chloe says with a smile. It's such a perfect moment, Chloe and me in the big city.

"Thanks Chloe," I say.

"For what?"

"For taking me here. For putting your life on pause so we can go to college together. It was a selfish thing to ask." Chloe walks over and slaps me hard on the back, starting me down the stairs.

"I was going to do it whether you asked or not Maxipad, don't give yourself too much credit. Can't hit the high sea without my partner in crime."

"I hate that name," I mutter as we walk across campus.

"Well, I've got our next destination but its a bit of a walk. And I'm hungry. There's only one solution," Chloe says as we walk across campus. We decided to skip out on the campus food. Maybe it's the fact that we've been spoiled by Joyce's cooking, but it did not look like birthday material.

"And what's that?" I ask, ready for some food myself.

"We eat our way across LA!" Chloe cries out dramatically.

"And that means what exactly?" I ask completely dumbfounded.

"Food stands, Maximus. Hotdogs, cheeseburgers, tacos, whatever we find. I say we eat it all! LA won't know what hit it," Chloe says with a triumphant smile.

"Okay, that actually sounds like a perfect idea," I say. Chloe pumps her arm in victory as we beeline for the campus exit.

"Oh wow, check your 9. I think a dude's going to try his luck," Chloe says quietly as we get near the end of the lawn.

"My nine?" I ask.

"Seriously? How many spy movies have we watched? Your left, look to your left." I glance over and sure enough a man is walking right towards us. As I look at him he smiles and gives me a wave. I stop walking, not knowing what to do now that I've acknowledged him. Chloe looks between the two of us and snorts in irritation. She crosses her arms and practically glares at the man as he walks up to us, causing him to pause a moment before pressing forward. I'll give him that, he's got guts to take Chloe's death glare in stride.

"Hey, haven't seen you around here before," he says as he walks up to me.

"It's a big campus, not that surprising dude," Chloe says sarcastically.

"Oh, uh, right," the man says. He glances at Chloe sideways with a grimace before looking at me again. "So...what are you here for? Like, what's your major?" He asks, looking nervous. Is he trying to flirt with me? I don't think anyone's ever flirted with me. I just stare blankly at the man, not knowing what else to do.

"Like, we're just here for a visit," Chloe says beside me when I don't supply an answer of my own. The poor man doesn't know what to say against Chloe's sarcasm. "We're visiting from high school," she continues, smiling a wicked grin as she delivers the finishing blow.

"Oh!" The man says, recoiling from us like we've suddenly burst into flame. "Oh, I didn't realize."

"Of course you didn't, we'll be going then. Her mom's waiting to pick us up," Chloe says.

"Yeah, uh, hope you had a nice visit," the man says before practically running away from us. I look over at Chloe and arc an eyebrow.

"My Mom's picking us up?" I ask warily.

"What? That was hilarious. Did you see the look on his face?" Chloe says as she bursts out laughing.

"You made it sound like I was fifteen."

"Oh what, you wanted to talk to him?"

"Well, no…" I say. "But he seemed pretty nervous, it just seemed harsh."

"Sometimes you have to be harsh so people can get the picture," Chloe says bluntly.

"Well I'd be nervous too the way you were glaring at him," I say as we start continuing our way across campus. Chloe rolls her eyes.

"I wasn't the one making him nervous Max, you were. Dude totally had the hots for you Caulfield. Looks like you'll going to do just fine here, on campus less than a day and the guys are already honing in," Chloe says. She almost sounds bitter. Is that some jealousy I hear there? I can't miss this opportunity.

"I guess so. Good to know," I say with as much confidence as I can. Chloe's eyebrows shoot up and she gives me a look of horror.

"I thought you weren't interested in dating?" She asks.

"Don't know, lately it's been sounding a little interesting," I say and continue walking as Chloe almost trips over her own feet.

"Yeah, well, they'll have to go through me first. No way I'm letting just anyone date you Mad Max," Chloe says quickly as she catches back up to me.

"Of course, I'd never date anyone you didn't approve of," I say with a small smile, enjoying myself way too much.

"That's going to be a short list," Chloe mumbles behind me. "So far it's only got one name."

* * *

"Here's one for you and one for your girlfriend," the man says cheerfully as he hands over the hot dogs.

"She's not my girlfriend," Chloe says roughly as she grabs her dog and moves on.

"Opps, sorry, I shouldn't assume," the man says apologetically.

"It's fine, she's just sensitive about it. I'm working on it," I say with a smile.

"Good luck," the man says sympathetically and I nod my gratitude and rush to catch up with Chloe. She's been in a mood ever since we left campus, a Chloe cloud of angst and unhappiness. Is she that upset about some dude hitting on me? I really hope so, that would make all this pouting totally worth it.

"Shove that dog down Max, next food truck is coming up fast," Chloe says as I catch up to her. Some of the stuff we eat makes sense, like hot dogs and tacos. Some of the stuff doesn't like stroganoff and deep fried milk and cereal. We eat it all, sparing nothing. With each food stand my stomach complains more, but Chloe's mood gets better until finally she's smiling again and the earlier conversation is entirely forgotten.

* * *

"What's this place?" I ask as I read the sign. Advanced Media.

"What's it look like? It's a camera shop," Chloe says.

"Oh?" I say, my voice rising in excitement despite myself.

"Don't even act like you aren't chomping at the bit to get inside," Chloe says with a laugh as she shoves the last of her icecream into her mouth.

"What are we here for?" I ask.

"For your birthday present," Chloe says as if it's obvious. I frown at her.

"You've already bought me clothes, a plane ticket, and paid for my hotel room. You are not buying me a present Chloe Elizabeth Price," I say evenly.

"My money, my rules. Just try to stop me," Chloe says as she flicks her dish into the trash can and then walks through the front door. I throw my own dish into the trash as I race after her.

"Chloe, no, you are not doing…" I try, but she ignores me as she heads straight to the cash register.

"Yo, gramps, what's your name?" Chloe asks as she reaches it. I cringe as the older gentleman behind the desk glances up at Chloe.

"Dylan," he says evenly. Luckily he doesn't seem angry, even if Chloe is busily proving every cliche about our generation.

"My friend here needs some Polaroid film Dylan. You got any?" Chloe asks as she jerks her thumb at me.

"What kind of film do you need?" Dylan asks. I glare at Chloe but she just crosses her arms and stares at me expectantly. I sigh and take out my camera. Dylan whistles in appreciation. "That's in great shape. Mind if I take a look?"

"Nope," I say, handing the camera over. He turns it around, inspecting the whole thing.

"Looks good, you've taken great care of it. Mind if I snap a shot, see how she's working?"

"Sure, snap one of the blond," I say, jerking a thumb at Chloe. Chloe looks up in surprise as Dylan aims the camera at her. She recovers quickly enough to flash him a middle finger just as the flash goes off.

"That captured her perfectly," I say as Dylan hands me the developing Polaroid.

"I'd believe it," he says with a chuckle. "Everything sounded right so I don't think you have any problems. Flash was a little dim though, might want to buy a new bulb in case it's on its way out." I nod and follow Dylan as he slowly makes his way around the shop, gathering up some film and a new camera bulb as we talk shop. I can't remember the last time I've gotten to talk about Polaroids with someone who actually knew what they were talking about. It's probably been since William was alive. I glance at Chloe, worried I'm boring her, but she doesn't seem to mind. She flashes me a smile then goes back to tuning us out.

When I finally make it back to the register with Dylan I figure a half an hour has passed, but it turns out to be more like an hour and a half. I line up all of my goodies and try to help pay, but Chloe insists on purchasing all of it. By the time we walk back out of Advanced Media I'm feeling more than a little guilty about Chloe's time and money I just wasted.

"Sorry Chloe, that must have been pretty boring," I say as we hit the streets again.

"Nah dude, I actually had a lot of fun. It was pretty nostalgic hearing you two talk. It kinda took me back," Chloe says, echoing my thoughts from earlier. I nod.

"That was amazing Chloe. Seriously, I can't thank you enough for today. This has been better than all my other birthday's combined."

"All of them?" Chloe asks. "Even your tenth? Your Mom had a pirate cake. It's tough to top a pirate cake."

"That is true, you haven't gotten me a single cake today, pirate or otherwise." Chloe's eyes widen.

"Shit! I didn't even think of that. That would have been perfect." I reach out and put my hand on her arm and give her a small smile.

"Seriously Chloe, today was perfect. Cake or otherwise."

"Well it's not done yet, still got one more destination in mind," Chloe says with a smile of her own.

"Where to now birthday master?" I ask.

"Follow me Mad Max, we got to get there before sunset," Chloe says with a wide grin before taking off running. In a hurry I start chasing after her, two teens running down the streets of LA.

* * *

"Why are we at the beach?" I ask. I'm a bit winded. We didn't run the whole way, I've never been much of a runner, but we did manage to beat the sunset. It can't be too far off though.

"Because it's California, you have to visit the beach," Chloe says as she breathes hard as well.

"But we have a beach at home. We've been to the beach a billion times."

"But we haven't been to a California beach. Come on Max, white sands as far as the eye can see, LA skyline behind us, you know you're impressed." I have to admit, it does blow the beach at Arcadia Bay away. The entire town of Arcadia Bay could probably fit on Santa Monica Beach. The white sands stretch on for what seems forever to both sides. Even with the late hour, people are milling about, enjoying the sand and waves. LA is just starting to lite up behind us which is definitely a different backdrop then the trees and rocks of home.

"Okay, maybe you have a point," I concede. "No way I'm missing this opportunity," I say, digging my camera out of my bag. Chloe quickly slides over next to me and puts her arm around me as I line up for a selfie. My camera pauses for just a moment as her warm fingers wrap around the bones of my hip, sending shivers down my back. _That's...definitely a new sensation. Note to self, take more selfies with Chloe._

I snap the photo and put the Polaroid and camera back in my bag. Meanwhile Chloe steps away and starts to spin around in the sand.

"This is so hella awesome Max! You and me, conquering the city together. I can't wait till next year!"

"I think the city suits you," I say with a smile. I dig my camera back out and take a picture of Chloe with the LA sand spinning around her.

"I'm not the only one, you could have spent three more hours in that camera shop, don't lie to me," Chloe says with a smirk.

"Maybe. They'd kick me out eventually when they learned I'm mostly broke though," I say. I walk over to Chloe and sit down in the sand. "I admit, I had my doubts Chloe but I really like LA." It pains me to say it, but it's true. I can totally see myself here, even if it's the last place on earth I want to go.

"I do plan a hella good birthday if I do say so myself. Which I do," Chloe says as she sits down beside me. The sun sits on the waves out in front of us, orange light reflecting off the water and turning the white sands gold as we sit there.

"I think we could totally come here after Blackwell Chloe," I say before I can stop myself. She's done so much for me today, I just want her to be happy too.

"Here or somewhere else, doesn't matter where we go Mad Max, you and me will bring any city to its knees," Chloe says.

"Yeah, but it'd be nice to go here. Then you wouldn't have to leave Rachel behind," I say. I pull my legs up as I say it, wrapping my arms around them as I pull myself inward. Chloe puts her hand on my knee and I look over at her. I feel like tears are about to come welling up but Chloe looks at me seriously and all my sadness gets eaten up by a case of nervous jitters. My heart beats erratically in my chest as I get lost in her eyes.

"Don't worry about it Max, seriously. Whatever city we end up in, we'll conquer it together." I nod, lost in the perfect curve of her face and the pale pinkness of her lips. A moment passes as we stare at each other. Another. Then Chloe pushes me over into the sand.

I'm not expecting it at all so I collide awkwardly into the ground, sand getting into my hair and mouth. I get up, spitting sand out of my mouth as Chloe starts laughing.

"What the heck Chloe," I say as I finish spitting out sand.

"Dude, you have sand all over your hair," Chloe says as she practically rolls with laughter.

"Pleasant," I say as I try to rub some of it out.

"You'll have to wash it off, all you're doing is rubbing it in."

"Guess that means we should head back. A bath actually sounds really good right now."

"Oh, you know what's better than a bath?" Chloe asks with a suggestive wag of her eyebrows. She looks meaningfully out at the waves in front of us.

"You're not suggesting what I think you're suggesting," I say quickly.

"We can't come here and not get into the ocean," Chloe says with a mischievous smile.

"We don't have swimsuits," I say reasonably.

"Swimsuits are just glorified underwear. Which we happen to be wearing. At least I hope you're wearing underwear, don't know how hippy you've gone on me lately," Chloe says with a suspicious look at my chest. My eyes go wide as the full implication of what she's saying hits me.

"I am not stripping down to my underwear in the middle of LA," I say hotly.

"First off, we're on the edge of LA, not the middle of it. Secondly, as I said before, no one will notice. They'll think you're in your swimsuit. And lastly, you so totally are going to strip to your underwear. I'll call you chickenshit till the end of your life if you don't," Chloe says as she starts peeling off her combat boots.

"You have to be nice to me, it's my birthday," I plead.

"Fuck that, best friends are exempt," Chloe shoots back.

"We could get arrested for indecent exposure," I say.

"By who? I don't see any police. Besides, it's not indecent if we aren't naked," Chloe says as she rips her top off. I do have some self control. Not enough not to stare though. I've seen Chloe shirtless before, but it's been years and my mind is in a completely different state when it comes to Chloe now. She looks lean. Her stomach's longer than mine is and far more attractive. Her skin's perfect, a creamy white that reminds me of milk and silk sheets. Her black bra sticks out obviously against her skin and pushes her breasts up in a way that does not help my staring problem.

"What about our stuff? I've got a fortune of film in this bag," I say halfheartedly. Truth be told, now I just want to see Chloe take her pants off.

"We won't be gone more than a couple minutes and we'll have our stuff in sight the whole time. I swear I will personally run down anyone who tries to take your thing. Now strip Caulfield," Chloe says as she pulls her pants down and exposes long white legs. My eyes follow them from her small black panties all the way down to her socks as she starts taking them off too. She glances down at me and I suddenly realize I've been staring for far too long. I quickly stand up and, not knowing what else to do, start taking my own shirt off. I don't have any other options. The only alternative is to have Chloe put her clothes back own, which does not sound enticing in the least.

When I finish pulling my pants off I look up to see a half naked Chloe staring at me. It might be the sunset, but I swear there's a blush to match mine as our eyes met.

"Last one there has to shower second," Chloe says suddenly as she turns and sprints for the waves. It takes a moment for me to process. And another to stop staring at her butt as she runs. Her jeans definitely don't do her justice.

"Still slow as always Max," Chloe says as I finally join her in the waves. We walk out till the waves are at our waists before squatting into the salty water.

"Wasn't exactly a fair start," I say as we float around together, our backs to the sun.

"You know, you were right, you could totally tell you were in your underwear," Chloe says suddenly. I can feel my face flush as I sink into the waves until the water's up to my chin. "Too late you know, you'll just have to do the walk of shame back to your clothes," Chloe says with a laugh.

"If you knew we were going to the beach why didn't you have us wear swimsuits underneath our clothes?" I ask angrily as she continues to enjoy herself.

"And miss out at the chance to see you in your underwear, fat chance," Chloe says as she continues to chuckle.

"You said there's no difference between a swimsuit and underwear," I say.

"Oh, there's totally a difference. I can't believe you bought that."

"Well, I got to see you in yours so I guess fair is fair," I say back.

"Oh, and did you see something you liked?" Chloe asks with a smirk. I look at her and realize I may not get a better moment in my entire life. We're miles away from anyone else, we're on the beach during a sunset, and we're both half naked for crying out loud. _This is it Max, don't chicken out now._

"I did Chloe," I say quietly. Chloe's smirk falters as her eyes fill with sudden confusion.

"I was just joking," Chloe says quietly.

"I'm not," I say back. Her eyes search out mine. They lock on, silently asking me a million questions. I lean over towards her, my eyes never leaving hers. Chloe's eyes go wide as I get closer, her lips parting in anticipation.

"Wait," Chloe says suddenly, pulling back before I can reach her. "Rachel asked me out on Wednesday." Instantly my heart plummets into my stomach as my throat goes dry. Wednesday, the day of the photo shoot. Rachel didn't waste any time at all.

"Th-that's good. I'm glad she's finally committing. I…" I stammer out, pulling away from Chloe. Chloe reaches out and grabs my arm, pulling me back towards her.

"It's not like that Max, I turned her down," Chloe says as her other hand comes out and she places them on my shoulders.

"Then why did you stop me?" I ask, confused and stuck somewhere between hope and despair.

"To let you know that Rachel isn't something you need to worry about anymore," Chloe says.

"That's nice but…"

"And because…Rachel said she didn't want to be friends anymore. Couldn't after everything," Chloe says. I can see the hurt in her eyes, the pain. It reminds me of a smaller Chloe, right after William.

"Oh Chloe," I say, bringing my hand up to cup her cheek. She leans her face against it as she blinks away tears.

"It's okay, you know, fuck her. Doesn't know what she's missing," Chloe says in a voice that I know means she's in no way over it yet. "It's just, you've been with me through the toughest times of my life, you're in every happy memory I have, I can't lose you too. So if we're going to do this I've got to know you're in it for the long haul, that you're serious," Chloe says. She looks at me with such a vulnerable expression and I realize suddenly how much my reaction to the kiss at her birthday must have torn her up, still tears her up months later.

"I know I screwed up on your birthday…"

"It's okay Max, it sucked at the time but I'm glad you waited. You weren't ready and you didn't want to string me along. I appreciate it."

"Still, I'm sorry. But, I've had a long time to think about it now and it just makes so much sense. I've always wanted you right beside me, that's never changed. I've just started realizing _how_ I want you there. It's you and me Chloe, forever."

"Are you asking me out or proposing to me? I mean, it's yes either way but I want to know what I'm getting myself into," Chloe says with a ghost of her normal smirk.

"Hey, you're the one who said long haul. You've been working at the diner too much and…"

"Shut up and kiss me Caulfield," Chloe says suddenly. I comply instantly, my lips crashing into hers as her arms wrap around me.

I have absolutely no experience so I try to let instinct take over as the kiss deepens. Her lips are soft and taste like the sea. I can't believe how soft they are, how tender. Our mouths open more and more as I wrap my own arms around Chloe. I run my hands up her spine as we pull together, our stomachs and chests pressed together so hard, like we're trying to become one person.

Her tongue runs along my bottom lip suddenly, the sensation causing something between a gasp and a moan to escape my mouth. I've never felt like this. My mind is a whirlwind as emotions and feelings I've never knew existed run through me. I thought I loved Chloe before, but this is so much more intense than anything I've felt for her. It's a need, an endless desire I don't know if I'll ever fill. I want more of her, need it like air.

Chloe's hand travels up my back, runs lightly up my neck and then into my hair. It digs in deep till she's grabbing my skull, pushing me hard into her mouth. Her other hand moves down till it traces a line along the top of my panties. I breathe out heavily, eager for her to do more. Suddenly she reaches down and cups my butt, pulling us completely together. I have never felt less in control of my own body. Chloe can do anything she wants with me and I couldn't stop her, wouldn't want to.

Chloe breaks away as both of us breathe heavily, staring at each other like we've never seen each other in our whole lives.

"Fuck," Chloe breathes out. Her face breaks into a smile, pure like the sunset behind us.

"It's a lot better when I actually kiss back," I say as I feel a smile of my own break out.

"I think we have some fans," Chloe says as she turns to flip off some people watching from the beach. Personally, I can't blame them. I can't stop staring at Chloe either. "So maybe we should..." She begins, but I pull her into another kiss.

It doesn't take long before she's kissing me back, our hands crawling over each other's backs as we pull back together. I don't want it to end, I want to stay in this moment forever. Chloe's tongue plays with the front of my lips again and I part them as she pushes inside me. Her tongue flicks across mine, playfully exploring my mouth. Before this I always thought french kissing sounded extremely awkward and gross. I was wrong, I was very very wrong. Or maybe Chloe's just really good at it.

I run my hand down the Chloe's side. I feel each rib, the silky perfection of her skin. My hand follows the dip of her stomach and comes to rest on her hip bone. I play with the side of her panties, running my finger along it as Chloe continues to explore my mouth. Slowly I start inching my fingers further down, tracing the side of her thigh.

"Wow, Max," Chloe says as she pulls back with a laugh. "Damn girl, you are hardcore." I move towards her, not able to think of anything other than wanting to be in her arms again. "Wow Max, I can't believe I'm the one who has to say this, but we should probably get back to the hotel."

"Fuck the hotel," I say quietly. I raise my hand and run my finger down the side of her face, making her shudder.

"Fu-fuck Max, god damn you are not playing fair. Look, I, we need to get back to the hotel. There's something else I need to talk to you about," Chloe says as she grabs my hand and holds onto it tightly.

"Chloe?" I ask as my hormones start to die down as an encroaching dread surrounds my heart. Why does Chloe look so serious?

"Max, I...this is going to sound so fucking crazy. I, I think you might lose your memories soon Max. I think you're going to forget a lot of things and I don't know why."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thanks for making me feel very welcome here. You guys have been absolutely incredible and have made this last month very magical. I know a lot of you have been patiently waiting for this to happen so I hope it makes up for the angsty build up. Till next time friends!


	13. Memories to be Lost

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" Max asks. It's the first question I expected her to ask after we got through the explanation. I'm not disappointed. I still don't have a good answer though.

"I didn't think it was real," I admit.

"You didn't think it was real?" Max asks, her eyebrows knotting in confusion.

"You called on the day I needed you most Max, right when I thought I didn't have anyone left in the world. You called and told me you loved me. That I am always loved. I needed that more than anything, and it helped get me through a tough time. I figured I just made the whole thing up, that it was a delusion that helped me get back in touch with you and start healing."

"Chloe, I had no idea…"

"It's fine Max, I didn't want you to worry. Talking to you helped me get through. I don't know what would have happened if I hadn't called that day."

"I should have been the one to call you," Max says quietly. "I meant to, every day, but I was just too scared and weak. I'm sorry Chloe, I let you down."

"First off Max, you were not weak. You were barely a teenager, you couldn't handle Willaim dying. I don't blame you, I couldn't either. If I could have ran away from it, I would have too."

"But I shouldn't have ran away, you needed me," Max says as she hangs her head. I see tears falling down onto her lap. _Fuck Chloe, this is not where you wanted this conversation to go. For the first time in your life get control over your mouth._

"And when I called you you were there in an instant. You're not feeling bad about this, you are hella amazing. And my girlfriend. Who I fucking love, so you don't get to feel bad. That's an order," I say in a rush. Max looks up, her face reddening in surprise. Instantly I forget my own embarrassment, seeing that look on Max's face makes it all worth it.

"I like the sound of that," Max says quietly. "Chloe, I love you too."

"I know," I say with a smirk. Max's eyes narrow in annoyance.

"Cereal, Star Wars? We're finally confessing our love and you waste it on a Star Wars reference?"

"Well that's what I've been telling you. You don't have to be sad at all because you did call Max. You called me and said you loved me." Max blinks her eyes as she processes that.

"I thought you said you thought it was a delusion. What changed your mind?"

"Today. You said that you thought in time you, the you you I mean, fuck this isn't making sense. I mean, the phone you thought the real you would figure out you loved me before she came back. That's part of why I thought the whole thing was just made up, there was no way you were falling in love with me. Then my birthday just seemed to confirm it." Max cringes and starts to open her mouth. "Don't apologize for that again," I say quickly before she can get to it. "I already told you it was for the better. You waited until you could return the feelings, and knowing what I know now I appreciate it. Plus, you did a far better job asking me out then I did asking you."

"No arguments here," Max says with a smile.

"Fuck you Caulfield. Anyways, it actually happened. Your confession on the beach, all my doubt just vanished right there. I know you called me Max. I don't know how, but you called me right when I needed you and told me what I needed to hear to get through. You brought us back together, made me realize just how much I needed you, and brought us to this moment." Max eyes look unfocused, for a second she looks far away.

"And warned you that I'd forget everything," she says.

"I know it's hard to believe…"

"I believe you Chloe."

"You do? You don't have to pretend, I know this sounds bat shit."

"No Chloe, I know you're telling the truth. I...there's something I've never told you. Something I thought was too crazy to tell anyone."

"Max?" I ask. Max looks up at me and then hangs her head, hiding her eyes from me.

"The day before you called, the day you said I called you, I had a moment."

"A moment?" I ask, confused.

"I don't know what else to call it. One minute Mom was taking my picture in the living room and I was pissed about it. The next minute I'm up in my room holding an envelope and a sheet of paper."

"What was in the envelope?" Max shakes her head.

"I didn't open it, the paper told me not too."

"And you listened to it? I would have opened that thing immediately."

"It said I had to deliver the envelope to the head of security at Blackwell Academy the summer of 2013. It said I couldn't open the envelope or read its contents. If I didn't do both those things, then there was a chance you'd die." My eyes widen as I understand what she's saying.

"You were the anonymous tipper! You saved Rachel's life!" I say. Max nods though she still doesn't look at me.

"Kind of, I just delivered the letter. I didn't actually give David any information."

"But I don't get it, what does Jefferson and Nathan have to do with me dying?"

"I have no idea Chloe, I wasn't about to tempt fate and open it."

"Fuck, and you held onto it for five years and never peeked? I still don't know if I could do that."

"That's not all of it Chloe. The letter was written in my own handwriting."

"You wrote a letter on the same day you called me, and don't remember either of them?" I ask.

"I guess," Max says quietly.

"What does that…"

"I have no idea Chloe. All I know is whatever she...I told you, it has to be true. I'm going to forget everything in a month."

"Max I...this isn't fucking fair! What the fuck, we just started dating. Life was just getting great," I say as I feel tears welling in my eyes.

"You said that I said I love you?" Max asks quietly from her place on the bed. I glance over at her but she's still looking down at her feet so I can't tell what she's thinking. I don't know what to do to make it better, to make this not terrible. I would do anything, but there's nothing I can do.

"You did," I say quietly. A small smile suddenly breaks out on her face. I blink in surprise, not sure if this is a good sign or a bad one. She looks up at me, and even if her eyes are red from silent tears her face is still radiant.

"Doesn't sound like it'll be all bad," Max says.

"Max, don't say that. I can't lose you," I plead, for some reason finding her acceptance even more sad than denial.

"You won't lose me Chloe. You said I said I love you. No matter what happens, we get to be together. I get to be with you. Right now, right in this moment, that's all I want. And I get to have it, memories or no memories."

"Of course you get me. I'm not going anywhere Max. Together forever, you promised. It's just...I want you to remember all this, everything we've done. It's not fair Max."

"Maybe not, but look at the good things Chloe. You called me, and we got to reconnect. Who knows how long it would have taken without that phone call. And I saved Rachel's life. I saw the future somehow Chloe, you've got to admit you're dying to know how I did that. Maybe me losing my memories is the price I have to pay for Rachel to still be alive."

"It's not a fair trade," I say darkly. Max just shakes her head sadly at me.

"You don't mean that," she says. I sigh.

"No I don't," I admit.

"It's going to be okay Chloe. We have each other, that's all that matters." I walk over and sit on the bed beside her, pulling her into a hug. She feels so small and frail in my arms, but I know she's the stronger one.

"We better, I don't know if I can live without you now."

* * *

_September 28, 2013_

_What should I tell you journal? You've always been a relaxing way to end a day, a way to organize thoughts and work through feelings. Not anymore, now you're nothing but stressful. I fill your pages each day, desperately dictating out my life so I don't forget everything I've done. How do I summarize five years of relationships and experiences in a way that will even be close to the experience of living them?_

_Is there even a point? Will I be the same person when all of my memories get replaced with new ones? I have to think there's a point. I have to think I'm still me afterward. What's the alternative? Go slowly insane and give in to despair? I'm so glad I have Chloe right now. She's probably the only thing stopping me from locking myself in my room and just giving up on everything._

_What do you do with the last month of your life? All those songs about going sky diving and traveling and living every moment to the last, none of it sounds appealing anymore. There's only one thing I want to do. Hug Chloe as tight as I can and let her know how much she means to me before I no longer can. So, whatever Max is reading this in a month, that's my agenda for October. Make out with my girlfriend._

* * *

Joyce eyes go up in surprise as I walk into the Two Whales. Before she can greet me I place my finger over my lips and give her a conspiratorial look. She looks confused for a second, but then nods in agreement as I stealthily take a seat in the back corner of the diner.

"Chloe, customer for you," Joyce calls out.

"What? It's your turn. You take them," Chloe snips back irritably without turning around.

"Chloe, I won't say it again. Your customer," Joyce says in a convincing mom voice. She winks at me and I do everything I can not to bust out laughing.

"What the hell, stop being a fucking tyrant," Chloe says which makes the whole diner suddenly very tense. Well, my joke could have gone better. Way to think this out Max.

"Chloe Price, your customer. Get your butt over there," Joyce says with an apologetic look at me. I try to beam as many 'I'm so sorry's' I can into Joyce's head. I love Chloe, but sometimes she can be an ass. My ass.

"Fine, but you…" Chloe stops mid sentence as she turns and sees me sitting in the booth.

"Surprise?" I say half-heartedly.

"Max!" Chloe yells as she practically rushes across the diner.

"I'll take that apology whenever you feel like it," Joyce says as Chloe walks by her. Chloe grimaces and mutters an "I'm sorry" before continuing towards me. "And don't forget you still have customers, you can't spend the rest of the evening with Max!" She looks around the diner at all of the faces staring at her and somehow gives them all a disapproving mom look, which causes a roomful of heads to snap in opposite directions.

"What are you doing here?" Chloe asks as she reaches my booth. It's my first time seeing her in her waitress outfit, and the sight of it alone makes the whole trip worthwhile. She looks like a mini Joyce, only with shorter hair.

"Classes are over, I thought I could study here. If that's okay?" I ask with a smile. Chloe practically beams she smiles so big.

"Of course that's okay! Dude, you just tell me if any customers are too loud and I'll kick them out. I'll make this a study sanctuary."

"And have you get fired? I can take a little noise," I say.

"Wouldn't be too bad to be fired," Chloe mutters to herself. She tried to convince me to let her quit the diner the moment we got back. She said she wanted to spend as much of the next month together as possible. It was a sweet sentiment, but I couldn't let her do that. She needed to refill her empty bank account, I already felt guilty enough about that.

Besides, what would be the point? We could spend every second of every day together, but come October 25th I'll forget all of it. It's the same reason I'm still going to school and getting all my homework done instead of enjoying what time I have left. At least my grades will remain after everything gets wiped away.

"You know how I feel about that," I say seriously.

"Agree to disagree," Chloe says with a frown. I start to say something, but Chloe interrupts before I can get to it. "Anyway, what do you want to drink? On the house. And by house, I mean your girlfriend's tab because you are one lucky girl," Chloe says with a wag of her eyebrows.

"I'll take a hot chocolate!" I say enthusiastically.

"I'll ignore that that makes you sound five," Chloe says with a smirk and rushes off before I can protest.

"So what brings you here?" Joyce asks after Chloe leaves.

"Just visiting my...I mean Chloe," I say, catching myself before putting a foot in my mouth. We still haven't told Joyce. We mean to, we've just been...preoccupied.

"Ah," Joyce says with far too much suspicion on her face. "Chloe's been seeing a lot of you lately, not that that's a bad thing. Haven't seen much of Rachel lately though," Joyce says.

"Uh, yeah. We've been catching up," I say, praying that for once I'll be able to keep my blush under control.

"Catching up? There something you need to tell me? Chloe's been over the roof ever since you two got back from your birthday. And more annoyed that she has to spend time here," Joyce says. I look up to see Chloe coming back with my cocoa. I give her panic eyes and she quickens her pace, at least as much as you can while holding burning hot chocolate.

"I walk away for two seconds and you're grilling Max. What the hell Mom," Chloe says as finally reaches the booth. I sigh in relief, happy to have Joyce's attention drawn to someone else. I am not built for this lying thing.

"We were just having a little girl's talk," Joyce says innocently.

"Yeah right, you were digging for information again. Fine mother, I give. Yes, Max and me are dating," Chloe says irritably.

"Chloe!" I say.

"Sorry Max, she's been pestering me all week. I wanted you to be there too so we could do it together, but someone couldn't wait," Chloe says giving Joyce a surprisingly stern look.

"Oh well, that's just...that's just, Max!" And before I know it Joyce pulls me into a tight hug, squeezing the very air out of me. "I always hoped, but I never thought. Max, I didn't know you...uh, well, saw Chloe that way," Joyce says as she lets go of me, trying to find a nice way of expressing doubt about my recent gayness. I don't blame her, until recently I was pretty doubtful myself.

"It took me awhile to figure it all out," I confess. "Chloe was nice enough to wait for me. Although barely," I say with a wink at Chloe.

"Ah, so that's what happened with Rachel," Joyce says with a knowing nod. A dark look crosses Chloe's face at the mention of the name.

"Shoo Mom, as you always say, don't keep the customer's waiting," Chloe says.

"Well I'll leave you two love birds at it," Joyce says with a smile as she gives me a warm smile. "And don't forget your other customers," she says to Chloe before walking off.

"Not how I saw that going," I say as she leaves.

"Sorry, she's been driving crazy. Wanted to get it over with so she'd leave us both alone."

"She took it pretty well," I say as I blow on my cocoa.

"Well, the day I told her I was gay was the day I admitted I had a crush on you. Hardly surprising after that," Chloe says simply.

"What?!" I say as I spit cocoa all over the booth table.

"You're cleaning that up," Chloe says.

"What?" I repeat.

"Yeah, I told her, like, two years ago."

"You've been crushing on me for two years?" I ask flabbergasted.

"No, I've been crushing on you for three years. I told my mom two years ago," Chloe says with a smirk.

"And I just now figured this out?" I ask.

"You're dense, but that's why I love you. Anyway, what brain food you craving?" Chloe asks as if I can think of anything other than the bomb she just dropped on me.

"Man I'm dense, I'm so sorry Chloe. I knew I took a while, but I had no idea."

"More food ordering and less moping Max," Chloe says, tapping her little waitress pad. Did I mention Chloe's cute in the waitress getup? I think that's important.

"Cheeseburger," I say, barely even thinking about food. Chloe's been crushing on me for three years? I didn't even know what crushes were back then.

"Got it. I'll be back," Chloe says and walks towards the kitchen.

* * *

"You know, Rachel's still acting pretty weird," I say in as neutral tones as I can manage as I finish the cheeseburger. Rachel is still a pretty sore subject around Chloe, but I can't bring myself to just give up on her.

"Don't care," Chloe says as she sits down across from me in the booth. I look up from my homework long enough to give her a look and then resume studying.

"Oh man, I just got the girlfriend look," Chloe says with a laugh.

"The girlfriend look?" I ask, not bothering to look up from my homework.

"Yeah, the girlfriend look. The look that says 'Get your shit together, I thought I was dating someone better than that' look."

"I said all that in a look?"

"Yep, it was super impressive."

"I'm just saying, I think we should patch things up with Rachel."

"And I'm just saying she made her bed and now she gets to sleep it in," Chloe says stubbornly. It's about what I was expecting. My girlfriend can be insanely stubborn.

"You don't have to see her everyday Chloe, I do. I can tell she's feeling miserable. And she still tells off Victoria for me, even if she won't talk to me anymore."

"I don't know what you want me to do Max. I gave her the friends option and she threw it in the dirt, case closed."

"Maybe you could talk to her?" I ask, looking up from my homework and meeting Chloe's eyes.

"Oh no, puppy dog eyes aren't going to save you this time Caulfield. I've already done my part. Rachel's going to have to step up if she wants to fix this." I sigh, but drop the issue.

"So, I get off in thirty minutes. You still going to be here?" Chloe asks as she gets up from the booth, excitement barely contained in her voice.

"Oh I don't know, how are you going to convince me?" I ask.

"I have my ways," Chloe says as she leans down and places a hungry kiss on my lips. Her lips press hard against me. I part my lips and try to run my tongue on her bottom lip but she suddenly pulls away from me.

"You want more than you better be here in half an hour," Chloe says with a smirk. I manage to nod my agreement before she walks away. I take a moment to appreciate the way the apron lays against her butt before turning back to my homework. I stare blankly at it, unable to think about anything other than Chloe's lips.

* * *

"Today I'm pleased to announce the winner of the Everyday Heroes contest," Ms. Drey says near the end of class. I stop doodling in my notes as my full attention turns to Ms. Drey for the first time since class began. Sorry Chloe, I'll get back to sketching you in a minute. Other high school girlfriends might rely on hearts around names, I at least have enough class to fill my notebooks with Chloe's face instead.

"This wasn't an easy task, all of your entries were well received. Some of you need to put more efforts into your class assignments if these entries are anything to judge by," Ms. Drey says with a stern look around the classroom. One glance around confirms that everyone in class is as absorbed as me. Victoria is practically on the edge of her seat. Man I hope she doesn't win, I'd never hear the end of it.

"The winner of the Everyday Heroes contest is...Rachel Amber," Ms. Drey says.

"What?!" Victoria says. I'm stunned too, I admit, but I'm rude enough to say it out loud. I've seen Rachel's class assignments, she's not bad but most people in this class are amazing. I look over at Rachel and even she looks surprised. For some reason she glances back at me with a worried look on her face before quickly looking away. _What was that about? Is she afraid I'll be angry she won?_

"I invite you all to take a look at Ms. Amber's entry before leaving," Ms. Drey says as she takes out a photo and tapes it to the wall beside the doorway. "Class dismissed for today." Across the room I can't make out the photo too well so I start to pack up my things. _I should tell Rachel congratulations._

I look up, but like normal Rachel is already heading out the door without even a glance at me. I don't know what to do about that. I feel like Chloe has to be the one to bridge that gap, but she's not interested. I've only known Rachel a couple weeks, I have no idea what to say. 'Sorry I stole your girlfriend and ruined your relationship with her. Want to grab lunch?'

I get up and head towards the doorway. Victoria's already heading towards Ms. Drey, no doubt looking to get into a long conversation about how she deserved to win. I reach the front of class and lean around Evan so I can see Rachel's photo. I blink a couple times, not believing what I'm seeing.

It's a picture of Rachel in the evening sun at the junkyard, her hair lightly blowing in the wind. It's been altered somewhat, changed so you'd never guess it was a Polaroid, but there's no doubt in my mind. This is _my_ picture. One of the ones I took for Rachel's portfolio. Instantly all my sympathy and guilt burns away. She entered _my_ photo. How could she do that?

I walk out of the classroom, trying to find where Rachel went. It seems obvious she's trying to avoid me, maybe if I head to her dorm I…

"Max," Rachel says from behind me. I whirl around.

"What the hell Rachel, how could you do that?" I ask. Rachel cringes back and holds her hands up to calm me down. If I was Chloe that'd only piss me off, but I guess I'm more naive than her. I choke back the rest of my words and let her talk.

"I'm sorry Max, it was a stupid idea. I don't know what I was thinking," Rachel says. Her eyes _do_ look truly sorry.

"Well maybe you could try explaining," I say warily.

"I was...it was right after your birthday. I wasn't in a good place. I was jealous and hateful and in no mood to finish the Everyday Heroes contest. I felt like there weren't any heroes in this world, everyone betrays you. Everyone pretends to be your friend, but they're just using you."

"Rachel, I never…"

"I know Max, you've been nothing but nice to me, but I didn't trust you. I thought you just got close to me to steal Chloe. And when you did I just had to do something."

"So you stole my photo?"

"I know, not the best revenge. I guess my heart wasn't really in it," Rachel says with a sad smile. "I really am sorry Max, we can talk to Ms. Drey right now and work it all out. I'll tell her what happened."

"If you were feeling bad, why did you wait till today? You could have withdrew your entry at any time."

"I didn't think it would win!" Rachel says, exasperated. "I hoped I could sneak by without having to explain. Plus, to be honest, I was still a little angry. Not angry enough to steal your spot though!"

"That's surprising candid of you," I say.

"I know, I guess you're rubbing off on me despite my best intentions. I have missed talking to you."

"I have too. And I like honest Rachel. She's a pretty cool chick."

"Thanks Max," Rachel says as she watches the last of the students, Victoria, slowly make their way out of the class.

"Won with a selfie, some people have no sense of taste. Must be the company you keep," Victoria says as she passes.

"No one likes a sore loser," I say back.

"Don't act like you aren't pissed Max, Rachel doesn't even care about photography," Victoria says while glaring at Rachel. Rachel ignores her as she anxiously watches Ms. Drey packing her things up in the room.

"Come on, let's go talk to Ms. Drey," Rachel says.

"What do you want with her?" Victoria asks.

"Something that has nothing to do with you," I say as Rachel and I walk into the classroom. I pull the door shut as Victoria glares at the both of us.

"Rachel. And Max," Ms. Drey says, looking a little confused to see me.

"Hi Ms. Drey," I say shyly. I like Ms. Drey, but I haven't gotten the chance to talk to her much. She also intimidates me a lot.

"Ms. Drey, I need to talk to you about my photo," Rachel says. She doesn't look intimidated at all, in fact all her nervousness from the hallway is completely gone. How does she do that? I can't hide an emotion to save my life.

"Yes Rachel, I must say it was a hard choice. You showed surprising talent, if only you'd put as much effort into your school work," Ms. Drey says with a chastising look.

"Well that's what I wanted to talk to you about, I didn't take that photo. Max did," Rachel says. Ms. Drey looks between the two of us and then settles her grey eyes on me.

"Is this true?" She asks me. I gulp under the scrutiny of her stare. Why am I nervous, I'm telling the truth?

"Yes ma'am," I say. Ms. Drey turns to Rachel and I try not to sigh in relief. For her turn Rachel doesn't even bat an eye, holding Ms. Drey's eyes without flinching.

"Why would you turn someone else's photo in Ms. Amber?" Ms. Drey asks.

"I…" Rachel begins.

"She didn't understand the rules. She chose the area, subject, and lighting for the photo, but I did the framing and actual photography. She didn't realize you had to be the one to actually push the camera button," I say quickly before Rachel can continue. Rachel shoots me a confused look, but quickly recovers.

"Is that true?" Ms. Drey asks Rachel.

"Yes," Rachel says immediately. Ms. Drey frowns.

"Well, it isn't a school assignment and it seems like a genuine accident, so I won't punish you. Thank you for clearing up the misunderstanding immediately," Ms. Drey says with a face that looks like she just sent Rachel to detention. She turns back towards me and I try not to shrink back away from her stare.

"And I assume think you deserve to win as the proper photographer?" She asks me. I shake my head.

"No, like I said, it was a group effort. Neither one of us is solely responsible so it doesn't feel right for me to win either," I say.

"Is that so?" Ms. Drey asks with what almost sounds like approval. Rachel looks back between the two of us and then looks at me with wide eyes.

"What are you talking about, you took the photo. You won," Rachel says.

"It's okay Rachel, I wouldn't have taken that photo without your help. And I have my own entry already," I say.

"So what would you have me do then?" Ms. Drey asks.

"Disqualify Rachel's entry and move on to your next choice," I say.

"What if my next choice isn't you? You'd be giving up a chance of a lifetime," Ms. Drey says.

"It's the fairest way," I say.

"Well then, if that's your decision," Ms. Drey says.

* * *

"You won!" Chloe yells, jumping up from her bed and doing a little dance across the room.

"Well, kinda. I technically won first and second place," I say.

"What does that mean?"

"Rachel entered a picture I took of her as one of her own," I say, flinching away from outburst I know is coming.

"What the fuck! What is wrong with her? That's the most passive-aggressive bullshit I've ever heard of. The next time I see that bitch I'm going to..."

"Cool down Chloe, she apologized about it immediately and cleared the whole thing up with Ms. Drey. She felt pretty bad about it."

"She should have," Chloe says, though she calms down a little bit.

"She did," I say confidently. "So after we told Ms. Drey, she disqualified Rachel's entry and chose the runner up, which was me."

"Wait, if you won that means you're going to San Fran right?" Chloe asks suddenly, some of the excitement draining from her face.

"Yeah, it's going to be this weekend," I say quietly. Truth be told I was partially upset when Ms. Drey said I was the runner up. San Francisco sounds a lot less enticing than it did a month ago.

"Right. Well, that will be cool. Get to rub elbows with all the big wigs, finally show everyone how amazing you are," Chloe says as she moves over to her Hi-Fi.

"I could stay home, there's only a couple days left…" I say.

"You should go, this is what you dreamed of!" Chloe says, interrupting me.

"My dreams have been different lately," I say quietly. Chloe looks up at me from across the room and her eyes light up and I roll my own.

"You're going to have to tell me about those dreams. I got some of my own, we should compare notes," Chloe says with some suggestive eyebrow wagging.

"That's not what I meant," I say, too sad to appreciate the joke.

"I could get a ticket, go with you?" Chloe asks as she puts a CD into the Hi-Fi. Some slow song starts to play softly.

"No Chloe, you need to actually save some money, not waste it all on me."

"Doesn't sound like a waste to me. Last time I took a trip with you I got a girlfriend, wonder what I'd get this time?" Chloe says as she walks back across the room and plops down beside me.

"No Chloe, I'll be super busy anyway. You'd be bored to death."

"It's never boring looking at you," Chloe says softly as she leans across the bed and places a kiss on my neck.

"Hey, you can not seduce me into letting you come!" I say, pulling away from her. Not far enough to be out of arm reach though, because I definitely want her to try.

"Oh, I don't know Caulfield, I have my ways," Chloe says as she follows me across the bed. One of her hands covers mine and it feels so warm and soft. Her other hand comes up to cup my cheek and all thoughts of playing hard to get vanish.

She leans in close, pushing me farther back until I'm practically laying on the bed. Her blue eyes are so intent, drinking in my face before her lips finally find mine. I groan as her lips softly caress mine. I thought I knew all there was to know about Chloe. We've been best friends for over ten years, tell each other all our secrets, share all the same memories, but there was so much more to learn when we became girlfriends. For instance, Chloe likes to be surprising soft when we make out. That's not to say she can't get rough and enjoys it, but a lot of the time it ends up like this.

Something else I've learned, her neck is really sensitive. I pull my lips away from hers, kissing across her cheek and into her mane of blond locks. I kiss down the side of her neck, feeling her shudder against me. I kiss my way back up and nibble lightly on her ear lobe.

"You're not coming with me," I whisper softly into her ear and then roll out from under her.

"Fucking cocktease!" She screams before collapsing on the bed.

"It's just the weekend Chloe, then I'll be back with plenty of time left," I say. _Plenty of time to make memories I won't remember._ I push the bitter thought away, no time for regrets.

"Which means you're going?" Chloe asks as she tilts her head toward me. I nod reluctantly.

"Yes I'll go," I say.

"Good, I couldn't be prouder of you girl. You're going to blow California away."

"Since when did you get to be the responsible one?" I complain.

"What can I say, you bring out the boring Mom in me Maximus. Love has ruined me!" She rolls over and pats the sheets next to her and I lay back down, staring at her ceiling.

"Just take some extensive notes so you can remind yourself of all the offers you're going to get. I'll read them too and help out. I'll be like your secretary! Shit, sounds a lot better than waiting tables. It's settled, you're going and you'll rock the art world. Then I'll quit my job and be your manager."

"Have you ever managed a photographer before? What are your credentials? I'll have to see your resume," I say.

"Oh, I think I have it here in my pocket, let's see, let me pull it out," She says as she reaches into her pocket. She pulls her hand back out, her middle finger pointed squarely at me.

"I don't know, I've seen better," I say with a smile. She rolls over, her chest presses against my shoulder as she reaches over and pulls my head towards her, drawing my lips into her. How did I live before Chloe and I kissed? How could I ever question the best thing in my life?

Her lips softly press against mine as her arm holds me against her possessively. Her other hand runs up my leg and pushes my shirt up as it comes to rest on my side, her finger slowly running up my ribs. She sucks on my bottom lip, drawing it into her mouth as her hand goes down my side and starts to trace the line of my pants suggestively. Chloe pulls slightly away, breaking our kiss much to my annoyance.

"What about now?" She asks with a sly smile as her hand traces to my front, slowly going up and over my navel.

"Ms. Price, I think you have the job," I say quietly as her hand continues to go up, reaching the bottom of my sternum.

"I thought you'd come to see my way," Chloe says with a smirk. She lowers her head, slowly kissing along the line she made with her finger. Almost subconsciously I pull my shirt up and over my head, only too late realizing I'm wearing a very plain and in no way sexy white bra.

Chloe doesn't even react though, she just keeps kissing upward. Eventually she kisses through my bra and reaches my cleavage, her mouth following the tops of my breasts. She traces each one with slow, careful kisses, as all my willpower starts to completely vanish. She pauses when she's done, looking up at me with eyes as wild as my own. I know what she's asking though she doesn't say a word. Neither one of us has any experience, or any clue what we're doing. The episode at the beach was as hot and heavy as we've ever gone.

Without a word I reach behind me and unclasp my bra. Chloe's eyes go wide as she looks down at my chest. Slowly I pull one arm and then the other through my straps. Fighting back all my nervousness and the butterflies in my stomach, I pull the bra off and toss it to the side.

Chloe's eyes lock onto my breasts, staring at them like they're covered in diamonds. I resist the urge to cover them back up. I just wanted her to continue what she was doing, can't she stop staring?

Finally her head lowers again and she starts to trace around both my breasts, one with her mouth and the other with her hand. My whole world explodes with new sensations and experiences. She kisses along the top, all the way to the bottom, and back around, slowly getting closer to the center with each pass. My life becomes anticipation, desperately waiting till she reaches her destination.

Her finger and mouth find me at the same time, one biting softly while the other pinches. My body buckles at the sudden flush of pleasure, my back arches against Chloe's mouth, never wanting her to stop. She switches, her mouth going to my other nipple as my body continues to move against my will. I suddenly become aware that noises are escaping my mouth. Is Joyce or David home yet? Dog, I hope not, I don't know if I can stay quiet.

As the sensations continue to get stronger I reach down and start tearing at Chloe's shirt. I pull up on it, awkwardly trying to remove it. Chloe stops her attack and helps me pull it over her head. Without hesitating she reaches back and undoes her own bra. My eyes focus intently as I try to take a picture with my mind as Chloe pulls her bra off.

Her breasts are as perfect as the rest of her, pale white and flawless unlike my freckled chest. I try to take the sight of her in, burn it into my brain even though I know it's no use.

"Max?" Chloe asks as she looks at me, her eyes concerned. Too late I realize tears are running down my face. "Max, what's wrong?" Chloe asks. She leans down towards me, brushing tears away which just makes them start flowing even harder.

"You're so beautiful," I say.

"You don't have to cry about it," Chloe says lightly, still confused.

"This is all...so...perfect," I say, trying to hold myself together. "I don't...want...to lose it," I say and start breaking down. Chloe wraps her arms around me, pulling me into her chest and holding me tightly. Her skin smells of deodorant and laundry detergent. It's comforting.

"We'll do it all over again Max, and it'll be just as perfect the second time," she says.

"And you'll remember, won't you Chloe?" I ask, desperate for this moment to mean something.

"Always Max, always," she says and we both start crying. We cry and we hold each other, comforted by each other's skin. We cry until we fall asleep. And when Joyce wakes us up a couple hours later, walking in on us lying topless in Chloe's bed, the moment breaks away the last of the melancholy and for a while we're okay.

* * *

I walk out of the diner, my shift finally over. Time to go home and mope. I love that I convinced Max to go, but damn if it's not making this weekend hella boring.

Hey Chloe," I hear a familiar voice say from behind me as I walk. I jump nearly a foot, twisting in midair to confront my assailant. I don't know what I planned to do, I'm working off pure instinct and adrenaline, but I like to think I would have sucker punched them in the face and knocked them out cold. Because I'm a badass and that's what badasses do. Even if they feel like peeing their pants and screaming.

Luckily, or unluckily depending on how this conversation goes, it's just Rachel.

"Sorry," she says a little sheepishly, but I know her well enough to know she did it on purpose. I look at her for a moment, shove my hands into my pockets, and then turn to walk away.

"Chloe, can't we just talk?" Rachel says, hurrying up to walk behind me.

"Nope," I say dismissively. _Man, why did I hold back? I could have just decked her in the face. I'd feel so much better right now and then she couldn't follow after me._

"Chloe, just fucking wait a minute," Rachel says.

"Don't feel like it," I say. Rachel jumps in front of me, holding her arms out like she's one of those rodeo clowns and I'm the bull.

"Fuck you Chloe, you don't get to act all high and mighty like you're the only party that got screwed over!" She yells at me. It catches me off guard. It's not that Rachel can't yell, she just usually doesn't at me.

"You told me you don't want to be my friend. Your choice! Stick by it." I say as I move forward to push past her.

"I was hurt because you tossed me aside, just like I knew you would," Rachel says as she moves back but stays in front of me.

"Toss you aside? I wanted to stay friends Rachel. It's what you said when I asked you out the first time. 'No Chloe, I'm not ready. Let's just be friends for now.' I was fine with it back then, even though it was the second time that's happened to me. But when I return the favor you just give up on me. Well fine Rachel, I don't fucking need you. Never did, never will," I say.

"Of course you never did, all I ever was was a replacement for Max. BooHoo, Chloe got dumped by her first crush. Guess she'll go jump at the next female who shows interest. At least until Max shows you the tiniest bit of attention and then you'll dump her like week old trash."

"That wasn't how it was! I cared about you Rachel. I cared about you enough to want to be with you, friend or girlfriend. Turns out, you didn't care about me the same way. Now we know, so get out of my way," I say, shoving her aside and storming towards my truck.

"Well I'm here now, talk to me Chloe," Rachel says behind me.

"You missed your chance, should have thought of that before you stomped all over me and left," I say as I throw my truck door open.

"Max didn't have her feelings worked out, but you gave her another chance. I didn't know what I wanted, I was being emotional. If you really do want to be my friend you'll give me another chance too. That's all I'm asking, give me the same chance you gave Max. I'm ready now, I want to be your friend." I turn towards her, looking her in the eye. She looks somewhere between pissed off and sad.

"Good for you," I say, get in the truck, and slam my door shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought this would be this Max's final chapter. Turns out I had more to say than I thought! Got a busy weekend next week so I can't promise a chapter, but I'll try! Thanks everyone for tuning in and reading my story. You guys rock! Till next time friends.


	14. May She Always be Remembered

**Max**

Eris, I don't want to be alone tonight

8:00pm 10-24-13

**Chloe**

I'm on it.

* * *

The door to my dorm knock just minutes after sending the text. My heart jumps, but there's no way it's Chloe. She probably just starting driving here. Whoever it is, I need to get them out of here fast before Chloe tries to sneak in.

I open the door to find a blond-haired punk with blue eyes giving me a smile that's far too pleased with itself.

"What are you doing here?" I ask, completely dumbfounded.

"You asked me to come over, are you forgetting stuff already? Sorry, terrible joke, that was stupid," Chloe says, her confidence giving way to just a moment of nervousness.

"I sent that text like a minute ago. Why were you on campus?"

"In case you needed me? I don't know, just didn't want to leave you alone tonight," Chloe says with a shrug. I stare at her for a moment before grabbing the front of her shirt and dragging her into my room. She throws the door shut behind her.

"You are so fucking perfect Chloe," I say before pulling her in for a kiss. She pushes her tongue into my mouth, filling it with the intense taste of mint. I wait till Chloe pulls her tongue back in and then break the kiss.

"You've been chewing gun," I say.

"I might have been hoping the night would go a little like this," Chloe says.

"I had no clue, just suddenly felt like you needed to be here," I say. My arms around her waist, her arms on my shoulders, everything about this moment is comfortable and warm. Part of me had worried, once Chloe was my girlfriend, that I'd miss our old friendship. Miss just chilling in her room together, no expectations or obligations. I'd been so afraid of losing it I'd almost missed something far better.

"Eh, it was more wishful thinking than deep intuition," Chloe says with a smile. I pull her back into another kiss which she happily returns. Hindsight always makes us feel foolish. Experiencing this kiss now, how  _good_  it feels to have Chloe's lips on mine, how it makes my heart race but at the same time eases away all my cares, I can't even fathom why I hesitated so long. I know it's partially the hormones talking, that every teenager thinks their first love will be their last, but I can't imagine being anywhere but in Chloe's arms for the rest of my life.

"Chloe," I say, pulling away from her.

"Yeah?" She asks with a slightly irritated tone. It's obvious she'd rather get back to the kissing then stop to talk. She wears her heart on her sleeve, my Chloe.

"So I'm going to lose most of my memories tomorrow," I say.

"I'm aware," Chloe says.

"So it's kinda like this is my last night," I say.

"Dude, I hope you didn't stop the kiss fest so you could point out how depressing tonight is," Chloe says.

"No, it's just, there are some things I'd like to do, if it is my last night," I say slowly, Chloe's eyes getting larger with each word.

"Max, are you saying…"

"Yes, if that's alright with you of course," I say quickly.

"Are you kidding! Don't worry about me, but...are you sure? I mean, to forget your first time? I mean, if it is your first time, I don't mean to…"

"It is Chloe," I say, interrupting her. Her mouth hangs open for a moment and then she audibly swallows.

"Then, yeah, you don't want to forget that do you?"

"It's okay Chloe. I realized something just now, while we were kissing. The only reason I'm sad is because I'm so happy. The only reason I don't want to lose my memories is because this last month has been so perfect. I'm blessed Chloe. That's nothing to cry about. Even if I don't get to keep them forever, these experiences are so beautiful  _right now_. So I don't care about tomorrow. I don't don't care about memories or what comes after. I want to do this because right now I'm so happy and we're awesome and it feels so good to be with you. Right here, right now, that's all that matters. So I say fuck tomorrow Chloe, and yeah, let's do this." Chloe blinks, just the tiniest blush touching her cheeks. Then she rips her shirt off.

"You don't have to ask me twice," Chloe says and before I know it she has me pinned to the bed, her lips all over mine. I don't know how long we made out, I've noticed time doesn't work right when Chloe locks lips with me, but by the time she pulls away she'd lost her bra somewhere and my eyes can't help but stare. Quickly I take my own shirt and bra off, looking down, I can't help but compare myself to Chloe

"I don't like my chest. It's all freckled and splotchy and I've got these red lines near my stomach I can never get rid of. I wish I looked more like you, your skin is so beautiful," I say, the thoughts just pouring out of my mouth. Usually I'd keep something like this in, but right now I don't see the point. If I don't tell Chloe now, I'll never have the chance to. She has to know just how beautiful she really is.

"Well, I for one am glad you don't look like me, not really interested in doing myself. Well okay, I've done myself plenty of times, but you know what I mean," Chloe says with a suggestive smirk.

"I'm serious Chloe, you're fucking gorgeous," I say.

"So am I, I love you just the way you are, wouldn't change one freckle," Chloe says with a real smile as she reaches over and traces a couple of my freckles across my collarbone and sternum, her touch sending chills through my whole body. "And I've also gone to finger town so much they built me a statue and everything. Town hero, Chloe Price."

"Gross Chloe," I say with a laugh.

"Oh don't tell me you haven't visited. I bet you've got some frequent flier miles," Chloe says. She laughs as I feel the blood rush to my cheeks. "Oh wow, your whole chest turns red. I've learned a very important thing today."

"I've done...some things," I admit with what dignity I can. I have dabbled, if that's what you'd call it, but only since I've come to Blackwell, for reasons that I'm sure are obvious. "Just a little bit. I've never finished though," I say quietly.

"Oh I'm sure it's more than…" Chloe's train of thought dies off as the full implication of what I said sinks in. "Wait, are you telling me you've never…" I shake my head no, too embarrassed to admit it out loud. Chloe's eyes go wide. "Holy Fuck, we are fixing that. Tonight."

"That's the plan," I say with a nervous smile. Chloe puts both of her hands on my shoulder as she stares into my eyes, an usually serious look in her eyes.

"I will fix this, I promise you," she says as she shakes me slightly. And then she's on top of me, pinning me to the bed as her chest rubs against mine, her breasts sliding across mine in a way that I could very much get used to.

Suddenly her hands are at my pants as she undoes buttons and zipper, her hands pulling down on my jeans. I help her out, throwing the jeans off the bed when we finish, our lips never leaving each other.  _Well that's it, just one more thin barrier between me and Chloe._

Not quite ready for what's coming next, I start fiddling with Chloe's jeans and we repeat the dance till both of us are just in our underwear. Chloe presses close against me, cotton on cotton, and I can feel her warmth against mine and it's like a flip is switched in my brain and a barrage of moans escapes my mouth.

"Damn Max, I don't think I can wait any longer," Chloe says, her breath hot against my lips.

"R-right," I say, nerves and hormones raging an endless war in my brain. One of her hands goes to the line of my panties and plays with the edge of it. Unconsciously my hips buck against her and we both let out a moan. She grabs hold of the edge, and I pull away, my nerves suddenly getting the better of me.

Chloe's eyes shot to mine, her face worried.

"Are you okay? We don't have to do anything if you aren't ready," Chloe says.

"No, it's not that. This is just…more embarrassing than I thought it would be," I say, trying to keep my voice steady.

"Well, you could keep your underwear on Max, if that makes you more comfortable. I can get things done panties or no panties," Chloe says, giving me a confident smile to try to ease my nervousness. I shake my head.

"No Chloe, I'm going to do this right. I just have to…" I stand up from the bed, turn to face Chloeand, before my better judgement can get the best of me, pull down my panties and kick them aside. "Do it," I finish, putting my hands on my hips like I'm some kind of superhero.  _Max Caulfield, remover of panties!_

I look down at Chloe and she is straight staring at my hips, no subtle glances or anything, just staring. Quickly the adrenaline fades away, replaced with sheer terror. My hands leave my hips, flying to cover myself.

"Ah, don't do that, you're blocking the view!" Chloe says with a smile that reminds me of when she caught me peeing outside during one of our hikes in the woods. "You're too perfect to cover up! I mean, I knew you'd look good, but damn if you don't blow dream Max away!"

"Chloe just, stop staring and start...doing things already," I say desperately as I dive back onto the bed, pulling the covers up to my chin.

"Doing things? God you're adorable, you know that?" Chloe says as she lays down next to me. "Lucky for you, I've done plenty of research on this topic. I'm about as close to an expert as you can be without doing the real thing. You're in good hands," Chloe says with a smirk.

I nod as Chloe moves the covers aside, exposing me once again. This time she watches my face. Her hands slide up my stomach, one cupping each of my breasts. Her hands are soft and warm are she starts squeezing lightly and teasing my nipples with her fingers. I try to focus on her face, but my mind starts to blank as waves of pleasure run through me and my eyes start to lose focus. Soft moans start forming in the base of my throat and Chloe leans in to kiss me as one hand leaves my left breast and starts making it's way down my stomach.

My hand wraps around Chloe's back and my fingers dig in hard as her hand reaches its destination. My fingers claw down her back as she parts me and I break the kiss and cry out as she goes inside.

"You're going to wake the whole dorm if you keep that up," Chloe says and I don't have to look at her to know she's smirking in satisfaction.

"Don't care, that's other Max's problem," I say as I'm barely able to think about anything other than the way her finger is moving around inside me.

"I don't know, don't think that's the most responsible…"

"Shut up Chloe, just shut up!" I say, much louder than I intended to as a jolt of pleasure runs through my whole body. Amazing, she does shut up and my whole world becomes wrapped in Chloe's hand.

I may have tried some things on my own, but if this is what it's supposed to feel like, I don't even think it qualifies. Thoughts become impossible as a pressure starts to build throughout my whole body, almost like I'm riding up the start of a rollercoaster and I know at any moment it's going to come crashing down.

Chloe's finger suddenly leaves me and for a moment a wave of anger runs through me as I feel like I was so close to something, but then her fingers start to rub against my clit and the sensations redouble and all emotions are blown. In moments I'm done, I'm over the hill and I'm falling, floating, shuddering.

"Fuck," I say quietly as my brain slowly regains the ability to form words again, my body still quivering slightly. I realize suddenly that Chloe is holding me, pressing me against her and the warmth of her body is the best thing I've ever felt.

"Don't say I don't keep my promises," Chloe says with a laugh.

"Never," I agree and we lie there for a while, just holding each other.

"I should probably return the favor," I say after a while, trying to force some confidence in my voice.

"You don't have to do that Max, this is more than enough," Chloe says.

"Oh no, no way am I not going to repay that. That was fucking incredible."

"Of course, told you I was an expert," Chloe says.

"Well, unlike you, I didn't do my research. I have no clue what I'm doing," I say, somehow even more nervous at the prospect of touching Chloe than I was of her touching me.

"It's not that complicated, just do what you normally do to yourself," Chloe says as if it's obvious.

"Remember, I never finished. Doesn't speak well for my technique," I say sadly.

"Well, just focus on the clit and I'll…" Chloe stops as I bust out laughing. "Seriously Caulfield? Did you just laugh at the word clit?"

"Sorry, I've just never heard someone say that out loud before," I say as I give her an apologetic smile.

"Fuck me Max," Chloe says, completely exasperated.

"I'm trying!" I say and it's too much, even for Chloe, and we both collapse onto the bed, giddy laughter bursting from both of us. It's like we're ten again, hyped up on ice cream and the fact that it's 3 in the morning and everything is funny. Only, we're both a lot more naked than we were back then.

"No you're not Max, that's the problem," Chloe manages to get out finally.

"Touche," I reply back. I roll over and my mouth immediately goes for her neck. I bite lightly and cause her next laugh to immediately die in her throat, turning into a moan at the sudden attack.

"Fuck Max, warn me next time," Chloe says, her voice husky and low.

"Not likely," I whisper into her ear as her whole body shudders from the sensation. I might be a novice in some areas, but I am getting the hang of some things.

I bring my hand up to her check, cupping it and drawing her into another kiss. How many times have we kissed tonight? I have no idea, but I'm definitely not had enough yet.

As we kiss I slowly bring my hand down her body, traveling down her chin and neck, over her collarbone, over the swell of her breast. I lightly trace her nipple before continuing on down her ribs and stomach. My heart starts pounding in my chest as I pass her navel. This is it, the moment of truth.  _Okay Max, it's sink or swim time._

My fingers find her, sleek and wet. I slowly push inside her as I roll, positioning her beneath me without breaking the kiss. I feel her groan against my lips, her hips rocking up to meet my hand. Feeling completely unimaginative, I just do my best to mimic what Chloe did to me. I move slowly, coming all the way out and up to her clit before slowly going back in as far as I dare.

"Am I doing okay?" I ask quietly, breaking the kiss.

"F-fuck Max, no talking, just keep going. You're d-doing just fine," Chloe says breathlessly as her head rolls back, her eyes squeezing shut.

I keep going as I move to start gently kissing Chloe's chest, enjoying the way her face contorts and the noises that escape her mouth. I didn't know what to expect, but being on the giving end is kind of amazing too. There's a sense of power here, a feeling of complete control over Chloe that's a little fun. And I get to watch everything. When Chloe had been working her magic I'd been on a euphoric cloud, barely conscious of anything but pleasure. Now I notice every movement and facial expression Chloe makes, more aware of her body than I've ever been before, and it's intoxicating to know that I'm the cause of it all. A fleeting thought crosses my mind as I realize Chloe must have felt the same way, been just as aware of what I was doing. For a moment it makes me feel vulnerable, but the moment passes. If it's Chloe, then I don't mind being vulnerable for her.

"A little faster, just a little more," Chloe says, practically begging me in a voice I've never heard her use before, one I'm very interested in hearing more from.

I kiss across her chest until I reach her breast, lightly biting her nipple as I increase my pace. It's not long before she suddenly pulls me tight against her chest, her legs locking suddenly as she squeezes my hand painfully against her, keeping me deep inside her.

"Fuck!" Chloe screams out as her whole body finally relaxes and she lets go of me. I really should be worried about how loud she is, but all I can do is laugh.

"Two firsts in one night, not too bad," I say as I roll into her, pulling one of her legs between mine as I press my own between hers, enjoying the feeling of wetness against it. "I mean, if it was your first, it's totally okay if it wasn't, I don't care…"

"It was Max, at least with another person that is. And that was on a whole other level compared to what I've done myself. And you were worried," Chloe says with a chuckle as she pulls my face in against her neck, resting her head on top of mine.

"Not anymore," I say, feeling perfectly comfortable and accomplished.

* * *

"I want Rachel to be there tomorrow," I say softly. I feel Chloe stiffen against me.

"Seriously, you're going to end this perfect night by talking about my not-really exgirlfriend?"

"I know, but I think she needs to be there."

"Why?" She asks. Her voice is full of emotion. There's pain there, not just from Rachel, but from me for asking.

"You know why, she's involved in this somehow," I say.

"Why can't it just be me and you. It's like our last moment, I just want it to be the two of us," she says.

"It's just for the final moment. We can spend all day together tomorrow and then invite Rachel over a little bit before eight." Chloe is silent for a while. I feel her breath even on my neck and for a moment I'm afraid she fell asleep.

"You know how I feel about Rachel Max. Tomorrow's personal you know?"

"I do Chloe, I really do. But tomorrow, there's something bigger happening that we don't understand. I knew the future Chloe, almost five years into the future. And somehow Rachel Amber is involved in it. I think she needs to be there when it all comes together. Tonight, tomorrow morning, those are about us and getting our moments together. Then tomorrow night is about business."

"I don't know Max, I'm still not sold."

"I'll skip all my classes tomorrow. You can have me every minute of tomorrow until seven. Then we bring in Rachel for just a tiny bit at the end." It's my final deal. Chloe's always trying to get me to skip classes and I always tell her no. There's no way she'll be able to turn this one down.

"All day, no classes?" Chloe asks, her voice sounding slightly excited.

"All day. Just you and me."

* * *

_I don't know if you bothered to read this journal. There's a lot here and without experiencing it yourself, I'm sure most of it seems frivolous and stupid. So here's the cliffnotes. Here's what you really need to know, everything that's important._

_Chloe's neck is super sensitive, use to your advantage when you want some sexy time._

_I promised to be Chloe's roommate in college. Break this promise and I will hunt you down somehow._

_If you haven't guessed, Chloe is your girlfriend. I worked really hard to get to that point after almost screwing it up. You're welcome._

_Rachel almost dated Chloe but I kind of screwed that up and now the two of them aren't talking. If you care about the both of them, and it seems like you do, try to get them to make up. I know they could be great friends._

_Last night I took both me and Chloe's first time. Sorry you don't get to remember that. I wanted something just for me though so I won't apologize for doing it. Heh, doing it. Sorry, been around Chloe too much._

_That's it. Enjoy your new life, I've done a pretty good job if I do say so myself._

* * *

"Hey Rachel," I say as I walk up to her on the picnic bench.

"Max!" Rachel says as she jolts out of whatever thoughts she's busy with. "I was so worried when you missed all your morning classes. I was thinking about checking on you after class, but I was worried that...someone else would be there."

"No worries necessary, sorry. I'm totally fine, just playing hookie." Rachel arches an eyebrow.

"Max Caulfield? Playing hookie? You haven't missed a single day of class."

"Today's a bit of a special occasion," I say. My hand crosses in front of me, taking its comfortable position on my other arm.

"What's today?"

"Well, it's a little hard to explain. I'd like to though, which was why I was wondering if you could hang out with me after classes are over? Say around 7:30?"

"Oh," Rachel says, her eyes widening slightly. Then a smile bursts onto her face and she's the same old Rachel Amber who helped me move into my dorm a lifetime ago in September. "Fuck yeah Max! I'd love to hang with you. I didn't think...but yeah, I'd totally love to."

"Chloe will be there too," I say. Immediately some of the pep drains away from her face.

"And she knows you're inviting me?" Rachel asks.

"Yes," I say. Her brow wrinkles in confusion, giving her the cutest expression. How did I ever win out over this girl? Everything she does is perfect. Chloe, you're absolutely insane.

"And she's okay with me hanging out with you guys?"

"Look Rachel, I'm not saying she's thrilled about it or ready to be your friend. I'm working on it, but you know how stubborn Chloe can be. But today's important and I'd really love it if you were there. Chloe agrees, you should be with us today." The last statement might have been a white lie. I mean technically Chloe agrees the girl who's about to lose all her memories should have whatever she wants on her last day. And I want Rachel there. So, by the transitive property, so does Chloe. The math checks out, I'm not lying.

"Well now you're starting to make me nervous. And more than a little curious."

"So you'll be there? My dorm, 7:30?"

"I'll be there Max. But if this is an early Halloween prank I'm so going to get you back."

"Oh, if only it were that simple Rachel. I'll see you then."

* * *

A knock sounds at the door. Chloe's back straightens, her arms fold in front of her as she squares herself in front of the door. I hope Rachel isn't expecting a warm welcome.

"Play nice," I say as I walk over to the door. Chloe grunts, her jaw too tensed shut to even manage a response. I throw the door open and there stands Rachel Amber.

Her hand raises, stroking the blue feather in her hair, a nervous tick I've never noticed before. Her eyes dart, first to me then to Chloe, before settling on me. A small smile creeps onto her face, tentative and not at all sure of survival.

"Hello Rachel, thanks for coming," I say, trying to make my words a barrier from the glare I can feel radiating out from behind me.

"Of course, couldn't turn down a request as mysterious as this," she says. She doesn't step inside, however. She glances at Chloe for just a moment and then back down the hallway, probably thinking of the safety of her dorm she just left. Her hand doesn't leave her feather.

"Come on in," I say after a couple awkward moments. Her hand comes down as her eye's focus on Chloe. She takes a step into the room. Chloe doesn't say a word as she holds her glare, her arms staying tightly crossed in front of her.

I walk over to Chloe and bring my hand up to lightly touch the side of her face, fingertips barely stroking her cheek.

"Please Chloe," I say. Chloe's eyes move to mine and they soften, tension draining out of her face. Her hands drop to her pockets and she turns to the side, leaning on my closet wall. "Thanks," I say, smiling in gratitude. Chloe sighs and nods, the only response she seems capable of doing at the moment. I'll take it.

Rachel watches the exchange and a look crosses her face, just a flash. It's a look I know too well, one I've given Rachel plenty of times. A raw and vulnerable flash of pain.  _Was I this obvious? Or do I just notice because I've been there._

Rachel finally walks the rest of the way into my dorm and shuts the door behind her.

"Umm...take a seat." I suggest, motioning at my bed. I've thought about this conversation all day, running it over and over in my head whenever Chloe wasn't being too distracting. As usual, however, I didn't come up with anything. At least anything that didn't sound completely crazy.

Rachel walks over to the bed and sits down. She glances between Chloe and me and a bewildered look crosses her face.

"I feel like I'm about to get lectured by my parents," she says idly.

"What?" I ask. I look between Chloe and me and between her general pissed offness and my nerves I can easily remember a few tense conversations with my parents. "Oh sorry, it's not like that I promise!" I say quickly. "I'm just too nervous to sit. It has nothing to do with you." Chloe glances at me with a concerned look on her face, but I shake my head. As much as I'd love to spend the next half hour curled up in Chloe there are more important things I have to do.

"Okay, well what is this about?"

"Well, okay, I don't really have a better way to say this so I guess I'll just do it. In about a half hour I'm going to forget everything that happened in the last five years," I say. Rachel stares at me for a good fifteen seconds as what I say sinks in.

"What?" She asks, her face saying she couldn't have just heard what she thought she heard.

"I'm going to lose five years of memories. And they'll probably be replaced by different memories, memories some other me experienced," I say, deciding to just lay all of the technical stuff down at once.

"Uh, Max, is this some kind of joke?" Rachel asks.

"It's not a joke Rachel. It's very serious," I say. Rachel stares at me, her eyes practically peering into my soul.

"Okay, say I buy this. How do you know you're going to lose your memories?" she asks.

"Five years ago I had a blackout moment. One minute I'm sitting in my living room in Seattle, the next I'm standing in my room with an envelope and a sheet of paper, both of which were written in my handwriting. On the same day I called Chloe's house and gave her a list of directions, one of which was to be with me on this day because I would lose all the memories from then until now. I have no memory of making that call."

"Nope, still not making sense," Rachel says after a moment.

"It doesn't have to make sense, she's not making this up. Why would she?" Chloe says suddenly from behind me.

"I don't know…" Rachel says. Her eyes wrinkle as she considers for a moment. "Okay, putting aside the fact that I still don't completely believe you. Why even tell me? What's the point?"

"The sheet of paper written in my handwriting? It had instructions to deliver the envelope to the head of security at Blackwell Academy during the summer of 2013." It takes a moment for the implication to sink in, but when it does Rachel's eyes go wide.

"Wait, are you trying to say you were the anonymous tipper?" Rachel asks, her voice trembling slightly.

"I'm not trying to, I am," I say. Rachel looks at me, her face surprisingly hard.

"This isn't funny Max. I don't know what you're playing at but I don't appreciate it. If this is some prank to…"

"It's not a fucking prank!" Chloe says, springing off the wall like a cat. She moves towards Rachel, her body as tense as her words. "I was against you being here from the start, but Max insisted so I thought I'd give you a fucking chance. Well you got your chance. You don't believe Max? Fine, then get the fuck out. I'd rather it was just me and Max anyway."  
"Chloe, calm down. It's a lot to take in," I say.

"No Max, we tried, end of story. I'm not spending our last half hour trying to convince her you saved her life. She should be thanking you, not treating you like some lying bitch."

Rachel glances between the two of us, the doubt in her eyes starting to fade as she watches Chloe.

"Wait, are you telling me…" Rachel starts, but Chloe doesn't let her finish.

"Too late now, I want you out of this dorm right now," Chloe says, advancing on Rachel like she might throw her out herself.

"Chloe!" I yell, causing her to freeze for a moment. "This is my dorm, you can't kick anyone out of it. And you!" I say, rounding on Rachel. "I don't have time to convince you. Either you believe me or you don't, I'm not wasting my time trying to explain things anymore. If you don't, then kindly leave, but I think you're tied up in this somehow Rachel. Somehow, some part of me saw the future and used it to save your life. I don't know why or how, but if you're the least bit curious you'll stay right where you are," I say. I give each one last glare for good measure, and then march across the room to sit down at my desk. I pull my journal over in front of me and check the last couple entries, trying not to think about the fact they kind of read like an eulogy.

* * *

"Max?" I ask as her eyes unfocus for a minute. I glance at the clock. 8:13pm. She blinks a couple times and then breathes deeply as if preparing herself for something. She looks up at me and slowly looks me over as if taking in every detail.

"Chloe…" She says softly. She gets up and crosses the room and pulls me into a tight hug. It's not her usual hug, it's more desperate. I bring my arms around her and pull her tight. Instantly her body relaxes as I hold her close.

"You're alright," she says quietly.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" I ask. Max doesn't answer. She pulls away from me, not overly far though, her knees are close enough that they bump into mine. One hand comes up and Max runs her fingers through my hair, staring at it as each strand of hair falls through. She studies it like seeing it for the first time, her eyes strangely intense. She reaches down to my right arm. Her hand hovers over it for a moment before she runs a finger over the white skin there. Her finger moves in a complex pattern, as if tracing something on my arm only she can see. I don't know how to take the scrutiny in Max's eye so I remain silent, my heart hammering in my chest.

"Wait," Max says suddenly as her eyes finally wander away me. She looks behind me, her eyes so wide I figure there must be a freaking dragon behind me. I glance behind me but only see the normal wall and futon. "This is my dorm," Max says suddenly, as if announcing that we've died and gone to heaven.

"Uh, yeah. Where else would we be?" I'm genuinely confused. I don't know what Max meant by forgetting the last five years. It doesn't seem like amnesia, she remembers me and the dorm. So our theory was right, she remembers a different five years. What does that mean?

"This is my dorm!" Max screams out suddenly, her eyes lighting up just like they did on her eighth birthday when her dad had gotten her that light bright she'd always wanted. Her hands grip my arm tight as she stares into my eyes with pure delight. "How's Arcadia Bay?" She asks.

"Arcadia Bay? Just as shitty as always," I say. She's all over the place. There's so many things I want to ask her, but I can't seem to get a moment to collect my thoughts. I can't follow her at all, which is scary because usually I'm right there with her.

"Then it's still here?"

"Fuck Max, yes it's still here. Where would it go?" This is starting to remind me of that phone call five years ago. I had no idea what was going on back then either. If I needed any further proof that call actually happened, this is it.

"Then...then I did it! Fuck Chloe, we actually did it!" Max spins around. She spins once, twice, and then she notices Rachel. She stops, or at least attempts to. Her head freezes on Rachel, but her body continues its momentum and she stumbles awkwardly to the side. She barely notices, however, as her eyes stay fixed on Rachel, her mouth gaping open.  _Fuck, she's giving Rachel more attention than she gave me._

"Uh, that's…" I begin, going for an introduction because I don't know what else to say.

"Rachel Amber," Max finishes before I can. The way she says it is strange, almost like she's invoking the name of a saint or some shit. It makes Rachel sound holy, which is only adding to my growing unease with the situation.

Max walks slowly over to Rachel, her hand coming up as she does, until she stops right in front of her. She brings her hand up to Rachel's face as Rachel's eyes bug out in confusion.

"Fuck Rachel, it's so good to meet you," Max says softly. I can't see Max's face from where I'm standing, but it must be intense because Rachel can't break eye contact with her.

"You're here, you're actually here. I did all of it. It all worked. Chloe, it all worked," Max says. The way she says my name, I know she's not talking to me. She's not talking to anyone in this room. It's more like a prayer.

"Max," I say, trying to break the mood. The air feels so tense all of a sudden.

"I did it Chloe, it was all worth it. I did it, I finally saved them all. Oh Chloe, you'd be so happy. So happy," Max continues, talking to herself in her soft voice. Rachel's eyes leave Max and look at me, silently pleading as Max continues to cup her face.

"Max," I say again, louder this time. I start walking toward the two of them, knowing instinctively that something isn't right.

"Chloe, I did it. I did all of it. You'd be so happy. You'd be...Chloe," Max says, her voice breaking suddenly. Her knees go and she starts to collapse. I dive down, grabbing her from behind and pulling her towards me. She turns and burrows herself against me, her face hiding in the crook of my left arm. I feel the tears there, hot and wet against my skin as Max starts to sob deeper than I've ever seen.

"I made it Chloe. We fixed it all. God Chloe, I'm here. Why is it always me. Only me. Chloe," Max says softly against my skin as she breaks down, her tiny frame convulsing with each sob. Nothing she's saying makes any sense, it sounds more like gibberish than anything. Her pain, though, that I understand.

"Max? I'm right here, Max. I'm right here," I say, but she just starts to cry harder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so ends Beta Max Caulfield, daughter of Ryan Caulfield, wooer of Chloe Price, master of photography, remover of panties, last of her name. May she always be remembered in the halls of Blackwell.
> 
> We're moving into the last arc my friends. Thanks for sticking with me.


	15. You Gotta Buy More Time

"Doesn't look like we'll be getting any answers tonight," Rachel says after a while as Max's soft snores fill the room.

"It looks like it," I say as I hold Max against me. Holding Max while she cried, I've never felt more powerless in my entire life. No matter what I said the tears never stopped coming. Half the time I wasn't even sure she knew I was there. Only when finally fell asleep did the crying stop. The worse part is, I still have no idea what she was even crying about.

"That was intense," Rachel says. I nod, but don't take my eyes off Max's head. Truth be told I had half forgotten Rachel was even there she'd been so quiet the whole time. "I wonder what happened to her."

"That's what I'd like to know," I say tensely.

"She was saying your name a lot," Rachel says.

"I'm aware," I say.

"Do you know…"

"No Rachel, I don't have a fucking clue, about any of it. I'm just as clueless and frustrated as you. How about you not point it out?"

"I didn't mean it like that, it's just, I don't…" Her voice dies off as she runs out of things to say. I sigh, for some reason yelling at Rachel isn't helping at all.

"Could you help me move her to the bed?" I ask finally. She might weigh all of a hundred pounds, but my back is already starting to protest. I doubt I can keep this up for much longer.

"Y-yeah," Rachel says, surprised at the sudden request. She gets up and walks over to me. She stops as she reaches me, waiting for some kind of guidance. Fuck, I don't know anything about carrying a person either.

"Uh, just grab her legs and we'll take her over," I say, not at all confident this is going to work. Rachel nods and goes down for her legs while I stand up, shifting Max slightly to the side and into the crock of my arm. We manage to get her up off the ground though the end result looks awkward as fuck. Somehow Max manages to stay asleep.

"Slowly now," I say and Rachel nods though her face is already turning red from the strain. We are not the fittest group of girls.

Somehow we manage to get Max onto the bed without dropping her once. Even more impressive, she's still asleep. I think that says more about Max than it says about us.

"I'm guessing you're staying here?" Rachel asks after I arrange the blankets on top of Max.

"Is that even a question?" I ask. We both stand there a moment, watching Max as she sleeps. Nope, nothing creepy about this. Just standing in your friend's room in complete darkness watching her sleep. Don't mind us.

"I should...probably get going then," Rachel says finally.

"Probably," I agree. She walks over to the door and opens it, pausing before walking out. She turns back to me.

"You'll let me know if…" She starts.

"Yeah, I'll let you know if she wants to talk to you," I say. She nods and then walks out into the hallway.

Now to get some shut eye myself. Only question is where. I look towards the bed, wanting nothing more than to crawl in there with her. Afterall, just two hours ago she was my girlfriend. Now though? I don't know where this leaves us. I walk over to the futon and try my best to get comfortable.

* * *

"Chloe!" Max calls out suddenly. My eyes fly open as I rush towards her bed.

"Max, are you okay?" I ask, but it doesn't seem like she's actually awake. Her eyelids are shut, but I can see her eyes going a mile a minute underneath. Her brow's wrinkled in pain. She thrashes suddenly, her body jerking to the side.

"No, not me, it was you, I'd never…" She says quietly. I glance at the clock. 3 o'clock. A nightmare then. I've never heard Max talk about nightmares before. But this is a new Max, one that has nightmares apparently.

"Chloe, no, I never meant to…" Max continues to mutter.

"Shhh," I say quietly. I lay my hand on her brow, softly wiping away the sheen of sweat that's starting to form there. Max rolls towards me as my hand moves down to cup her cheek.

"Chloe, I'm so sorry," she says and I can't tell if she's awake or still dreaming.

"No need Mad Max. I'm right here and you've made me the happiest person on the planet." Whether she can hear me or not she seems to calm down a little and her muttering dies down to soft whimpers.  _Well, fuck decency._

I crawl into the bed behind her, settling in against the wall. I drape one arm over Max and slowly pull her against me. I don't know how long it takes, I can't see the clock from this angle, but eventually she quiets back down. Only then do I fall asleep.

* * *

"Hello sleeping beauty," I say as Chloe finally stirs. I finish pulling my shoes on as she sleepily blinks at me. Her eyes go wide as she remembers last night.

"Max! You're up and about? Are you doing okay?"

"Peachy," I say. What else can I say? I'd pictured my reunion with Chloe going a lot differently. But seeing just how different she looked, how much she'd changed, had been a little shocking. Then seeing Rachel Amber alive and in the flesh, which was the only thing Chloe had wanted from the very beginning, it had just been too much. Still, crying myself to sleep had not been the best introduction.

"You headed somewhere?" Chloe asks as she suddenly realizes I'm fully dressed, complete with backpack and sneakers.

"It's almost time for class. You've been sleeping the morning away, didn't even wake up when I went to take a shower." It had actually been a little refreshing to see how little the dorm had changed. Some different graffiti sure, no Rachel Amber posters thankfully, but little else.

"Classes?" Chloe asks like I just suggested Godzilla was terrorizing the Two Whales.

"I think I want to go to class this morning," I say.

"What? Fucking World History? Skip it, we have shit to talk about." Well it's good to hear her colorful language is intact. I don't know what I'd do with a Chloe that doesn't make cussing an art form.

"I can't skip classes," I say weakly.

"Yes you fucking can. You show up erasing all of Max's, the other Max or whatever, all her memories. Then you sob yourself to sleep for who knows what reason and then wake me up in the middle of the night because you're screaming in your sleep. We're going to talk, right now." Fuck, I didn't think I had a nightmare last night. Usually I wake up when I have those. She wasn't supposed to see that.

"Chloe, it isn't like that. I'm not saying World History is more important than talking with you."

"Then what are you trying to say because that's what it sounds like."

"It's just that, I haven't gone to class in…" I try to do some quick math in my head. Chloe's funeral was on October 10th. sixteen days ago. Fuck, has it really only been two weeks? Even with some time shenanigans I could probably only stretch that to three weeks. "A couple weeks I guess. It's been so long since I've had a normal day. Chloe, I just want to go to class and be a normal girl for a little while. I promise, I'm not trying to blow you off or anything. Please, just for today." Chloe's quiet for a long moment. I recognize the silence. It's the silence that means Chloe wants to tear me a new one but she's holding herself back. I let her stew and wait for her response, knowing now is not the time to push her.

"Fine, you go to class, do your normal shit or whatever, but tonight we go over what the hell happened." She says. It's not a question.

"Not tonight Chloe," I say, expecting and earning the outburst.

"Excuse me? I thought you just said you don't want to hang out with me tonight. I know I couldn't have heard that right because it doesn't make any fucking sense," Chloe says as she pushes the sheets aside and stands up.

"I need time to work through everything that happened. Fuck Chloe, I haven't had any time to just sit down and process everything that's happened. I can't begin to explain it to you if I haven't worked it all out myself! There's no rush Chloe. We have our whole lives to talk about everything. For the first time in forever there's no deadline, no pressing catastrophe. Is it too much to ask for a couple days to decompress?"

"A couple days?" Chloe asks. She passes back and forth a couple times between me and the door. "Whatever Max, go to class and have a gay ole time. Don't let me stop you," she says as she grabs her jacket and swings the door open.

"Chloe, I didn't mean it like that," I say.

"Just text when you're ready. I'll see if I can work it into my busy schedule," she says and slams the door shut as she walks out.

* * *

"I heard your quest went well, got the girl, way to go Mad Max," Warren says as I sit down in World History. I think for a moment, completely clueless as to what he's talking about. Is he talking about Chloe? The idea that Warren might be congratulating me for going out with Chloe is somehow more crazy than seeing Rachel alive.

"Uh, thanks Warren," I say eveningly as I get my things out. A quick glance in Brooke's direction earns me a death glare which is somehow relieving. It's nice to know that some things don't change.

"Took my advice I see, the love sensei stirs you right," Warren says with a knowing smile. Problem is, I don't know. I haven't had a chance to crack open Max's, my journal yet. This is just getting crazier and crazier, not only does Warren support me and Chloe, but he helped me win her over?

"Yeah, thanks for that," I say with a smile.

"That was a joke Max, my advice was terrible," Warren says with a shake of his head.  _Swing and a miss._

"Well I appreciate the thought," I say, which is true. I like this new Warren. Less clingy but still friendly.

"You're too nice sometimes you know that? Why do all the nice girls have to be off the market? Or dating each other?"

"Statistically, if you add gay men to the equation it should all balance out," I say reassuringly.

"I do have bad news though, the grapevine I got the news from was Victoria. Whole school knows about you and Chloe and she's not painting it in a good light," Warren says with a wince. So Victoria isn't my friend in this timeline. A little disappointing but not surprising. I feel like only an act of God can bring us together, and this timeline seems like it's been pretty tame. Poor Victoria though, she has no idea what she's in for. I don't have the patience to deal with her shit anymore. For better or worse, there's a new Max in town.

"Well, I'll have to have a little talk with her," I say with a hard smile. Warren quirks an eyebrow.

"Wow, suddenly I feel a little sorry for Victoria. What's gotten into you? Having a girlfriend that magical?"

"Pretty much, you should try it," I say.

"Ouch, overkill. That's what I call brutal."

"Just go have a chat with Brooke. I'm sure all your problems will be solved," I suggest a little more darkly than I intend to. Is there some timeline out there where Brooke and me are best buds? That seems like too much of a miracle to ask for.

"Here we go with the Brooke thing again," Warren says with a sigh. I've already suggested this? Why aren't they dating yet then? "I don't know, maybe I'll give it a try," he says with a little too much unhappiness.

"Well, when you do, I suggest you sound like you're actually enjoying yourself. I hear it helps your chances."

* * *

**Chloe**

Max, I'm sorry about earlier

If you want to go to class or whatever that's fine

Txt me when r ready

* * *

"Well look who it is, guess the slut decided to come to class today," Victoria says as I enter the classroom. Apparently Warren had been right, Victoria is on the warpath.

"What's that?" I ask. I try walking forward, aiming for the back of the class with my usual seat, but Victoria moves in front of me. I glance around the class. Most of the boys are staring with interest, but the girls look extremely uncomfortable for some reason.

"Don't act like you don't know, the whole dorm heard you moaning and screaming two nights ago. Who knows what you and your dyke girlfriend were up to yesterday, they're going to have to disinfect that whole dorm room by the time you're done with it," Victoria says. The only person who will meet my eyes now is Rachel, but even she looks uncomfortable.  _Let's see, let me read between the lines. It seems like I had sex, loud sex, with Chloe two nights ago. Then I skipped classes yesterday._

_Way to go me!_

I walk up to Victoria without saying a word. I keep my face completely blank, which isn't hard considering how little I care what Victoria thinks right now. She looks a little uncomfortable as I step into what any person would consider their personal space.

"Don't get too jealous Victoria," I say quietly with a flat voice. I can practically feel the rest of the room lean in, trying to listen. "You know, maybe if you loosened up and had fun every once in awhile you wouldn't have to be such a fucking terrible human being." Before she can respond I shoulder past her, pushing her slightly to the side as I go.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" Victoria shouts at me, but I don't even turn around.

"Sitting down, class is about to start. You probably should too," I say as I sit down which earns a few snickers from around the room. I quirk an eyebrow at Victoria as she continues to stare at me, her face turning red with barely checked outrage.  _Come on Victoria, I dare you. I could use the cathartic release today._

Unfortunately, or maybe fortunately if I'm honest, Victoria takes a deep breath and calms herself down.

"Whatever selfie-slut, everyone already knows what you are. I'm done talking with you anyway," Victoria says as she moves towards her own desk.

"Selfie-slut. I like it. I'll give you an eight for the creative use of alliteration," I say as Victoria sits down. A few more snickers. Victoria's back tenses for a moment but she decides not to acknowledge my little comment. Works for me, I have better things to do.

"Hey Kate!" I say cheerfully as I turn towards the girl seated in the desk next to mine. Man it's been too long since I've talked with her. And she's actually here, alive and well! She doesn't seem terribly interested in talking to me however.

"Uh, hi Max," Kate says uncomfortably before turning away from me. I blink in confusion. Did she disapprove of my late night escapades that much? That doesn't seem like Kate, what…and then it dawns on me. We aren't friends in this timeline. I was probably hanging out with Chloe the minute I got back to Arcadia, I didn't have to get to know Kate, I already had a friend. Well fuck.

I'm going to have to fix this one.

Before I have a chance to think of something to say an older woman walks into the room and starts talking.  _Guess she's the teacher who replaced Jefferson._

Just thinking the name is enough to send shivers down my spine, to make my arms and legs feel numb. I twitch my fingers just to confirm I can still move them and will my heart to calm down.

_It's fine, he's not here. I took care of that, took care of everything. Everything's okay._

_Except me._

"I have a special assignment for everyone in the class. You'll learn, as you get started with your own careers, that there is always someone who knows something you don't. As you become older collaboration will become your greatest teacher. So, to give you a little taste about just how important it is, tomorrow there will be no class." A few cheers go up around the room, but the teacher, I really should learn her name, quickly quiets the class back down.

"Don't get too excited. There won't be class because everyone has homework they have to finish tomorrow. Pick a partner from the class. I'd suggest someone with a much different style than yourself. Tomorrow the two of you will work on completing a project together that best compliments both your strengths. Exactly what that means is up to the two of you. You have till the end of class to pick a partner and work out the details. Go." My ears instantly perk up. I thank whatever higher power made this possible. This is the perfect opportunity.

"Kate!" I say quickly before she can get up. She turns to me, a look of fear in her eyes, clearly sensing where this conversation is going. No problem, I can work with this.

"Yeah?" She asks, trying to act dumb because what else would I be talking to her about?

"Want to be my partner?" I ask, pulling out my biggest smile. Come on Kate, I know you're too nice to tell me no.

"I, uh…" Her eyes wander around the room in an almost desperate fashion. I keep the smile tacked to my face.  _I'm a nice person, just say yes and we will be best friends again. Just say yes Kate._

"Oh, are you two partnering up?" A voice asks behind me.

"Yes," I say before Kate can reply. I turn towards the voice and nearly have a heart attack when I realize it's Rachel Amber. Is that the first time I've heard her talk? I think so, I didn't give her much opportunity last night. The voice suits her, managing to be sweet and sultry at the same time.

"Oh okay, didn't know you two were close," Rachel says with what almost sounds like hurt feelings.  _Wait, am I friends with Rachel Amber? I know Chloe said we'd be friends but I always chalked that up to wishful thinking._

"Sorry Rachel, I didn't know," I say.

"It's fine Max, I'm already pretty familiar with your photography style anyway, kinda beats the purpose of the assignment," Rachel says with a smile. "Hey Dana!" Rachel shouts across the room. Dana looks up from a conversation with Evan.

"Yeah Rach?" She yells back.

"Wanna partner up?" Rachel asks.

"Sure thing!" Dana says happily. She looks over at Evan with an apologetic face. "Sorry Evan, looks like I'm partnered up already."

"Sorry Evan!" Rachel says with a smile that would turn the stoniest heart.

"You owe me a photoshoot for sniping my partner Amber," Evan says.

"You got it," Rachel says. She looks back at me. "You two have fun."

"Okay," I say, at a loss for words. What the hell just happened? I shake my head as Rachel walks away. I look over at Kate and give her a smile. She manages to return a half smile/half grimace kind of face which might be an improvement, it's hard to tell.

* * *

**Chloe**

Hey I know you didnt want to talk about shit but maybe we could hang?

Just you me and a couple hamburgers

what do you say?

**Max**

I have some homework to catch up on. Apparently I already skipped class? You're a terrible influence.

**Chloe**

Not terrible enough

God I hate how responsible you are

**Max**

Guilty as charged.

* * *

I pick up the journal and flip to the last page, deciding the most recent entries will be the most important. I drop the book as I finish reading it.

Of course I let Chloe know so she'd be there with me when I got back, but I never really considered what it would mean if she told me about me. It's way to strange, reading my other self talking directly to me. Demanding things of me. It makes it sound like I killed her.

I guess that's not too far from the truth. No decision I make is ever painless. Someone always has to suffer for what I do. Sorry other Max, if I could have kept you here instead of me I would have.

I pick the journal back up and start reading again.

* * *

A knock sounds at the door, one dull thud. Usually I can tell who's at the door just from their knock, a hard rasp for Chloe, timid taps for Max, enthusiastic knock for Dana. I don't recognize this knock at all though. Curious, I head over and open the door.

"Hi Rachel," Max greets me from the doorway. On one hand she looks like the same ole Max I've known for months now, she's even doing that thing she does with her arm where she crosses it in front of her.

On the other hand, nothing she's done today is anything like the Max I know. Getting in Victoria's face, partnering with Kate Marsh of all people, and the way she'd held my check last night. No one has ever touched me like that, softly like I was some fragile thing.

"Did you want to come in?" I ask, not knowing what else to say. What do you say to a total stranger that probably saved your life?

"That would be nice," Max says with a shy smile. At least that seems more like her. She walks in and her eyes wander across my room like it's the first time she's ever seen it. I guess it is? When did my life become one of Chloe's crappy scifi movies?

"I like your room, it suites you," Max says after making a small circle around the room. Not for the first time I have to admit that Chloe definitely has a type. I don't think it's coincidental that Max and me are the same height and build. Heck, we probably have the same bust size, it's hard to tell since Max seems determined to hide hers under loose shirts and Walmart bras.

"Thanks, I'm glad you think so," I say with a smile. The smile comes easy, a natural reflex after years of training. It certainly doesn't match the hurricane happening in my stomach right now. Max Caulfield, a good friend, the bitch that stole my girlfriend, the girl who saved my life, a complete stranger. What am I supposed to think?

"You're taking this a lot more calmly than Chloe. She tried to interrogate me this morning," Max says with a small smile. My heart throbs slightly at the mention of Chloe, but I try my best to ignore it.

"Honestly, I don't know where I'd even begin," I say. Max nods.

"I've been reading my journal the last couple hours, trying to get caught up on everything," Max says.

"I'm sure that was an interesting read," I say neutrally. Old Max seemed ready to forgive me for some of the things I did, but now I have no idea where I stand. What would this Max make of me?

"She had a lot to say about you," Max says. I try to read her, Max always seems to wear her emotions on her sleeve, but this new Max might as well be wearing a mask for all her face tells me. When did your eyes get so empty Max?

"Not all of it good I know," I say evenly. If she's not going to give me anything then I'll return the favor. Max shrugs her shoulders.

"She asked me to do something for her so that's why I'm here. I owe her at least that," she says, the last part quietly as if more to herself than me.

"What did she want you to do?" I ask, generally curious.

"To help you and Chloe make up. She wanted you two to be friends again," Max says.

"And what do you want?" I ask. The question seems to take Max by surprise.

"In my timeline you two were friends. You meant so much to her so the thought of you two not getting along just seems so crazy to me. I want you to be friends."

"Why? Why do you care? Why are you so nice to me?" The question boils out of me. It's something I've never understood about Max. I don't make things easy for her so why does she keep trying?

"I can't tell you why she...the other me...cared Rachel. I don't remember. But I know why I care. I owe you everything Rachel. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't have anything," she says.

"I...don't understand Max," I say, completely at a lose. It's swiftly becoming my new normal today.

"I...wasn't the best of friends to Chloe in my timeline Rachel. I made stupid decisions, hurt her worse than you could imagine. When I left for Seattle, right after William died, I didn't handle it well. I never called her Rachel. I left her alone for five years," Max says. I try to process that, imagine Chloe without Max, try to imagine meeting a Chloe who wasn't glued to her phone, constantly waiting for the next text. I can't. The two of them seem inseparable, something I understood from day one with Chloe.

"That...doesn't seem like you," I say.

"Then you don't know me very well," Max says coldly and I'm suddenly reminded that, even if they look exactly the same, this Max isn't the one I know. "The only thing that got her through that was you Rachel. You showed up right when she couldn't take it anymore, literally on the day she was going to give up, and you brought her back. You were her angel Rachel. Without you, I wouldn't even have Chloe, friend or otherwise. Without you, none of this would have happened. So that's why I care, why I want you to be friends. It just seems wrong otherwise." I take a moment to think about what Max is saying.

Ultimately it doesn't mean a thing. Some other Rachel may have saved Chloe, but I didn't. Max might feel strongly about it, but that doesn't change Chloe's mind.

"So how do you plan to bring us back together? I don't think it's even possible Max," I say.

"Not so fast, I have something else I need to say," Max says, her voice hard. I'm more than a little taken aback at the change in her tone. "Before I help you I need to know that you're serious, that you really want to be friends with Chloe."

"Why wouldn't I be serious?"

"Because in my timeline you weren't Rachel. I don't know if you were leading Chloe on or just didn't want to hurt her feelings, but she was hella into you and you didn't return the favor. You kept secrets from her, important secrets. You were dating at least one person behind her back, probably more, and had plans to escape to LA with a whole handful of people. Chloe doesn't work that way, she's all in or nothing at all. She was crushed when she found out. If you do that to her again, Rachel, I am done with you, last request or not." My heart leaps into my throat as I listen to her, her words touching on something deep inside me, a question always on the edge of my mind.

"One minute you're calling me an angel, the next you're calling me a cheating flake. Which is it Max?"

"Why should I choose? You know what I've learned messing with time Rachel? People are fucking strange. They can be the nicest person in the world, and then be a complete dick the next second. One wrong sentence can turn a best friend into a hated enemy. People are complicated. So yes Rachel, you are an angel and a backstabber, and that doesn't lessen either side of you. I saved your life, did you know that?"

"Yes," I say, confused at the sudden question.

"And Kate's. And Chloe's. Probably more. That makes me a savior don't you think?" The question sounds rhetorical so I don't answer, uncomfortable with the sudden intensity in Max's eyes. "You know what else I've done? I've killed hundreds. Hundreds of people Rachel. For purely selfish reasons. A murderer. That's what I am." She looks down at her right hand, staring at it like it holds all the answers.

"So which is it Rachel? Murderer or savior? Is it possible to separate the two? Am I always both? Are you?"

"Max?" I ask. I've lost track of the conversation, unsure if she's trying to make a point for me or herself. She looks up at me, her eyes suddenly confused.

"I'm sorry Rachel, my mind was wandering. I'll...I'll talk to you about this later okay?"

"Y-yeah."

"I...have a good night Rachel," she says and turns around to walk out of the room. She pauses at the door, maybe waiting to see if I'll say something. I don't know what I could say, if there is anything I even want to say. She opens the door and walks out.

I stand there a moment, trying to understand what just happened, trying to process what I should do. I pick up my phone and scroll through my contacts. I hit the phone symbol, fully expecting the call to go to voicemail. Surprisingly she picks up.

"Look, I know you don't want to talk to me but something strange just happened. Max came over."

* * *

"So wait, I had blue hair?" Chloe asks, one of her hands going through her blond locks.

"Yep," I say with a laugh.

"Desperate for attention much?" Chloe says, clearly unimpressed with her alter ego.

"More like, didn't give a fuck. Trust me, you pulled it off," I assure her.

"So what, I need to invest in some blue hair dye so I can keep you?" Chloe says. She makes it sound like a joke, but I know her well enough to know she's actually a little worried. At least I knew one version of her well enough, I wonder how much of my knowledge still applies.

"I could care less what color your hair is. Now how good of a kisser you are, that's something you need to worry about," I say, bringing one of my hands up to cup the side of her cheek. My heart skips a beat as I wait for her response to the sudden contact. She turns towards me, a playful smile on her lips.

"Oh, I don't have a thing to worry about there. I'm a hella good kisser," she says with a smirk. She leans in and her lips lightly touch my own, just as soft as I remember. The kiss is tender, shy almost as our lips lightly press together. For a moment I get lost in the feel of her, but then the taste of iron brings me back to reality.

I pull my lips away and my heart stops as I see trickles of blood dripping from the corners of Chloe's mouth.

"Max?" Chloe asks, her voice strained with sudden pain.

"Chloe!" I say. I pull my hand away from her face, only to reveal a gash on the side of her cheek. I look down at my hand and see it's covered in bright red blood.

"Max, why?" Chloe asks, her eyes suddenly getting wide with fear.

"Chloe, I didn't mean to…" I reach out and take her arm, but she pulls away from her. I can see a fresh cut forming where I touched her, the blood already beginning to flow out of it.

"Stop hurting me," Chloe says as she crawls away from me, blood pouring from her mouth, her cheek, her arm.

"I would never...I wouldn't hurt you…" I say as she continues to crawl backwards away from me.

"Max, no, please, don't do it. Don't…" The gun rings out as Chloe's stomach starts pouring blood, her face confused as the life starts to drain out of it.

"No!" I yell, sitting bolt upright in my bed, the darkness of the room suddenly blinding.

_Just a dream. Just another dream._

I try to calm my breathing, try to think of anything else but the dream.  _That won't happen here. Chloe's fine, everything's fine._  I reach for my phone. 2:31pm. A missed call from Chloe at midnight. A string of texts afterward.

**Chloe**

Max?

Please call me.

Max, are you alright?

My thumb goes up towards the keys, ready to type a response but my brain can't think of one.

_I have no idea Chloe._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. My household was besieged by the dreaded stomach bug. We did not fair well. So much vomit...
> 
> Anyway, it was good to get back into the original Max. I have missed her and hopefully some of you did too. Hopefully I can get the next update out at a reasonable time for once. Till next time friends!


	16. Self Help

"Ummm…I don't know exactly what you were planning on doing, but I think you'll need your camera," Kate says as I walk back out of my dorm. Morning classes are over and now it's time to start working on our project.

"Umm...I was thinking of trying out something else instead?" I say lamely. I was hoping she wouldn't notice.

"It's just, everyone knows Polaroids are your thing. I think it would be weird if we don't have them involved somehow. Plus...I was kinda excited about learning how to do it," Kate says with a nervous glance at me. Man she looks so cute, how can I say no to that face? And what explanation could I give to explain why I can't bring it? Sorry, in an alternate timeline Jefferson, you know, the weirdo teacher behind bars, kidnapped me and destroyed my purpose for living. Haven't been able to touch a camera since.

"R-right, I'll go get it then," I say instead. Hopefully she doesn't notice the stutter. I open my door and head over to the desk, opening one of the draws where I stashed it yesterday. I drag out William's camera, hating the chill it sends down my spine. The camera reminds me of far too many things, like the week it sat on a box of Chloe's things, a reminder of everything I'd lost.

I quickly shove the camera into my bag, throw it over my shoulder, and head back out to Kate.

"Okay, got the camera," I say as I shut my door behind me.

"Have any ideas what we should do?" Kate asks. She looks at me with hopeful eyes, obviously having no plans herself.  _Luckily for you Kate, I've done plenty of research._ In fact, it's pretty much all I did for four hours before morning classes because I couldn't fall back asleep after the Chloe dream. It was a good distraction, I needed to think about something else besides Chloe after that, and that's very hard for me to do.

"Actually I have an idea," I say brightly, which causes Kate to perk up.

"Yeah?"

"You like to doodle right? Cartoon characters for books and stuff?" I ask, already knowing the answer. Her eyes go wide.

"You noticed?" She asks.

"Well yeah, you're always doodling in class and everything. Sorry, didn't mean to pry or anything if it was private. You're really good, though, so I thought we should use that. Seems like your thing," I say with a smile. She gives me a smile back, the first one she's done for me in this timeline. Seeing it, some part of me snaps back into place, like at least one hole in my heart might be patched up.

"So what were you planning? It is a photography class after all," she says, her voice curious.

"Okay, here's my idea. We do a 3D children's book through pictures. We cut out some of your drawings, set up a little stage thing, and then take Polaroids. No words, just pictures. After we're done we tie it all together into a book," I say.

"That...sounds like fun," Kate says, her eyes lighting up. "We can use my room if you want?"

* * *

Luckily, Kate already had most of the images we needed for the story, though we had to raid and cut up most of her notebooks. I felt a little bad about that, but luckily Kate seemed to be enjoying herself. Even with all of her doodles, she still had to draw some things on the fly. While she worked on finishing up some of the last drawings, I worked on setting up some of the first pictures.

"Do you want to take the photos Kate?" I ask after I set the first stage.

"No, you're far better at it than me. You go ahead and get started, then maybe you can show me how for the last few," Kate says as she doodles at her desk. It was the answer I was expecting but I was a little hopeful.  _It's okay Max, you can do this. You've done it hundreds of times before._

I pick up the camera and position myself in front of the set I created. I find an angle I like and then put my eye to the viewfinder. My hand shakes, making it hard to focus. I breath deep a couple times, trying and failing to get my hands under control. The shaking starts to get worse.

_Focus Max, focus._

_Take the shot._

My finger jerks and takes the pictures as his voice suddenly pops in my head. The flash goes off and my vision goes white as memories I try never to think about start to resurface.

_Just like that, perfect. No, stop moving, you fucked up my shot Max!_

"Max?" I hear Kate asking from far away. Something drops from my hands as my arms go limp. Why is it so hard to breath?

_I think our session...was a career high for me._

My hand goes to my neck as I feel a prick there. I squeeze my eyes shut, trying to focus on breathing, but it's so hard. It's like someone's sitting on my chest.

"Max?!" I can feel Kate's hands on my shoulder, squeezing tightly.

"S-sorry Kate," I manage to get out. I try to look at her, but my vision is too blurry as tears start to well in my eyes.  _No, not again, I've cried enough._  But it's too late.

"Its, it's fine. Try to calm down. Think of calming things," Kate says, her soft voice somehow drowning out his. I nod and try to force myself to think of something besides the dark room. Calming things, think of calming things. The sunset by the lighthouse. The taste of butter and syrup. The smell of cigarette smoke and detergent. The midday haze over rusted cars.

"It's okay Max, I'm right here," Kate says, her voice soft and soothing. It brings a sudden memory to mind.

"Come to me, all you who are weary and burdened, and I will give you rest," I say, trying to keep my voice steady. It mostly works. I feel Kate's hands stiffen on my shoulders.

"I didn't know you were Christian Max," she says. I take a deep breath and then bring my hand up to wipe the tears away from my eyes. My chest still feels tight, but my breathing seems to be coming a bit easier.

"Oh, uh, I'm not. I like that verse though, it helped out a friend when she was going through a tough time," I say.

"I like it too, it's one of my favorites," Kate says with a smile. "How are you doing?"

"Better," I say. "Sorry Kate." She shakes her head.

"No need to apologize! Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, umm, I think I just had a panic attack or something? I'm getting better," I say.

"Did it have to do with your camera?" Kate asks.

"Yeah, I...oh shit, my camera!" I say as I remember I dropped it. "Chloe's going to kill me if I broke it," I say as I pick William's camera off the floor. I turn it around and breath out a sigh of relief as I don't notice any damage.

"It's okay?" Kate asks.

"Yeah, looks fine."

"So…" Kate says, not pushing but giving me the option to talk if I want.

"I just had a…bad experience with a camera recently. I haven't told anyone yet, but I guess I'm not over it," I say.

"I think you should probably tell someone Max," Kate says seriously.

"I...I will," I say, not at all convinced I should. The whole point of this timeline was leaving that in the past. The last thing I want to do is drag it back up and put someone through that. "For now though, we still have a project to do." I reach over and pick up the Polaroid I took. It's useless, horribly out of focus and I jerked at the last second so I only caught half of my scene.

"Maybe I could take the rest of the photos. I was serious about wanting to learn," Kate suggests. I could hug her.

"Yeah, it's not that hard. I'll run you through it," I say and hand the camera over to her.

* * *

The project ended up taking a lot longer than I expected. Mostly it's my fault. Kate ended up having to take the photos and draw the rest of the characters. I did a lot of the positioning and framing, but it still felt like Kate was doing most of the heavy lifting. She didn't seem to mind though, she's kind of awesome like that.

I didn't end up leaving her dorm till 8pm, so I ordered a pizza for the both of us as a way of apologizing.

"Thanks again Kate, you were amazing," I say as I open Kate's dorm room to finally leave.

"Not really, it was entirely your idea Max. I just…" I look back at her as Kate's voice tapers off. Her eyes are fixated at something across the way so I turn to find Chloe leaning on the door to my dorm.

Once again I'm stuck by how different this Chloe is. Looking at her blond hair, I can't help but think of the Chloe I left attached to a respirator. As I walk closer I can't smell the faint hint of cigarettes in the air. There's also a sense of ease to her that the Chloe I remember only got after a couple puffs of medicine.

But other things about her are purely Chloe. The pissed off look on her face for instance. That I recognize all too well.

"I tried calling," Chloe says tensely as she glares at me, completely ignoring Kate standing behind me.

"I left my phone in my dorm," I say. It's the truth. I don't have to mention that I did it on purpose, because I don't know what to say to her, not yet.

"I figured that out when I got here," Chloe says. We stare at each other for a moment. Maybe Chloe is waiting for me to say something. I don't. "Rachel called me yesterday, said you were acting weird," Chloe says eventually. That takes me by surprise.

"...I didn't think she'd tell you," I say.

"That's all you have to say about that?"

"What do you want me to say?"

"How about why you told me you were too busy with homework to hang out. Then I learn you were fucking talking with Rachel. You won't talk to me but you can talk to her?"

"Chloe, we weren't…"

"Then I come over here because I'm all worried you were going to do something stupid, and I can't find you anywhere and I'm freaking out. Then you walk out of some girl's dorm room, having a blast. I guess I was the stupid one. I thought we were best friends, but apparently I had the wrong impression. Stupid me for assuming," Chloe says as she kicks off my dorm room and starts walking away.

"Chloe, wait, we are best friends!" I say, trying to chase after her. As I get near she stops and turns, her glare daring me to come closer. My feet freeze.

"Best friends don't act like this," she says and I can't disagree with her. I don't stop her as she turns back around and walks away.

"So that was…your girlfriend?" Kate asks behind me and I jump slightly. I'd almost forgotten she was there.

"Yeah, sorry, her bark is worse than her bite," I say as I turn to her with what I'm hoping is coming off as a smile.

"Sounds like she's feeling ignored," Kate says before her eyes go wide and she covers her face with her hand. "Sorry, I didn't mean to judge or anything! I, uh, I don't know too much about dating Max, so just forget what I said."

"It's okay Kate, it's not your fault. You're more than a little right," I say.

"Are you...are you going to chase after her? She was moving pretty fast so…"

"I...no. It might be better this way," I say sadly.

"Well...want to help me feed Alice? Maybe she can cheer you up?" Kate asks.

"That...sounds perfect Kate," I say with a genuine smile.

* * *

**Chloe**

12:15am

Hey Noki

I need to talk to you

I have this friend and I'm really into her but I'm not sure she's into me

She's been blowing me off lately and today I saw her hanging with this other girl

It's really messing me up, what should I do?

 

**Max**

12:16am

Hey Eris, girl seems like a total bitch to me. I'll talk to her.

 

**Chloe**

Max?

* * *

I walk down the hallway of the girl's dorm. It must be either dawn or dust as the lighting is off, blinding in some areas and pitch black in others. I walk past my door and there's another door beyond in, which doesn't seem strange for some reason. Written on the whiteboard beside the door is "I can't sleep" which I find fairly appropriate.

I push the door open and walk inside, not at all surprised to be in Chloe's room. I'm not even surprised when, instead of Chloe sitting on her bed, it's me, dressed in a familiar hoodie and jeans.

"You're taking this pretty calmly," the Other Max says as I close the door behind me.

"This probably doesn't say much about my sanity, but this isn't the first time I've talked to myself," I say as I take a seat at Chloe's desk. "So, which one are you?"

"Which one?" Max asks.

"The last time I talked to myself she said she was a Max I'd left behind, abandoned in some other timeline. I'm curious. Which me are you?"

"Well, you're sleeping in my bed right now if that tells you anything," Max says. She glances over at me and nods her head. "Looks like I finally surprised you."

"And what do you want to say? Cuss me out for stealing your life?" I ask, almost wanting her too. She'd have every right.

"No, nothing so dramatic as that," she says.

"Then what?"

"I need you to talk to Chloe."

"I have," I say, perhaps a bit too quickly.

"No you haven't. Chloe's talked to you, and then you push her away. And she storms off. Rinse, repeat."

"I'm not trying to push her away, I'm just not ready to talk yet."

"Why?" Max asks. I open my mouth to say my usual line of 'I need more time' but for some reason it gets stuck. Max turns to look me in the eye. "Why are you avoiding Chloe?"

"I'm not," I say, the line coming out automatically.

"You can't lie to me Max," Max says with a sad smile.

"I just...now isn't a good time," I say quickly, turning away from her. I don't want to talk about this. But I don't get up, I don't leave. I just sit there and wait for her reply.

"A good time? You're kidding me right? You know how incredibly stupid that sounds?"

"It's the truth," I say.

"No it isn't. What are you afraid of Max? Why do you keep pushing Chloe away?"

"I'm not…"

"Stop lying, it won't work on me," Max says.

"If you're me you already know!" I shout. I push myself off the chair and walk over to her. She looks up at me and this close to her I can see the tears in her eyes.

"I want you to say it. I just fell in love with her, just found the best part of my life. Now you're blowing it. I need you to say why. What are you scared of?" She says. Watching her I can feel my own eyes start to water. I open my mouth.

"That I'm tired," I say, all the anger and frustration melting away. "That I'm so tired and I'm just not sure I can do it anymore. That I worked so hard to get here, but I left too much of me behind, in the dark room, in the junkyard, near the lighthouse by the storm, in the five days I couldn't save everyone. That I made this beautiful world, and I'm the last thing left unfixed. That I'm broken Max. That's it's selfish of me to fix so much of Chloe's life, but expect her to spend it with someone who can't even make it through the night without screaming. I'm afraid I'm not the best thing for Chloe anymore. I wish you were still here. That you could be with her instead of me. Then this world really would be perfect," I say. Max reaches up her hand and places it on my arm.

"But I'm not. And I can't be. This world couldn't exist with me still in it. It's time you accepted that, I have. Do you remember why you came here?"

"To fix everything."

"No, you came here because Chloe asked you to do something that made you happy. Is that what you're doing?"

"Chloe deserves…"

"Does she deserve to have you abandon her again? Isn't that what you wanted to change?"

"But I'm not sure I'm right for her anymore," I plead, desperate for her to understand, to realize she has to go back, that she has to be the one who wakes up in the dorm, that the world would be better without me in it.

"You of all people should know there aren't any perfect choices. There aren't fairytale endings. I can't be there for Chloe, not anymore. You gave me the opportunity to be there for her when she needed me most. Now it's your turn. Don't waste everything we've done for her." Her hand is hard now, digging into my arm. Do I ever look as serious as she does now?

"I know," I find myself saying. Deep down I always knew. I can't leave Chloe alone, even if it would be for her own good. I need her too much for that. "But what do I do now?" I ask her. Her hand falls back down to her lap. A small smile takes the hard edges off her face.

"I hear apologies are a good place to start. It's almost morning. She still likes to start the day with coffee."

* * *

I wake up, for once actually feeling good after a dream. Was it a dream? A vision? Neither? I have no idea, but it sure beats the normal stream of nightmares I've been having recently.

I glance at the clock, 3am. I should really go back to sleep.

I know it's a useless thought though. My mind is already running and who knows what I'd dream about if I did. I spend the next hour trying to think through how I should approach Chloe, last night did not go well. She's probably not going to be happy to see me today. Nothing I think of ends well though. The most likely scenario is she'll just not even acknowledge me.

Around four I dig out my phone and open Chloe's contact, looking to start the draft of the text I'll send her. I pause at the latest couple messages. I definitely don't remember sending that text. The implications...I don't even know. Dream texting? That seems like the least scary option.

I'll put a pin in that and come back to it. Right now I'll just hope it doesn't happen again. By 4:40 and a couple dozen drafts, I've got a text that I don't immediately hate. It's probably the best I can hope for.

Next I head to the showers and try to scrub the tiredness out of my limbs. I'm learning that the nice thing about showering before five in the morning is you don't run into another living soul and the water is always nice and hot no matter how long you shower. Insomnia isn't without its perks.

After the shower I throw some clothes on and head out to my car. Even with my hoodie the morning air is  _cold._ Fall is coming on in full force. I'm going to need to break out the winter gear soon enough.  _I wonder what Chloe looks like in a winter coat?_ I smile at the thought.

I get in my car and I can't help but smile as I turn the ignition.  _I have my own car!_ I drive down to the local coffee shop and thank the higher powers for America's coffee addiction. Five in the morning, but the shop is open. I get a simple black coffee, not having any idea what kind of coffee Chloe likes in this timeline, and a lady grey tea. Then I drive back to Blackwell Academy.

It's five thirty by the time I stand in front of Kate's dorm door. I know Kate get's up pretty early, but this might be too early even for her. I have to chance it, I don't want to miss Chloe. I knock on the door and wait for an answer. Surprisingly, the door opens in little time at all.

"Morning Kate, sorry I know it's early," I say as Kate opens the door. She's still in her PJ's, but it doesn't look like I woke her up thankfully.

"...uh, that's okay, I was up anyway. What's up, are you doing okay?" Kate asks with some concern on her face. Looks like project 'Become friends with Kate Marsh again' has been mostly successful!

"I'm…getting there. I just wanted to let you know you might have to give the photography presentation by yourself," I say with an apologetic smile.

"You're skipping class again?" Kate asks with mom levels of disapproval.

"There's a good chance," I say.

"Two times in one week? You're going to be suspended at this rate," Kate warns.

"I can handle a suspension. This is important," I promise her. She takes a moment to look me over and then sighs in defeat.

"Someday I hope I find someone I want to do stupid things for. Good luck with her Max," Kate says and then laughs lightly at the surprised look on my face.

"Thanks Kate. And here, this is for you," I say, handing her the tea.

"Oh thanks," she says and then takes a little sip. "This is my favorite! How'd you know?"

"Uh...lucky guess?" I say, completely forgetting that I shouldn't know that already.

"You're weird Max," Kate says as she takes another sip. "It's a good kind of weird though."

* * *

I stop my car just in front of Chloe's house. Her truck's still in the driveway. Joyce's is gone though, she's probably already opening up the diner. I can't tell if David is still home since his car is usually pulled in the garage. I get out of the car, walk around to the back and sit down on the road with my back leaning against the car. For a moment I watch the sunrise before pulling out my phone. I hit the send button.

 

**Max**

So...I don't have an excuse. I'm a complete idiot. I still want to be your best friend though. If you want to talk, I'm waiting outside. If not, I understand.

 

I drop my phone in my lap and prepare for the long wait.

Which turns out not to be long at all.

Chloe steps out of her house. She's wearing nothing but a thin wife beater and shorts with a jacket thrown over her. It makes her look even more vulnerable, reminds me too much of everything the girl has been through, things she thankfully no longer remembers.

She walks down the driveway to my car and stares at me.

"Thanks Chloe, I know it's early," I say.

"It's not early Max, it's hella early. I tried talking to you at all the reasonable times of the day, but no, those aren't good enough for Max Caulfield. She has to talk at 6 fucking o'clock in the morning," Chloe says. She walks over and takes a seat next to me, her head leaning on my back bumper.

"I'm sorry Chloe. For you," I say, handing her the coffee that's mostly still hot at this point.

"It's a start," Chloe says, taking a sip. "I have to be at work in an hour. Picked up a morning shift."

"Skip it," I say.

"What about your classes?" Chloe asks, her voice a little bitter.

"Fuck classes," I say. Chloe glances at me and sips her coffee for a moment.

"I should say fuck you and go to work anyway," Chloe says finally.

"I wouldn't blame you. I'd deserve it," I say honestly.

"Yes you would," Chloe agrees.

"I know I've been annoying this week…"

"No Max, you haven't been annoying, you've been a bitch," Chloe says simply. I can't argue that point.

"…fair enough," I say. At this point there's little I can do. Either Chloe's going to forgive me or she won't. She's far too stubborn for me to change her mind if she's decided already.

"Why do you have to be so fucking cute?" Chloe asks after a minute, setting her coffee down on the road.

"What?" I ask, completely thrown off.

"My hormones are hella messing with my head right now. I'm so fucking pissed at you but all I want to do is rip your clothes off and cuddle all morning. Fuck being a teenager," Chloe says as she leans further back against my car.

"Just cuddle?" I ask, one eyebrow going up. She glances over at me and I notice just the hint of a smile curling her lip.

"Fuck you. Fine, you win. We'll both be delinquents. I'm not in the mood for work anyway, doesn't mean I forgive you," Chloe says with a sigh.

"Thanks Chloe, you have no idea what this means to me," I say sincerely.

"Yeah yeah, so what did you want to talk about?" Chloe asks.

"I've been reading my journal," I say.

"Yeah? Interesting stuff?" Chloe asks.

"Yes. Looks like we were dating," I say and even now, even with already being her girlfriend twice at this point, my heart beats rapidly at the thought.

"Yep, you couldn't resist me what can I say? And don't think I missed the 'were' Max. I swear to God, if you called me out here to break up with me I will make sure Mom bans you from the Two Whales for life," Chloe says.

"No, it's not that. Just…can we come back to the dating thing later? There's other things I need to talk to you about first," I say. Chloe sits a moment and then picks her coffee back up.

"You know, you said you loved me on the phone," Chloe says as she takes a sip.

"I did and I meant it," I say.

"I love you too," Chloe says simply. "Okay, that's settled then. Still dating. Next topic."

"How do you know you love me? I'm not the girl you've been dating Chloe. She's not me," I say, trying to get her to understand.

"Your last five years are different yeah?"

"Yeah."

"But before that is all the same?"

"Yeah."

"Then you still remember our tree fort? Late night movie sprees? Taking photos with Dad? All of that? The pirates of Arcadia Bay?"

"Yeah Chloe, but…"

"Then you're still Max Caulfield, my Max. That's the girl I fell in love with. I've loved you since I met you. The last five years have just been icing on the cake. We can make more icing," Chloe says.

"Are you trying to win me over with a baking metaphor?" I ask, a smile forming on my lips despite myself.

"I don't know, depends on if it's working," Chloe says with a smirk and God I could kiss her right now. But right now isn't the time. There's still things we need to talk through first.

"You know it's working. It's…it's not my feelings that are the problem Chloe. It's me, I'm the problem," I say as I get up from the car and turn towards her. "I have nightmares, constantly. You saw one, they just keep coming. I don't want to sleep, I think I'm in serious danger of getting insomnia. I have panic attacks I can't control. And I think I'm getting worse, going to get worse before I get better. I don't want to put you through that Chloe," I say, it all rushing out of me. Saying it out loud to Chloe, it all seems so much scarier. Chloe gets up and takes one of my hands in her own.

"Well, you don't get to decide that, I do," she says. I look up to see the conviction in her blue eyes, the strength I so desperately need.

"I, someone made me realize that. It might be selfish but…I want to be with you, even if I know it might be better if I'm not," I say. Chloe looks at me and then pulls me into a hug.

"What happened to you Max? Can you tell me about it?" She asks as she lets me go.

"It, it all started when you died," I say, the scene bubbling up in my mind.

"I died?" Chloe asks.

"No wait, it started before that, with the dream in Jefferson's class. Man, this is going to take awhile," I say, trying to think through everything that's happened the last couple weeks.

"Can we get back to the part where I died? I'm still not over that one," Chloe says. I look back up at her and notice the goosebumps forming on her legs.

"This isn't a conversation to start in your driveway. Go back inside and get dressed. And tell your Mom you can't come into work today. Then we'll get some food and do this right," I say.

"And you'll tell me everything?" Chloe asks.

"Everything Chloe," I say.

"Especially that whole me dying thing?"

"Yep, every single one," I say, unable to stop myself.

"Wait, there's more than one?"

"You have no idea. Come on Chloe, go get dressed. We have a lot to cover."

 


	17. Cast Some Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know what you're thinking. "Holy hell VengeSim, it's been over a month!"
> 
> You're right. I'm sorry about that. Part of it was a busy first half of August, but another part was wanting to do something special for this last chapter. I probably bit off more than I could chew because it took a lot longer than anticipated. 
> 
> Nevertheless, thanks for sticking with me. Here's the end.
> 
> A special note, there's actually two versions of this chapter. Don't worry, they don't vary, they're just presented differently. The one here utilizes some drawings I drew for my own amusement. If comics aren't your thing or you're confused about what's happening, the version on fanfiction.net (same name) is text only so feel free to read that one.

 

 

_October 27th 1:12am_

"Chloe, what do you think?" Max's voice asks in the darkness. She's not asleep and I really can't blame her, I can't fall asleep either. My brain is racing, refusing to give me a moment's peace even if I am exhausted. I can't see her, it's too dark in my room, but I can feel her. Her back's just barely resting against my shoulder.

"I'm thinking a lot of things Max, some of which I shared with you already. Be a little more specific?"

"About me, what do you think about me? After everything..." She asks, her voice small beside me.

"What do you mean? I love you Max. Even when you're a jerk."

"I…I killed your Mom Chloe."

"You didn't Max, she's right across the room," I say stubbornly.

"But I did, I did it and I would again."

"Listen dude, it doesn't matter. We could argue all day about what you did or didn't do, but no matter who wins the physiological puzzle, it doesn't matter. I love you, none of the stuff you told me today even factors."

"How can you love me Chloe? How can anyone…"

"I've loved you since I saw your stupid freckled face and beat up Tiffany in elementary school because the bitch couldn't understand how cute freckles are. I mean seriously? How can you not see that? I've wanted to be with you forever Max, before I even knew what marriage or romance was, i knew I would be with you. And a couple times there, when I thought I lost you, I can't describe how awful that felt." I lean up on one arm, putting myself above her before draping an arm across her, covering her with my body.

"I think you're a fucking hero Max. You don't. I'm going to work on that, but right now, I'm telling you, no matter who's right, it doesn't matter. You're a part of me Max, and I'll love you forever. Now stop making me get mushy and just accept it." She's silent for a moment, her breath coming even in the darkness.

"You're a part of me too Chloe. I don't, I'm not as good at recognizing that as you are. I've proven that time and again. I've been horrible Chloe. But, when I lost you, life wasn't worth living. I tore apart the world so I could get you back. That…terrifies me sometimes. But…I don't have any doubt anymore Chloe. As long as you'll have me, I'm right here beside you. Forever."

"Now if only there was a priest in my closet we could make the whole thing official."

"So the priest comes out of the closet and performs the first gay marriage in Oregon?"

"Wouldn't be the craziest thing that's happened to us."

* * *

_October 28th 5:48pm_

"Chloe!" David calls as he enters the house. His voice is enough to set my skin itching and my blood boiling.

"Well that ruins the mood," I whisper darkly as I pause the TV. Max sighs lightly in disapproval from the living room couch, which I ignore. Sure, he apparently saved Max's life, but that doesn't change the fact that he's the Grim Reaper of fun.

"Do you have to yell? I'm right here dude, what's your problem?" I say from my position on the floor.

"That better not be Max's car in the driveway," David says as he walks into the living room.

"Oh what fresh hell is this?" I say under my breath as I stand up. "Since when is Max not allowed at our house?! I swear, if you kick her out I'm following right behind her."

"What? She's allowed, it's…" David begins before letting out an angry snort of air. What can I say, I have a gift at pissing people off. "You're suspended!" David finally gets out as he points a finger at Max. "Being suspended doesn't mean you get to sit around and watch crap on TV," he says with a dismissive wave at Bladerunner.

_He did not just call Bladerunner crap._

"Newsflash, that's exactly what being suspended means! And it was only a one day suspension for skipping a couple classes, it's not like she was kidnapping students or some shit. Cool off," I say as I feel a light touch on my arm.

"I'm sorry Mr. Madson, you're right," Max says calmly as she walks up beside me. "I've wasted enough time, I should get back. Sorry for bothering you." I glare over at David, furious he's making Max apologize, not after all the shit she's been through. If anything, it's my fault she got suspended, for a whole lot of reasons.

"It's...it's fine," David says quickly, the anger draining from his face. He almost looks a little...ashamed maybe?

"I'll see you later, okay Chloe?" Max says as she reaches down and throws on her camera bag.

"Max?" I say, my heart suddenly shrinking as I realize she really does mean to go. The thought terrifies me for some reason. I can't let her out of my sight, not after what she told me yesterday. There's no way I'm going to let her deal with that on her own, not for one minute.

"Wait," David says suddenly. We both look up at him and he turns his head to avoid our eyes. "Don't leave yet, Joyce would kill me if I kicked you out before dinner. Just, wait till after dinner and then get back to your dorm. You understand?" He finishes, trying to get back some of the iron in his voice.

"Of course, Mr. Madson," Max says with that small smile of hers. Shit, if that didn't melt David's heart then he doesn't have one. David only grunts in return before heading to the garage.

"Played him like a banjo Max, you have some scary skills," I say with a laugh as I pull Max in for a hug. She curls into me, pressing her body so close to mine I can feel every inch of her. It's like this every time now, when we hug. It's almost like she's trying to hold me here. At least now I know why.

"It's called being polite, you should try it sometime," Max says quietly, her breath warm on my neck. I try to suppress a shudder.  _She's just doing this because she needs comforted, she doesn't need your dirty thoughts ruining the moment._

It's kind of a weird situation. On one hand I've seen every inch of Max's body and done some…very intimate things with her. On the other hand, I haven't even kissed this Max so it's like we're blushing virgins all over again. I have no idea how I'm supposed to handle that.

"No can do, would totally ruin the whole Chloe Price vibe," I say as Max finally pulls away. "So, what's the plan?" I ask. She gives me a confused look.

"We just went over the plan. We hang out till Joyce gets home and makes dinner. Then I go back to the dorm."

"And then what will you do?" I ask.

"Study things? Be a good student?" Max says, still sounding lost.

"Like shit you are, I know what nights are like for you. I'm not leaving you alone to deal with that," I say.

"Chloe, I've been dealing with it for a couple weeks now. It's just bad dreams, I'll be fine," Max says. She says it like she's angry, but she doesn't meet my eye as she pulls away.

"Hey," I say, taking hold of her arm and pulling her back over to me. "I mean it. You might have done it alone up till now, but fuck if I'm going to let you anymore. I'm here now. You're not going to be alone anymore."

"What are you going to do? Hide in my dorm room all year?" Max asks, but she pulls herself closer to me again and I can feel the tiniest tremble going through her arm.

"If that's what it takes. We'll figure something out. For now we'll just tell Joyce I'm having a sleepover. Wouldn't be the first time."

"I think it's against Blackwell policy for girlfriends to sleep over."

"So I'm your girlfriend again huh?"

"Always Chloe, always. There's never anybody else but you. Even when I don't realize it."

* * *

_October 29th 3:06am_

"Chloe, I didn't mean to…" She says in the darkness of the night.

"You didn't Max, it's okay," I say, pulling her towards me.

"Chloe you were…"

"But I'm not now Max. It's okay. I'm right here."

"They're all dead Chloe. I killed them all. They're all dead."

"No one's dead Max. You saved everyone."

* * *

_October 29th 12:32pm_

"No Warren today?" I ask as I walk up to Max in the lunchroom. She's always with Warren at lunch since Chloe's usually takes the lunch shift. And when she's not with Warren or Chloe, she's with Kate. I don't think Max is alone for a second of the day, which has made it really hard to continue our conversation.

"Hey Rachel. No, he's over at Brook's table." Max jerks her thumb across the room and I spot Warren and Brook. Guessing by the blushes on both their nerd faces the conversation is going well. Good for them. "This is what I get for playing matchmaker, eating alone," Max continues with a smile. She glances up at me and then back down to her plate, a slight blush forming on her freckles. No doubt thinking about the last time we talked. She's so obvious and awkward I can't help but smile, it's more than a little cute.

"Well then, not alone anymore," I say as I take the seat across from her, ignoring the look of panic that flashes across her face. I begin eating my food, but Max seems to have forgotten hers.

"You're staring," I say after a moment and her eyes go wide before she quickly turns away.

"Sorry, it just still kinda blows my mind seeing you alive and cheerful, getting to talk to you like this."

"Sorry, it must remind you of a lot of stuff," I say carefully. The last thing I want is a repeat of last time, but I can't help but be curious.

"Not all bad," Max says. She doesn't smile though. So that means mostly bad.

"So, you saved my life," I prompt.

"Yeah," Max says. Her eyes glance around the room as if she's afraid to talk about this with other people around. I can't waste this opportunity though, who knows when she'll be alone again.

"And I'm guessing, because you keep mentioning seeing me alive, you saw me not so alive at some point." Max slowly turns towards me and I can't help but notice the way her fork starts to slightly shake in her hand. Fuck, did I push her too far?

"Chloe and I, we found your body…" Max begins, but falls silent as tears start forming at the corner of her eyes. I reach out and take hold of her wrist. It feels so small in my hand, so fragile. She nods a thank you and blinks a couple tears away. "It had been months. I couldn't even recognize you, but Chloe knew...it smelled so bad...you didn't deserve…"

"It's okay Max," I say and she nods gratefully and wipes the tears out of her eyes.

"I'm sorry about what I said a couple days ago Rachel. I was still all over the place and not myself. Please, just forget all about it."

"It's okay Max, some of what you said, I think I needed to hear it. So thank you."

"Oh, definitely don't thank me!"

"I'm serious Max. And…I'm serious about Chloe too. I've thought about what you said and I'm serious."

"That's good Rachel, I'm happy to hear it. We can put Operation 'Reunite with Chloe' into action," Max says with a determined look in her eye.

"Haha, don't worry too much about it. You can't force Chloe, she'll come around eventually."

"You're probably right."

"But, I'd like to be your friend even more Max. I need people like you around. Honest people, to keep me honest too."

"Friendship returned. You're stuck with me Rachel. Me and my guilty conscious." I laugh and let her hand go, though the feeling of her warmth doesn't fade just yet. I clinch my fist to keep it there longer.

"I'm counting on it. So, Dana's got this Halloween thing planned out next week."

"Oh man, Dana still has that planned? I was kinda looking forward to it, I even promised her I'd go."

"Oh well then, wait, our Dana or your Dana?" I ask, trying to keep track of everything.

"My Dana."

"Right…well a promise is still a promise girl. You're going."

"Well I kinda told her I'd be bringing Warren, but I think I'll bring Chloe instead."

"Did you promise to bring Warren?"

"No she just assumed."

"Well then, there you go, off the hook. Plus, I think Brooke would skin you alive."

"You have a point," Max says with a glance towards their table.

"And if Chloe is working or being a party pooper then hit me up. I'll be your date."

"I'm sure someone's already asked you, I'd hate to break their heart," Max says.

"Oh, a couple people have, but they all pale in comparison to you. Can't turn down my hero," I say with a wink.

"I'm no hero," she says.

"I'm going to be a good friend to Chloe Max, if she let's me. And I'm going to be an even better friend to you. That's all. I promise. And if that's all I am, then all you are is a hero. It doesn't matter what else you did, this is where you ended up." Max looks up from her plate and gives me a smile.

"Thanks Rach."

"No need Max."

* * *

_October 30th 4:25pm_

"Who are you texting, that's like the fifth time this hour," I say as Max yet again digs her phone out of her pocket. God that's annoying. I mean, hello, I'm right...oh my God, this is what Rachel had to deal with all the time isn't it?

"Nosey much?" Max says with a laugh as she starts replying to whoever is on the other end.

"You of all people do not get to lecture  _me_  on being nosey," I reply before turning my attention back to my magazine, trying my best to look uninterested even though I can barely think of anything else.  _Keep it cool Chloe, don't be that jealous girlfriend._

"Fair enough. It's Rachel if you must know. We're comparing costume ideas for the party. She's super excited about it," Max says.

"Why are you comparing costumes with her, I thought we were doing a matching thing like we used to always do?" I ask before I can stop myself. So much for keeping it cool. Max pauses her texting and glances up at me.

"Are you jealous?" She asks with a smirk. Max is smirking at me. Fuck my life.

"Of Rachel? Fuck no," I say.

"You're totally jealous. This might be the strangest thing that's ever happened to me. Chloe Price...is jealous of Rachel Amber...because of me. I'm in irony overload over here," Max says with a laugh.

"It's not that big a thing."

"Oh, it so fucking is."  _Come on Chloe, Max is winning this one. How can you turn the table? Well, there's really only one answer._

"Max," I say, making my tone as serious as possible as I get up off her futon.

"What?" Max asks, her smile fading to a look of confusion.

"I'm hella jealous of Rachel over here. Do you even still love me anymore? All you talk about is Rachel. My heart, I don't know if I can go on," I say, slowly walking towards her position on the bed.

"What the fuck are you going on about?" Max asks as I reach her.

"I need pity sex. It's the only thing that can get me through," I say, reaching out my hands as I wiggle my fingers expectantly.

"Hangs off you freak!" Max says as she backs away to the edge of the bed.

"Sex me up right now!" I say and collapse fully on top of her, pinning her down.

"Crushed to death by Chloe! A sad death after everything I've been through," Max says with a laugh. "Now get off me." I obediently roll over and collapse next to her as we both burst out laughing.

"Does it bother you that I'm hanging with Rachel?" Max asks as the laughter dies down.

"I'm not going to dictate who you hang out with. You want to spend some time with Rachel, go for it. Don't complain to me when she stabs you in the back though."

"Chloe, if it makes you uncomfortable…"

"Really, it's okay Max. You're a big girl. I trust you."

"You know, we could all hang together. Then it wouldn't be so awkward."

"Max, you know how I feel about this."

"Just, give it some thought please. I know Rachel hurt you, but you weren't completely innocent in everything either."

"How do you know, you weren't even there?" I say, my mouth choosing yet again to just drop out any idiotic thought I've ever had. I roll over and see the hurt in Max's eyes. "Sorry, I…shouldn't have said that. Was a hella dick move."

"It's okay. And I know because I keep extensive notes Chloe. Very extensive, very opinionated notes. They were very explicit. You were both being hurtful idiots."

"Well, I can't argue with the Caulfield Files."

"So, you'll give it some thought?"

"I'll...give it some thought."

* * *

_October 31 10:32pm_

"Wow, you look amazing," Max says as she answers the door with a laugh.

"I feel like you're making fun of me, which can't be true because I look fucking amazing," I say, giving her a glare. I twirl to show off my shower curtain dress. I'm not the best at sewing, and shower curtains aren't the best material, but I think I pulled it off. The fake blood on the inside is my favorite touch. I'm not the biggest fan of the flesh colored leotard underneath, but Max just had to put her foot down on me going nude. Some people don't appreciate true dedication.

"Well, are you coming Deckard?" I ask.

"Yeah, just let me grab my gun." She says before coming out to join me.

"You know, this is like all of my teenage wet dreams combined into one," I comment as we walk down the hallway.

"Uh, what?"

"Max dressed like Harrison Ford," I say, waving at Max in her trenchcoat. "I mean, I had a lot of good moments with both you and Mr. Ford in my day. This one is definitely going to get some mileage."

"I don't know if I should be flattered or disgusted."

* * *

"Dana!" Max says as we reach the gym entrance.

"Max! You came!"

"Wouldn't miss it, I know how excited you've been. Do you know Chloe?"

"Only through reputation. And the thin walls in our dorm," Dana says with a wink at me which completely catches me off guard.

"You actually made her blush, way to go Dana," Max says with a laugh. I waste no time pushing past her and into the party.

Instantly the pure pressure of the bass hits my chest as the music reaches ear ringing decibels and the flashing lights glitter off my dress. I drag Max further in before she can make any more comments about Dana.

"Hey Warren! Scrodiner's cats, you two look hella cute," Max calls out as we reach the pool. I glance over to see two people in cat costumes. One, the girl, looks pretty normal. Warren's cat looks like...well looks like Bongo when that car was done with him.

"Finally! Somebody gets it! Dana almost didn't let me in. She said dead cat was not cool. Nice Bladerunner by the way, you look amazing," Warren says. I glance over at cat girl and can tell she is not happy with her man right now. Or at Max from the glare she shots her when she isn't looking.

"Come on Warren, let's dance. I like this song," the girl says, practically dragging Warren away.

"Oh, catch you later Max!"

"See ya later Warren." Max says, waving goodbye.

"That girl straight hates you," I say.

"She does not," Max says, sounding offended.

"Okay, she mildly dislikes you. Does that help you sleep at night?"

"It does actually," Max says as we start moving further in. "I wonder if Kate came. I forgot to ask her," Max continues. I glance back at her and she's scanning the crowds. She looks a little odd, like she's blinking too much I guess?

"Hey, you feel like dancing?" I ask with my best attempt at a seductive smirk. She's barely paying attention to me though. She's still looking around, trying to find Kate.

"Uh, not right now," she says quietly. I can barely hear her over the music. Okay, something's going on.

"I'll go get us some drinks then. What are you feeling? I think we're reduced to actually non-alcoholic beverages, not that that'd bother...Wow, Max, are you okay?" I ask suddenly. Her eyes are all over the place and her chest is rising and falling at alarming rates.

"I-I'm fine. The lights and the sounds. Bringing back some memories. I'll get over it," she mutters almost lifelessly.

"You do not look like you're getting over it," I say as I grab both her shoulders and try to get her to focus on me. She blinks a few times before she's finally able to look me in the eyes.

"I'm fine. It's fine. Let's keep going," she says but her eyes don't lie to me. I can tell she's terrified.

"We're getting out of here. Now." I say as I take hold of her hand and start dragging her towards the exit. I expected her to protest more, but she's quiet as we head across the gym. Not a good sign. It's slow going, weaving through all the mostly drunk dancers. The bass thuds and the lights flash and for the first time in my life I find the whole thing extremely annoying. I feel an irrational urge to scream 'Turn the damn music down' in my best David impersonation.

I see a hand wave in the crowd and look over to see Rachel. She gives me a questioning look. I give her a 'no-go' sign and look significantly at Max. Her eyes go wide and she starts heading through the crowd towards us. I can't imagine why, what does she think she's going to do?

I'm almost to the door when I notice Audrey Hepburn of all people standing in front of it with a group of people around her. Something about her pricks at the corners of my memory but I can't quite place it.

"Hey, move out of the way please, need to get through," I say as I walk up to the group. Instantly I know this isn't going to be fun. Hepburn slowly turns towards me with a look that suggests I just asked her to gurgle sewage. When she talks I instantly realize who it is.

"There's other doors, go use one of those," Victoria says with more contempt than I thought one person could muster. I glance back at Max and she's only gotten worse. She seems completely unaware of the conversation at all and her lips are moving as if talking to someone. I turn back to the Victoria.

"Nope, I'm going through this door, last time I ask nice," I say. Victoria levels a glare at me and my blood begins to boil.

"Maybe if you could keep your girlfriend fucking quiet at night I'd…" I don't know what she'd do because I didn't let her finish. I watched a Youtube video once that said most punches don't do much damage because people don't keep their fist clinched out of an instinctual desire to not hurt others. Which is why I knew to keep my fist nice and hard when it hit her full in the face.

She crumpled. I've heard that term used before but this was the first time I've really witnessed it. One minute she was standing in my way. The next moment she was on the floor whimpering.

"Holy shit," I mutter under my breath as Victoria's posse start banging into each other trying to get to her all at once. I feel a hand on my shoulder and turn to see Rachel.

"I'll handle this, you get her out of here," she says. I nod and take a step forward. Instantly everyone moves out of my way.  _Damn straight._

* * *

I move Max across the yard until we get over by the darkness of the Blackwell main entrance. By the time I sit her down she's looking far better. She smiles a sad little smile as she sits.

"Thanks Chloe," she says and thankfully her voice sounds more normal.

"Don't need to thank me, just doing my girlfriend duties."

"I still really like the sound of that," Max says.

"You better dude," I say as I sit down beside her.

"I'm sorry Chloe, I ruined Halloween," she says as she leans against me, resting her head on my shoulder, which, with the shower curtain, really can't be that comfortable.

"Nothing's ruined Max. We don't need a stupid party to have fun, we've rocked Halloween for years without one, we'll do it again."

"You punched Victoria Chase," she says.

"Right in the face, yeah. I was there."

"We're going to get in so much trouble. Another suspension. If I'm lucky." My heart suddenly sinks as I realize what just happened. I punched a high schooler. On campus. This will not end well.

"Shit, sorry, I wasn't thinking, I was just worried and her bitch face wasn't…"

"Chloe."

"Yeah?"

"It was fucking hot."

"Oh. Well then," I say, turning towards her. She's already moving to me so our lips meet in no time. It's our first real kiss since this Max got here. Part of me had wondered, had worried, that I'd be able to tell the difference. I shouldn't have even wasted the energy thinking about it. This is perfect. Max is perfect. I'd punch a thousand more Victoria Chases for another one of these.

She finally pulls away and goes back to leaning on my shoulder.

"Couple more minutes and it's over," Max says suddenly.

"Hmm?"

"October, it's my favorite month."

"Which I've never understood. Your birthday's in September, why not that month?"

"I've always liked the fall. Cool weather, changing leaves, Halloween. Halloween always makes me think of you. Even when I was in Seattle and we weren't friends, I couldn't help but wonder what you were up, if you were still dressing up like we used to. I always wanted this, just you and me and costumes again."

"Well, we've got every Halloween from here on out," I say. Max sighs, sounding content.

"I remember thinking, back before I ran into you in the bathroom, before this whole mess got started, I remember dreading the end of October. It seemed so close and I still hadn't even texted you yet. God, that feels like fifty years ago. It doesn't even feel like me anymore. What a stupid thing to worry about." I don't know what to say so I just pull her tighter against me. It seems to calm her down some.

"I'm glad it's over now. October can shove it."

"Hey, it's not October's fault the world tried to end on its watch. It's probably pretty pissed about it too." That earns a laugh. "Well what now Max?

"We could try the party again?"

"Nah, I can think of twenty better things to do off the top of my head."

"Like what?"

"Well, shower curtains aren't the warmest thing so we should definitely get inside."

"Yeah?"

"And then…movie marathon?"

"Sounds perfect," Max says, and I help her up.

* * *

_November 1st 10:02am_

The door knocks way too early. It's only ten. Chloe and I probably stayed up till four last night. Why can't the world take a rest? The door knocks again and I drag myself to my feet, untangling Chloe from me. She mumbles some complaints and rolls over to watch me walk to the door. I open it to see David, dressed in his full security get up. I'm suddenly well aware I'm in my pajamas.

"Miss Caulfield," he says neutrally.

"Mr. Madson," I say, matching his tone.

"Could you get my…Chloe too. I know she's in there." I glance back at Chloe and she mouths a 'Fuck me.'

"Principal Wells would like to see you both. I'm supposed to escort you there."

"Oh for fuck's sake, it's Saturday," Chloe says behind me.

"Damn it Chloe, I'm just doing my job," David begins and I wave my hand around to break up the argument before it can begin.

"We'll get our things Mr. Madson. Give us a minute."

"So, let me see if I have this right. Miss Caulfield, you invited Miss Price along with you to the Halloween Party?" Principal Wells asks in his office. David's there. Chloe too of course. And Victoria, with a rather large black eye. I have to hand it to Chloe, my girlfriend has a mean right hook.

"Yes," I say.

"Once there, your friend..."

"Date," Chloe interrupts.

"What?"

"She didn't invite me as her friend, I was her date," Chloe continues. I don't know how I can feel like hugging and throttling someone at the same time, but Chloe manages to pull it off quite often.

"Regardless," Principal Wells says. "Once there, Miss Price attempted to guide you out of the gym because you had a dizzy spell."

"Yes," I say.

"Yes my ass, it wasn't a dizzy spell, it was a fucking panic attack," Chloe interrupts again.

"Language Chloe!" David yells.

"Mr. Madson, I'm conducting the interview. Please keep your interruptions to a minimum. So, which was it Max, a dizzy spell or a panic attack?" Principal Wells asks.

"It was…a panic attack," I say. I hate admitting it, but I can't throw Chloe under the bus now.

"And this attack was due to?" He asks.  _Memories of Chloe getting shot through the head followed by hours of drug induced torture is something I probably shouldn't say right now._

"The flashing lights and music just reminded me of a stressful time," I say instead.

"And have you had these kinds of attacks before?"

"Yes," I admit.

"There isn't anything in your files about panic attacks. Do you have a doctor's note?" Principal Wells asks.

"Lay off her dude, she's not fucking lying, how about you stop acting like a pompous prick, or ask Kate, she can vouch for her," Chloe interrupts yet again. I could kiss her, but I'm also afraid. She is not helping her case right now.

"Miss Price, that is enough out of you. Hold your tongue or your actions will have to be considered when I decide punishment. I'm trying to fully understand the situation. Now please Miss Caulfield, the question."

"I don't have a doctor's note. It's a new thing," I say. For once it's the whole truth and nothing but the truth.

"Okay, so Miss Price attempted to lead you out of the party, but felt that Miss Chase was blocking the exit. When she wouldn't move, Miss Price punched Miss Chase in the face and left. Do I have that correct?"

"You do."

"Is there anything you'd like to add Miss Caulfield?

"Chloe wasn't in her right mind, she was worried about me and acted to protect me. She shouldn't be blamed. I shouldn't have gone to the party. I should have known I couldn't handle it," I say.

"Miss Price, in a respectful manner, is there anything you'd like to say?"

"I asked Victoria to move multiple times. She was blocking the exit…"

"I was dancing, just like everyone else at the party," Victoria shoots back.

"Right in front of the door," Chloe says through clenched teeth. I can see her fists closing and opening. I raise a hand and put it on her back, rubbing softly between her shoulder blades. She looks back at me and nods gratefully, some of the tension easing out of her shoulders.

"There are multiple doors correct?" Principal Wells asks.

"Yeah, if I wanted to fu… If I wanted to drag Max through the entire party again. She needed to get out," Chloe says.

"Miss Chase? Do you have anything to add?"

"You can already see my face. I don't think I need to say anything else."

"Now to another matter. Miss Chase has also brought it to my attention that Miss Price has been staying in your dorm for the better part of a week now. And that your...nightly antics have kept other members of the dorm up," Principal Wells says, looking over at me. My mouth falls open, this is not where I expected this conversation to go. Leave it to Victoria Chase to make a crappy situation even worse.

"It's not like that, I just have bad dreams that cause me to scream. Chloe's been trying to help me with that," I say, shooting Victoria a glare.

"I don't care what you've been up to, your dorm is Blackwell property. You, and only you, have been given permission to stay there. You are not allowed permanent guests," Principal Wells says.

"I understand sir."

"And Mr. Madson, am I to believe my head of security was unaware his step daughter was spending every night in our dormitories?" Principal Wells asks. David's face flashes with concern, but before he can talk, Chloe speaks up.

"David had no idea, I told him I was renting an apartment. Last I checked, it's not his job to barge into every dorm room at night." David gives her a curious look but quickly regains his composure.

"That's correct. If I remember correctly, you said personal inspections of the girl's dorm was to be kept to a minimum," he says. Principal Wells frowns, but let's the matter drop.

"Miss Caulfield, I am extremely disappointed in you. You've already been suspended due to poor attendance. Blackwell has faced some hard times this fall, but as the winner of the Everyday Heroes contest, I was hoping you could be the face that showed we have moved past our difficulties."

"I will sir, I promise."

"Well, your grades have improved this month. And you weren't directly involved in this incident. I'm putting you under probation, put so much as another foot out of line and Everyday Hero or not, I will have to reconsider your place in Blackwell." Some of the dread drains out of my stomach. I'm not getting suspended or expelled. Oh thank Dog.

"Thank you sir."

"What? That's not fair!" Victoria says.

"Calm yourself Miss Chase, I'm not finished. Miss Price, your reasons do not change the fact that you committed violent acts against one of our students, something Blackwell cannot tolerate. Tomorrow I will be filing a restraining order with the police. Step so much as a foot on campus again and I will be forced to press charges."

"What?!" Chloe says. She casts a desperate look at me and the dread in my stomach comes right back.

"This isn't up to discussion. Both of you are dismissed. I expect you to gather your things and leave campus as quickly as possible Ms. Price."

* * *

"I need to talk to David, I'll be right back," Chloe says as we walk out of the office. I reluctantly let her go, already feeling lost without her. Victoria walks out of the office, takes one look at me, and then starts walking away.

"Victoria, wait!" I call out. Surprisingly she stops and turns.  _Okay Max, just remember what she's done for you in the past. Sure, she's mostly a bitch, but she's not always._

"I just wanted to say I am sorry Victoria. I know we've got this, this thing going on, whatever it is, but I don't hate you. I actually think you're pretty fucking talented," I say. Her face widens in surprise. "We don't have to get along or anything. I'm not asking to be your friend. Just…can we stop trying to drag each other down?"

"So your girlfriend punches me in the face and I'm supposed to just let bygones be bygones?"

"I'm sorry about the black eye, that really sucks. But she's banned from campus now. You win. Can't that be enough?" Victoria looks at me for a moment and then sighs.

"I'm sorry for getting your girlfriend banned from campus. Well, I'm not really sorry, she's a bitch, but I'm sorry it sucks for you," she says after a moment.

"Thanks Victoria."

"Whatever," she says and turns away. I'll take it.

"What were you talking to her about?" Chloe asks as she comes back.

"Trying to bury the hatchet, for the memory of a Victoria that didn't suck," I say.

"Right," Chloe says. "Look I'm gonna head home with the step douche, I don't think I have too much in the dorm so I won't bother going back there."

"I'm so sorry Chloe, this sucks so much."

"Preach it, but don't lose hope squire Max. I'll talk to Mom. I'm gonna figure something out. Like hell if I'm going to leave you alone. I promised and I meant it."

"But what…"

"Don't worry Max. Seriously. I'm on the case. Just, take care of yourself okay?"

"Chloe, we're leaving," David calls out by the school entrance.

"Okay, I'm coming," Chloe calls after him. "I'll call you tonight. Text if you need me."

* * *

For the second time that day my dorm door knocks. I check myself in the mirror and give up. Maybe whoever was there would just think I finally figured out how to use blush.

I open the door to find Rachel Amber with an apologetic look on her face.

"I heard about Chloe," Rachel says and before I know what I'm doing I reach out and pull Rachel into a hug. She doesn't smell like Chloe, she wears perfume of some sort, she's also smaller and softer, which makes the hug feel different. I'll take it, beggars can't be choosers.

"I'm so sorry Max, I was the one who convinced you to come to the party," Rachel says as she puts her arms around me and hugs me back.

"It's my fault Rachel. I thought I could take it. I wanted to be good, to go do something normal with Chloe. I guess wanting to be okay isn't the same thing as being okay."

"It's not your fault Max. I should have thought it through. Loud noises and flashing lights, it was a PTSD nightmare."

"What is wrong with me Rachel? I'm fucking terrified because Chloe isn't here. I did this on my own before, but now I need her so much. When did I get so weak?" Rachel gives me a hard squeeze and then pulls away.

"Mind if I come in?" I nod a yes and we walk into my dorm.

"It's not being weak, it's called being in love," Rachel says as she shuts the door and walks over to my bed. I have a perfectly good futon, but everyone seems to prefer sitting on my bed. Why is that?  _Maybe it's because you make your bed every morning but you never clean off the futon Max._

"I've been in love with her before and I was fine," I say as I sit down beside her. Rachel glances over and studies me a minute.

"Were you ever her girlfriend very long?" She asks.

"No, not really. This is the first time we've ever really had a relationship I guess."

"Well there you go," Rachel says with a small slap on my back. "You've just gotten used to her. Now you know you can depend on her so you've let your guard down."

"So, what do I do now?" I ask. Rachel shrugs.

"No idea, I've never felt that way myself. I wouldn't worry too much, I bet Chloe's working on it right now."

"She said she'd call tonight," I say hopefully.

"Well there you go, bet she'll have the answers then."

"Could you, could you maybe stay here until she calls? I'm feeling pretty rattled by this whole thing."

"Of course," Rachel says as she settles into my bed. We sit like that for a moment.

"Sorry, I don't actually have anything to talk about." Rachel chuckles as I slump onto the wall beside her.

"You know, if you're feeling up to it, and I totally understand if you don't, but I think there's a story you promised to tell me."

"I probably should tell you," I say.

"You don't have to if you're not feeling up to it."

"No, it's okay, I think it actually helps talking about it sometimes. Get comfortable, this is a long one." Rachel shifts slightly in my bed and then gives me the thumbs up. "Okay, once upon a time in the mystical land of Arcadia Bay, Max Caulfield was sitting in photography class."

* * *

"Well, at least the prick was sorry about it," Rachel said hotly.

"Well he did think he was about to die. It makes you a little more regretful," I say as my phone buzzes. Instantly all other thoughts vanish from my brain as I dive for the phone and pick it up.

"Chloe!"

"Hey Maxaroni, how are you holding up?"

"I'm doing okay, been talking to Rachel," I say. At the sound of her name Rachel's eyes go wide and she enthusiastically shakes her head no.

"...You're really pushing this Rachel thing," Chloe says warily.

"I've been catching her up on the timeline that no longer exists," I say.

"Is that such a good idea right now?"

"It kinda helped in a way."

"Hmmm...whatevs. Anyway, I got news! You're coming over for dinner."

"I am!? I thought David would be pissed at me."

"Don't doubt my powers Max. You may be able to tear apart time, but I've got my own miracles. You don't even know the half of it. Now get your butt over here!"

"Yes ma'am, be there soon!" I hang up and turn towards Rachel.

"It's okay Max, we'll finish another time. You've given me plenty to think about honestly. Say hello to the Madson's for me."

* * *

"Max!" Chloe screams as she answers the door. I don't even have to go for the hug, she dives right into me. The hug is perfect, my body easily sliding into hers like muscle memory. I'm even getting used to the fact she doesn't smell like smoke or weed anymore.

"I missed you so much. I know that's dumb, it's only been a couple hours, but I did," I say quietly as I pull her against me.

"Good to know Rachel can't replace me that easily," Chloe says, but she doesn't sound too pissed.

"Never."

"Damn straight. Now come on, dinner's ready and Mom's waiting." She pulls away and drags me into her house, my heart pounding at the prospect of facing Joyce and David. I'm pretty sure getting a restraining order put on Chloe and threatening David's job did not put me in their good graces.

Chloe finishes dragging me into the dining room and I come face-to-face with the Madson family. Joyce gives me a smile which is a good sign. David looks somewhere between pissed and angry, but that's his normal face so I'm not sure how to take that.

"I'm sorry Joyce," I say as Chloe lets go of my hand to take her seat. She glances back at me and then over to her mom, her hand hovering on her chair.

"How about we eat dinner first, then worry about apologies and all that business. You look famished," Joyce says. At the mention of food I finally notice Joyce has made chicken and dumplings, the sight and smell instantly making my stomach rumble.

"Thanks Joyce, I forgot to eat lunch," I say as I take a seat. Chloe gives me a concerned look but I shrug an apology. Eating had been the last thing on my mind with everything that had been going on.

The dinner is one of the quietest I've ever had at the Price house. They got quieter when William died and David came in, but even then, they didn't get this quiet. I keep glancing at Chloe, trying to get some reading on what's going on, but she concentrates on her food too. I scarf my plate down, eating in record time, anxious to get back to the conversation.

"I don't know where you keep all of that Max. You eat more than Chloe, but it just vanishes," Joyce says.

"I was really hungry," I say which brings a laugh from Joyce. Some of the tension fades out of my shoulders at the sound.

"I'm sorry Joyce," I say again.

"I know you two have a penchant for trouble, but I never expected Chloe to get kicked out of her high school after she graduated. Better than the opposite I suppose," Joyce says.

"It wasn't her fault Joyce, she was looking out for me," I say firmly. It's okay if Joyce is angry, but I want her mad at me not Chloe.

"She told me as much," Joyce reassures me. I turn to David.

"I'm sorry Mr. Madson. I never meant to get you dragged into this as well." David looks at me for a moment before shrugging.

"It's alright. Truth be told, I'm thinking of getting into the police force soon anyway," he says.

"Really? That's so awesome! I know you'll do great!" David actually cracks a smile at that. A feather could knock me over.

"Oh, well thank you Max. They've been bothering me about it since the whole Jefferson thing so I might take them up on it. Wouldn't matter what Wells thinks then and things in the force have been better since the Prescotts were taken down a peg." I glance between Joyce and David.

"Then you don't hate me?" I say, my voice choking slightly.

"Oh honey, of course not," Joyce says.

"I was...I was so afraid you were going to hate me for getting Chloe in trouble," I say as I wipe away the tears starting to form in the corners of my eye.

"Chloe manages that just fine on her own, don't you worry about it. And we're family Max, now more than ever, we have to stick together. Which is why," Joyce says with a glance towards David. He nods. "We heard you were going through some stuff, getting over somethin' bad. I don't need to hear the details, but if being alone at Blackwell isn't helping you, you always have a place here. I'm sure Chloe wouldn't mind sharing her room."

"What!?"

"I told you, I'm a miracle worker dude," Chloe says beside me.

"You mean I can stay here?" I ask her.

"There are conditions," David says sternly. I turn towards him, suddenly feeling like I'm twelve and Dad is lecturing me about behaving at a friend's house.

"First off, no more skipping classes. You stay here, you go to class. No questions."

"Yes sir," I say. He blinks as if surprised. Maybe he is, his only parenting experiences have been with Chloe and she has a gift for not making anything easy.

"Secondly, you keep everything in that room PG-13. I know there's no danger of any...but I'm not running a damn pleasure palace so…"

"David, I think they get it," Joyce says softly. I have never been more thankful in my life. I don't know what my face looks like right now, but I'm guessing ketchup red can't be too far off.

"And with that lovely note, I think we should make our exit. Let's go make some room in my closet for your sh...stuff," Chloe says. I give her a curious look but she's already running for the stairs.

"Do you need help cleaning up?" I ask Joyce.

"It's okay honey, go on up with Chloe. I can handle it." I give her a big smile and follow after Chloe. At the entrance of the living room I pause and turn back around.

"I don't know if Chloe told you. I have bad dreams most nights. Sometimes I scream. I don't want to keep you up."

"Chloe told us, it's alright Max. It's not something we're unused to," Joyce says with a glance at David.

"Max, I know some things about bad dreams. If you ever want to talk…I know I'm not the greatest at conversation, but I understand some of what you're going through."

"Thank you Mr. Madson. I'll…consider it."

* * *

"How the hell did you convince David Madson to let me stay in your house?" I ask as I walk into Chloe's room. I like her new room, it's like a mixture of the Chloe I remember from childhood and the punk Chloe I spent a week with. There's posters with science jokes on them, a lot less graphiti, our height chart is completely unscathed, and it looks like she actually uses her desk now.

"I took your advice Max, I was polite," Chloe says with a smirk as she pulls open one of the her drawers and starts tossing everything in it on the floor.

"You won them over with politeness?"

"That's my ultimate plan Max. I'm only polite when I really need something, that way it's ten times more effective." I take hold of her hand to stop her for a minute. She looks at me curiously. I firmly drag her over to the bed and lay her down before crashing down on top of her, feeling every inch of her body on mine.

"I thought step-David said keep things PG-13?" Chloe says with a nervous laugh. I kiss my way up her neck until I reach her ear.

"Last I heard, intense making out was still considered PG-13," I say before putting my hand on her hip and locking my lips with hers.

* * *

_November 15th 4:23pm_

She approaches the booth slowly, eyeing me warily the whole way.  _Damn straight, you should be scared._ I think as I move my milkshake to the side of the table.

"Chloe, I was surprised you invited me over. If you want to give me another tongue lashing though, I'm not interested," Rachel says stiffly as she reaches my booth.

"Cool it Amber, I just want to talk. Step into my office," I say with a wave towards the other side of the booth. Rachel gives me one more hard look before sighing and sitting down.

"So, I hear you've been hanging with Max lately," I say calmly as she settles in. Her eyes flash to mine and just a hint of worry crosses her face.

"Her idea, if you have a problem with it take it up with her. Like I said, I'm not going to sit here for a lecture," she says as she makes to get back up.

"I know Rach, we talked about it before she did and I didn't disapprove," I say. She pauses at the use of my old nickname for her. Her face remains impassive but she sits back down. I think that's what I always found so impressive about Rachel, she has such good control over herself while I have absolutely none.

"I'm not going to avoid Max if that's what you're asking. I like her Chloe, I'm not just doing this to get back at you or some shit," Rachel says finally, her face set. I want to believe her, I really do, it would be good for Max if they actually got along. I just can't quite do it though, not yet.

"Let me lay some facts on you," I say, sitting up in my seat. "Number one, I still haven't forgiven you," I say, raising one finger. Rachel sighs but doesn't comment beyond that.

"Number two," I continue, raising a second finger. "I had a long talk with Max and maybe some…" I pause, imagining the disapproving look Max would be giving me right now. Shit, even when she's not here she's trying to make me a better person. God, what is that hipster doing to me?! "Okay, maybe most of what happened was partially my fault too," I amend. I raise a third finger. "Number three, Max wants to hang out with you. Number four, I like spending most of my time with Max." I give Rachel my best Mom look. "Are you following this?" Rachel's eyes go wide slightly so I know I must have really surprised her.

"Chloe, are you saying you want to hang out with us?" Rachel asks.

"No, God, weren't you listening? I said I want to hang out with Max while she's hanging out with you," I correct her.

"Of course," Rachel says with a smile. A smile that's way too smirky for my liking.

"Whatever, I've spent enough time here. I'm heading home," I say as I stand up and put my jacket on.

"Wait, what about your milkshake?" Rachel asks, thrown off by my sudden departure.

"All yours, you still like vanilla right?" I say and walk away, hoping she doesn't notice the snickers of laughter I'm holding back at the look on her face. Would totally ruin the badass punk thing I've got going on.

* * *

_November 26th 1:45am_

I wake up in the middle of the night. That's not terribly surprising all things considering. I've woken up the last couple nights thanks to Max's nightmares. The room seems quite though. I open my eyes and listen, but I don't hear anything other than Max's steady breathing. She didn't have a nightmare. Why did I get up then? Have I just got used to getting up? I hope that's not a thing. I roll over. Which is when I notice Max staring at me.

"Holy hell Max, why are you still up? You gave me a heart attack," I say as I jolt backwards, barely managing to keep myself in the bed.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," she says quietly. She's not even lying down, just sitting against the wall.

"It's fine, you're only pulling Twilight levels of creepy here," I say as I sit up. No response, not even a fake chuckle. Not a good sign.

"Bad dream? Sorry I was late waking up this time," I say as I settle against the wall beside her.

"No, it wasn't that," Max says. I knew it wasn't. Part of me just hoped she'd play along.

"What time is it?" I ask. Max shrugs. She's not even looking at me.

"Have you even gone to sleep Max?"

"...not yet."

"Max…you have to sleep. You're tired enough as it is."

"You're tired too," she says, her voice finally raising above a whisper.

"Yes I am, so let's get to bed," I say, forcing a laugh.

"If I fall asleep I'll just wake you up again."

"And we'll deal with it and get back to sleep, come on…" I say as I reach out to take her arm. She doesn't stop me, but she doesn't budge an inch.

"I talked to your Mom yesterday," she says suddenly. My tired brain tries to follow her logic train, but it must have gotten off at the last station.

"About what?"

"She said you've been late to a couple shifts. And you look like a walking zombie when you are there. She said I should stop keeping you up." My heart kicks into overdrive as the puzzle pieces start finally snapping into place.

"She was just joking."

"I know she was, but it doesn't make it less true. You're exhausted. Because of me."

"We're in this together Max. Always," I say, but she pulls her arm away from me.

"Maybe it's time I went back to the dorms Chloe. It's not getting better. I'm still waking up every night. The dreams are the same. All that's happening is I'm keeping you up. One of us should get some sleep."

"Fuck that. It's not like that Max," I say, which is apparently not what she wanted to hear because she turns to face me.

"Relationships are supposed to be a give and take, but all I'm doing is taking! You put up with all my shit, and for what?" She yells.

"Max…"

"I mean," She interrupts, her voice softer now. "The least I could do, I mean I haven't even…"

"Shut the fuck up right now Max," I say, harsher than I mean to, but I couldn't hear her say it. I don't know if my heart could take it. Sure, I think about it every night, the fact that she's right there beside me and we've barely even kissed, I think about it. But this is not how that conversation comes up.

"I'm just saying…"

"And I'm just saying don't even think it. Relationships aren't always even Max, sometimes one of us is worse off than the other and that's fine. You did so much for me, went through so much just to make sure my life wasn't shit. Least I can do is lose a little sleep. I'm not even close to paying you back."

"It's not like that Chloe, I didn't do it all for you. I did it for me. I was selfish. You shouldn't have to inherit that."

"Yeah, let's take a long look at what I did inherit. A best friend that stuck with me through the toughest time in my life. A high school diploma. A town of people I didn't have to decide to let live or die. My very life, a couple times over. Oh, and a girlfriend who loves me so much she went through hell just to make my life better. Now if only she'd get over her self-sacrificing phase we could move on to the happily ever after part," I say as I lay back down on the bed, ignoring her protests.

"I'm serious Chloe," she pleads.

"I am too. Shut up and get the fuck to sleep," I say as I turn over and close my eyes.

"I could just leave. You can't stop me."

"But you won't do that."

"Why not?"

"Because then I'd be pissed. And you've already pissed me off enough this year. You're out of piss passes Caulfield. Wait till next year."

* * *

_December 2nd 5:23pm_

"So...I have an interview tomorrow with…" Max asks as she goes over the calendar by my door. A calendar I lovingly created just for this Max's arrival. I'm an awesome girlfriend like that, not to boast.

"Oh yeah, they want to talk about your Everyday Hero photo."

"Eww, no thank you. I don't think I can look at that photo one more time, much less talk about it," Max says dismissively.

"I'm sorry, I thought you just said you weren't going to do the interview that could jumpstart your career, but I must be mistaken. And what's wrong with the photo, I thought I looked pretty good."

"Chloe, I'm not sure…wait, did you say  _you_ looked good?"

"Oh yeah," I say, turning away from my laptop, "Your entry was a selfie right? Old Max wasn't much of a selfie taker so she turned in a photo of me. Forgot to tell you that. It's up on your wall over…there," I say, pointing at the photo collage I helped Max set up on my left wall. Max walks over to it and pulls it off.

"Holy crap, this is hella good," Max says, clearly stunned.

"Of course it's good, you took it dude. Seriously, don't underestimate your power Mad Max, even different you's. And nice use of the hella, but I think I'll keep it for myself," I say, turning back to the laptop.

"Too late, it's spread into my brain and won't let go. I'm hella stuck with it for life," Max says and I groan it hurts that much. Is this what I sound like to other people? God I hope not.

"So, now that you like the photo, your interview is tomorrow at three."

"I...still don't think I'm going to do it Chloe. I don't know if I'm up to it."

"Not up to it?" I get up from the desk and walk over to her. "Max, this is everything you were working for, your dream. This could  _make_  you a professional photographer." For a moment Max looks…sad maybe, but then she shoots me a glare all of a sudden.

"Your Max was into photography. This Max isn't anymore, just get used to it Chloe." She tries to shove past me, but I grab her arm, pulling her back towards me.

" _My_  Max is right here and if you don't fucking understand that by now then we have problems." She at least has the decency to look ashamed.

"Chloe, I…"

"And I don't give a shit if you're not into photography anymore, but we both know that's not what this is about. If you can look me in the eye and tell me no part of you misses it, that no part of you wishes you could, then fine, fuck the interview. But if not, then I'm not letting you walk away."

"What if I'm too scared? What if I'm always too scared? What if, what if I can't do it?"

"It's fine to be scared, but you can't let that stop you," I say. I cup her cheek, marveling at the softness of her skin. I gently bring her face up so she looks at me instead of the ground. "Hey, it's just talking about photography, you don't have to take any pictures yet. Baby steps right?"

"Yeah. Baby steps. Thanks Chloe." She goes up on her tippy toes, her chin angling up. I lean down and our lips meet, a feeling I can never get enough of and never dreamed I'd actually get.

"You know, I didn't actually take this. If they start asking details I'm going to be completely helpless," Max says breathlessly as we part.

"That's what I'm here for Max. I was actually there at the time so I might be of some assistance."

* * *

_December 15th 12:33pm_

"Read it and weap Amber," I say as I slam the magazine down on the booth table.

"What's this?" Rachel asks, reaching for it.

"Chloe is ever so humble," Max says as she slides into the booth. She always takes the window seat. I don't think she even knows she does, she likes staring out the window and thinking deep hipster shit.

"Holy hell Max, this is your photo! Your photo is on the cover of a photography magazine!" Rachel yells out as she finally realizes.

"Yeah, its the magazine that I had an interview with. I didn't realize they were making me the cover page, I just thought I'd be jammed in the back," Max says with a shy smile.

"I think you're missing the important thing here," I say, drawing attention back to me.

"What's more important than Max getting the cover page?" Rachel asks, actually sounding a little offended.

"Right there," I say, jamming my finger on the picture of me on the cover. "That's me." Rachel glances down at the photo and then back up at me.

"What are you, two? I realize that's you."

"You don't understand Rachel. This bitch," I say, jabbing my collarbone. "Got on the cover of a magazine before your ass did." Rachel's face goes from confusion, to realization, to disgust in the most beautiful sequence of facial expressions I have ever seen. I should have videotaped it. I would play it every morning as I eat breakfast and every day would be a good day.

"You're a whore," Rachel says. "Why do I let Max bring you?"

"You missed me. Your life was a boring wasteland of unfulfilled promises till I walked back in," I say as I take a seat beside Max. Rachel rolls her eyes and returns her attention to Max.

"Not even done with high school yet and you're already famous. You're on the fast track Max," Rachel says.

"Hardly. It's not a terribly huge magazine and I'm still having trouble taking photos. Unless I can get past that, none of this matters."

"You'll get there Max, I have no doubt," Rachel says with one of her perfect little fucking smiles. Like I haven't told Max that already about a billion times.

"Thanks Rachel, I hope so. It kinda feels like cheating though. I didn't take that photo, yet I'm reaping all the benefits," Max say.

"You created the opportunity for that photo to exist. So I don't think it's unfair for you to own it," Rachel says. I open my mouth to add my own two cents when the waitress, I think her name's Betty, I really should care about my coworkers more, comes over.

We all give her our orders but I can't help but notice Max looks distracted.

"What's up, buttercup?" I ask as the waitress walks away.

"Hmm?" Max asks as she turns away from the window and looks at me.

"You're so lost in thought I could be butt naked right now and you probably wouldn't even blink."

"Thank God you aren't," Rachel mutters. I ignore it.

"Sorry, I was just thinking something," Max says unhelpfully.

"Captain Obvious much? How about you enlighten us," I say.

"It's a depressing thought. Probably better if I don't," Max says.

"Just spit it out or you'll fester on it for the next week and finally ask me it at the worst possible fucking time," I say. Max glances over at Rachel.

"Might as well go for it. Lay it on us and then we can drown our sorrows in hamburger goodness afterward," Rachel says.

"Okay, I know this is a loaded fucking question, but would you guys rather the other Max were here instead of me?" Max asks quickly and then turns towards the window to avoid the look me and Rachel give her.

"What the fuck kind of question is that?" I ask, which for some reason makes Max bust out laughing. "What's funny?"

"Nothing, it's nothing, you just really aren't a fan of hypothetical questions and I can't seem to help but ask them," Max says, continuing to chuckle. I still don't get it but whatever, it's cheering her up.

"Well your question  _is_  hypothetical and dumb. You're here and you're still you. A little bumped up, but you came by it honest. I got nothing but gratitude for you Max. You know that," I say.

"We're alive. Because you came here. I agree with Chloe, it was a stupid question," Rachel says with a surprising amount of seriousness.

"Okay, okay. I give. I won't think about it," Max says, which I know is a complete lie but at least it's gone for now. "I think I'm going to use the restroom real quick before the food gets here."

I let her out of the booth and sit back down across from Rachel. I stare at her, she stares at me. I don't hate her anymore. Hell, I don't even really dislike her now. But that's about as far as I've come. I definitely don't feel the need to talk to her.

"I think I'm going to go piss too," I say finally, getting up to leave.

"I think Max can use the restroom without you. She doesn't need to hold your hand while she pees," Rachel says as I start to slide out of the booth.

"That's not what…"

"Well, you could have fooled me with the way you two have been acting," Rachel says. She's still not even looking at me.

"What?" I ask as I slide back into the booth and lock eyes with her.

"You're babying her," Rachel says cooley.

"You of all people should understand why," I say, trying to keep my voice down. Did I say I didn't dislike her? I take that back.

"I get it Chloe, I really do. But you have got to give her some space. If you keep smothering her she's never going to get better. It's good that she's got someone she can rely on, she's needed you, but you have got to stand back and let her walk on her own at some point."

"I'm sorry, I must have missed the time you got a degree in psychology. How about you stay the fuck out of other people's problems!" I say. So much for staying quiet.

"You're right, I'm not a therapist, I'm just a concerned friend. I want what's best for you, both of you. Have you and Max had sex yet?"

"... What?!"

"I take that as a no?" Rachel asks as I feel the heat go to my face. Fucking what?

"Maybe she's wanting it too but she's waiting on you? You  _are_  the one with experience now. Maybe she wants you to make the first move?"

"Okay, I thought we were having a conversation about Max's mental health, which, by the way, I thought was too personal and none of your fucking business. This conversation? This is past none of your fucking business. This is 'Keep talking and I will punch you in your fucking face.'"

"Listen, I'm just saying, what the two of you have, it isn't a healthy relationship. Believe it or not, I want it to be healthy. I like the two of you. I don't like a lot of people anymore. So I want you to be happy."

"And you think talking about my sex life is going to make me happy?"

"Okay, maybe not the best choice but I was trying to make a point. You're catering to Max too much. Don't be afraid to ask for some things  _you_ want. Max is a big girl. She can handle it."

"Hey, what are you two talking about?" Max asks behind me, almost causing me to leap out of my skin.

"Nothing important," I say with a meaningful glance at Rachel. Rachel sighs but doesn't say anything.

"Chloe, are you blushing?" Max asks.

"No, it's just hot in here."

* * *

_December 24th 10:47am_

"You've been pretty quiet," I say after a while. I'm used to being the one doing the driving so all this sitting around in silence is starting to drive me crazy.

"I've been thinking," Max says quietly. I'm starting to learn her quiet voice is also her "hiding something from Chloe" voice.

"I get that. Maybe you could elaborate on what you've been thinking dork?"

"Oh," Max says, shifting uncomfortably in her seat.

"That bad huh?" I ask and she cringes and shoots me an apologetic smile.

"I was just...thinking of the last time I went home," Max says. My heart squeezes. It's really the only way to describe it, that feeling in your chest only someone you truly love can inflict. It's never a good idea to be jealous of your girlfriend's ex. Nothing good ever comes of it. And if your girlfriend's ex is a different version of you from an alternate timeline? I have no idea. I'm sure it doesn't help the situation.

"Oh," I say back.  _Come on brain, try to think of something clever so this doesn't suck._

"Yeah," Max says with a heavy sigh. "I'm really sorry Chloe, I didn't mean to. It's not like I...I love  _you_ Chloe. The you right here."

"It's fine Max. It's good to know I'm not easy to get over," I say.

"You never are," Max agrees.

"I didn't know your mind was so filthy though," I say, the corners of my mouth turning up as an evil plan starts to take shape in my mind.

"Huh?" Max says as she turns to me, her face a mix of confusion and fear.  _Yes Max, you should be afraid. I have you right where I want you._

"Here I am, trying to think of ways to impress the parents so they don't mind me dating their daughter, and you're over there thinking about your first orgasm." Instantly Max's face turns a shade of red that's somewhere between ripe tomato and stop sign.

"Why did I tell you about that? God, that's the stupidest thing I've ever done."

"I have no idea, but I thank you every day. Is that why you wanted to drive? Weren't sure you could keep your hands out of your pants?"

"Chloe!"

"I could help you with that if you want. I mean, your hands are busy but mine aren't," I say with a smirk, the words pouring out of my mouth before I can stop them. Max's face turns from red to pink as her eyes go wide. We stare at each other, the laughter dying down as a sudden awkward tension settles in, ten times thicker than the one before. Why the fuck did I say that? It had to be because of what Rachel said, I haven't been able to get it out of my head.

" _Have you and Max had sex yet?"_

Fuck! Fuck you Rachel and whatever nine hells you crawled out of.

"Uh…" Max starts to say.

"It's just a joke Max, don't worry about it," I say quickly, turning away from her so I can look out the window.

"Chloe…" Max starts. There's pity in her voice, something I'm not interested in hearing.

"It's just, I mean, it's been three months. With the other Max, we didn't even last a month. I don't know if, what if it's me? What if there's something about me you don't like?"

"It's not like that…"

"I mean, God, you've been sleeping in my bed every night, couldn't make it easier than that. With the other Chloe you lasted, what, a day? If that?"

"There were some circumstances involved, it was literally the last day I was going to see her," Max says.

"Right," I say.

"Chloe, please, don't be angry," Max says. She puts a hand on my leg and I turn towards her.

"I'm not angry at you, not really. I know what you're going through, shit do I know. And I'm not mad about what you and me did in some other timeline. I appreciate what you did for me, other me. I know I needed that. You're always looking out for me," I say. I reach across the car and lightly stroke the side of her cheek. Her eyes flick towards me and then back to the road as a light blush forms across her freckles. "I just...I love you so much Max. I love helping you, I love being there for you when you need me. But...I want to know there's something here beyond dependence."

"Dependence?"

"I want you to be with me because you love me."

"I do love…"

"And not because of everything you did for me. Not because I understand what you're going through. Not because you need someone to get you through this. Just because you love being with me."

"I'm not…"

"And it's not about sex, I just want us to always be…"

"Chloe Price, shut up and let me finish a sentence for the love of God!" Max yells, breaking me out of my rambling.

"O-okay."

"Listen, I'm new at this dating thing. I've never had a normal relationship, I'm not even sure what they look like. I was your girlfriend twice before this, and both times it only lasted a day. Now we got this relationship going, but I'm too screwed up to just be normal. Of course I've wanted to do things, of course sleeping beside you every night is driving me crazy. I just…I wanted it to be, it's not your first time or my first time, but it is  _our_  first time. I wanted it to be perfect and natural. Not driven by fear or loneliness, just love. I wanted it to be so perfect I, I guess I've put it up on this pedestal and it's just intimidating now."

"Seriously?"

"Yes. And besides, what me and you did in the other time line, it wasn't the, uh, whole thing so I don't really know what you do." Max says with a blush filled glance at me.

"Seriously?" I say again, not able to think of any other response.

"Yeah, so I've been kinda hoping you'd initiate and I could just follow your lead…" Max finishes quietly.

"Fuck Rachel."

"What?"

"Nothing. But, I thought…with everything going on I wasn't sure you would be…"

"Chloe, I'm a teenager with an extremely hot girlfriend. I was up for it. I mean, how did you not pick up the mood I was giving at Halloween? I was all over you and I even mentioned how the dorm was empty."

"I thought you were talking about turning up the movie! And you'd just had a panic attack, so that was the last thing on my mind."

"I did practically everything but rip my clothes off."

"Well, you should have done that. I wouldn't have missed that signal."

"I'm not so sure," Max says with a glare at me.

"Well then, pull over right now."

"That's not what I meant…"

"I've got months of pent up sexual tension and we're headed to your parent's house where I won't get to do anything about it. Pull. Over."

"Chloe, I'm not sure…"

"Max, my hands are going in your pants. You get to decide if you're driving a moving vehicle while that happens." Max takes one look at me before her eyes dart back to the road. She bites her lip as her legs fidget. I reach across and put my hand on her leg, causing her to jolt.

"Can you wait till the next exit, I don't really want to do this on the shoulder," she says nervously.

"Nope," I say sweetly as I lean across and start kissing up the side of her neck. My hand moves up and under her shirt, gently rubbing her soft tummy I've missed so much.

"Chloe, you're going to get us killed," Max says nervously.

"Better pull over," I say into her ear. She pulls the car onto the shoulder and starts to limp to a stop. She even throws on the flashers before putting the car in park. Have I mentioned my girlfriend is fucking adorable?

I push her seatbelt release as my hand crawls up her front and dives underneath her bra as my mouth finds hers. Her breast fits in my hand perfectly as I squeeze, causing some delightful vibrations from Max as she holds back a moan. No need for that. My other hand reaches down and starts undoing Max's jeans, which I admit is super awkward while being seated in Max's tiny ass car and I am in no way smooth, but I get the job done. A little more positioning and I'm inside, causing a loud gasp from Max.

"F-fuck," Max manages as I start moving inside her. I squeeze hard on her breast and she shudders as I remove my hand and guide her head onto my shoulder. With her head right beside my ear, I can hear every noise she makes. It doesn't take long. When her quivers get a little more pronounced I move my fingers up to rub on her clit and in moments her legs clamp against my hand as she exhales loudly in my ear.

"Fuck," she says after a moment.

"We're going to have to make this a tradition. Orgasms in the car every time we go see your parents," I say as I start moving my hand back and forth against her. She shivers against me.

"I...won't argue with that," Max says with a sigh.

She reaches across and both her hands find my jeans. I twist my body to help her out, but she ends up fumbling with my belt for half a minute before groaning in frustration against my neck.

"Troubles?" I say with a laugh.

"A belt? Really Chloe?"

"Sex in the car was not on my agenda when I got dressed this morning."

"I tag out, come for the assist,"she says breathlessly, though because of the efforts with my belt or from the attention I'm currently giving her I couldn't say. I use my free hand to pop my belt off and undo my jeans. I barely have them undone before Max dives in. Her small hand finds me quickly and I'm a little self-conscious about just how...ready I am for her.

"Wowser Chloe," Max says softly.

"Months of no sex Max. Plus you were with me every night so it's not like I could take care of much on my own. So stop admiring and get to work!"

She does. She's not terribly great at it. I'm not terribly hard to please. She gets the job done, but not before I get her again. I didn't tell her it was a race, but yeah, it was totally a race. I won.

* * *

_December 24th 4:23pm_

"Mom, Dad, this is…"

"Chloe Price!" Dad says, pulling Chloe into a bear hug.

"In the flesh," Chloe manages to get out as the breath is crushed out of her.

"It's been too long," Dad says as he finally pulls away. "You've been a bodiless phantom living in Max's phone for too long." That's such a weird idea to think about, a world where I got to be with Chloe for five years, got to build that relationship and didn't have to deal with the fear of rejection and the guilt of silence. And now that me doesn't exist.

But I can't let that stop me from getting Chloe now.

"Dad," I say firmly.

"What's up Max?" Dad asks, giving me a curious look.

"I wasn't done. Introductions are important."

"Okay," Dad says with a glance at Mom. "Go ahead."

"Mom, Dad, this is my girlfriend, Chloe Price." I say, coming out to my parents for the second time.

"Hello girlfriend Chloe Price, my name is Dad Ryan Caulfield," Dad says after a moment. He holds out his hand, which Chloe takes with a smile.

"Nice to meet you Dad Ryan," she says.

"Mom Vanessa Caulfield," Mom says with a smile and a hand of her own.

"Really Mom, you too?" I say as Chloe takes her hand. She shrugs.

"I'm sorry, did you not want us to be happy for you?" Mom asks.

"No, just, maybe act a little more surprised." I mutter. They had the decency to act surprised last time.

"Sorry honey, but we always figured it was a possibility. You two were so close, though we did think you'd get over Chloe after the move. Couldn't have been more wrong. Though threatening to take away your phone was a very good discipline tool," Dad says.

"You never seemed into dating and you were so anxious about going back to Arcadia," Mom adds. Dad nods in agreement.

"Not to mention we could tell something was on your mind when you came back after visiting Chloe on her birthday. I thought you'd pop the news before you left for school."

"Could have told me that, I thought my birthday was a complete failure," Chloe says darkly.

"So, now that you two are an item, does that mean I have to worry…"

"No you don't!" I say quickly. What is it with Dads, do they come preprogrammed with the same terrible jokes.

"Yeah, besides, we took care of that before we got here so we're good," Chloe said. I look at her. Dad looks at her. Mom looks at her. We all look at her.

Chloe looks back at us, her face oblivious for a moment. Then it goes red. I've seen Chloe blush before, it's rare but it happens. This is a whole different level of blush. This almost makes the whole 'Chloe admitted to my parents we just had sex' worthwhile. Almost.

"I just said that out loud didn't I?" Chloe says.

"Yep," my Dad says.

"So…I'll just get my stuff then…take it upstairs. Your room is upstairs right?" I nod and Chloe practically bolts for the car.

"She seems sweet," Dad says with a laugh.

"I know how to pick them," I say.

* * *

"So that was smooth," I say as I enter my room. Chloe lays face down on my bed, her luggage abandoned in the middle of the room.

"Kill me now," she says against the sheets.

"Nope, I worked too hard to keep you alive. You're just going to have to deal."

"All the hard work I did, trying to think of ways to impress them, all gone in a matter of moments. Why does my mouth never tell me what it's going to say?"

"Better get ready, we can't hide up here all night," I say as I set my own luggage down beside Chloe's.

"I can, watch me, I'm very good at hiding," Chloe says, but she rolls over and climbs out of my bed.

"I love you," I say, as she moves over to me. She smiles and leans in for a kiss, which I happily return.

"I love you too. I'm going to use the restroom, try to splash some confidence back in. I'll meet you out there," Chloe says, walking to the door.

"See you in a sec," I say. She waves as she walks out.

_January 26th 2:45am_

"Chloe."

I wake up almost instantly, not even bothering to check the time. If Max and me ever decide to have a kid I'm going to be hella good at midnight feedings after this training. I'm just tired enough that that thought doesn't seem strange to me.

"Hey Max, I'm right here," I say, rolling over to her. I run my fingers through her hair, running them lightly back and forth as she wakes up entirely. She rolls closer into me, burying her face in my cleavage. Geez, give a girl a little sexy time and she thinks she owns your boobs afterward. I don't mind though. I like the feel of her against my heart.

"Sorry for waking you," Max says quietly against my chest.

"I've already told you, you don't have to be," I say, a bit agitated. I'm not mad at Max, never that, I'm just mad that no matter what I say, no matter how many times I say it, I never can get rid of these feelings she has.

"I'm just sorry Chloe, for every night."

"Well, you could try not feeling sorry. My choice to put you in my bed, let me own it," I say as I lay back down. I close my eyes. I'm not going to sleep or anything, my eyes are just heavy. Against me I feel Max shift around. I feel a soft hand go through my hair and holy hell, I don't think it's possible to feel more comfortable than I feel right now.

"Well then, how about thanks Chloe?" Max says.

"I like the sound of that much better," I mumble without opening my eyes.

"I'm fine now Chloe, go back to sleep," she says softly as she gently strokes my hair.

"Not yet, gotta wait till you fall asleep," I say. I always wait till Max falls asleep, or at least I try my hardest to.

"It's okay Chloe, your snoring is comforting," Max says, her breath close to my ear now.

"I don't snore," I mumble.

"Sure you don't," Max says with a soft laugh. I'm too tired to think of something witty and the world goes black before I come up with a response.

* * *

_February 14th 12:32pm_

"Uck," I say, gently putting the cup back down.

"Too bitter?" Kate asks helpfully.

"Not bitter enough. This shit is weak man."

"I could steep it longer?" Kate suggests. Bless her, she's trying, she really is.

"Or, and I know this will sound crazy, but you could try this new thing called coffee. Works just like tea, but it actually tastes good," I say. Kate blinks rapidly. Shit, I don't think this girl actually gets sarcasm, I might have just broke her.

"Well next time I could…" Kate begins.

"Nope, this is tea time. We drink tea. Drink up or get out Price," Max says primly as she takes a delicate sip, looking completely hipster and ridiculous.

"Tough call. I could leave and actually get something worth drinking. On the other hand, I am flanked by the two hottest chicks in Blackwell." I kick my legs back. "Pass the sugar Kate, I'll settle for slightly flavored sugar water." Kate, who's now turned a rather cute shade of pink, rushes to push the sugar my way.

"Chloe, I did not just hear you hit on Kate right in front of me," Max says with mock horror. Kate glances between the two of us, at a complete loss.

"I hit on both of you, doesn't that count for something?" I ask.

"No that doesn't."

"I think you're the one who called her, and I'm quoting here, 'the cutest thing alive,'" I counter.

"Uh…" Kate manages to get out as her blush gets deeper and deeper.

"I think there's only one solution Max," I say. Max glances up at me, her face suddenly registering concern as she realizes our little game is about to get out of hand.

"Chloe!" Max manages to get out before I press forward.

"How interested are you in three ways?" I ask at the same time. Kate glances over at me, her face just one red sheet.

"I don't think, I mean it's very flattering but…" Kate stammers. I plant my feet back on the ground and lean in close. Kate subconsciously starts to draw back from me some. Max looks on in horror, words failing her.

"Don't worry Kate," I say just inches from her face. "I'm actually terrible at sharing so it wouldn't work." I lean back and put my feet back up as I mix my sugar water.

"So how's the, uh, the photo situation coming along," Kate says quickly, eager to change the subject.

"It's okay Kate, Chloe knows," Max says reassuringly.

"That's great! I'm glad you told someone," Kate says happily with a smile at me. I completely disagree with Max, Max is cuter than Kate. But not by much.

"And…I actually went on a photoshoot yesterday with Chloe. It went terribly," Max says with a smile.

"And by that she means it still beat the shit out of anything a normal human being could do," I say which causes Kate to laugh. She has a sweet laugh, it's kind of like the twinkling of fine China.

"The important thing is you did it Max," Kate says and sips her drink. Apparently you just sip tea? I missed the memo and now I'm staring at an empty cup while they both barely dented theirs.

"Yeah, I don't think I'll be taking selfies anytime soon. My Era as the selfie girl is at an end," Max says seriously.

"Selfie girl?" Kate asks, obviously confused. Max shoots me a 'Oh shit' look and I try to hold back my laughter.

"Oh, that was, uh, Chloe's nickname for me. Used to take selfies all the time," Max says, lying terribly.

"Oh yeah, selfie girl, totally," I say with a smirk.

"Not a word," Max whispers at me.

* * *

_March 24th 8:14pm_

"I actually have to get some homework done. You're like a black hole of pleasure, I swear you're never satisfied," Max says as she pulls away from me and gets out of bed. I take a moment to admire her freckled behind. Now I get to see it every morning. I think that's the definition of love.

"There is never enough naked Caulfield in my life! I need more! More Max, fuck your homework! Fuck me instead!" I call out as she starts to pull her clothes back on despite all my best efforts.

"Nope, I'm being a good girl this time. I do need to pass, if we really do want to go to college together next year. Unless you want to spend another year in Arcadia?" She asks with an innocent smile my way.

"Low blow! I call foul play!"

"Just stating facts."

"Blah! Fuck your facts!" I say before flopping over on my back, my full naked glory displayed. I crack an eye and catch her staring. Good, I'm not going to make this easy. Finally she pulls her eyes away from me and moves over to my desk. I say my desk but the little hipster has pretty much taken over it. It's covered in her papers and photos and I'm pretty sure she changed my desktop background to some hippy nature photo.

"Fine, if that's how you want to play it then fine. But don't come looking to me the next time you want some. I'll be far too busy reading my natural geographic article. Simply don't have the time," I say, turning to the side, away from her, and grabbing the magazine off the nightstand.

"Oh, yeah, like you're capable of turning that down," Max says as she powers on my desktop.

"Don't get cocky Caulfield, I have self control," I huff. It's true, I just don't like using it all that often.

At some point I put my clothes back on, accepting the sad fact that Max isn't going to come sex me up any time soon. I mutter something about priorities when I do, but she ignores me. Deciding that this day is going to be one of those dreaded "productive" days I pull out some of the textbooks I bought for the classes I know I'll be taking next year. The more work I do now the more time Max and me will have to fuck around in LA I suppose.

"I'm selling my car," Max says suddenly from her position at the desk. I look up from my book.

"What, why?" I ask, confused where this conversation came from. One minutes she's going over history homework, the next she's selling her car?

"I could use some spending money when we get to college. Some of us didn't have the luxury of getting a year to save up," Max comments softly, not looking up from her homework.

"Not my fault your parents waited an extra year before getting busy," I say and give myself an imaginary high five when I see the shudder go down her back.

"Gross Chloe, please don't put that picture in my head," she says.

"I've got plenty of money for the two of us, let me be your sugar momma, don't worry about selling your ride," I say as I go back to my book.

"You got the truck though, we'll be fine," Max says absently as she works. I glance over at her, staring into her back. The way she said that so easily, the way she just  _believed_  that we'd always be together so why should she need a car of her own, just blows me away. I can't think of any other person who's ever put that much trust in me.

"Oh, I mean yeah, I got your back Max," I say. She nods in agreement, completely unaware I'm falling for her so hard right now.

* * *

 

_May 30th 9:00am_

* * *

 

 _Don't you know that I'll be around to guide you_  
_Through your weakest moments to leave them behind you_  
_Returning nightmares only shadows_  
_We'll cast some light and you'll be alright_  
_We'll cast some light and you'll be alright for now_

_-"Crosses" José González_


End file.
